Whispered Hell In Her Eyes
by Sheol
Summary: BulmaXVejita. What would happen if Gokuh never came to earth? Bulma Chi Chi are taken as slaves after Saiyans attack earth, what will become of them? Could Bulma fall in love with Vejita after he killed her family? Romancelemons in later chs. EPILOGUE UP.
1. Chapter1At Hell's Gate

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: Although my time is accupied with writing, this is my very first fanfic. Please give comments, I want to know if it is good!!! I welcome insults or compliments!!! And above all, this is my 1st story through 1st person, I always write 3rd person. So, no further delays, I hope ya enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: At Hell's Gate  
  
I am Bulma Briefs, daughter of the great scientist Mr. Briefs. There was a time where I could buy anything I desired. We were rich, my family. The richest in the world. I was given, yes, literaly given a job at my families business, Capsule Corp. My best friend's dad was also rich, but she was never given anything. Her dad made her work for all of it. I use to laugh at that, at hte thought of that. Imagine? Working like a commoner. I know I'm not royalty, but with the way all the other scientists in competition with CC, who could tell? My best friend, Chi Chi, she was one of a kind. She may not have had much brains, like me, but everyone liked her. She was like a child, hte way she looked at the world. Her eyes laughed and shone with a light which almost made me jealous. But then I remembered that light would never place food on a table, and wouldn't do her a bit of good at an interview, not that I ever went to one of those. That is for dreamers not doers. People and life come and go. You can't rely on that. I want to be remembered when I die, and you don't do that by making people laugh. You do it by greatness, and that takes brains and money. Not friendship. I was certain I'd be great. Afterall, Im a Briefs. And then they came, and took my family...  
  
Now the light shone dimly in the cell. It shot through the bars tauntingly, mocking my captivity. I squeezed my eyes shut locking out the scenery, but the air hung with a putrid order, like a noose round my neck, reminding me of my reality: a prisoner. Me? A prisoner? The daughter of the great Capsule Corporation.  
  
To my right I heard a faint sobbing. I opened my eyes. It was Chi Chi. The only person I had left. It was a shock still, even though I knew my surroundings it was still a shock. We were all squeezed into a cell, at least a hundred per cage, in a dungeon below, what did they call it? The Gullet? I moved through the people to my friend hoping to comfort her in some form, sliding over the layer of filth coating hte floor, coating the people.  
  
"Chi Chi!" I whispered shaking her shoulder. She was shivering horribly but stopped at my touch. Peering over her arms which held her knees to her chest but still hiding her face, she looked at me, hiding in the shadows of her arms. "Chi Chi... are... are you okay?" I winced at the words. Are you okay? How idle.  
  
She laughed at me. Or was that a moan? "Am I okay?" she said, voice drunk with sorror. "I don't even know if my dad is alive and you want to know if I am okay. Are you teasing me? How do I feel? Am I okay?" She spat.  
  
I expected that, but the words cut deep into me. Like a knife lifting up a lid to a void center. "Am I teasing you? AM I TEASING YOU?!! I WATCHED MY PARENTS GET SLAUGHTERED AND YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING THROUGH!!! "  
  
"AT LEAST YOU KNOW THEY'RE DEAD THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE! I-I" She started choking on her tears.  
  
Chi Chi lifted her head, and what I saw haunts me to this day. It was the last I saw of her before she, too, was taken from me. Her face was pale and clung to her bones like death. Her eyes were void of that light that used to shine so vividly. It was empty, and some how then, I knew. Then the clang at the cell gate, it echoed through my viens as the name sounded,"Number 333." I looked at her neck. 333.  
  
The boots rang in my ears as the soldier, the saiyan soldier, marched across the cell. People squirmed from his path. The soldier reached down jerking her roughly to her feet. Just before she was pulled from my life, she caught my eyes, and it held for a second, for eternity, and then I turned away. I shifted around towhere she was my back. I could hear her start to cry, hear the guards smack her for it, but I stayed firm. After all, friendship doesn't earn you greatness, it doesn't place food on your table, it isn't the breath in your lungs. The only thing certain in life is yourself, and your strength to survive. To earn a name and thus become immortalized by it. But I knew none of that would play my dreams that night, and I knew what would, for the rest of my life...  
  
_______  
  
The sun shone through the window, it shined in my face. I heard my moms voice and turned, to see her corpse on the kitchen floor, mouth opened in horror, lying next to father's. Mouths open in a silent scream. I heard a cruel laugh, and turned to see the source. It was him. His jet black hair rose like a single flame. Next to him was the muscular bald one, both with tails wrapped close to their bodies. Then I felt myself falling... falling...  
  
_______  
  
I screamed voilently as I was jerked from my sleep. Someone had me by the arm. I wrenched out of it, fell to the floor.  
  
"How dare you! Have you no respec-" My voice caught as I noticed the saiyan before me. His hair was long and spiky, it fell down his back. The same one who took Chi Chi. He was with the other two saiyans on earth, yes, there was three.  
  
"What was that, whore?" He spat, amused.  
  
I stood quickly, and set my mouth firm. In a confident voice. "I SAID 'have you no respect!' I am a woman! And I demand to be treated like one!" I shrank back as he advanced on me.  
  
He grabbed me roughly by the arm,"You are 566. And now, you are Frieza's. You have been removed from The Gullet, without even a seconds work. 'Special Work', duty calls. You can... demonstrate gratitude later." His voice became removed of harshness and turned a bit seductive,"You'll have plenty of opportunities to repay Frieza... and his messenger."  
  
"Repay! For what! Being scum!" I spat.  
  
He growled deeply. "If your whorish face wasn't important, I'd blacken it. Now come on!"  
  
He jerked me roughly out the cell and up the long corridor out the door. The fresh air hit me, and I inhaled deeply. And almost coughed at what I saw. A near barren field of workers trudging through filth at various 'chores'. I realized I had frozen in place at my captives jerk. He threw me into a cage on the back of a truck with three other girls.  
  
"Here, get to know your own filth." He spat.  
  
"Radditz!" A smug voice rang.  
  
My captive straightened instantly.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, baka! Watch the damn face! Frieza wants a pleasant fucking!"  
  
I turned to the source to see the man with fire-like hair. "Yes, Prince Vejita!" I heard Radditz respond to my back. The Prince looked from him to me. His eyes traveled once over my skin, which was being revealed with my favorite miniature spaghetti string blue shirt with black trimming and black mini skirt with strappy black shoes.I felt my heart rate increase a bit, and then a deep surge of emotion. Then I thought of my new future, what HE stole from me, and bitterness began to pump quickly through my blood. I sneered at him with every ounce of that bitterness.  
  
The Prince spat from the corner of his mouth on the ground, the dirt, while still holding me in his gaze. "And that dirt is you, whore." He turned swiftly and walked on.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at his back, and quickly pulled it in has he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Nappa!" He screamed at the muscular, bald headed man who fidgiting off to the side. "Move it! I have more important matters to attend to that a cage full of alien whores! Ugh! Space scum!"  
  
"Uhhh, okay Vejita!" He said as he walked towards the wagon.  
  
"I said NOW!! Or I blast you to space dust!" with that Nappa quickened his pace.  
  
Vejita's snear deepened as he turned from over hsi shoulder to the wagon.  
  
I began to look over my fellow prisoners. One was an alien, almost humanlike, except for the blue skin and fork-pointed ears. She had bright, sunny blonde hair which hugged her skull like a skull cap and her bangs hung over her forehead in V shaped spikes which also clung to her skin. Her eyes were coal black, and her dress was also black. A short, simple, sleeveless dress which made her eyes more piercing and matched her black laceless boot s and kid gloves. Oddly enough, she was very attractive. She looked mid twenties.  
  
The other had long, silver hair which hung to the small of her black in ringlet curls. She had golden, catlike eyes. Her body was covered in white fur with black tiger like stripes. She had a small, black, catlike nose with white whiskers which you could barely see. Thin transparent claws extended from her fingers. She had a long, tail that was twitching madly at her side. Her outfit consisted of brown sweat pants tied around her waist in a knot and a green sleeveless tank top that revealed her midriff set off by green boots trimmed in black with black shoelaces. She had black sweat bands around her wrists. I knew she had sharp fangs without even looking. Her catlike ears sat attentively on her head twitching to each sound. Her eyes jumped from object to object. Her muscles were toned down to detail revealing hours of training. But her tail... reminded me too much of a monkey's, so I looked to the third. She appeared early twenties.  
  
The third resembled a human to a T. She had long, long black hair with many bangs. It hung silkily from her head. She was young, about twelve, maybe even eleven. I was eighteen, same as Chi Chi. Her skin was a deep, creamy color. And she wore khaki capri pants with a simple blue t-shirt, making her black combat boots seem even darker than they were. She hugged her knees moaning. She must've felt my eyes on her, because she peered up at me from her knees with her coal black teary eyes, sorrowful eyes. Something cut deep, deep into me. I heard a clanging echo and jumped. I turned quickly to the door of the wagon cage. It was shut. We were speeding down a dirt road on some meteorlike base planet. I could see The Gullet far off in the distance. I could barely make out the small antlike people trudging over the dirt, now I could see fields of crops in the back of the building with tillers: probably for the soldiers.  
  
I shook my head. "Great. Now Im losing it." I muttered.  
  
"Nothings lost. Just stolen." A childlike whisper came.  
  
I looked up. She quickly nuzzled her head into her arms. I felt a longing inside, a strange longing I've never felt before. I sighed, throwing it to the wayside, and leaned back.  
  
Forget the clanging of a shutting door, for hell's gate has just opened...  
  
Author: Did ya like? Hope so. Hope I can pause from my hectic schedule for Chapter 2 soon. I know, I know, not very good cliff hanger. But its my first time. I still practicing!! But don't ya wanna know what happens to Bulma and Vejita? And with Frieza? Only I know! Mwahahahaaa! 


	2. Chapter2In The Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
Chapter2- In The Palace  
  
"Yes, Miss Briefs, that is the correct answer. Very good." The teacher said in an applauding tone.  
  
I smiled smugly and sat back down at my desk. I believe I was about six, seven. The boy behind me began to snicker under his breath. I spun around in my seat and stuck out my tongue.  
  
"Keep laughing, kid. My dad can always fire yours." I spat in my childish voice.  
  
The kid quieted immediately. Chi Chi who sat beside me began looking towards the ground.  
  
"And what do you wish to be when you grow up Miss Briefs?" The teacher said, ignoring my comment.  
  
I sat up a little higher, as if preserving my worldly position. "I'm going to be a doctor!"  
  
I expected another applause, but she looked a little disappointed. "Not a scientest? Like your father? He is a very brilliant man. I'm sure he needs a brillaint air. Are you brillaint, Miss Briefs?"  
  
The smile from my face faded. "Yes, I-I'm brillaint. That's why I'm going to be a scientist!" My smile quickly returned when I saw the teachers come back.  
  
Yes, this was the best schooling money could buy. My father donated large sums to the school. Only the best for his little girl... so the teachers payed extra attention to me... they knew where I went money trailed.  
  
The teacher turned her attention to Chi Chi. Her face hardened. "Chi Chi! What is five plus two."  
  
Chi Chi shrank slower in her desk and began holding up fingers counting off. I sat up attentively in my seat already aware of hte answer.  
  
"She said Chi Chi not Bulma- Miiiisss Briefs!" The boy behind me spat mocking the teachers voice at the end.  
  
I spun around again, "Miss is for ladies, not immature pricks! Like you!" I turned back around satisfied.  
  
"We're waiting Chi Chi." The teacher said impatiently.  
  
Chi Chi shrank smaller in the desk. "I'm going to be a teacher... " Chi Chi whispered.  
  
"You have to teach YOURSELF first, Chi Chi." The teacher commented. The kids laughed. I said nothing.  
  
I blinked slowly knocking myself back to the present. How many years ago was that? I was eighteen now. So was Chi Chi. And now here I am, standing before a green skin man with darker green hair dressed in almost royal- looking attire. What did he say his name was? Zarbon?  
  
Zarbon looked down at us over his nose sneering. He held numerous papers in his hand with a sheet of paper. "Present names." Was all he said as he looked at the sheets of paper.  
  
I stood a little straighter. "Miss Bulma Briefs."  
  
Zarbon lifted his hand to his mouth snickering. "Look Dodoria. The little whore thinks she's a lady." He said to the fat pink guy behind him whos skin was covered with bumps.  
  
"What did you call me! How dare you! I suppose you think I'm a whore since hideous freaks like you can't get any REAL women!"  
  
The two sneered at me as Vejita snickered behind me along with the other two Saiyans.  
  
"What are you laughing at Monkey Man!" A spat spinning around.  
  
Vejita growled at me as soon as the insult left my lips. "Miss is reserved for ladies, not space whores like you."  
  
"Oh, look. The monkey thinks he has a brain." Dodoria said mockingly. Vejita growled as he bit his tongue.  
  
I turned around a bit puzzled. Zarbon addressed me again. "Your number woman. Here you are a number."  
  
I held up my head defiantly. "I am Miss Briefs."  
  
Hissing, Zarbon grabbed my shoulder. "You are 566!" I winced at the force behind the grab. Looking at his sheets, "566, assigned as Frieza's personal servant."  
  
He looked at the others. "NEXT!"  
  
The cat-like person, whom I became aware of the name Neko, spoke. "567."  
  
"567, Frieza's personal sparring partner... for now. NEXT!"  
  
The blue skinned woman, Caliko, spoke,"568."  
  
"568, Frieza's personal chef. NEXT!"  
  
The child spoke in a whisper, "569."  
  
"569, Frieza's house servant." Zarbon looked up. "The peon will assign you to your destinations." Zarbon motioned to four servants dressed in black. "And the monkey's will answer any questions... afterall, that's all a monkey is good for." Zarbon and Dodoria walked away laughing.  
  
"I can't wait to dance on their graves..." Radditz said once the two left earshot.  
  
"Hmph! Those tailless fools. I will be the one to wash my hands in their blood."Vejita muttered.  
  
"Umm, mister Vejita." The child, Hope, whispered.  
  
"Prince Vejita! You will address me as Prince Vejita! Children these days..."  
  
"What's a house servant."  
  
"They clean the house baka, any more stupid questions."  
  
"Well, Mr. High and Mighty, how do you expect us to do our duties if we don't know what they are?" I said sarcasticly.  
  
Vejita gritted his teeth. I felt my breath catch in my throught, he's so hot when he-wait! what am I thinking? He is a cold blooded killer and I hope he burns in-  
  
"Are you listening woman!" Vejita screamed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ack! Nappa! Explain the woman her duties!"  
  
"Yes, my Prince." Nappa said. "You are suppose to keep Frieza satisfied and his personal quarters clean. A personal sparring partner fights with him whenever he wishes them too, although they only last one fight against Frieza. A personal chef obviously cooks. Although they don't last too long either. A week at most. Frieza is a picky eater-"  
  
"Nappa! I said tell them not interview!"  
  
"Sorry Vejita."  
  
"What do you mean 'keep Frieza satisfied'?" I asked feeling a lump form in my throat.  
  
Vejita smirked trailing his eyes over my body. "I mean in all various forms woman."  
  
The breath quickly caught in my throat. "Nappa! Radditz! It's time to go!" The three Saiyans left quickly behind their Prince. I felt my head spin quickly. Everything seemed so distant. I could've sworn I heard someone calling me from far away. Then the corridor dimmed and fell to black...  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I drew!" I crawled into my Father's lap holding a scribbling in my hand.  
  
"Why, that's beautiful daughter. What is it?" He said holding it in his hand.  
  
"It's my Guardian Angel!" I said happily staring at his face.  
  
"An angel? Why, that's fairy tales invented by people who don't have enough confidence to face life on their own. When you are older you'll see what I mean."  
  
My smile faded. "Umm, okay Daddy... but I keep my angel until then."  
  
"That's my girl!" My father said as he placed his palm on my head, gigantic in comparrison. My face lit up under the praise.  
  
He set me down on the ground and took his picture with him into his lab. I watched him walk into the lab and then snuck in behind him. I snickered as I pushed the door open. He was bent over numerous bottles working dilligently. I was about to go inside when my toe hit something. I looked down and saw a paper ball. Bending over, I picked up in my little hands and unballed it. All wrinkled, it was my drawing of my Guardian Angel, decorated in big red hearts, and an attempted 'I love you Daddy' but it came out ' I loo oo Ady'. I dropped the drawing and ran out. I ran all the way upstairs. All the way through my door. All the way to my bed. And I knelt beside my bed hugging myself and crying.  
  
I moaned as I woke up. "Why do I keep doing this? I never did this before... WHAT!!"  
  
I looked down to find myself in some strange bedroom. It was plain and simple. Shaking, I opened the only door in it. The door led to an elaborate bedroom, dressed in crimson red and gold.  
  
"Well, it is about time. About time you awoke." Came a harsh, but diplomatical, voice.  
  
I looked to see a small purple alien.  
  
"Who are you?" I said shakily. Did he hurt me while I slept?  
  
"You don't know who I am?" He said still not looking at me, but keeping his back turned. "What a poor unfortunate soul to not know the presence of the great Frieza. You should feel blessed to stand before me."  
  
"So your Frieza. Well, I don't see what the big deal-"  
  
"Lord Frieza! How dare you, you insignificant-" He raised his purple tail and slammed it on the ground. I felt an invisibal force knock me to my knees. "FOOL!!!"  
  
I suddenly felt very weak. Like I had been drained.  
  
"Now get to work. Oh, and I advise you to not be so greedy with my valuables. Good help is so hard to find, but so easy to replace." He walked from the room not looking at me once.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. "At least he didn't feel like being 'satisfied'." I looked around the room suddenly realizing I never cleaned before in my entire life! "Well, I know you need a broom to sweep... where's the broom?"  
  
I looked through the room until a thought came to me. "I know! Ill ask the other servants!"  
  
Quickly, I left the room only to enter into a huge corridor. I felt overwhelmed, and let out a low, long moan.  
  
"I could make you moan louder.." came a silky reply.  
  
I spun around to see Zarbon trailing his eyes over my skin. "Huh! You could make me puke is more like it!"  
  
I gasped as he slammed me up against the wall. My knees gave beneath me, but he kept me standing, pinned to the wall.  
  
He ran his nose against my neck breathing in deeply. "I can't believe that lizard didn't fuck you yet. He is such a spoiled fool." He snickered. "When he's gone, you and I, I will ride you every night." He bit a small piece of skin on my neck.  
  
I let out a frightened gasp. I could feel my heart racing. "I swear I'll scream Zarbon! If Frieza finds out-"  
  
"Shut-up!" He hissed. He shoved his face infront of mine and stared deep into my eyes. I could feel his hate burn into mine. "If... you... say a word... I will kill you." He said it tauntingly slow letting each word hit me. Bathing himself in my fear.  
  
His head jerked at the sound of footsteps. "Another time 566." He let go allowing me to fall to the floor. And he was gone instantly, liek he vanished.  
  
I looked to my left at the source of the footsteps to see Prince Vejita walking down the hall. He stopped and looked down at me, and sneered.  
  
"A fucking mess..."Vejita spat.  
  
I jumped to my feet. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY FUCK TO ME!!!" I screamed. I breathed in sharp as I realized what I just said.  
  
Vejita remained calm as he walked up to me. He placed himself inches from me. I stood frozen in place raising my chin at him defiantly. "Don't you ever yell at me woman. You are disposable, remember that. Do you have any idea how many woman Frieza has had?" He laughed under his breath. "Go fix your damn mascara, you FUCKING mess."  
  
Vejita walked around me letting his shoulder knock against mine. I stood there frozen. It was then that I realized my face was read. A surge of hate rose up in me. I spun around, "I SAID don't say fuck to me, you damn- baka!"  
  
Vejita stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder. "Baka? Hmph. I wasn't crying in the damn corridor. Baka!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Monkey!"  
  
Vejita growled. "Human-peon."  
  
We exchanged glares harshly waiting for one to blink. Vejita trailed his eyes over me once as if sizing me up, without blinking. "Hmph." He grunted as he spun around and continued down the hall.  
  
"Hmph! What the hell?!!!" I shouted blinking, a bit confused at what just happened.  
  
I could've sworn I heared him laugh at me. I felt my face grow hotter. Then I realized I was staring at him, and quickly looked away.  
  
"Damn Saiyan trash... trash?" Damn! The broom!  
  
I moved quickly down the hall, with thoughts of Vejita, the Saiyan Prince, the filth Zarbon, and Frieza trailing me. Then Chi Chi and the child Hope popped in my mind. And I could almost hear the school teachers voice in my head. Why these memories? Why now? What is wrong with... me?... the world?... me?...  
  
A/N: Looks like heat is coming between Vejita and Bulma. But Zarbon as well. And what will happen when Frieza actually looks at her? Will he feel any heat? And what is haunting Bulma from her past? It isn't just Chi Chi... find out! (Little secret, even im not sure of the ending yet!) Enjoy!! 


	3. Chapter3Sparring Time! FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: Sorry took so long, had exams up until the 24, the last day of school. Anyways, just wish to thank those who reviewed. It means a lot to me to get feed back. Feel free to make suggestions, although can't promise I will listen but I do love to hear them. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Sparring Time! FIGHT!  
  
Neko walked onto the sparring mat. If Frieza wants a fight, well, that's fine by me, she thought. She smirked to herself at the thought of the challenge as she confidently flipped her long silver hair. Dropping down to a squat over one knee she began to stretch out, until she suddenly felt a presence upon her. Quickly, as a reflex, she rolled several feet infront of her. A crashing sound echoed to her back. She ended her roll and spun around to face the cocky purple alien named Frieza standing above a shallow crator.  
  
"I must say, I'm impressed. Most don't see that coming." Frieza said coolly.  
  
"I'd accept your compliment, if it wasn't empty." Neko spat back. She began twitching her cat-like tail quickly, thrashing the air. She knew what was coming and it was eating her.  
  
"I hope you finished your stretchings, 567, because warmup is over." Frieza snapped.  
  
"Bring it on." Neko licked her lips as she dropped into a deep stance.  
  
She blinked her eyes in disbelief as Frieza dissappeared from sight. She sensed him come up behind and quickly blocked his punch. She countered with a frenzy of fists which Frieza easily blocked. She could since the extreme energy, deep, burning hot energy, which Frieza easily placed into each attack and defense. Laughing confidently, Frieza round-house kicked her into the chest sending her flying across the mat. Neko layed limply on the mat choking on her blood.  
  
"But then what would you expect, from a female... and a pussy cat!" Frieza laughed as he held up a single finger. It began to glow a dim red at the end. "Time to put the cat back into its bag."  
  
Neko's ears twitched at the sharpness of his insult. How dare he insult MY race! A race of warriors!! Neko felt rage course through her veins filling each muscle with pure adrenaline. She pushed into the mat with her hands shoving herself to her feet. She spun around to face Frieza and looked dead into his eyes. They shone with dulled interest in this little squabble of a fight. Her rage pumped from her veins into her palms, illuminating them with her new found hate.  
  
A race of warriors!! Her mind raced with her spite. "A PEOPLE OF SUPREME POWER!!!" She shouted as she thrust her hands at him sending a canon of energy hurling across the mat.  
  
Frieza held out a single hand, palm facing the threatening blue mass, expecting to stop it dead in its track. The mass slammed against his hand, shock washed across him as his arm buckled and gave under the pressure. The light engulfed him leaving nothing. Slowly it faded revealing a Frieza sprawled over the mat. He moaned and climbed to his feet, slowly, painstakingly. He gripped his right arm which hung lifelessly by his side. Alien blood coated every wound.  
  
What's the matter with him? He should've sensed that energy! Unless... Neko stared deep into Frieza's eyes, which now mimiced her rage. She knew what was on his mind. "So tell me Frieza, afraid of a challenge? Are you going to anihilate this new found competition?" Neko spat to the floor. "Like the worm you are."  
  
"How-dare-you...you..." Frieza caught himself and immediately picked up the affensive. He straightened his composure and smirked confidently. "A decent warm up. But what you just witness is just the tip of my power. You are no challenge. Just another... oyster... in a bed of oysters."  
  
Frieza turned slowly under Neko's harsh golden eyes keeping his posture straight and walked out of the dojo without limping once. "Just another commoner, heh, Frieza? What you don't know is that, in my galaxy, I AM SUPREME!!!"  
  
  
  
Caliko ran her deep, ocean blue hand through her short, cropped, golden locks. They ruffled slightly on her head, but easily fell back down to the contours of her skull. She took the food she had just prepared and lifted the final plate on one hand and proceded into the common dining hall reserved for the soldiers who were fortunate enough to be located at the palace, commonly refered to as headquarters (main base), where they can enjoy palace living when they aren't off conquering planets. Frieza eats in a different hall, obviously.  
  
Caliko strolled across the common dining hall decorated lavishly in deep, royal blue which brought her skin under a new, romantic light. A long line of soldiers filled the rectangular table already packed with food. The three saiyans occupied the corner of one end. They were deep in conversation. Well, two at least. Radditz sat there seemingly bored. Caliko began her walk towards the table shifting her eyes hesitantly around the room. Paintings of famous Changelings (Frieza's race) swallowed up the walls framed with golden silk. She swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat.  
  
Radditz stared across the table about to shoot himself. He began thinking about the great battles they had just won. Imagine, we have just opened up new territories to Frieza, an entire new galaxy! (Neko's galaxy) And conquered a whole civilization in one day!... So why am I so bored? I should be tingling with excitement! Think of the promotions! The rewards! The adventure!!... Suddenly a light caught his eye. He blinked and looked up to see the blonde haired alien leaning across him to set down the tray. Her skin seemed vivid against the royal blue walls, and her golden hair seemed to glow in the light. His eyes caught hers and locked. She shifted hers away and blushed deeply.  
  
"Angel.." Radditz mumbled dumbfoundly. Vejita and Nappa stopped immediately and looked at their fellow Saiyan. Radditz blinked a few times and set his jaw. "Food cake! Where is it?"  
  
Caliko looked up at him. "Scuse me?"  
  
"Where's the angel food cake?" Radditz demanded.  
  
"Yeah, slave. Where's the rest of the food. Are you trying to starve us?" Nappa cut in.  
  
Caliko gazed over the table which, amazingly, you could not see under the mountains of food. She looked dumbfoundedly to the Saiyans unable to respond.  
  
"So tell me, 568, how long do you wish to live?" Vejita spat looking at her coldly. "Should I give you a lesson in.. 'preparing'... meals? I'm sure you I could make an excelent shizkabob." Vejita looked her firmly in the eyes not wavering the least forcing her to lower her own.  
  
"Yes, my Prince." Caliko said obediently as she excited the hall.  
  
The other two saiyans began laughing hystericly, but Vejita remained silent staring at Radditz passively. Radditz, noticing this, stopped immediately and cleared his throat. Nappa then noticed the tension.  
  
"Unh, what's the matter, Prince Vejita?" Nappa asked fidgiting again in his seat.  
  
"Shut-up, baka! And will you remain still. Patience is golden. Or do you need to be wormed again?"(A/N: for those who remember, in the Saiyan saga Vejita mentioned having Nappa wormed again while they were waiting for Gokuh to return from snake way.)  
  
Nappa stopped immediately with that threat. Radditz continued to eat forcing himself to remain oblivious to Vejita's stare... or at least trying to.  
  
  
  
I stormed down the hallway. With each step growing more and more furious. How dare that Zarbon threaten me! ME!! The daughter of the great scientist, Dr. Brief's! That-that pig! Ugh! AND WHY DOESN'T THIS PALACE, WITH ALL THIS LUXURY, NOT HAVE A DAMN BROOM!!!!  
  
Hope scrubbed tirelessly at the floor. She breathed deeply and then coughed, emmonia fumes choking her lungs. Suddenly, I burst into the room, whatever room this is, with fury swarming around me like a bad karma. Hope snapped her head up to face me in the eyes.  
  
"Bulma, what's wrong?" she asked absentmindedly.  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!! Ugh! I'll tell you what's wrong!" I shouted, now in full blown rage. "I DEMAND A BROOM! NOW GIVE ME ONE!"  
  
Hope got up and began walking towards a closet while I continued ranting.  
  
"This palace has ballrooms, crystal plates, silver to eat off of, AND IT CAN'T EVEN AFFORD A DAMN BROOM IN A LOGICAL PLACE!! NOOOO, IT HAS TO BE-ALL- ACROSS-THE-DAMN-BUILDING!! UUUUUGGHHH!!" I gasped for breath a bit as I placed my hands on my head. "I think I'm losing my FUCKING MIND!!"  
  
Hope calmly held out the broom to me and spoke gently in a smooth voice,"Nothing is lost my child, just stolen." She smiled sweetly then as she stared adoringly into my eyes childishly.  
  
I clenched my teeth, her sweet smile, strangely, stabbing me deeply into my heart, fueling my rage,"How...DARE... you call me... A CHILD!!!" I said slowly with a hiss. "And what the hell do you mean nothing is lost! Wh-why! Do you keep SAYING that!!" Hope looked at me a bit perplexed now but still sweetly. I waited only a split second. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!"  
  
"What is all this commotion damn it." A voice came from behind. I spun around to see Neko standing at the door, her long silver hair clotted with dried blood. "Oh, its the human-chick."  
  
I furrowed my brow. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean, hmm? Human- chick? Do I look like a damn 'chick'? And what the hell happened to you, you're a fucking mess?"  
  
Neko snapped right back,"You would be too if you sparred with 'Mr.-I-Am-All- Powerful-Bow-Before-Me' himself."  
  
My anger vanished from my face. "You sparred with Frieza... Oh-My-"  
  
Neko didn't allow me to finish, as she ordered with an exhasperated voice,"Hope, where's the damn clinic?"  
  
"Healing chamber? End of hall, right, half way, left, second corridor, left, fifth corridor, right."  
  
"Gotcha." Neko quickly turned and left ignoring me.  
  
"How rude! I was just trying to-" I snapped to no one imparticular, but then I caught myself. "I have no time for this! Good-bye." I said in fake politeness.  
  
I quickly left stomping out.  
  
"God Bless." I heard Hope call out.  
  
I stopped, grunted, then flung my hair as if tossing back her blessings.  
  
I arrived back to Frieza's room and swept it doing a half-way job, not really caring at all. Just as I was about to sweep up the dirt I stopped.  
  
"DAMN IT!" I shouted. I began laughing, almost crying. I had forgotten the dust pan. All that, all that wasted time, and I forgot the dust pan!!  
  
I began walking quickly down the hall, trying to retrace my steps, silently cursing all I saw, all I knew. Finally, exhausted, and having come to a dead end hall with a barred window overlooking the vast outskirts, I collapsed onto it standing up.  
  
I breathed in deeply choking back. How did I get here? What did I do, why ME!! I am the daughter... of the great... I stared past the outskirts. The sky was stained a deep velvet blue, almost black. There were small, thin trees lined around the base. They grew wiry, twisting, turning, like twigs, starved twigs. They stretched deformed to the sky, as if wrenching in its wrath. I spited them. I so spited them.  
  
"If they ever reached it, they'd pull it to Hell with them." A voice rasped behind me.  
  
I jumped slightly, then whirled around with a hard expression covering my surprise. It was Vejita.  
  
"You speak as if they're alive." I said sarcasticly.  
  
Vejita began to chuckle in the back of his throat. "As if those twigs are strong enough to survive."  
  
"Then what-!"  
  
"Woman! Shut the fuck up! You talk too much-" Pure disgust entered his voice-"for a slave." He looked from the trees deep into my hard set eyes. "And what the hell makes you think I would talk about trees?"  
  
My face lost its composure as it went to surprise, from what he said and the obvious spite in his eyes. I caught my breath, I could feel my heart pounding. Why does my heart do that when he's around. I set my jaw again and held up my chin staring down my nose.  
  
"You just did, baka." I said firmly.  
  
"Hm. Women... such simple minds."  
  
I stared back, not flinching. Vejita narrowed his eyes to slit, turned and left, stepping quickly and silently.  
  
I looked back to the window. The sky stretched far, unmoved by the trees cries, stretched unflawed far until it dipped into the horizon, there it turned red. A deep, crimson, blood-red. A firy, flaming red. Yes, like fire. It burned, it bled. Above The Gullet. Above Chi Chi...  
  
"Who cares, huh, she is probably dead anyways..."  
  
But I couldn't take away my eyes, past the wrenching Trees, it glowed dimly, a dim Hell red,... and it breathed, it beat,... and eternally,..it lived....  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, the trees are symbolic. Try and figure out before I explain later. Again, I am sorry this took so long. So when and how will Vejita hook up with Bulma, or will their hate keep them apart? What's up with Hope? And will Neko survive sparring? And how bout Radditz and Caliko? What will Vejita do to Radditz if he pursues? And how will Bulma handle both Frieza and Zarbon? Find out later... 


	4. Chapter4Upon Where I Came

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: I plan on starting another story since I get writers block if I only write one at a time. So that's future plans to come later this week. I hope you enjoy chapter four, here it is! (I know, I know, strange title name, but it fits it)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Upon Where I Came  
  
I looked around Frieza's royal room and sighed. I am so exhausted! The dust pan and broom felt like weights in my hands. And to think! It took all that time just to sweep!  
  
"Don't sigh too hard. You've only just begun." Said a smug voice from behind.  
  
I jumped, surprised, dropping the dustpan, and spun around. It was Frieza.  
  
"What do you mean! I swept your damn room! I'm done!" I yelled back, exhausted and furious.  
  
Frieza's brow furrowed, as he spoke back keeping his royal tone,"You call half-ass sweeping done? You haven't even dusted yet."  
  
"ARG!" I screemed at the top of my lungs no longer caring if he blasts me. In a fit of anger I slammed down the broom onto the floor. "SWEEP IT YOURSELF LIZARD BOY!!"  
  
Frieza's eyes narrowed to tiny slits. I could see his biceps tighten as he clenched his fists behind his back, and a red aura began to glow around him.  
  
I suddenly felt an invisible wall knock me to the floor. Pain covered my body like invisible needles, as I felt the world fall down around me...  
  
  
  
"The square root of 729 is 27, The square root of 1681 is 41.." I stood in front of the class reciting the square roots the teacher asked for. I believe I was in the third grade.  
  
"Very good Miss Briefs. I am sure you will make a proud aire for your father." The teacher smiled sweetly at me. I glowed under her praise. "Next!"  
  
Chi Chi walked to the front of the class, she twisted her shirt front nervously. I sat down with my head high and turned to her.  
  
"Chi Chi! The square root of 100." she barked.  
  
Chi Chi looked thoughtful, while she continued to ring her shirt front. "Umm,... umm... 10?"  
  
"Chi Chi... toddlers only ring their shirt."  
  
Chi Chi looked down innocently at her shirt while the others laughed hysterically. She let go of her shirt and smoothed it out. "I'm eight Miss Teacher." She said childishly.  
  
The others began to laugh harder, I sat and watched quietly...  
  
Chi Chi and I walked down the school steps, five girls pulled Chi Chi off to the side. They began chatting quickly and giggling. Their laughs rang like bells. Five girls walked up to me.  
  
"Wow, Miss Bulma, you are smart."  
  
"Yeah, I swore I saw the teacher turn green."  
  
"Even her hair.."  
  
The girls spoke with smirks, in a shrewed manner, with snikkers made about the teacher every now and then. I still glowed, though, glowed under their approval....  
  
  
  
I groggily came to. All was dark at first. I went to rub my eyes, but was stopped. The darkness slowly faded and I could see in the light of the moon through the barred window. I was in a dungeon cell. I looked to my wrists. They were chained to the hard cement walls. Anger quickly swelled in me. I looked to the gate and saw a guard standing there.  
  
"HEY! HEY YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! LET ME OUT!"  
  
Without turning the guard answered solemnly. "You offended Lord Frieza. You will sleep in the dungeon until you show respect for His Most High."  
  
"WHAT!! HOW DARE HE! I AM MISS BULMA BRIEFS! I WILL NOT SHOW HIM RESPECT UNTIL HE RESPECTS ME!"  
  
The guard stood there bored as I continued to rant. But I didn't care. If he wasn't going to let me out, then I would make his night a living hell!  
  
  
  
Neko pulled on her green boots trimmed in black tightly over her brown sweat pants. She tapped the toe of her boots to the ground as if stubbing her toes purposely, allowing her boots to fit tighter. She quickly notted her sweat pants tightly, with a flick of her wrist, and smoothed out her green sleeveless shirt, letting it hang above her midriff revealing her stomach covered with white fur with tiger like black stripes along the side. She then took the black bands and slid her hands through them, letting them snap onto her wrists. By that time she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Staring is rude doctor." Neko said annoyed.  
  
The doctor blinked,"Yes, of course. My apologies, but..."  
  
Neko's ears flickered as they kept channeled to him. "But what."  
  
"No one has ever healed that fast before. Except for... him."  
  
Neko turned and faced the doctor, tail lashing wildly behind her. "I suppose your statement is incorrect then doctor." Neko motioned to her standing place. "Here I am."  
  
The doctor could only stare in marvel. Neko grunted rolling her eyes. She casually flung her long silver hair over her shoulder allowing her head to turn with her hair. "Men..." she muttered as she walked out the room. "... so biased to their own gender..."  
  
  
  
Neko and Hope walked into the kitchen. The other servents covered the floor eating miniscule scraps of food. Caliko walked up and handed the two their scraps while keeping her own. Hope said nothing but gladly took it, thankful for the food.  
  
"This is it?" Neko said looking at it. "Figures.. we work and they get the food."  
  
"Thats the way it goes, Neko. No matter the unfairness." Caliko answered agreeing with her.  
  
Hope laid it on the floor. She folded her hands and began praying,"Dear Lord Christ. Thank you for this meal..."  
  
"Meal? Hmph. Snack more like it." Neko commented licking the last morsels off her fingers.  
  
Caliko was halfway through hers. She swallowed the bite to speak. "Hope, by the time your done the roaches will have had their way with yours."  
  
"...Amen." Hope concluded her pray. She smiled happily at the meal and took it into her hands. She slowly tore piece by piece off the bread and ate it separately.  
  
"Huh. Kids." Neko smirked a bit amused. "So where's the annoying one?"  
  
Caliko had just finished hers. "I am not sure." She looked to her hands worried. "Maybe... she eats with Frieza?"  
  
"I doubt it. No Lord eats in the presence of slaves. I bet her mouth got her in trouble. Damn humans. Don't know when to shut up."  
  
"Don't worry Caliko." Hope tore off another piece and held it as she continued speaking. "Our Lord will protect her if we ask Him to."  
  
Caliko looked into Hopes face strangely, almost perplexed. "Hope... Hope we need to talk. You see, God is just-"  
  
Neko placed a hand onto Caliko's shoulder cutting her off. "Let her be." She thrust her head towards a corner. "We have a long day ahead tomorrow. Time to turn in. Even the strong need sleep, right?" Neko smiled with confidence.  
  
Caliko said nothing as she walked away. Hope stared after them innocently. She watched as Neko paced around in a circle before finally deciding which way to lie, and as Caliko abandoned the kitchen for the outside...  
  
Caliko wondered the halls lost. She walked the twists and turns in a daze, and then she heard a faint whisper. She turned a bit dazed to face Radditz.  
  
"What are you doing here? It is late. Slaves aren't allowed out at this time. You'd be executed for trespassing!" Radditz barked angrily.  
  
"I'm-I'm... looking for something." Caliko stuttered back staring at the floor. "I think I'm lonely..."  
  
Radditz stared long and hard at her, he saw the dim light dance upon the tears at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly an idea formed in his head.  
  
Caliko jumped as Radditz grabbed her wrist,"You want excitement? Wait until tomorrow night. Meet me here tomorrow night, and I will show you wonders beyond your dreams."  
  
Caliko looked fearfully into Radditz's eyes. "But-But-y-you said I'd be-"  
  
Radditz peculiar smile faded."Aren't you lonely? Think of it as an outing... with an old friend." His odd smile returned.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Caliko asked shaking.  
  
"If you want to remain lonely, then just don't show." Radditz let go of her hand and walked away, leaving Caliko standing there confused.  
  
  
  
I continued to yell at the top of my lungs, I saw a shadow come and replace the old guard, but I didn't care. I didn't care if the old guard left.  
  
"566! SHUT UP!"  
  
I stopped as I recognized the voice. "Oh, it's you." I said disgusted.  
  
Zarbon glared back."I heard you...disliked... the cell. Yes?"  
  
"I see you MORONS finally came to your senses." I spat back just as venomously.  
  
"I will let you out.." Zarbon said.  
  
He unlocked the gate and removed the cuffs. Standing before the gate he held out a hand.  
  
"After you." He said seductively. I grunted as I held up my chin walking past him.  
  
He led me out the prisons and to a room in a hall I was unfamiliar with. He opened up the door and again let me in before him. I accepted and walked to the center of the room. The only thing in it was a bed and a door I assumed to be the bathroom.  
  
"This isn't my room.." I said in disbelief. Of course it's not! How could I not see this coming!  
  
My eyes widened in fear. The door slammed behind me, but before I could turn massive arms wrapped around me. I stiffened in fear.  
  
"I have been waiting for this since I laid eyes on you." He whispered into my ear from behind. It sent shock chills down my spine as my heart rate increased. "I can't wait to pierce your clit and- AHHH!"  
  
I instinctively shoved my fingers deep into his eyes. "no no no No No No NOOOO!" I shouted angrily as I thrust it in deeper. "THIS IS AS MUCH THRUSTING AS YOU'LL GET! PIIIG!!"  
  
He let go of me and doubled over covering his eyes in a nursing fashion. "Tell Frieza! TELL HIM! AND MAY HE KILL YOU!!" I threatened trying to cover what I thought he would do after I left.  
  
I noticed he was beginning to straighten. Fear clung at my body. I began to stiffen again, but forced my legs to carry me quickly from the room.  
  
"RUN, BITCH, RUN! YOU WILL BE MINE!!" was the last thing I heard as I dashed from the room.  
  
I rounded the hall quickly, just to run into guess who.  
  
He took one look at my tear stained face, and of course said,"You look like shit woman. What are you doing out slave."  
  
"VEJITA!!" I screamed angrily. But I couldn't take it anymore. My legs, made of rubber, gave out under me and I fell helplessly into his arms. He caught me a bit surprised but his face quickly hardened again. "vejita." I whispered as I began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
I moaned as my head began to spin. -Miss is reserved for ladies, not immature pricks like you-Keep laughing my dad can fire you!-My dad can fire you!-Nothing is lost, only stolen-Miss is reserved for ladies, not space whores like you-Space whore! Whore!-Frieza wants a pleasant fucking-don't say FUCKING! Vejita!-... I moaned louder, almost a cry, as my world again collapsed to its foundation,...into the ashes around me, down, down, down... from where I came...  
  
A/N: Aren't I wicked? Some things to ponder, still what's up with Hope? What will Zarbon do? Will he tell Frieza? Will Vejita report that Bulma was out? What will he do with the unconscious Bulma? What is Radditz planning on doing with Caliko? And what about Neko? Will she be the chosen one who can defeat Frieza? 


	5. Chapter5You Will Be Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter 5. I just started my second fanfic, sorry! Not a B/V! It is a Gohan! So I should be losing my writers block soon and get this party started! Without further delay, here is the story... enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5-You Will Be Mine  
  
My father entered the room, trees filled it along with his pets, I could hear him calling my name. I curled there under the giant tree, the one which stared down upon me... as if I was its seedling. I choked back my tears, whiped them away, smoothed my hair.  
  
"Yes, yes father, I am here." I called out skillfully keeping my voice from shaking. I was young, still but a child.  
  
He rounded the corner, and looked down adoringly at me. "Darling, what are you doing in here? Ah, I see, you like this place as much as me! Well, what about your guest?"  
  
"Guests?"  
  
"Yes, your adorable five little friends. The ones who ALWAYS visit you! Such sweet girls..."  
  
I paused a moment, and then answered, in a loving tone,"Father, they are playing. With my toys, in my play room. Why do you ask?" I then looked inquisitively at him.  
  
He beamed down at me. "Such a hungry mind." He then placed his hand on my head. "Don't leave them too long, after all, you ARE the life of the party!"  
  
He then left me alone. I let them play by themselves, it just seemed fitting, to be in father's greenhouse... among his animals... enclosed... breathing the air he creates...  
  
Zarbons voice filled my head-YOU WILL BE MINE!! It filled me, and there I was beneath the tree in the shade, taken from the sun once again. I couldn't move... my legs were trapped... it is so cold in his shadow.. and my legs, they are trapped... I looked down to see myself slowly sinking into the dirt, it covered my legs... sucking me, sucking my essence, nearing the top of my legs... I CAN'T WAIT TO SUCK YOUR CLIT  
  
"ZARBON! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING-" I shot up in a hot sweat, eyes wide with fear. I then fell back down on the bed exhausted gasping for air. I then blinked, surprised. I was in some strange room, but not like the one before. This one had a bed, yes, along with plenty of weights and a punching bag.  
  
My head turned in the direction of a smug voice, yet the voice was soft now, or at least attempting to be. "Drink this."  
  
I stared at the glass like an idiot. I was about to protest, but stopped. I sat up and took it from him, drinking it greedily. After I had every last bit I gave it back to him. "Thanks."  
  
"You are fine." He said ignoring my thanks. "A bit dehydrated, but you will be fine." He thin flicked his head towards the door. "I suggest you go about your business before any suspicions arise."  
  
"Suspicions?" I asked, still a bit shaken and weak. I then remembered whose I was: Frieza's. And I assumed he meant only his to touch. "Right."  
  
Vejita grunted and began walking towards a door which most likely led to the bathroom. I climbed out of bed and began walking towards the exit, but then stopped looking back at him.  
  
"Umm... Thanks. Thank you I mean. For what you did." I muttered forcing it out. Then I blushed deeply.  
  
Vejita stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't mention it. Never, to anyone. Or else human." He growled in a deep voice.  
  
I turned and walked through the door, blushing even deeper under his gaze which I felt clinging to my body.  
  
  
  
Neko picked up the sword, letting it weigh in her hand. She lifted it verticle before her face, studying its craftmanship. It was long, elegant in structure, and shone with a silver glaze accenting her golden eyes in a deadly manner. She flicked her tail once and smiled hungrily.  
  
"Swordsmanship. This will be too..." She shook her head to the thought, in perfect rhythm.  
  
"Terrorfying would be the word for you." Frieza said confidently.  
  
She turned slowly and looked him in the eye. The purple alien returned the stare while pulling out his long sword, which bore a red dragon twisting up the handle.  
  
"Nice... excellent crafting, but too bad that pales in importance with skill." Neko commented studying the sword with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"In time, you will find I hold that too, in my hand. Too soon in time for you, my friend." Frieza said calmly in a steady tone.  
  
Frieza lunged at her like a whip from his still, calm position. Neko easily blocked it using her sword with a flick of the wrist. Frieza continued the assault as Neko stepped back in perfect symmetry to his. Frieza then widened his eyes a bit in a smile, and smiled crookedly.  
  
"Not bad, but not good either!" He spat.  
  
Frieza then lept into the air and twisted over Neko's head landing behind her. He cocked his arm back aiming the point of the sword at her back, and drove it forward hard. Cat shitzkabob sounds delightful for a snack! Frieza thought wickedly with a chuckle. Neko shifted to her left and caught the sword between her arm and ribs. Frieza's eyes widened with surprise as Neko followed quickly with a counter, a spinning kick. She glided easily into it pivoting on her heal and smashing her foot straight into his head. At the same time, she snapped her right arm forward towards the left side of her body, snapping the blade under the combined pressure of her ribs and arm.  
  
Frieza flew across the room bouncing on the floor a while like a ragdoll, he then bent his body in mid air landing on his feet in a crouched position. He whiped the blood from his mouth and nose. Neko stood there with a smirk, holding both pieces of the broken sword in her right, and her own in her left.  
  
"I win. You are disarmed." Neko said in a cocky voice. Know thy opponent Frieza. I know all about you from files and word of mouth, and you nothing about me.  
  
Frieza showed his teeth as he balled his fist, then opened it shooting a red beam at her. He let out a scream backing the force with his will. Neko flicked her wrist and blocked it easily with her sword, throwing it out of her path. Frieza's eyes again filled with shock and then rage.  
  
"You've used that attack already. I've already seen it." She said in a vague manner. My people, the Katyclysts, can block almost any attack they've seen. Masters of Defense, Frieza, Neko thought to herself.  
  
Frieza rose and studied her with his eyes for a while, and then spoke in a calm manner. "My father, King Cold, is returning from a great conquest tomorrow night. We are going to celebrate it with a banquet. All... every palace soldier will be there, and my personal slave by my side, but I would like you at my side as well. You don't have any objections do you?" He lowered his head but kept his eyes locked wiht Neko's, as if attempting to look down on her from his short stature.  
  
Neko was angered at first, but then seemed a bit amused. Her eyes shone dangerously, deadly, like her sword. She bowed deeply, "The honor would greatly please me, Lord Frieza."  
  
He smiled,"Then it is settled. You will attend. The other slaves will meet your needs for the evenings attire."  
  
Neko rose from the bow. "May I ask of you?" She said, eyes looking deep into his. Frieza nodded once, slowly. "May my two... friends... attend as well?"  
  
Frieza raised an eyebrow. "A true warrior makes no alliances. No matter though, for you are a slave, and if numbers will ease your worries, then so be it. Now you are dismissed. Good day, 567."  
  
Frieza walked past Neko briskly, not even noticing her satisfied smile...  
  
  
  
I swept up the last of the dust from the floor of Frieza's room and sighed. The room shone with a glow, giving proof to my labors. I looked at the clock, luch time at last. I rose to my feet and hurried from the room before Frieza returned from his morning exercises, only to find it in vain.  
  
I yelped from surprise almost running into him. "Watch your step, 566." He snapped. He glanced around the room, gave no indication of thought, and then back to me. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" I said a bit at loss.  
  
"Well, move!" He snapped. "You are disrupting my walk."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him but gave into his demand. He walked by me letting his shoulder clash with mine. I stormed out the room swirling with anger, "OOOH! The nerve! Monstrous ego!" I could've sworn I heard Frieza snicker.  
  
  
  
I entered the kitchen to see Neko pleasantly eating her meal, a bit too pleasantly, Hope finishing her blessings, and Caliko finishing washing up her hands and face in the sink sighing all through it.  
  
I blinked a bit. "Umm... hi." I said still not knowing how to respond to them.  
  
Caliko walked towards me and handed me my slice of bread. "Great diet plan eh?"  
  
I took mine laughing at the joke, only to drop it on the filthy floor. "DAMN IT!!" I cursed.  
  
Caliko picked my slice up and handed me hers.  
  
I took it graciosly,"Gosh, thanks Caliko."  
  
She smiled back biting into my dirty one, "Hey, don't mention it. That's what friends are for."  
  
I blinked a bit surprised. And then slowly smiled. "Right. Yes, friends."  
  
Neko licked her fingers a cut in, "Speaking of friends, boy have I gots a deal for ya! Turns out Mr.-Oh-So-High is having a lil ball tomorrow night. Well, I got us all invited. So suit up! Time to kick back and have some REAL food!"  
  
I felt excitement rise quickly in me. "OOOOH!! I LOVE DANCING!!" I squeeled with joy.  
  
Neko looked at me strangely then laughed. "So she doesn't have just one emotion! Well, if you think that's fine, think of the men? All palace soldiers. Hope you like uniformed men." Neko laughed a laugh I couldn't quite place. "Bet I could beat all of those suckers at arm wrestling any day..."  
  
I stared kind of blankly not all there as Neko talked to Hope. My mind wondered...  
  
"Why are they having a ball?" Hope asked.  
  
"King Cold slaughtered a bunch of people so they're celebrating." Neko answered bluntly.  
  
"That sounds more like an occasion for a funeral..."  
  
"...vejita..." I whispered.  
  
"What's that Bulma?" Hope asked curiously.  
  
"Hm?" I said dreamily. Then I snapped back into it. "OH! umm... hey what's wrong Caliko? You been sighing a lot."looked at me, met my eyes, then looked away,"Oh, nothing, just I... I miss my home."  
  
"Then talk about it. I would love to hear all about it."  
  
Caliko looked back,"My home?" When I nodded earnestly, she continued,"Well, my planet... it has endless oceans and rivers, dotted with islands for us to sunbathe on. Our cities reach high, but never touch the surface. I would die to feel the fresh water on my skin, or even the salt water!"  
  
I blinked a bit surprised, and then noticed for the first time she had gills on her neck, and thin transparent skin linking her fingers, and probably toes too. Wow, surface and water.  
  
"It must be nice, not even with all the money could I buy a city under the sea. Well, I could but I'd never be able to use it." Then I blinked surprised at what I had just said, that wasn't my thoughts, at least not my normal thoughts.  
  
"Yes, where our hearts lie, there will also be our treasure." Hope said looking me in the face, and catching my eyes.  
  
I blinked at her, stunned that this was a eleven year old child saying this. She stared deep into my eyes, smiling sweetly, gleaming childishly in her eyes. I felt a pain stab deep inside of me and looked away.  
  
"I must go put together what to where..." I muttered as I quickly left the room.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Caliko slipped out from the kitchen. She didn't notice other shadows slip out from behind her... moving easily over the floor soundlessly, teasing the shadows. Caliko moved through the corridors as quietly as possible. She felt along the wall for guidance, and brushed against the picture. It rocked noisily clattering against the wall. She held her breath as it stilled, listening for footsteps then exhaled. Suddenly, a hand fell upon her shoulder.  
  
Caliko gasped and spun around. A hand covered her mouth and held up an index finger to his lips.  
  
Caliko exhaled a second time. "radditz, you scared the living out of me." she whispered.  
  
Radditz smiled, eyes gleaming with excitement. Caliko swallowed hard. "i'm glad you came. now let us leave, *motioning with hands* , this behind."  
  
Caliko smiled and for the first time in a long time meant it. "yes, lets leave all this behind."  
  
  
  
A man whispered excitedly with his companion, unaware of a listening ear.  
  
"Don't forget, we must start tonight, when they are storing the drinks. Three droplets, just three... i don't want her dead, remember."  
  
"And what's in it for me?"  
  
A crooked smile formed. "You can have a ride, if you like. That smooth skin, ecstasy, so close to a drug."  
  
A crooked smile returned,"You can count on me, Zarbon. Hmph. For a ride."  
  
"Yes, one ride, my way. Do NOT let me down, or you will have a 'bad trip'. Return hear in two hours to give me the good news."  
  
They parted ways to their own destination. Leaving their own trails towards their own paths... and the listening ear to her own...  
  
A/N: Yes, I know! I am soooo wicked! But remember, i said shadows! There are more than just Caliko and the 'listening ear' out of the kitchen tonight! And I bet being so smart you already know the third out. So, who is Zarbon planning on hurting(as if you don't know) so better yet, what's his plan? What will the 'listening ear' do? What will happen at the ball? Where is Radditz taking Caliko? And Hope is about to start playing, but her purpose will remain hidden bit longer. Sorry! And, I see sparks coming between B/V! But what bout Frieza? Is he planning something... 


	6. Chapter6My Little Halo

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: I am terribly sorry for the time it took to get this up here. First off, I just got a new job so I had tons of training, I just got a new bf so I was distracted by him, and I needed money, fast, before my first paycheck so tons of odd jobs, and I had writers block on top of that, and that's just main distractions. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. (and yes i got the title from a song lyric, I thought it fit the ch., so don't sue me! Just borrowing it!)  
  
Chapter 6- My Little Halo  
  
Radditz tugged at the gloves on his arms tightening them further. He grunted a bit as he walked through the trees at the base of head quarters on the stationary meteor. He stared intently at the glove tugging it a bit more ignoring his companion, Caliko.  
  
"...where are you taking me?" Caliko asked eyeing the shadowy trees.  
  
"Hmph?" Radditz grunted at first calling himself back to the present. "You will see when we get there."  
  
"...but... but I want to know now." Caliko demanded toughening her voice a bit at the end.  
  
Radditz suddenly grabbed her arm harshly causing Caliko to jump and gasp.  
  
"You will see when we get there number 568! Never-NEVER! Forget what I am!" Radditz rasped harshly staring her deadly straight in the eye. He held his face a few centimeters apart from hers, stared deep, then shoved her back releasing her.  
  
Caliko held her breath for a short moment, then sucked in deep jumping her eyes among the dirt floor smoothing out her black dress. Radditz began walking on ignoring her again. Caliko jogged to catch up.  
  
She gazed upon the wiry trees, how they stretched for the depths of space, and exhaled her deep breath. She casually stroked a tree as she walked by it. The wind blew gently by and ruffled her short, cropped blonde hair. The moon light shadowed on her face, catching the gleam of a teardrop from the corner of her eye. Radditz halted a moment at her sigh and looked over his shoulder at her. He couldn't help but think of how she gazed upon the wiry tree. She looks upon it like it is really alive... he thought... Look at her... she even cries for it...  
  
  
  
(Back in main base/headquarters) A silent shadow slipped through the darkness. It creeped along the walls towards a large, heavy metal door. The hand gently touched the kep pad beside the door on the wall. The fingers brushed gently over it, and with a flick popped the face of it off. A few wires clipped, and the door swished open with ease. It glided in through the opening and stopped in the door way. It slid its eyes out of focus, and there it was, invisible trip wires.  
  
Extending its arms above its head, it acrobaticly flipped through the wires leaving only a blurred silhouette as proof of its workings. It dropped to its knees and slid toward the keyboard. Grinning devilishly, it peered through the window at the launch pad. The knowledge was its,...Frieza had just entered an entire new galaxy, and already had conquered planets in it,... "How rude of me, not to congratulate him..." it whispered as a sly smirk formed on its face.  
  
It pulled a pick from the rim of its pants and jiggled it inside of a lock. A sharp click pierced the air of the room. "Bingo. Yes!" It whispered excitedly as it gently lifted the top off and reached its arm inside of the board. It raked its fingers over a chip inside, over specific areas on the chips surface, damaging specific information, then it crossed a few wires. Its smile widened as it snapped the face of the board over it locking it back in place. She knelt back and beheld the control panel... no sign of forced entry. Now, it thought, all I have to do is bend the clipped wires back together... no one will look in the log in box... and I am set to go. "In your name, Frieza, in your name... heh, hail Lord Frieza."  
  
  
  
"Can I look now Radditz?" Caliko asked a bit impatiently.  
  
She gingerly stepped over the rocks, relying completely on his guidance. She didn't even realize they had just climbed a mountain.  
  
"Not yet, a few more steps." Radditz guided her a bit further then stopped. He grinned as he looked out across the vast horizon. It has been a while...  
  
He drew his lips and brushed them across her ear lobe while whispering,"You will love this, it is to DIE for!" Caliko shook as chills coarsed her spine, then she realized she was excited.  
  
Radditz removed his hands and revealed the scene. Caliko gasped as her breath caught in her chest. The sky closed over the ground like a sheet, with thousands of diamonds rolling upon it... the meteors threw themselves overhead, rolling, sighing..  
  
"My gosh, it is beautiful."She whispered leaning against him without even realizing.  
  
Radditz placed his hands gently on her waist while staring at the meteors. He then cocked his head and looked at the side of her face. "Yes, beautiful." He growled staring at her.  
  
Caliko felt his eyes on her and blinked. But she held herself, and refused to look. Radditz watched intently, as the stars rolled overhead, casting shifting light over her face. It seemed to give her a halo, like she was the madonna, the half-shell,.. and angel. Her black eyes engulfed the stars, shining with a light. He stared at them, deep in them, and almost felt himself fall in them. His legs buckled, and he shifted a bit, but caught himself and regained composure immediately.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" Radditz muttered under his breath, I can't possibly like her. She isn't a Saiyan, she isn't even a warrior!  
  
"Hm? Are you okay?" Caliko said still not looking at him.  
  
"I'm fine." Radditz snapped. Then he repeated gently. "I'm fine."  
  
Caliko finally turned and looked at him. She caught his eyes and held them. Radditz stared deep into them, Look at how beautiful she is... lovely...  
  
"What are you?" Caliko asked bluntly.  
  
Radditz shook his head stunned. "What?"  
  
"What are you? You said never forget what I am, so what are you?"  
  
Radditz let go of her and turned his back to her. "That is none of your concern, 568!" He snapped cruelly as he began walking from her. Then he paused and continued. "But if you must know,... I am a warrior of Frieza's. A destroyer of worlds." Radditz laughed sharply. "But at least I don't cry- and over trees!"  
  
"I wasn't crying for the trees." Caliko said softly watching his back. She waited for his laugh to end. She watched his back intently, sliding her eyes over his muscles. She then said, quietly, in a whisper,"... I was crying for you."  
  
She watched him snap his head, glance at her over his shoulders out the corner of his eye. He turned back away from her and walked away quickly. Caliko watched his back as she followed several feet behind. Distance... but I am still here... she thought, as she followed his every step, like a shadow.  
  
  
  
Vejita shot up in bed gasping for air. He coughed for a minute almost choking, then laid back down. Just a dream, just a dream, but what was it about? Vejita thought for a moment, and then remembered.  
  
He was running, running through a forest. And then there she was, lying at the base of a tree, up to her throat buried in dirt, and that damn Zarbon in the shadows, out of sight, laughing, and she looked right into my eyes and begged me... that blue haired wench begged me to help...  
  
Vejita growled in annoyance and rolled back over for sleep. Finding the position uncomfortable he tossed again, and again, and again...  
  
"FUCK! DAMN IT!!" He growled.  
  
Vejita decided his mind was made up. He was forced to see for himself her present condition.  
  
  
  
The man strolled up to the door and punched in his ID. The door beeped green and he walked into the store room. He looked about the room and spotted the freezer where the drinks were to be stored.  
  
"According to Zarbon, : royalty, military, headguests, and specially requested guests. Yes, they will each have one bottle each labeled."  
  
He mumbled this while punching in his ID to the freezer. It hissed as it released open. The man walked inside, his breath hung in the air. The drinks were shelved and labeled beneath, the labels bearing names. He went straight to the 'specially requested guests' section and easily found the number 566- this being Bulma's slave number.  
  
He laughed as he lifted the bottle and began fiddling with its seal, trying to break it. "Heh. I can't wait to break your seal, ya lucky bitch."  
  
The door slammed shut echoing behind him. He jumped and spun around almost dropping the bottle. He fumbled and caught it, and then darted his eyes about the freezer. He let his eyes adjust to the dark as his breath quickened coming out in white puffs.  
  
"Wh-who." The man breathed deep and exhaled regaining composure. He then set his mouth and barked the question like an order. "Who's there! Answer me!"  
  
His eyes widened as the large freezer filled with light to every corner and crevice. A small child stood in the center in front of him. She stood erect holding her arm out gingerly palm up. But nothing was in or above it. The light distributed evenly as if the lights was on in the freezer, but that is impossible without the door open and it is closed.  
  
The man's eyes relaxed as he held back a chuckle. "Look, little girl. A slave? Yes, you must be... little girl." He began walking towards her as he looked her over sliding his eyes over her body. "How would you like to enter womanhood?" He asked seductively.  
  
"Little girl? I am Hope. And you are Cadet Levs." Hope said in a clipped voice.  
  
Cadet Levs stopped in front of her a bit surprised since he was out of uniform and had no ID identifying him. Then he smiled sickly. "I see you have been eyeing me little one..." He said as he slid a finger down the side of Hope's face.  
  
Cadet Levs' eyes shot open as he shrieked. "FUCK!FUCK-FUCK-FUCK!" He jerked back as a searing pain shot through the finger he touched her with and flew up the bone in his arm. The wine in the bottle bubbled and popped, the cold glass of the bottle cracked and shattered spilliing the sizzling liquid onto the floor which puffed white clouds into the air. Cadet Levs felt a heat fill his body as he fell onto his knees dazed. The room spun once quickly then fell into place. He blinked hard and stared at the floor.  
  
"HIS EYES ARE EVERYWHERE!"  
  
Her voice filled his head. He snapped his head up, then felt his head spin. Hope was no longer there, but his head spun from the quickness of the motion, and he fell onto the frozen floor, hard,...  
  
  
  
Vejita walked to the kitchen door. He knew Bulma was suppose to sleep in the room attached to Frieza's, but he knew her stubborness and had a gut feeling she would be in the kitchen with the other slaves. Vejita pushed himself close to the door and cracked. He saw her at once in the back, against the wall, sound asleep. Oddly enough, he felt a huge wait lift from his shoulders. He growled deeply, mentally cursing himself for his odd behavior, and closed the door.  
  
He rounded the corridors, up the hallways, moving silently knowing it was past lights out. Then he saw a shadow and jumped behind the wall. He peeked around the corner. Who the fuck would be out so fucking late... Zarbon! What the fuck is he...  
  
Vejita watched as Zarbon shifted his wait, glancing at his watch. After some moments he huffed, growled, and walked away cursing. Vejita watched as Zarbon rounded the corner, and watched even after he left. He tossed the thought around in his head and began heading towards his room.  
  
He passed Radditz's room and halted in front, noticing a light on inside. He cracked the door and saw it empty, then smirked, and closed it. He then entered his room next to Radditz's and closed the door. He turned off the light and laid down, and began thinking... as he drifted off into wrestless sleep...  
  
A/N: So... what will Vejita do with Radditz and Zarbon? What will happen to Bulma? Who and what did they do to the control pannel? Im sure all know something is going down tomorrow at the ball, so what will? And what is up with Hope? And what about Cadet Levs? And how about Caliko... and Frieza and King Cold... Find out! 'Til next time- See ya! Review! 


	7. Ch7Almost Acceptable

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
A/N: I am sorry it took a while to get up here, again, but this time it wasn't my fault at all. My thingy, id thing login thingy, w/ fanfic was acting up even after they fixed the server so it was hard to get in, and I couldn't upload this w/ my other story when I did get in cuz of it. Then my computer crashed… and is still crashed really. Okay, Bulma is awake in this chapter, and it finally happened! I'm to the ball room now! And wait til ya read the heat between the couples...  
  
Chapter7-Almost Acceptable  
  
I walked to the ballroom a bit shaky, weak in the knees. I couldn't believe it! A dance! I hadn't been to one since... then a pain shot in my heart as I remembered earth, and Yamcha...  
  
But I smiled to myself still. Fuck all this, I AM going to have fun tonight, no matter what. I made a silent vow of this to myself to have fun, and smiled confidently. I am dressed in a royal blue gown which clung to every curve of my body, with a high slit up the right side that revealed the highest part of my thigh. A black see-through satin mimicing a spider web which shimmered in the light covered the dress including the slit, making my legs seem extra smooth since the web was transparent over the slip. The dress was sleeveless, and V-shaped in the front showing off my cleveledge, then it cut dangerously low in the back. I had black high heeled shoes to match the web. My hair was tied up into a bun, with a single trail of blue hair hanging from the bun down my back. My eyeshadow was done in blue to match the dress, with silver glitter around my eyes, and a black choker around my neck with matching earings, I was ready to knock them dead!  
  
I giggled in excitement as I neared the ballroom, I almost didn't notice my friends until they called out my name. They were gorgeous as well.  
  
Caliko had a beautiful golden dress which matched her hair. It clung to her curves, and had a V-kneck in the front like mine except it was trimmed with blue with a pearl on each side at the bottom of the spaghetti strap, and it also cut dangerously low in the back. It had a blue belt trimmed in pearls around her waist, and a slit up the right side of her leg which was also trimmed in blue with matching blue shoes. She had a blue choker with a white pearl in the center and long, dangling pearl earings. Her eyes had glittery golden eyeshadow which contrasted her coal black eyes, and her outfit, which would be hideous by itself, was made gorgeous on her. I looked twice and noticed she also had golden glitter mixed with blue in her blonde hair, and a pearl bandana wrapped around her hair, almost like a halo resting on her head. Her blue skin seemed to stand out in an amazing manner with all of the gold, accented by the blue glitter in her hair.  
  
"Caliko, you look lovely!" I said astonished  
  
Caliko giggled, " Your lovely too Bulma!"  
  
We looked each other over for a moment giggling, then I heard a huff. I turned to notice Neko, looking a bit agitated, standing to the side. I gasped, she was even more gorgeous than me! I shook my head and then took that thought back. No woman is more gorgeous than me, it isn't possible.  
  
But she was beautiful. The first two strands of her hair was braided and tied back together, and the rest of her hair held loose curls which fell over her shoulders. She had streaked blonde highlights in her hair, which accented her golden cat-like eyes. She wore a silky black dress which was cut in the same manner as ours, with spaghetti straps like ours, except it fell further in the front than ours. It was trimmed in silver at the top, with silver straps, like how Caliko's had gold straps, and it had silver web-like designs down the dress, like how mine had black designs, except unlike mine it was in the dress instead of over it, so it didn't make a transparent covering over the slit. Hers had a silver belt, and the slit was trimmed in silver, and her high heels were also silver. The black dress matched her black, tiger like stripes, and she wore a braided silver choker which matched her braided silver earings that dangled from her ears in a single braid. She had golden glitter in her highlights and over her eyelids, but no eyeshadow. I'd hate to admit it, but she didn't need make-up, and the only makeup she had was red lipstick, the same color of lipstick as me and Caliko.  
  
"What's wrong Neko?" I asked the impatient feline.  
  
Neko growled,"I hate this sissy outfit. How the hell am I suppose to fight in this?" Neko asked motioning over her body.  
  
Caliko and I exchanged glances and burst out laughin. Hope simply smiled.  
  
Hope, being a young child, was dressed simple in a sleeveless, spagheti strapped, dress which didn't cut down low in the front or back, and was circular cut in the front and back. The dress was blue and fell to the floor. It was trimmed in black with a black belt and flat-footed dress shoes which buckled over it. Her hair was pulled back at the crown of her head with an opal shaped large black barret. It fell over her shoulders in krimps, and she wore no makeup not even lipstick. But she was still beautiful, and oddly enough seemed to glow.  
  
Neko growled threatingly and seemed more agitated, "Let's get this over with."  
  
Caliko and I giggled in agreement as we both walked side by side through the double doors into the ballroom. We all immediately gasped, except for Neko of course, at the sight before us. The room was huge! And the ceiling held an array of different paintings over its dome shape. The walls surrounded the floor in a circle, trimmed in gold and silver, with large solid gold columns. Statues lined the outer area of the floor portraying important figures I am unaware of, along with odd art forms I am unaware of. Tapestries fell down in the middle of the trimmings of the wall, and the marble floor was covered with people, swaying to the royal music.  
  
I felt eyes upon me, and looked straight across from the double doors to see another set of stairs which led up to a deep, red throne seated by none other than Lord Frieza. We locked eyes and I quickly looked away. I began descending quickly down the stairs with my friends and straight into the swaying crowd. I squeezed through the figures, and gasped when I realized I had already lost my friends. I felt so alone, with the eyes upon me, so naked. And then a hand fell upon my shoulder.  
  
I gasped and jumped. And spun around quickly. Zarbon! He was in a black tuxedo with a white, high collard green silk shirt. And smiling pervertedly at me. I swallowed hard, but kept my face stern, ready to spit an insult. But he simply walked away. Puzzled, I tried to figure out why, when suddenly a smug voice echoed from behind me.  
  
"566, you look almost acceptable in a dress." It was Frieza.  
  
I turned around slowly, and stared at him coldly. "I'm glad I meet your ALMOST ACCEPTABLE standards, your HIGHNESS." I said in a mocking tone accenting the insults.  
  
Frieza merely smiled more smugly, and I didn't even realize I had stepped back. He grabbed my hand roughly on the wrists, bruising them. I yelped in a quiet voice.  
  
"You are going to dance with me." Frieza ordered, although he was looking below my face.  
  
My skin crawled as he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me to his body. His silky silver tux with the purple collard shirt and silver tie was made entirely of silk, but as far as I was concerned it was sandpaper. I bit my tongue hard, as I tried to keep my legs from locking, while Frieza guided me along the dance floor.  
  
  
Vejita stood by the punch bowl holding a cup as he slowly sipped it. He wore a black suit with a royal blue high collard silky shirt. Radditz, with the same outfit on except his shirt is blood red, and Nappa, same outfit except his shirt is a dull yellow, stood on both sides of him making him seem shorter than he already is.  
  
Radditz held his full cup as he scanned the crowd for someone, and let out a long sigh.  
  
"You seem tired, but that is no surprise after last night, now is it." Vejita's voice echoed from seemingly far off at first, but then seemed painfully loud to Radditz.  
  
Radditz almost dropped the cup as he snapped his head quickly to Vejita, and spat out a lie. "I,... couldn't sleep... so I took a short walk." Radditz congratulated himself on the lie.  
  
"Couldn't sleep? And you left the light on? I am sure you took a walk, and strolled right out the palace."  
  
Radditz looked away as Vejita continued the lecture, and his eyes fell upon Caliko. His breath caught in his throat. She is beautiful. Just look at her. She seems so timid, so small trapped in that crowd... Radditz felt a sudden, alien urge to wrap his arms around her, and keep her separate from the crowd that frightened her so. Before Radditz knew it, he had dropped his cup, and his legs were carrying him from the table.  
  
"And you will end up as weak as your brother, do you want to be a weakling? With a low position as a-" Vejita stopped speaking as Radditz began walking away and let out a low growl.  
  
He watched as Radditz wrapped his arms around Caliko from behind, causing her to jump, and he watched him nip the back of her neck as she leaned into him, and then she turned around and he began leading her over the dance floor. No matter, he will later be... rehabilitated. Vejita thought to himself as he smirked devilishly.  
  
Then his eyes fell upon Bulma who was being guided by Frieza, and he suddenly felt a surging urge, as if someone challenged him to battle. He saw Bulma look in his direction. She seemed shocked at first, as she looked him over, then she cast a sexy gaze at him. Vejita grunted and looked away,.. as if an insect just flew by.  
  
  
Hours had passed and I let out a sigh, as each step brought a pain shooting through my heel. Frieza was still gliding me over the dance floor, and I no longer cared that he could dance well. I jumped as a bell echoed through the air. Frieza quickly glided me off the floor. My heart raced as I looked for the source, for the cause... and I saw servants rushing out long tables with chairs- and food! Tons of food.  
  
Frieza led me to the middle table, which had two large chairs side by side at the head of it. He sat me in the chair to the right, and across sat down Neko. Beside Neko sat Hope and beside me Caliko. I was still a bit confused, as a pissed off Zarbon glared at me as he sat beside Hope, and Dodoria sat across from him also pissed,... and my skin crawled once more as Frieza walked by me slowly sliding his arm over my upper back and sat down next to me at the head chair and beside him at the other head chair his father, King Cold.  
  
The table was huge in width and stacked with food. Frieza stood up on his chair and cleared his throat, and the room fell quiet instantly. He looked around to see that every one was aware before he began talking, and so did I, and I noticed at the table next to us sat the three Saiyans, and there was Vejita... damn he is sexy in his- I caught myself and quickly cleared my head reminding myself of what he did to my parents, and I looked up to Frieza.  
  
"As you all know, we are gathered here today to celebrate the victory of an expedition led by my father." Frieza nodded to his father. "Who valiantly traveled to an alien galaxy, and laid claim to an entire solar system! We shall feast his victory as we reap the fruits of his labor. And tomorrow we shall watch as he goes to sow more seeds in this distant land- A toast! To a most noble warrior! My father! King Cold!"  
  
At that everyone held up their cup, and cried out 'To King Cold' as they then sipped from the cup. As I sipped, I couldn't help but notice how Zarbon eyed me. King Cold then began to speak.  
  
"I am most gracious my son, for this wonderful toast. But as a humble man, I must say, I wouldn't have been able to reap such a victory without my men. Of course, I led them to the victory, but that is what leaders are for, to lead. And some may say I am a tyrant, but thier blood! The blood of my men who fell to these primitive beings! Their blood sanctifies my cause! And my labor! And it makes my fruit ripe for the picking! Now I toast, to my son, so as he may learn this is so, and grow to an even more capable leader! To a most noble leader! My son! Frieza!"  
  
At that everyone held up their cup, and so did I, as I watched from the corner of my eye Zarbon raise his cup, eyeing me, with a hard, icy,... lustful..., stare, and we cried out 'To Frieza' and then sipped the fruit of the vine.  
  
We then began picking food from the table and began eating. I shifted uncomfortably under his stare, as I felt his eyes burn into me, I kept my eyes locked on my plate. Finally, I felt his eyes falter as he excused himself from the table for a moment. I didn't notice another excuse herself as well... and then they both returned.  
  
Servents then walked between us as they picked up the circular glasses with a stem, and replaced them with tall narrow glasses full of more wine. I allowed the servant to replace mine. We locked eyes for a moment, and she faltered and blushed deeply, excused herself, and moved to the next person.  
  
I leaned toward Caliko and whispered,"What was up with that?" What a weirdo, I finished to myself.  
  
Caliko smiled sweetly,"Servants are not allowed to look who they are serving in the eye, that's probably why she blushed. And those were the toasting glasses and wine, so they must replace it." She explained.  
  
I blinked, and thought to myself how we never did that on earth and how unusual this custom was. "I knew that, I just... wanted to know what was up with the servant." I said defensively.  
  
Caliko smiled and nodded, leaving it at that. I picked up the new glass, and felt Zarbon's eyes upon me again, as I sipped at the wine, and began shifting once again.  
  
  
"So how was her ass." Vejita snapped at Radditz who jerked his head to Vejita.  
  
"I don't know what you-"  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Radditz. You were just dying to grab her ass."  
  
"..." Radditz shifted as he began picking through his food. Then he smirked. "Yes, I was dying for her ass."  
  
"She is a weakling. Not even a warrior! It is disgraceful, a non-saiyan. Where is your heritage? Your pride?" Vejita snapped.  
  
Radditz looked him in the eye. "But what an ass. Would you like to fuck it after I'm through?"  
  
Vejita's gaze turned from a sneer to a smirk as Radditz began chuckling, and Vejita joined in.  
  
Nappa stopped staring and joined in, slapping his knee. Then Vejita leaned in and whispered, quietly, into his ear. "Do you think I am a fucking morron? Are you mocking me? How dare you fuck with your prince, you fucking shithead, prepare yourself. Prepare. Because if you want her sweet ass, you will have to run the Gauche. (A/N: Gauche-adj.-lacking social grace)"   
  
At this Radditz winced as Vejita sat up straight, erect, and acted as if nothing just happened. Radditz remembered well, watching Saiyans on Vejita-sei run the Gauche, he remembered those considered traitors, or who have just disgraced themselves or their race in the public's eyes, ran out of their homes by mobs, dragged onto the streets, and then the Gauche. Radditz then realized how he must look just now, so he pulled over Saiyan composure, and straightened his back.  
  
Can I do this? Can I run the Gauche? She is just a woman, a weakling, imagine how weak our children- wait! Radditz caught himself. Did I just say OUR children?... can i do this... for her...  
  
  
My mind blurred as I rose from the table, I listened to Caliko, something about the sky on her planet, and water, endless waters, no wiry trees reaching for the sky vainlessly... her voice so distant, and I laughed non-chalantly, my laugh so fake, so distant, such a lie. The room seemed bright, a blindingly light, and I felt a heat fall upon me so my legs, somehow, guided me to the bowl. The tables, I heard them as I walk, gliding back out of the ballroom. And then the music began playing, a painful buzz on my ears, a dull lifeless buzz.   
  
I came to the puch bowl, as the mannequins slowly swayed to the buzz behind me, and reached out to the cup. It seemed to jump far away, down a tunnel, as I reached for it. I wiggled my fingers, willing it to come, but they moved farther, They are laughing at me, I thought. And then I realized it was coming from my side. I turned to see a green beast before me. He wrapped his arms around me, stared into me with his yellow, beastly eyes, and smirked at me. "I said you'd be mine." was all he said. I felt like a fly, the music buzzing in my ears, yes, a fly, trapped in his grasp. And I waited for him to squish me in his grasp. I opened my mouth helplessly, but only a hoarse gasp came out. The room spun, it buzzed deeper, as I felt myself fall far, far into his arms, back under the tree, in my father's greenhouse, on the dead planet earth... and he easily slipped from the room as the guests were too busy hanging on the every word, crowded around King Cold, as he spoke over the music, entertaining the crowd with his stories of foreign battles in the new galaxy, of great deeds of VALOR...  
  
  
"And tomorrow we shall watch as he sows more seeds in this distant land, and what do you think the harvest will be? Weeds?" Hope asked as she slid up next to Vejita.  
  
"Hmph." Vejita grunted. "What do you know about battle. You are a mere child."  
  
"Yes, you are right. Why don't we ask Bulma?" Hope said pointing over to the punch bowl. Vejita unconsciously followed her extended hand,... and his eyes fell upon Zarbon hoisting the unconscious human into his arms, and sliding quietly unnoticed out the double doors.   
  
Vejita felt the competitive urge flare up as his muscles tightened, and he turned away back to King Cold's speech. "Who cares what the bitch thinks. She'll just bitch in the end."  
  
"Yes, you are right." Vejita turned surprised at her words. "Who cares. Especially about her thoughts. After all, she is just a body. Just something to drink from. It's not like you ever knew her anyways, it's not like she even has thoughts, or feelings at that. She's 566, a number, and do you know she has the weirdest dreams? She dreampt she was being sucked into the dirt at the foot of a tree, and Zarbon was there laughing at her." Vejita quickly looked away at that, remembering the night before, his dream. The same. "And you should hear how she speaks of those trees around this base. But what do you care, about trees, or her words, I mean, it's not like you knew her."  
  
Vejita stood for a moment, quiet, and then he grunted. "Hmph. Child, did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much. Now, shut up." Vejita then parted from the crowd and walked towards the back of the crowd near the door, as far away from Hope as possible, and turned back around facing King Cold. Hope watched him, waiting to see his choice. Waiting to see through his eyes, if she was Bulma... or just a number?...  
  
A/N: So, still the question remains, which won't be answered til the story ends, what is up with Hope? And what about Cadet Levs? And how did Bulma's drink get poisoned? And will Vejita save her, and how? And what is the Gauche, and will Radditz do it for her? And still, who and what did they do to the control panel? And will Frieza have Bulma? Find out next time! 


	8. Chapter8Like A Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.

A/N: OK,... sorry bout it being months since this was updated. Like i said, my computer crashed, and we just got a new one. So... with out further words, here is the update, hope ya like it!

Chapter8-Like A Shadow

Zarbon marched down the hallway dragging the  unconscious Bulma (A/N: Zarbon drugged her at the party, for those who don't remember since its been so long). He allowed her to slide over the floor, like a garbage bag full of trash. Then suddenly a voice cried out over the hall, causing him to stop DEAD in his tracks.

"What do you want Vejita." Zarbon stated dully.

"So.." Vejita spat back smuggly. "I see you resorted to sedating humans... of course, since not even scum would allow you to fuck it."

Zarbon didn't even turn around. He gritted his teeth. "Vejita, I suggest you leave and pretend you have seen nothing."

"Oh, but I have. I have seen everything, including you forcing the servant to drug her drink. I am sure Frieza would love this knowledge."

With that Zarbon spun around. He smirked and dropped Bulma's hand, which he was dragging her with, and took up the challenge.

"Very well, Vejita, very well." Then Zarbon looked at Vejita as if ready to kill him. "As you wish."

Vejita took a deep breath and went into a fighting stanze, preparing for the battle. As a flash of lightning, Zarbon was on top of him, throwing punches. Shocked, Vejita struggled to keep up blocking every other punch, until one collided with his face knocking him almost to the floor.

"C'me on Vejita! IS THIS ALL YOU GOT!!" Zarbon screamed, advancing even more.

Vejita felt the blood pump through his veins, as he realized what he just got himself into... and then he heard a moan escape Bulma's mouth as she laid unconscious... so what is she to you? Just a number?

His heart picked up, pumped by adrenaline, causing his hands to snap faster. He began blocking each throw with ease. Vejita began advancing on him, throwing a round house kick which collided into Zarbon's side. Zarbon lurched, countering with a jab, but Vejita caught it. He stepped forward, thrusting his arm upward in a rising block colliding it against his elbow breaking it. Zarbon screamed in pain as he staggered back.

He grabbed hold of his arm glaring at Vejita wickedly. Vejita just smiled back smuggly, chuckling a bit as he gasped for air.

"So have you had enough Zarbon, you weakling?" Vejita asked, still laughing, but he was silenced when Zarbon met his laugh with his own. "What are you laughing for!" He demanded.

Zarbon just chuckled holding his glare in his eyes. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Suddenly, his skin began to bulge as his power level began to raise a bit. Zarbon was preparing for his transformation. But he pulled back when footsteps began to echo on the floor. Both spun around, shocked.

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon cried with Vejita.

Frieza looked at the two, then to the unconscious Bulma, then back. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Lord Frieza, wha-" Zarbon began, but was cut off.

"The celebration is over! I finished the ending toast and tales of valor. But neither of you greeted me while leaving. Where were you." Frieza demanded sternly.

"Preventing a kidnapping, Lord Frieza." Vejita stated plainly.

Zarbon cut in before Vejita could tell the rest. "Which Vejita was initiating. You know how monkey's are, they will take anything to satisfy them. He wished to fuck her. You saw how he kept looking at her."

Vejita glared at him. "Liar! You were the one who took her! You drugged her! By forcing the crimson haired servant to put the drug in her drink." Vejita then smirked, satisfied.

"ENOUGH!" Frieza screamed. He motioned to the guards. "Arrest both of them. I will ask the servant myself, then we will get to the bottom of this. But until then, they are both to be considered criminals... as for the human, take her to the med wing."

The guards instantly siezed her, ignoring their growls of protest... but as for me, I slept a deep, deep sleep somewhere near death...

I could see it clear although I couldn't understand it, there was a deep forest, full of winding trees, but that didn't bind me to the ground. I floated above them free, clearly on wings. And there was the sun, setting over the earth. But as soon as it set it rose again. And then there I was, upon the dawn, breathing its air. And I was free...

But in reality, while I was unconscious, there was no freedom. The sun rose with the breath of dawn, and on the launch pad stood Frieza, speaking to his father, outside the large saucer-shaped ship. He explained to his father how he should stay here due to the current circumstances, and let his father go 'sow the seeds in the distant land'. Then his father left, marching up to the ship, ready to conquer new planets in the distant galaxy.

As the ship rose with the sun, into the sky, it resembled a shooting star streaking towards the night sky. You could almost be fooled into making a wish... and the ship seemed to burn, ablaze in fire, like an inferno. It seemed to burn with a light all its own separate from the sun which shined upon this meteor which the head quarters was built. And then the ship began to fall down onto the meteors surface, just like a shooting star, until it collided with its face.

You could see medics rushing to the star, in a wild frenzy. Screams rose from inside crying to be freed, crying from the fire as it chewed at their skin... but no one could reach them. The ship seemed welded into a tight clamp from the impact. The second hand of the clock raced by until only Frieza's screams were left; "What the hell do you mean?!! How could the control panel of the launch board be tampered with, WHEN ITS INSIDE THE HEADQUARTERS IN THIS ROOM!!! THE DOOR HAS A CODE, NOBODY KNOWS IT EXCEPT-"

Frieza's face fell silent. The poor launcher whom he'd been threatening looked twisted from the suspense.

"Not including the launch controlers or myself and father, only two people know it." He said solemnly, finishing it in his head- and the two are waiting in a cell.

Frieza marched immediately to the holding chamber followed by the silent servant girl. He stopped in front of the cell. Vejita and Zarbon immediately rose, but neither spoke.

Frieza then looked to the servant. "Remember the agreement. You will be spared if you point out who gave you the orders."

The servant nodded. She immediately raised her hand, but then held it back. Zarbon seemed to will it back, holding her captive under his icy stare. The girl faultered, then pointed to Vejita whose face fell in shock, anger.

"Good." Was all Frieza said, as he let out a small ki blast which collided with the servant, knocking her lifeless to the ground. "I never did like rats. Release Zarbon. As for Vejita, he will be killed in one week today, the day my father was slaughtered!"

"The servant lies! I didn't do it! Ask 566!" Vejita shouted. But Frieza ignored him, as the free Zarbon followed closely behind smirking at Vejita.

Meanwhile, Neko stared out of the window in an upper room which Hope had been cleaning. She smiled as she stared at the result of the now famous sabatoge.

"Did you see the shooting star early this morning?" Hope asked childishly as she swept up the dust.

"That wasn't a shooting star, it was a crashing ship. No one survived except King Cold, but he is just being supported by a machine. He's brain dead." Neko snapped, correcting her.

"Oh..." Hope said. "That's sad."

Neko growled. "The bastard deserved it. Killing innocent people. MY people."

Hope only stared at the dust. "but it is sad. He truly thought what he was doing is right. And now he can never change."

She then dropped the dust into the trashcan as Neko cursed under her breath. "Just like Vejita."

"What are you talking about?" Neko demanded. "Vejita is just fine."

"You've been so busy staring at the wreckage that you didn't see the results. They are saying Vejita attempted a kidnapping, and he sabatoged the ship as a destraction. So he could escape somewhere with the kidnapee."

"I don't believe it." Calisto said in awe as she listened to Radditz's words.

"Neither do I. It must be a mistake." Radditz told her.

"Yes. It has to be! And poor Bulma... I can't believe she is in a coma. Does Vejita know?"

Radditz shook his head 'no'. "But we can't let them excute Vejita, either way. We have to clear his name."

Calisto smiled. "I have an idea." Radditz looked at her curiously. "But we must do it tonight, after all, we both agree it was Zarbon. Who else knows the code to the launch controls, right?"

"Right. Just tell me and I'll do it." Radditz said. But Calisto caught a flinch in his eye.

"What's wrong?"

Radditz shook his head, he was thinking of the Gauche. A wince of pain came and gone in his eyes. "I SAID TELL ME NOW DO IT!!" He demanded.

Calisto now winced, but she shook it off, as she began to recite her plan...

All the while Radditz thought, is it worth it? To run the Gauche? To journey to the farthest reaches of your mind and back, just for a weakling servant? All who have tried before never came back, and now I am challenged with the Gauche. Shall I let my shadow stretch out over me, and enter into it for a prize which I may never even have. Then I will be like a shadow, just like Bulma, tied to some machine. Like a shadow... a thing of the past, following the one's with life into tomorrow, like a shadow.

A/N: Yes, I have finally written an update. So, what will happen to Vejita? And will Bulma ultimately die? And why is Neko so worked up? Is this it for Bulma n Vejita, are they never gonna be together? And will Radditz end up running the Gauche, and will Calisto's plan work? Find out!


	9. Chapter9Return to the Gauntlet

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank the writer of the review which stated I need more character development. I appreciate the suggestions given, and I am sorry, but I don't remember the name of the person. Now, here's the story!  
  
Chapter 9- Return to the Gauntlet  
  
. I flew in the dawn on its wings, over the rising sun, but I didn't realize. I didn't realize that it was really setting. Suddenly, I was dropped deep, deep into the forest. And there I was, at the foot of a large tree. It stretched, twisted towards the sky. I felt sorry for the tree at first, because it didn't realize it could never reach it. Then, the tree took on a dark feature. It towered over me, mocking me. And I felt myself begin to fall shorter in its presence.  
  
Neko pounded at the punching bag with all her power. To her, Frieza stood before her, mocking her. She felt the adrenaline pound through her veins, which fueled her all the more. She pounded Frieza, jabbing her fist deep into his gut. His stomach ripped, pouring blood out of it. He broke and fell to the floor twisted and disfigured. He layed there, bleeding, his guts slowly pouring out of his open stomach. Neko stared at the punching bag which she had beaten to a pulp picturing Frieza in its place. A feeling of superiority washed over her- this was her handy work, and this is the result.  
  
I envied her, how she could rip down the man which towered over her, mocking her. I yearned for the taste of being superior. But then I realized, she no longer smirked at the bag. Now, she glared at it, disgusted. As if the bag let her win without a fight. Neko then began kicking it, as if it would climb to its feet and defend itself. When it didn't, she spat on it.  
  
"This wasn't suppose to happen." She muttered to herself. She finished in her thoughts- Frieza was suppose to be on that ship as well when it crashed. Then her thoughts trailed to Vejita, whom sat in prison awaiting death. It was then that she redirected her wrath on the Frieza who layed at her feet.  
  
"So where is Neko?" Calisto asked hope while she prepared supper.  
  
Hope looked up to her. It was supper and Calisto was finishing up the last preps of Frieza's meal. "I believe she is training."  
  
Calisto sighed, not really understanding Neko's obsession with fighting. She then began to rub some sort of cream on the meat. She massaged it onto the meats skin, allowing the cream to go where it wishes while letting the meat guide her hands along its skin. She then smiled, feeling the meat couldn't handle anymore upon it. So she lifted the plate and began walking out into the dining room.  
  
Calisto set the plate down before Frieza. He glared up to her cruelly. "You are late." Was all he could say.  
  
Calisto smiled sweetly. "I am sorry, my apologies. But I assure you the meal is delicious and well worth the wait."  
  
"I decide what is worth waiting for slave!" Frieza shouted enraged.  
  
"Yes, of course." Calisto answered blushing. "Do you find it worth the wait?"  
  
Frieza looked a bit startled, then set his face back to anger. "We shall see. Now go!"  
  
Calisto then slinked back into the kitchen silently. A fellow brunet servant watched as she entered the kitchen shocked. "I don't see how you can stomach him" She muttered amazed.  
  
Calisto blinked and looked at her. "He isn't that bad. It could be worse."  
  
Hope smiled at Calisto. "I almost forgot, Radditz was looking for you earlier. He wants to see you tonight."  
  
And tonight she did see him. He entered into the kitchen in which all of the servants sleep. Calisto rose quickly, her blue skin ocean blue in the dark, and her eyes a deep, empty blackness which shined in the slight light that flickered from the candle. Radditz stroked the side of her face; she seemed to shiver at his touch but subjected herself to it anyways.  
  
"What's the matter?" he whispered.  
  
But she ignored him. "Come on, we must go quickly."  
  
They began to rush across the floor, down the winding halls and corridors. They were two silent shadows in the night, but they didn't notice a third. Into the prison hall they went, and as quietly as possible they tip-toed down the stone floor. But as silent as they tried, they made the sound of two empty footsteps. Calisto winced each time her foot descended upon the stone, until finally Radditz stopped just two cells away from Vejita.  
  
"You know, you don't have to do this. Why are you?" Radditz whispered.  
  
Calisto just looked at him questionally. "I do have to. It is my duty. Now lets hurry before we wake the guards." She then nodded at the sleeping soldier.  
  
At that a third, childish voice piped up. "How is it your duty when you did nothing to cause it."  
  
The two turned, shocked, to see Hope standing behind them. Before they could ask she answered their question. "I am here to see you make it out safely. Unfortunately, I can not go with you the rest of the way. I must stay and watch over Bulma."  
  
Radditz took on a deep angered expression. Calisto gently placed a hand on him. "It would be best if we just let her follow. We can't afford the racket."  
  
They stepped down a couple of cells to Vejita. His face didn't look shocked, or even slightly amused. "What took you so long?" He spat at Radditz.  
  
Radditz blushed a bit, then bowed lightly to his prince. Calisto had already glanced to the guard, and nodded at him as if to say 'he doesn't have a key, what now?' Vejita growled deeply.  
  
"Well, some rescue mission. You can't even get me from the cell properly."  
  
At that Vejita began to power up. Radditz mimicked his idea, following his princes guidance. Calisto's eyes went wide, frightened, as she realized what was about to happen. But before they could even power up high enough to blast the doors, Hope stepped forward. She lightly touched the lock on the cage door, and it immediately fell open.  
  
The two saiyans dropped their power level back to normal. They stared open mouthed at her, gawking.  
  
"Well," Hope said calmly. "I believe you had best leave before the other prisoners wake, or worse, the guard."  
  
Meanwhile, Neko stepped into the medical ward, which was right down the hall from the prison cells. She moved silently, gliding over the floor, until she stood in front of Bulma. There was a small radio playing a soothing cassette by the bed which Hope had affectionately brought. The music annoyed Neko, it clashed with her mood. So she began fumbling with the cassette player looking for the stop button. She heard the music click off when she pushed a certain button, but she heard something still running inside of the player. She cursed lightly. "Great," She thought,"Nice move. Now they'll know someone's been here."  
  
Not bothering to fix it, she looked down at Bulma. She is so weak. She can't even survive a few drugs. Stupid human deserves to die. Afterall, she is so annoying, always yelling and complaining. That blasted temper! Besides, she wasn't a very good friend. Calisto is submissive, Bulma is overpowering, and Hope is. well, weird. Then Neko felt a pain of guilt stab at her heart. I wasn't a very good friend. I knew Zarbon wanted her, and instead of watching him I was busy with my plans. And now she is there, and I am still here. And an innocent man, even though a saiyan, is on death row.  
  
Neko blinked, a bit surprised, was that a tear falling from Bulma's eye? She saw her mouth the words 'Chi Chi', and at that second, Neko understood her more than she ever understood anyone. Neko quickly jerked her head up, her ears twitched towards the door. Five footsteps: four distant, one outside the door. Neko moved like a shadow and disappeared behind the closet just in time.  
  
From the corridor of the door entered a shadow which slowly moved to the bed. He stopped at the bed and just stared at her, his face hidden. but Neko could see the perverted lust in his eyes.  
  
"He's gone, and can't save you now." The voice rasped. "Heh, that bakayarou Frieza thinks Vejita poisoned you with Asper, and I knew he would. Just like I knew Vejita would fight for you. Stupid Saiyans, they'll fight for anything."  
  
He paused a bit, as he began to trail his hand over her face. Her face went from peaceful to troubled instantly. She seemed shadowed, like she knew there was nothing she could do.  
  
"He doesn't deserve. Filth should never touch a goddess. and now you're mine." He smirked as he trailed his fingertips to her cleavage. "You can't stop me now, I am going to mate you until you scream my name in worship, 'Zarbon', like the god I am." He began laughing hysterically. "Tonight, Frieza will die, and you'll be my mate forever."  
  
It was at that time that he snapped his head to the door at the sound of three footsteps. He saw Vejita, Hope, Radditz, and Calisto walking by. They paused for a moment, and exchanged words in a whisper. The only one he caught was 'Gauntlet'. Hope parted from them and disappeared into the shadows so silently that Zarbon couldn't follow her movement. Vejita, Calisto, and Radditz kept walking. (A/N: Gauntlet- the place Bulma was held prisoner at w/ Chi Chi at beginning of fanfic.)  
  
Zarbon growled. So they're going to the Gauntlet? Then so am I. But first things first. sorry this won't last long Bulma, Zarbon thought as he lightly brushed his fingertips down to her stomach, but we'll have plenty of time later.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know leaving you guys at this part. but you'll know what happens in the next chapter! I believe there are no needs for questions to go w/ this chapter, so I will leave on that note. Eh, I must do a few, tradition. Will Zarbon get Bulma? What will Neko and Hope do? And why are Vejita, Radditz and Calisto going to the Gauntlet? And what about Frieza? Find out next time! 


	10. Chapter10Pillar of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
Chapter 10- Pillar of Fire  
  
Zarbon began to tug the exotic ball room dress off of her shoulders, his hands shook a bit from the excitement as he licked his lips, almost able to taste her. A bang echoes from behind him, and Zarbon spun around to face an enraged Neko. She glared at him evilly.  
  
"So you like the defenseless?" Neko asked as she walked towards him," Then you are going to hate me"  
  
Zarbon growled deeply."Stay out of this woman."  
  
Neko smirked as she presented her answer with a fist. She slammed it onto his nose causing him to stumble backwards onto the bed landing on top of Bulma, who gasped from the pressure in her unconscious state. Neko's eyes widened with concern, then glared at him.  
  
"Watch what you're doing moron!" she screamed.  
  
Immediately, she lifted Zarbon up off the bed suspending him in air. Then, she threw him across the room in the shadows into the blackness. A clatter rang loudly, then slowly died off.  
  
Zarbon rubbed his back feeling a sharp pain in his spine only to have his hands wrap around an object. He grunted loudly pulling it out, a sick crackling echoed with his grunt, and a warm sticky liquid oozed down his back.  
  
"Damn woman." he muttered.  
  
"Damn you." Neko answered. Zarbon looked up into her cold, yellow cat-like eyes. "Damn you to hell."  
  
Neko crouched a bit to the ground and lunged in at him with a hiss. But she never hit her target. Stunned, she stumbled backwards. Slowly, her eyes trailed down to her chest where a small, pointed metal object poked out. Her eyes met Zarbon's who had begun to crawl towards her, she knew what he was about to do.  
  
Smirking, he slammed his fist onto the top of the sharp object slamming it fully into her chest. Neko gasped as the pain consumed her, numbing her mind. and she fell into it.  
  
Zarbon reached for the bed and pulled himself up, pain shot down his spine. But he sighed relief when he realized he hadn't been paralyzed. He stared down at Neko he was unconscious on the floor. Her chest slowly rose and exhaled. Zarbon grunted. "She is a fighter, but she will eventually die. probably on her last breath." He thought. "Now time for my anesthesia." He looked down at Bulma, no longer worried about Neko and far more interested in the flesh, as he ran her fingers down her cheek. slowly.  
  
(A/N: switching to unconscious Bulma's mind now) I stared up at the oppressive tree, stricken by fear. What is going on? Why am I so scared of it? I loathed Neko, yes. How she could so easily chop down her enemies. but her tail, even though it is a cat's, it is so. saiyan-like. I could live with that though, if I could just remove this tree.  
  
At that moment, the tree took on more of a shadow, and it towered over me more. It shifted, become shorter, denser. Slowly, it snaked down towards me. I screamed, and backed away, but the shadow gripped me, holding me captive. As short as it was, it might as well been a tower. I could never stand above it. The more I squirmed, the more it tightened its grip. I swear I could smell it, and it smelled like sex and blood. the blood of my family.  
  
Its cold shadow stroked my cheeks, and slowly began going down my neck caressing it. I choked back a scream as my knees weakened, this shadow of mine lightly brushing my skin. It then came to my cleavage and aggressively grabbed my breast. I yelped feeling the pain and pressure, blending it and balancing it inside of my mind. I felt a strange liquid upon my breast, and realized it was my shadow's spit. It was nursing my breast. My jaw trembled as I fell in its grip, but it wouldn't let me rest. It held me there. After it was done teasing it, my shadow moved to my stomach taking in every morsel of my sweat, my sweat of fear. It mixed its spit and sweat with it, enjoying the flavor, savoring the new breed of mixed stench. Then it moved to my abdoming.  
  
It was then that my head spun the worst, my world was screaming as I am here helpless, defenseless. I rested In this despair- blending, balancing pain and comfort. My comfort that soon this will be over and I can sleep again forever. Then, it will be just another tree in the forest.  
  
He slowly moved down to my abdomen preparing to go below it, until something erupted. A bright light burst in front of me, exploded. It felt so hot, a contrast against the coldness of the flesh. It burned, engulfing me, and I shielded my eyes. A scream drummed in my ear, at first I thought it to be my own, and then I realized it was my shadows. The light slowly dimmed until just a burning flame stood between me and my shadow. I stared past the flame at first, at the shadow which loomed in the distance, then to the fire.  
  
I layed at the foot of the fire unable to move. I felt so weak. But the heat comforted me, so I allowed myself to lay there, for the first time I felt safe. My shadow, my tree, no longer oppressed me.  
  
(A/N: Switching out of Bulma's mind) Zarbon stood there gripping his hand, leering at the child who had burned him. Hope only stared back at him angrily.  
  
"Out of my way brat." Zarbon commanded.  
  
When she didn't obey, Zarbon marched up to her deciding he'd push her aside, but he lept back instantly. He looked down at his skin angrily seeing blisters from the heat. Then he looked at Bulma and noticed her skin had none, despite the fact that Hope stood right in front of her.  
  
"You are a disgrace to the name soldier. Leave at once, before Hell's fire consumes you." Hope commanded.  
  
Zarbon's eyes widened enraged. But then he heard footsteps in the hall. "Frieza" he thought. Zarbon glared at Hope, knowing that somehow she had woke him up.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." He said turning his head back to Bulma's bed. Zarbon blinked. Hope was gone, but he had no time to think about this. He quickly slinked out of the room rushing to the Gauntlet.  
  
Vejita and Radditz landed outside of the Gauntlet, Radditz carrying Calisto whom he gently set down on the ground. Vejita turned to look at them. He had already changed into the raggedy garments they had given to him and concealed his tail.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Vejita demanded looking at the Gauntlet then at them.  
  
Calisto explained. "Look, until we prove your innocence, you need a safe place to stay. What safer place than the Gauntlet? Frieza would never look there."  
  
"That's obsured!" Vejita exclaimed. "I am a prince! Of royal bloodline! We do not crawl in wastelands!"  
  
Calisto's eyes darkened, but Radditz cut in. "Are you scared of a challenge? Surely a prince can handle a few days, or even a week, in a place weaklings can handle daily."  
  
Vejita laughed. "Afraid? I fear nothing." He then turned around to begin walking away, but paused. "If you don't return at the appointed time,. even after the Gauche,.. I swear I will kill everything you know. - I fear nothing."  
  
Calisto looked at Radditz as Vejita began leaving. "What is the Gauche?"  
  
Radditz sighed, defeated. "It is a place I must go alone. Now leave."  
  
Calisto stood defiantly. "No. I am going with you. Besides, I can't go. I don't know the way to the base."  
  
Radditz sighed again. "Then don't interfere. Or I will kill you instead of Vejita."  
  
Radditz then walked to the nearest stone and sat down. He moved into a comfortable position and closed his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Calisto asked confused.  
  
"Going to the Gauche- now quiet! I said don't interfere."  
  
"He's gone, and can't save you now. Heh, that bakayarou Frieza thinks Vejita poisoned you with Asper, and I knew he would. Just like I knew Vejita would fight for you. Stupid Saiyans, they'll fight for anything. He doesn't deserve. Filth should never touch a goddess. and now you're mine.You can't stop me now, I am going to mate you until you scream my name in worship, 'Zarbon', like the god I am." A hysterical laugh interrupted it. "Tonight, Frieza will die, and you'll be my mate forever."  
  
The voice echoed from the tape as Frieza listened to it in Bulma's medical room. A dark glare crept over his face. Frieza ripped the cassette out of the small radio and read the tag on it- "Soothing tunes to Bulma from Hope"- yes, it was the cassette she had given her, the one Frieza attempted to rewind for Bulma since it had stopped. Somehow, someone accidently hit the record button.  
  
Frieza looked to the injured Neko. "maybe, Neko purposely hit record- or on accident. Either way, Zarbon is dead."  
  
Frieza signaled to his guards. "You, take Neko to a room of her own. And as for you, have all the guards on alert. Find Zarbon immediately!" He's got to be in the building somewhere.  
  
Vejita wondered through the wasteland. All around him, there were giant wooden wheels with slaves pushing against them. To his far right were barbwire tangled in vegetation, which the slaves ripped the edible part from and placed in baskets. Vejita could only stare in astonishment. I have never wondered where the food came from, he thought to himself. But then again, that is all they are good for.  
  
A guard walked up to him and lashed the whip on his back. "Baka!" Vejita cried. "Do you realize who I am?"  
  
"I don't really give a damn." The man spat. "Now take your rank."  
  
Vejita almost protested, but then he remembered the plan. He clenched his jaw and walked onto the barbwire, not even wincing from the teeth which knashed his heel. I won't give them the satisfaction, he thought.  
  
He began picking the vegetables, digging his hand deeper into the barbwire than all the rest, and ripping it out letting the blood spill freely. It burned, like fire, and in a way it comforted him. The pain seared up his nerves, relaxing him; Protecting him from other's words. So he ripped harder, causing the teeth to gnash in deeper.  
  
"You know, that isn't a good idea. You'll lose a hand." A girl commented.  
  
"Shut-up." Vejita spat, not appreciating the help. "I've been spat on and alone since my planet was blown up. I believe I can stand on my own."  
  
The girl sighed. "You are just as stubborn as Bulma. Thinking you are all alone."  
  
Vejita snapped his head up. He quickly wiped the shock from his face. "And who the hell are you?"  
  
"My name's Chi Chi. And Bulma was my friend. but she was taken from me."  
  
Vejita chuckled causing a glare to be shot to him. "My apologies, but it amuses me to hear the weak whine."  
  
"Well, excuse me for retaining my emotions, instead of letting the 'strong' win and strip them from me."  
  
Vejita opened his mouth to comment but then closed it. He looked at her with interest, and then remembered what Bulma said. 'You speak as if they were alive.' And I remembered what I said of the trees 'If they ever reached it, they'd pull it to Hell with them.' . but she agreed, I could see it in her eyes, the way she looked at them. And isn't it true? If they ever reached either of us, wouldn't we be pulled with them?  
  
But then I caught myself and realized what I was thinking, besides, this is Hell and that damn blue-haired human is the tree.  
  
I then commented back, "If they don't strip it from you, then they'll kill you for your weakness created by your emotions." I then smiled. "You'll last not even a day."  
  
She only smiled back. "At least when I die, someone will cry for me, instead of cheering."  
  
My smile faded, as I growled and ripped out another vegetable, which quickly became covered by my blood. Then I thought to myself, "At least when I die, I'll die the death of a warrior. Strength- that is all that matters." Then my thoughts traveled to number 566. and I caught myself picturing her crying on my grave. The thought burned into my head, much like the pain in my hands and feet. I shook my head banishing the thought. Who cares if she dies? She's just a number. Again, who cares if she cries? She's just a number. Again, until you believe it. Who cares if she cries, dies? She is only a number. and the number is one. who cares if she dies, cries, only a number.  
  
A/N: So, what will Frieza do? What exactly is Hope? And does Vejita love Bulma? What will become of Chi Chi? And will Radditz survive the Gauche? What will Calisto do? And what will Zarbon do when he reaches The Gauntlet? Extra A/N- definition of Gauche: lacking social grace, tactless. And tactless is the ability to handle a situation. 


	11. Ch11Not Like This

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
Ch.11- Not Like This  
  
Frieza growled as the soldier addressed him with the news that Zarbon couldn't be found in the fortress.  
  
"If you want something done right, then you must do it yourself." Frieza growled as he began long strides towards the exit.  
  
Meanwhile, the two guards were carrying Neko to the medical surgeon on the other end of the medical wing. Neko blinked her eyes sleepily as she came to.  
  
"Where am I?" She muttered. "Zarbon!"  
  
Neko lept up knocking the two guards who were carrying her down. A deep hatred coursed through her body as a look that could kill washed over her face.  
  
"Miss! You are injured! I believe you should-" The guard began, but stopped immediately at the look on her face.  
  
Neko let out a high pitched battle cry. How dare he stabs me and thinks he can get away with it! I'll show him. I'll show them all! No one attacks Neko and lives, he'll feel my wrath.  
  
It was then that Frieza stopped walking towards the exit and turned, hearing Neko's cry. A thin, sly smile crossed over Frieza's face.  
  
"It will be hard for you to find him, my dear. But I have a scouter." Frieza tapped the instrument worn over his eye. "It tracks the enemy's ki and locates it. and I am sure with the two of us, Zarbon will be outclassed."  
  
Neko paused momentarily, flipping the idea around in her head. Yes, she can sense powerlevels, but right now she is just too angry to focus. Even if he does help, I'll be the one to kill him. then Frieza will be next.  
  
Neko smiled slyly as well, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get the fucking bitch."  
  
Radditz slowly floated deep into his mind, searching for the Gauche. What is it? I don't even know what I am looking for!  
  
Then, suddenly, the shadows around him took shape. Thousands, millions, maybe even billions, crawled slowly up from the shadowed ground, moaning and groaning. They walked stiffly towards him, clawing the air as if attacking an invisible foe. Radditz stepped back shackily, and immediately their pace increased.  
  
"Who are they?" Radditz asked himself.  
  
He felt a violent tug on his armor and looked down, only to stare into the empty eyesocket of some shadow creature. The features set in slowly; flesh hanging from the bones, halfway ripped off jaw dangling from the skull, and a dislocated left arm. The creature hung their, clinging to his armor.  
  
Radditz shrieked and jumped back, shoving the creature off.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you recognize your victims? You killed us, all of us." The creature slowly crawled forward on the ground, leaving a thick, smeared, trail of blood. "Why did you kill me?"  
  
"I was just following orders!" Radditz screamed, backing up.  
  
"But you loved me." Radditz looked behind the first creature at the second one to speak: one which walked stiffly holding her head before her like a trophy.  
  
"What do you mean? Love is for the-" Radditz stopped before he said the word weak. His eyes traveled down the female creatures body and rested on a Saiya-jin tail.  
  
His blood immediately ran cold as a violent impulse raced through his body. He powered up with a loud scream causing his ki to flair around him. They will die, they will all perish. Radditz flew into the air and raised his arms above his head, concentrating his power into a single ball. The energy felt heavy, like a giant weight upon his head. He then thrusted the energy ball down upon them.  
  
The energy landed in the middle, sending the creatures into dust instantly, then it sank deep into the ground. In one huge burst, it collapsed spreading over the rest like a sheet, and as it spread out over them, they were ripped. Their bodies tore open into dust leaving nothing left to be seen. The energy slowly faded afterwards, dimming into a light, red hue.  
  
Radditz gasped for air, as he slowly sank from the black sky. But as he neared the shadowed ground, it changed. The ground became a soft green, and as he landed he could feel grass beneath his boots. Radditz blinked, staring at the mossy- grass covered ground. He slowly lifted his eyes to see elegant, exotic trees before him lining a brick sidewalk which snaked in curves through the grass- he was in a foreign park.  
  
"But I know this place." Radditz whispered as he looked at the silver moss which hung from the trees dantily.  
  
"Of course you do, silly." A voice giggled from behind.  
  
Radditz's breath caught in his throat. He recognized the voice instantly, and then knew where he was- Planet Vejita. Slowly, he turned, shakily, to behold a fair Saiyan standing next to a marble bench alongside the sidewalk between the trees.  
  
Radditz felt his head spin as his knees buckled, and for a moment he feared he would faint. The woman had long, wavy lavender hair which fell to the small of her back, making her waist seem even smaller than what it was. Her eyes were an emerald green, like prized gems, and her skin a smooth and creamy. Her sleeveless blood red armor made her eyes stand out even more, as they seemed sharper. Her armor hung in a skirt around her waste cutting dangerously high on her thighs.  
  
The woman flashed her eyes at Radditz dangerously, "Come now, Radditz. Why did you keep me waiting so long? Was it the Prince? Don't you know what day it is!" Radditz opened his mouth, but no sound came out, therefore she finished. "It is our three year anniversary! We've been mates for three years!"  
  
Radditz immediately gasped as this day fell back to him. "Oh God, please, not again. Don't make me relive this day."  
  
Vejita listened tired, as Chi Chi finished her story. "And that was the last time I saw Bulma. They just took her from me." Chi Chi then looked to the ground, sad.  
  
"To be honest, woman, I don't give a damn." Vejita summed up his feelings on the subject."  
  
Chi Chi flared her eyes. "Figures you wouldn't understand. Probably have never been taken from someone you care about."  
  
Vejita then stopped picking the vegetables, as he remembered the night Frieza took him from his parents. and then his planet was blown. (A/N: In my story, Vejita was taken from his parents as a teenager.)  
  
"You probably don't understand how it is to be taken from someone- only to have them turn their back to you when its happening! You're just like Bulma- you don't give a damn!"  
  
Vejita thought of that night, how his mother was in tears, how he couldn't stand that sight- so I tilted my chin upwards and turned my back to her. Then his mind drifted for a moment, and when it returned he had his mind made up.  
  
Vejita rose from his knees and stood, startling Chi Chi. Quickly, he grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him.  
  
"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!!" Chi Chi shrieked.  
  
"Quiet woman before I blast you!" Vejita ordered.  
  
A guard approached both of them, and screamed. "And what do you two think you are doing? Get back to work, peons!" The guard raised his whip but stopped immediately when Vejita unwrapped from around his waist his Saiyan tail.  
  
"I was under special orders from Frieza to infiltrate the Gauntlet and locate a specific item. This one has been confiscated." Was all Vejita said, referring to Chi Chi.  
  
The guard nodded understandingly, and Vejita began walking from the vegetable field.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chi Chi asked scared.  
  
"We are going to visit Bulma." Vejita answered quickly, bluntly.  
  
Chi Chi's mouth gaped open, but she didn't have time to be shocked. Vejita scooped Chi Chi up and took off into the sky from the middle of the Gauntlet.  
  
Zarbon quickly flew through the sky, checking his watch. 23 hours sharp. One more hour, and it is all over. He smirked, satisfied.  
  
Calisto looked into the sky. She could sense a power fast approaching near her, and not behind him two more. She looked down to Radditz. "hurry, please." She whispered.  
  
Radditz looked at the female Saiya-jin as she slowly walked towards him. He could remember everything now, he was eighteen. Vejita was fifteen. This was the year Vejita had been taken from his parents, but not yet. No, they were both in love with the same woman. And she loved me.But what Vejita can't have, no one can have. It was plain and simple. And just look at her. the way she walks.  
  
The woman stopped in front of Radditz and drew her fingers down the side of his face, slowly stroking it. But she stopped puzzled. "Radditz?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, Aileen." Radditz asked. A strong stab dug into his heart at the mention of her name.  
  
"Why are you crying." Aileen said, catching a tear drop at the end of her finger.  
  
Radditz closed his eyes hard, and brushed his hand over his left fore arm. Right where it should be, there it was; a dagger hidden in his glove. I am crying because now I have to kill you, Aileen, Radditz thought to himself, but please understand I am just following orders.  
  
Then a thought struck him; I don't have to kill her. I can stay here with her forever. And she will never change. We will never grow old. There will be no Vejita, no Frieza, no wars; just me and the woman I love.  
  
"Why are you crying." Aileen asked again, a bit more concerned than before.  
  
Radditz smiled, and opened his eyes only to gaze into the deep, emerald abyss of Aileen's eyes. He reached up and stroked the side of Aileen's face, and watched as she nuzzled his hand.  
  
"I am crying because it feels so good to see you, my love." Radditz smiled. " I swear, I will never leave your side again. Never."  
  
This was said as Vejita flew on towards the main base, flying as quickly as possible.  
  
"Woman! Will you stop squirming!" Vejita ordered.  
  
Chi Chi huffed. "Why are you doing this? I have done nothing!"  
  
Vejita growled deeply. "This is none of your concern. And if you don't stop, I will drop you! On Purpose!"  
  
Chi Chi stopped immediately. Vejita growled once more, as he looked forward. He thought about his mother, the look in her eyes. Never will I forget that, the look of abandonment, of knowing it is beyond your reach or control. He then thought to Bulma, as she gazed out of the window that night in the hallway at the trees. because I know what it is like to have a shadow standing over you, one you can never escape the shadow of. and one you can never make go away.  
  
But this one can. It doesn't have to be like this. It doesn't have to end, not like this.  
  
A/N: So, what will Bulma do when Vejita brings her Chi Chi? Will Zarbon make it to Calisto and Radditz before Radditz awakens? And will Radditz remain with Aileen, or will he choose Calisto? And what of Frieza and Neko teaming up? And What will happen at midnight? Find out next time, on my version of DBZ!! 


	12. Ch12Heaven Beside Me

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I've been horribly busy with school since I am a senior. N- Y- Wayz, here it is!  
  
Chapter 12- Heaven Beside Me  
  
Aileen walked with Radditz as they moved slowly down the walkway. Radditz stared at Aileen as he walked. He couldn't believe it, this was heaven. Heaven is inside of me, and it is her.  
  
Aileen turned and stood before him, facing him. She stared playfully into his eyes. "Come on, Radditz. What did you get me for our anniversary?"  
  
Radditz's smile faded. He then remembered he had nothing for her. No jewels or riches like the Prince could give her. "I don't." He saw the smile begin to fade at those first few words. "I. I have a place I'd like to show you."  
  
Aileen tilted her head at him curiously. Then she smiled devilishly. "A surprise. I love surprises."  
  
Radditz's smile returned. Yes, she will like this one. I never took her here before, except once. The thought flashed into his head again. then he shoved it out. No, it's not going to end like this. Not this time. He touched the breast of his armor and felt for the tiny, plain ring he had carved for her. It had no precious metal in it, just a thin stainless steal band he had pain-stakingly sat and carved every night. And on the inside he had carved two intertwined hearts which is theirs.  
  
I can't just give it to her, the ring isn't good enough. I must make it magical. and this time it won't end like this.  
  
Zarbon flew at high speed over the blackness which was the land. Suddenly, he stopped and turned quickly. He could see two powers following him on his scouter: Neko and Frieza. Zarbon frowned, it was ruined. But at least I can still get some pleasure in it. There must be some way. and there is.  
  
He smirked. I can make this all Vejita's fault, and his stupid Saiyan friends. Frieza would believe that. Zarbon turned and began pursuing the two powers on his scouter, which is Calisto and Radditz, and left Neko and Frieza to his back.  
  
Calisto looked into the sky, she could now make out the aura of Zarbon in the sky. "Wake up Radditz. Come back to me, please."  
  
Radditz led her closer to the surprise. But the closer he got the heavier the air fell.  
  
She laid there in my hands, staring into my eyes, a million stars staring into my eyes. Her eyes were always so beautiful, they stared into mine like a million wishing stars granting every one of my dreams- to be with her.  
  
But Vejita was there too, in the shadows. That look he gave me, knowing I'd obey. And then she laid in my hands, staring into my eyes, a million abysses accusing me. But doesn't she know I was just following orders?  
  
Radditz shook his head. Not this time. This time it will not end like this.  
  
He gently took her hand and led her up the mountain until they stood on the edge of the cliff. Aileen giggled. "Can I open my eyes now?"  
  
Radditz smirked. She was so beautiful. "Not yet."  
  
Radditz gently brushed the hair out of her face and tilted her head up until it faced the sky. "Now."  
  
Aileen opened her eyes, before them a million falling stars streaked across the sky. She opened her mouth in disbelief. "It is beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
  
Radditz stared in disbelief, as the light danced over her face highlighting her features carefully. Her eyes sparkled reflecting the stars which he watched in them. "Yes, it is beautiful." He said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.  
  
Aileen turned from the stars and stared into his eyes. They softened even more. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
Radditz smiled and opened his mouth to respond, but he shut it. His face went pale as the blood drained from it. "What's wrong?" But Radditz didn't hear Aileen's question. He was now staring into the Prince Vejita's eyes who was in the shadow of the trees on the mountain.  
  
Vejita looked at him, commanding. Radditz shook his head 'no'. And the Prince's eyes darkened more. They held him, commanding him, pushing him slowly over the cliff. Then Vejita mouthed the words. "If you love her, kill her, before she is falling with the stars"  
  
Radditz's eyes widened. He pictured her chained as one of Frieza's whores in his ship- being given as amusement to royal visitors for a night. Radditz then looked away and slowly into Aileen's emerald eyes. They now sparkled with concern.  
  
"Radditz, why are you crying?"  
  
"Don't worry, Aileen." Radditz wanted to turn away, but he forced himself to look on. "It's not that bad. Living should be harder." It should be harder for me. God, please beat me for this.  
  
Aileen looked confused, then she smirked playfully. "Whatever it is, don't worry. I'm yours forever. I will always love you, Radditz, with all my heart. Don't you know you're a part of me now, and nothing will ever separate us."  
  
Radditz now sobbed as he forced himself to stare into her loving eyes. Aileen gently stroked the side of his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Radditz could see the love flowing from her eyes, and it ripped into him like a knife. He took a deep, shaky breath, and swallowed hard. "God, please beat me."  
  
He moved swiftly now, with skill, as he whipped the knife from his fore arm glove. Aileen looked confused again at first, but as he raised the knife horror filled her face. Before she could scream, he cut her head off cleanly. Her body stood still for a moment, then collapsed to the cliff. Her head rolled a bit, and landed at the base of his feet.  
  
It consumed his eyes, held them in place upon her body. She stared at him, held him in her gaze. Then her mouth opened, slowly, as he read her lips. "Don't you love me anymore".  
  
His legs gave, and Radditz fell to the ground landing on his back in the blood of Aileen. It splattered as he hit it, sending an eerie chill down his spine. The sharp coppery scent hit his nostrils, and he could feel her warmth still- to his back in the form of her blood. Radditz laid there sobbing, the image of her head at her feet haunting him. Slowly, the stars fell across the sky streaking it. just like her eyes, they are crying for me like her eyes.  
  
Then Vejita appeared over him like a shadow, smirking. "And you call yourself a Saiyan. You can't even save the woman you love. You should've known a woman like that is only meant for royalty- meaning not you." Vejita spoke spitefully.  
  
Radditz spoke slowly. "You didn't love her, you only wanted what you couldn't conquer, but someday you will love a woman. And someday, someone will take what you love, and then you'll understand Vejita. You'll understand what its like. to have a piece of you ripped away. until heaven is beside you dead and hell inside of you."  
  
Vejita landed outside of the main base in the forest and placed Chi Chi on the ground beside him. Vejita then began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going! You can't just leave me here!" Chi Chi demanded.  
  
Vejita turned and spat at her. "I am going inside to prepare." He then walked on.  
  
"Prepare for what!"  
  
"Wait here you damn woman- unless you don't value your life."  
  
Chi Chi fell silent as Vejita walked on towards the main base. He had it planned out in his mind. It was a surprise. He would force Bulma to come outside, and she would be so curious as to what was going on. Then she would see Chi Chi and smile. This shadow will no longer be over her. Vejita then pictured his mother crying as he left her, how he turned his back to her emotionless. and then the planet was destroyed and this memory still remains. But this will no longer follow her. And this will no longer follow me.  
  
As Vejita walked into the main base; Calisto curled alongside Radditz's body shaking. She looked strait up to the figure who just slowly lowered himself down before her, the figure which smirked at her.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? A sleeping monkey, and a number," Zarbon said laughing. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed. He kidnapped you for a bitch, and then assisted Vejita in. well, that's a whole nother story."  
  
Zarbon then laughed wickedly as Calisto curled closer to Radditz. "Please wake up." She whispered below Zarbon's laughter. "I need you now."  
  
But Radditz was too busy watching the sky cry with him. His world was a universe away. "He thinks it is real now." Hope said as she watched far away. "And he thinks his life is now the Gauche, and his god is the grace of his lord Vejita."  
  
A/N: So, will Zarbon kill Radditz and Calisto, or will Neko and Frieza arrive in time? And what is he going to frame Radditz for assisting Vejita in? And what is going to happen with Vejita and Bulma and Chi Chi? And what will happen to Radditz in the Gauche? Is he going to ever come out of it? Find out next time! 


	13. Ch13Claw of a Fire Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: Ooops! Did I accidently start calling Caliko by the name Calisto? I'm sorry for the confusion, I just rpg a little and I believe my friend has a character called Calisto and I like that name, so I got it mixed up. Caliko is still called Caliko, and I again apologize for the confusion. N-Y-Wayz, here's the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13- Claw of a Fire Beast  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? A sleeping monkey, and a number," Zarbon said laughing. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed. He kidnapped you for a bitch, and then assisted Vejita in. well, that's a whole nother story."  
  
Zarbon said standing in front of Caliko who was curled up closely to Radditz, as if his body could protect her. Zarbon smirked. And then slowly extended his hand as a small, hot energy ball sparked before his palm.  
  
Zarbon whispered in a devious voice. "Don't worry, Radditz, you won't feel a thing. Heh, you won't feel anything after this."  
  
Vejita entered Bulma's room in the medical wing. He froze in the doorway, shocked. Her body lay silently on the bed deep in slumber. Vejita regained his composure and walked silently to her bedside, convincing himself that she wasn't hurt, that it was not a coma she was in, that she was just asleep. Yes, asleep.  
  
All of his plans vanished from his mind, the idea of her eagerness and curiosity at his surprise. Besides, she's just a woman- just a number.  
  
Vejita looked down at her. Why was I doing this again? I'm risking my life coming here, Frieza would have me dead. And yet, I am here just to surprise some weakling human with some bitchy girl from the Gauntlet.  
  
Then Bulma sighed in from her world peacefully. Vejita blinked, she looked so. so innocent. Like the world couldn't touch her. But when she is awake her attitude is worn about her like a cloak, he thought. Vejita smirked at the thought of them exchanging insults. Then his smirk faded, and he watched as the light from the hallway danced upon her face. Without realizing it, he stroked her hand alongside her face. She resembled an angel. Vejita quickly regained his senses and jerked his hand away.  
  
I am a warrior! I have no time for this. When he realized he wasn't moving, he shifted uncomfortably. He glanced at the clock, it read five o' clock. Vejita shifted again and looked down at Bulma, unsure of what to do.  
  
  
  
Caliko shakily forced herself to her feet and stood between Radditz and Zarbon. Her mouth trembled a bit as she meekly hunched her shoulders. Zarbon narrowed his eyes at her and spat at the floor.  
  
"568, I suggest you move. unless you want to become a number on my victim's list as well."  
  
Caliko shrank back, but then she heard Radditz moan from deep within the Gauche. She straightened her back and set her jaw, staring Zarbon down with determined eyes.  
  
"I refuse to allow Radditz to be harmed. If you wish to continue, you'll have to get through me." Caliko said.  
  
Zarbon laughed amused. "Gladly."  
  
Before Caliko could respond he released the hot energy ball from his hand. It cut easily through the air and shot into Caliko's chest deep knocking her off of her feet. She fell through the air and gasped, as she landed on top of Radditz's body. Caliko stared into the sky, stunned, gasping for air. Then she realized what happened as she raised her head a bit to look at her chest. It was then that the pain set in, the hot searing pain which cut through her body and raced up and down until it forced her head to collapse back onto Radditz's chest.  
  
Zarbon appeared above her laughing hysterically as if someone just cracked a joke. Then he sneared. "I meant for it to go through you and kill Radditz, but I guess you get to die separately."  
  
Caliko blinked as she looked behind Zarbon into the distance. Something had caught her eye. But she gave no sign to this, but just smiled as she stared into the sky. Zarbon darkened her eyes at this.  
  
"I said you are dying." Zarbon repeated. "Heh, but at least you get to see the monkey do his best 'trick'. It is called begging for his life. It follows his failed stunt called fighting." Zarbon grew darker when Caliko didn't even flinch. "Why aren't you crying! I said you are gonna die!"  
  
Caliko slowly turned her eyes from the distance to Zarbon's face. She said solemnly. "Because it is worth it. He seems happy where he is at, and that is all I really want. Because I would give my life for him. Why would I cry if I willingly gave my life?"  
  
Zarbon now flushed with rage. "Well then watch, as all your efforts fall in vain." Caliko smiled as she looked past him. "What do you keep looking at!"  
  
Zarbon spun around in time to see Neko and Frieza descend to the ground behind him. Neko raced past Zarbon to Caliko crying out her name, but it was too late. Caliko had done closed her eyes with a smile upon her face, and her breath had left her body. Neko clenched her fist and stood slowly enraged. She turned to face Zarbon.  
  
"You are going to die for that." Neko said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Not before I kill him for betrayal." Frieza said simply.  
  
Zarbon spun around. "Lord Frieza! I don't know what you mean! Radditz kidnapped Caliko. He was assisting Vejita in a plot of treason! When I arrived, she was already dead."  
  
"Oh, really. Is that why you sneaked into 566's room, and attacked her? I found out, I know ALL your plans." Frieza spat in a frown.  
  
Zarbon laughed, raising his hand to his face and then tossed back his long, green braid. "Oh, well. Fuck it."  
  
Frieza smirked. "Yes, fuck you."  
  
Frieza lept at him and threw a reverse punch, but Zarbon ducked jabbing him in the gut. Neko couldn't hold back her rage and joined in, slamming her fist onto Zarbon's head in a fit of fury. Zarbon began backing up, as both Frieza and Neko attacked in a flury of fists. He blocked poorly, gasping as they pounded away on his body. Suddenly, he leaped over their heads and back kicked them from behind. They both stumbled forward a bit, but Neko spun around and hooked him in the jaw, Frieza slapped him with his tail. Zarbon grabbed his tail, enjoying the shock on his face. Neko lept forward about to tackle him, when Frieza's fist collided with the back of her head. Neko gasped and fell to the ground, as Zarbon seized the opportunity and slung Frieza over his head burying him into the ground creating a crator.  
  
Neko crawled up from the ground. "What the fuck did you hit me for you stupid lizard!"  
  
Frieza lept to his feet cursing. "ME STUPID! Fucking feline, I was aiming at Zarbon- UNTIL YOU LEPT IN MY WAY!"  
  
Neko growled. "It is called TEAMWORK! But as a blood-thirsty killer you would know nothing of it! I come from a race of warriors! And we don't 'honorably' destroy civilizations!"  
  
Frieza growled back. "We only make way for the strong to survive. Which is why you will never be nothing more. than a bag of fleas, feline."  
  
Frieza and Neko were now face to face staring each other down. Frieza moved first- throwing a punch at her face. Neko ducked quickly sweeping at his feet. But Frieza lept over the sweep and round house kicked Neko to the floor. He landed beside her, slamming his fist into her body, but all he caught was the earth. Neko had already jumped onto her feet and was in a fighting stance. Frieza chased her throwing punches, but Neko easily blocked them as she backed up. She was staring into his eyes deep, calculating his moves.  
  
Frieza cried out a loud scream as he fired an energy disk suddenly from his hand. The energy ripped through the air in the direction of her head. Neko leaned her head to the side, allowing it to fly by her. Frieza smirked, as he thrusted his hand back in his direction. Neko stood there calmly, staring into his eyes. The tiny energy disk was slicing through the air back from behind her back for Neko's head from the sky, leaving her unable to see it. Frieza was chuckling a bit at his strategy, stupid feline never expected this, he thought. She wouldn't think this attack could be controlled, no one ever does.  
  
Neko returned the smile as she suddenly leaped into the sky over the energy disk. It rushed below her legs just missing her. Frieza opened his mouth in shock as the thin disk of energy flew at angle towards him. His pupils shrunk in size as the light from the disk consumed them, and collided with his head. The disk cut cleanly through his skull slicing his cranium in half. Neko landed calmly in front of Frieza with finess.  
  
Frieza stood in shock moaning. "My own attack. how."  
  
Frieza fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground. The half of his brain which remained in his head slowly oozed out of the open wound onto the ground as riverlet of blood began to flow from the flesh of his scalp. The brain sat there in a chunk on the ground, a chuck of fleshy mass, as the brains fluids willingly mixed with his purple blood. (A/N: Frieza's blood is purple right? Like Piccolo's?)  
  
"Your attack was flawed Frieza. I've been sparring with you for weeks, I already knew all of your moves." Neko then smirked, satisfied. "Besides, I could see the disks reflexion in your eyes. You always watch your own attacks instead of the fighter, Never do that. It gives you away easily."  
  
Neko stood smirking, like the night she pounded her punching back. It was just like that night. She straightened her shoulders and stood with superiority. Now her people have been avenged. Then her smile faded. now my people have been avenged, and they are still dead. She stared at Frieza's body. He was dead. He has been conquered, and he is just lying there, like the fuck he is. And now I have no one to avenge, no one to blame.  
  
Neko cursed silently. She wanted to kill him again. The damn fuck, he is dead in a peaceful slumber and I am still here dealing with this hell HE created for me. She began to shake a little, wanting another punching bag to rip open, another Frieza to conquer. Then Zarbon's laugh interrupted her.  
  
She eyed him warily. "What are you laughing at, lizard."  
  
Zarbon smirked. "It is just so ironic. I planned on killing Frieza tonight, but he followed me here. And here I was thinking my plan had failed when you killed him for me."  
  
"But he followed you here?" Neko asked confused.  
  
Zarbon's smile widened. "A bomb can't rip you to shreds if you're not in the building." Zarbon began laughing insanely as Neko's eyes widened. "And I made this bomb powerful enough to kill Frieza."  
  
"Bulma." Neko went to leap into the air, but stopped as she looked to Radditz and Caliko. Neko flicked her cat-like ears in confusion as she twitched her tail. "But, Caliko, Radditz. I can't leave Caliko."  
  
"568 is dead." Zarbon spat cruelly.  
  
"No she isn't, she may not be breathing or even have a heart beat- but I can sense her energy."  
  
Caliko stood helpless knowing she couldn't leave either here with Zarbon. She walked slowly to Caliko and sat down beside her two friends, while eyeing Zarbon venomously. Zarbon merely sat, watching in entertainment as the events unfolded.  
  
  
  
Radditz laid on his back watching the stars streak above him like tears. Vejita slowly vanished from his eyes and he felt a soft body on top of him. Slowly Radditz sat up and looked down to see Caliko laying on top of him. Confused, he shook her gently until Caliko blinked her eyes open.  
  
Caliko looked up slowly into Radditz's eyes, then looked concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Radditz didn't answer. He was staring into Caliko with amazement. It was the first time he realized why he was so agitated around her, so cold to her. She has the same eyes as. Aileen. Radditz gritted his teeth and turned away.  
  
"Radditz?"  
  
"Stop pretending to be her!" Radditz screamed as he looked down at her cruelly.  
  
Caliko shrank back, hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes as her jaw trembled slightly. Radditz just continued to stare at her spitefully.  
  
"How dare you think you could replace her. Don't you know I loved her, that we will always be together. And now here you are LOOKING at me like SHE did. How dare you"-  
  
"Die for you?" Caliko interrupted. Tears were in her eyes, and she was visibly sobbing. "Tell me, Radditz. I don't know who you held before me, but tell me. Please. Did you love her, like you loved me? Would she give her life to be with you?"  
  
Radditz stared back, seething with hate. Caliko looked away unable to look into his eyes. Slowly, she stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff. She raised her eyes up to the sky. The stars were falling far apart now, and you had to look hard to see them. It reminded her of a tear, slowly rolling down a bruised cheek.  
  
"Tell me Radditz, for when twelve stars fall, I will meet them at the bottom of the earth."  
  
Hope whispered softly, from outside of the Gauche which Radditz and Caliko were inside, as she watched Neko and Radditz. "Please, Neko, keep them safe. I must go now back to the main base. And Radditz, please keep Caliko safe. Don't you know you are all that is keeping her alive? That her spirit is in the Gauche with you? Keep her safe."  
  
  
  
Vejita sighed, still unsure of what to do. He couldn't decide whether to bring her to Chi Chi outside of the palace like this, or just leave. Vejita glanced up again at the clock, and then shook his head confused. 0:03? But clocks don't- then it hit him what it was. 0:02. and it was inside of Bulma's clock. 0:01. someone had planted a..  
  
Without a second thought Vejita jerked Bulma off of the bed and threw himself on top of her landing on the floor. The bomb erupted ripping through the building. Hot fire rushed over his body ripping at his back. He could feel the heat as the flames flew over him licking off his shirt. Vejita held Bulma tighter to him shielding her from the heat and blast. With a moan, the walls gave way to the silent hand of the bomb as it pushed them down and tore them apart. The bomb imposed its will upon them quickly, molding the building as it seemed fit, until it was a ruin. The deafing echo screamed in Vejita's ears as it beat itself on his eardrum, until it died into a steady rumble which was the fire. The heat beat on his back in the same rhythm and covered him like a blanket. It felt heavy, like a claw of a beast dragging itself over him. And now the beast was crawling over the fallen walls searching for flesh to chew at. Vejita gasped for air, a dizziness sinking in, and now he sank into it, until he was no longer aware of the beast which crawled along the floor of the room.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm evil for ending this chapter at this part. So, will Vejita and Bulma survive the fire? And what about Chi Chi? Is she hurt or dead from the explosion? And will Neko be able to protect Caliko and Radditz from Zarbon? And who will kick Zarbon's ass and when? (a huge crowd cheers at this thought) It seems Frieza and Neko lost out on the opportunity to defeat Zarbon cuz of lack of teamwork. And what about Caliko and Radditz? Is Radditz going to just let Caliko 'meet the twelve stars at the bottom of the earth'? (In other words, is she going to jump off the cliff) Find out next time, on my version of DBZ!! 


	14. Ch14Twelve Stars Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: Sorry 'gain for the wait. It wasn't from writers block, just a lack of time. I have ACT Saturday and am presently dissecting minks in Human Anatomy for three days. So, N-Y-Wayz, here it is!  
  
Chapter 14- Twelve Stars Fall  
  
(A/N: I know Bulma has been unconscious for a while so its been in third person, but it is still written through her point of view)  
  
I felt a strange heat push against my body all but in the place where a heavy weight sat upon me. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the Saiyan Prince laying on top of me. I screamed as I wiggled out from under him in a panic. I gasped trying to catch my breath, then choked. Smoke filled my lungs. It was then that I took in my surroundings.  
  
I was in some sort of building-yes, that's it, the main base- but it was ablaze with fire. My eyes widened with fear as I watched it crawl up the wall, chewing it. The sound pulsed in my ears now like the heart beat of a beast, the chewing of the building. The fire beast crawled slowly across the floor, then up the already pounded walls, shadowing every corner, igniting every crack of wood.  
  
But how did this happen? And how dare Vejita try something with me when-! Before my thought progressed, I turned to stare heatedly at him ready to demand an answer. But it was then that I noticed the wounds on his back. It looked as if a giant claw raked across him, and he was burned badly. His skin wore a deep tint of black with blood scraped across the burns. I breathed in sharp- Vejita had protected me from whatever created this hell. And now he lays here in a burning building unconscious.  
  
A loud crash echoed behind me. I jumped at the sound and lept to my feet. This whole building is going to collapse, we must get out of here. I ran quickly to Vejita's side and began to lift him up with a grunt- and fell down beside him to my knees. I tried again to drag him, but he wouldn't budge. Now, I took a deep breath, locked my knees, arched my back, and heaved with all my might. Sweat began to trickle down my back, but still Vejita didn't budge.  
  
Exhausted, I dropped his shoulders. "Damn it! How much does he weigh!!" I screamed at a loss.  
  
Suddenly, my head snapped quickly to the wall. I thought I heard someone scream, but. then it caught my ears again. A high pitch scream, followed by a crash. Fear coursed through my body. I knew who that scream belonged to, I've known her since childhood, but how could Chi Chi be here? How? My body made a move to help her, then stopped. I looked back at Vejita. It was then that I realized.  
  
He saved my life. But Chi Chi is in trouble. My mind flashed back to the first day we entered this hell together. when they took her away from me. She screamed and cried out just like now, and all I could do was turn my back to her. I turned away after all these years, and she was my only true friend. But what about Vejita? He saved me.  
  
I stood staring at Vejita. I can't drag him to Chi Chi with me, I would never make it in time. But I can't leave him here. Heck, I can't even lift him- then a thought struck me. Chi Chi can help me lift him! But would if. would if. we don't make it back in time. Agreement was answered by a groan from the burning base as the fire chewed through yet another chunk of wood. Another chill ran up my body, but was cut short by Chi Chi's cries. Don't think that- just run!  
  
Radditz wondered down the mountain from Caliko, kicking rocks as he walked. He spotted a large one and kicked it hard. The rock jumped down the shallow slope of the mountain side, skipping along the fellow rocks, when suddenly it hit a jagged one- the rock broke creating a ripple which rolled gently over the rocks of the mountain. The rocks image seemed as if it was dancing, distorted, as the rest of the broken rock lept into the air and fell upon the mountainside creating more ripples.  
  
Radditz stared, bewildered, as the mountainside swayed with the ripples until the distorted images merged into the color black. He stepped back, spun around, gawking at his surroundings, only to see black.  
  
"Where am I? What happened to my world, my home? Who are you- to take my Aileen and then bring me here from my Prince!" Radditz demanded searching for the cause of this.  
  
A light on the floor caught Radditz's eye as he slowly walked to it. He stared down inside to view a memory he remembered well.  
  
Vejita was speaking heatedly to him, demanding him to kill Aileen. "How dare you touch my woman. Don't you know only royalty is worthy of tasting a skin like that. Now her body is polluted and damnable. Show me, where does your loyalty lie? To the crown of your people and ancestors, or to a whore."  
  
Radditz watched as his arm reached out and took the dagger. "I will not fail you my Prince."  
  
A bitterness swept over him, but then a voice echoed in the back of his head, and unfamiliar voice. "But tell me, who's woman was she really?" And he watched as the light slowly faded to another image.  
  
Aileen was kissing Vejita passionately, as his hand slid up her form- fitting dress. Slowly, his hand pulled back her sleeve while he bent to kiss her neck, then stopped. He stared at a bruised passion mark on her shoulder, that wasn't recognizable as his own. Vejita pushed her to the edge of the bed, his face flushed with fury.  
  
"Whore, damn woman, how many times will you come to my bed with his marks on your flesh?" Vejita demanded.  
  
Aileen stared at him as her eyes danced mischievously. She slid across the bed to him and pushed him on his back. Slowly, she glided her body over his making sure her every curve was felt.  
  
Throwing back her hair, she stared into his eyes. "Jealous? What are you going to do about it?" She trailed her finger down his chest. "What are you going to do to hide his mark?"  
  
Anger sparked across Vejita's eyes as he slapped his hand across her face. She flew off of him and landed on her side. Vejita lept out of the bed and stood to his full height squaring his shoulders.  
  
"I have grown tired of these childish games. Don't you know I have a line of women waiting to replace you? Why don't you go fuck Radditz, you've been teasing him long enough- FUCKING TEASE!! DAMNABLE WHORE!!" Vejita growled as he glared down at her. "Do you really think those marks will make me fuck you any harder than what I already do. Go fuck Radditz, fucking bitch, he's carried his virginity long enough."  
  
Radditz stared at the image as it rippled out of view, and even longer past that. "I don't believe you." He whispered. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!"  
  
"Then why did she carry his scent always." The voice answered. "Would she have died for you? Don't you want to know?"  
  
I raced through the burning base. I lowered my head, dashing in a crouch beneath the flaming beast, feeling the heat high above my head as I ran through the burning exit. I gasped, expecting to feel the cool evening air kiss my skin, only to be greated by more heat upon it. My eyes widened as I stopped dead in my tracks, the entire forest surrounding the base was in flames. I could see the trees bent from a powerful explosion which came from the base. what could've done this?  
  
Chi Chi's cries hit my ears again- immediately I dashed in the direction of her cries. My feet carried me quickly through the burning trees, as I let my eyes be glued to the flames. It danced madly over the vines, the many creeping leaves which writhed wildly burning over the glowing embers of the bark. It seemed to be dancing around me, its prey, shooting a cold chill over my spine in the heat.  
  
Through the claws of the flaming beast, I saw Chi Chi lying on the deep, dark carpet of the forest among the trees. My heart leapt, it is her! She is here! But how?... I had no time to consider this, when I noticed a tree had fallen on her left leg. and flaming vines were dancing on the top of the tree. I raced madly to her side.  
  
"Chi Chi! Are you okay?" I instantly felt stupid for that question- of course she isn't okay! A tree is on her leg!  
  
"Bulma. omigosh, it is really you." She gasped coughing a bit.  
  
I was shocked at first for her lack of enthusiasm, but then I realized. when I looked into her face. I almost gagged and had to look away.  
  
"Bulma. my God. my sweet God. it hurts, please, please," Chi Chi nearly sobbed, "I don't want to die like this! Not in their- among their" she coughed hard gasping for air "not spit on the damn earth, in their shadow, in their trees- I don't want to die a slave!"  
  
I clenched my jaw, realizing for the first time I don't have the slightest clue what she has been through. She has been in the Gauntlet, I've been in the base. With no words, I grabbed the burning tree on top of her from beneath, pressing my body close to it trying to lift it with all of my strength. As if on cue, she began trying to wiggle out from beneath it, grunting and gasping.  
  
The tree was smoking embers on touch, and burned deep into my skin. I gasped, my first instinct to draw them away, but then I remembered the Gauntlet. How I turned my back when she cried, how can I do that now? I clenched my jaw and pushed all my weight into it. My muscles stretched to their limit beneath the flaming trunk, but it wouldn't budge. I filled my lungs, and pushed harder. It is going to move, I swear it.  
  
The flaming vines danced in front of my eyes on the tree, centimeters from my eyes, threatening to leap at me. Chills caressed over my skin, even in this heat. The demonic fire beast flickered its flaming tongues of vines at my face, teasing me, you can never save your friend, she is mine don't you know? I am on top of her, and she is mine. I'm not moving. Besides, don't you want to be a scientist like your father? Scientists don't spend time lifting burning trees off of little girls.  
  
My muscles weakened, and I felt ready to give in. then a memory flashed before me, I was back in school sitting in the classroom, before the teacher. " Chi Chi! What is five plus two!" The teacher shouted.Chi Chi shrank lower in her desk and began holding up fingers counting off. "We're waiting Chi Chi." The teacher said impatiently. Chi Chi shrank smaller in the desk. "I'm going to be a teacher... " Chi Chi whispered. "You have to teach YOURSELF first, Chi Chi." The teacher commented. The kids laughed. I said nothing.  
  
I did nothing. I never did nothing. Now the girls were in the bathroom whispering while I was secretly in the stall. "That Bulma is such a little brat". "Her father is just a money bag, that's why all the teachers love her". "Look at me! I'm Bulma Briefs! I can do whatever I want, and I am such a teachers pet!". But Chi Chi always took up for me "She isn't all that bad, you guys. She's actually kind of nice once you get to know her" "You are just saying that because she is rich" The kids would always say back to Chi Chi. but she always defended me no matter what. But I never defended her, not once. I just sat there while they laughed. And now the tree is burning on top of her, and am I just going to stand here and let it burn?  
  
I felt the strength return to my muscles. I grunted loudly as I locked my legs, and shaking, began to slowly lift the tree. The flaming tongues licked at my face, I breathed in sharp shocked by the heat on my skin, and nearly dropped the tree. But I resisted as I felt a blister form on my face, and kept lifting it. My muscles burned with the heat while the tongues hissed at me burning, the vines danced wildly before me like the beast they are.  
  
Chi Chi wiggled out from under the tree over the dirt. Relieved, I dropped the tree and immediately fell back landing beside her. My arms felt lighter than before, and I looked down to see black patches whelped on my arms where I lifted the tree. Then I looked to Chi Chi, and looking at her face, horrified I snapped my head away.  
  
Vejita popped into my mind. I lept up. "Vejita! Omigosh!" I turned and began to run towards the base.  
  
"Bulma! What are you doing? That's the wrong way!" Chi Chi screamed climbing to her feet.  
  
I turned around, stricken by a lack of time to explain. "Vejita is still in the base! I must help him! Come on!"  
  
Chi Chi grabbed my shoulders. "Bulma! We can't! See!" She pointed to the place where an opening use to be.  
  
I stared in disbelief. All I could see was a wall of fire, and it was quickly encircling us.  
  
"Bulma, we HAVE to go! Or we are going to be burned alive!" She gasped out with a rasp, her voice stripped with smoke.  
  
I could only stand there. "But we have." I muttered quietly. I shook my head. "NO! I can still go back! I can"-  
  
"BULMA!" Chi Chi shook my shoulders violently. "Bulma." her voice was stern and slow "We can not go back. It is impossible. See how it is spreading! NOW LETS GO!"  
  
I stared at the fire, how it crawled slowly of the fire, moaning with each tree it consumed. The beast gobbled up every leaf, every twig, and growled for more. I will never get that sound out of my ear, the roar of the forest dying. Tears stung my eyes as I realized she was right.  
  
"Damn fire smoke." I muttered rubbing the tears away, slightly embarrassed. "C'me on! Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
Radditz stood in a hallway as the voice echoed. "But tell me, would she die for you?" He stared down at his hands, confused. Slowly he recognized the hands, they were Aileen's. Radditz looked up to see the palace hall. He quickly realized now that he was walking through the palace hall, he was Aileen now, and he was turning a corner of a corridor.  
  
Radditz stopped dead in his tracks. Vejita was standing in the corridor, wearing a satisfied smirk. He could see his reflection in Vejita's eyes, Aileen's shocked face which quickly turned to a seductive smile. but what was I feeling inside? This isn't a love for a man.  
  
"Vejita, what a pleasure to see you today. Is this a pleasant surprise?" Aileen said looking Vejita up and down with lustful eyes.  
  
Radditz felt emotion roll up and down his spine. Images danced in his head of a throne with jewels, and maidservants carrying trays stacked full at the foot. He saw Vejita's muscular toned body as he trained, and the jealous gaze of Saiyans as he walked down the isle adorned with rubies, sapphires, and diamonds. Above all, he saw the power it would carry. The power in the title. Radditz blinked, confused.  
  
"This is a great pleasure, Aileen." Vejita spoke back. "So do you know where Radditz is?"  
  
Aileen wrinkled her brow. "What Radditz." She snickered.  
  
What Radditz? Just a quick image of himself danced in his mind, and it was quickly pushed to the side like yesterday's garbage.  
  
"Weren't you suppose to meet him today? In the garden?" Vejita said smiling. "I. have business I must. attend to. Good evening." Vejita said slowly carefully picking the words as he walked away not even glancing at her.  
  
Aileen pouted. He could feel jealously rush over his body towards the business, then Radditz was reentered in the mind, how he could inflict this same emotion using this tool. then the hall faded and Radditz was simply looking at a fading picture of Aileen in the mirror.  
  
"I. don't understand." Radditz muttered confused. He gritted his teeth, knowing he understood perfectly well. He was inside of Aileen's head, and that was the real Aileen. and that was the day he murdered her in the garden. Radditz looked away. "I don't believe you."  
  
A light flickered in the corner of his eye, and he looked back. He saw Caliko standing over his corpse, and there was Zarbon. Radditz's eyes grew wide as an energy attack shot into Caliko's chest, and she fell back on top of him. The picture quickly faded. But this wasn't a memory? Where did this come from?  
  
"That never happened. I don't remember that-I" His voice caught in his throat as he watched Caliko struggle to breathe. Fear coarsed through his body. "What are you doing?!! You can't let her die! What sick joke-!" Radditz had leapt up and was pushing his hands against the mirror on the floor, watching intently as she took her last breath.  
  
Radditz's heart dropped beneath the lump in his throat. This was it, she was dead, and he couldn't do anything.  
  
"She isn't dead." The voice interrupted. "But she did die for you. The Gauche is keeping her alive, in your mind."  
  
"Why did you make me watch this." Radditz forced himself to look away from her body, but he could still see it in his mind like a scar. How she laid on top of him gasping, but he couldn't even comfort her. His muscles tightened with rage, but the one he wanted to lash out on was right beneath his skin.  
  
"Because you seem to only see on the surface. Now you see below, even yourself." The voice echoed.  
  
Radditz growled. "Damn your mirrors, I know what is in myself."  
  
"Then why does this crawl beneath your skin?"  
  
Radditz felt a rage run through him, as he saw Aileen dying, and he saw Caliko dying. Caliko, and while I was guiding Aileen by the hand. another rage raced through his body. His mind spun as a million images flashed before his eyes in a ray of light. Radditz let out a howl raising his fist high above his head, and slamming it down on the mirror. It engulfed his arm ripping his flesh with its metallic teeth as it shattered easily beneath his strength.  
  
The darkness shattered with the mirror, breaking way to the mountainside where he was kicking rocks. Radditz gasped for air, staring down at his bloody, flesh-ripped fist which was flat on the ground. The mountain air felt strangely kool on his skin, while he stared at the ground, almost expecting to see glass where there was none.  
  
"You can deny what you wish, but remember- for when twelve stars fall, she will meet them at the bottom of the earth."  
  
Radditz blinked, his pupils shrunk instantly with the realization. His head snapped to the sky. and he could see the silver tears roll smoothly over the black dome which is the sky.  
  
One. two. three. four. five. six. seven.eight.nine.ten.eleven.twelve.  
  
A/N: So, how's my chapter? Bulma and Chi Chi are safe, but Vejita is still unconscious in the burning base surrounded by walls of fire. Will he make it out in time, and if so how? Will Radditz save Caliko from jumping? And is Neko handling Zarbon alright and protecting them from him? It seems Bulma is finally starting to face her past head on, but how will she handle not being able to help Vejita? Find out next time on my version of DBZ! 


	15. Ch15Just a Number

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: I am glad to see someone noticed the 333 on Chi Chi's neck in chapter one. No, it is no coincidence that this is God's number, and it will come into play VERY soon. N-Y-Wayz, enjoy the story!  
  
A/N: Gahanna- place outside of an ancient city where a fire continuously burned night and day. They would throw garbage and unclaimed dead bodies there which would burn into ashes. This place is referenced to in the Bible.  
  
Chapter 15- Just a Number  
  
The stars fell quickly across the black dome of the sky,.  
  
One. two. three. four. five. six. seven.eight.nine.ten.eleven.twelve.  
  
Radditz breathed in sharply, realizing he was too late. He pictured Caliko falling down the mountainside cliff, a deep pain struck through his whole being. Instantly, he dashed up the mountain, his feet gliding easily over the jagged rocks. The cliff greeted him empty handed, Caliko missing from the top. Radditz's head throbbed painfully, not accepting the harsh reality. Without even thinking, he dove off the cliff and began flying down it at break-neck speed.  
  
The cliff was steep and far from the earth. Radditz squinted his eyes, making out a distant figure of Caliko falling through the air. His heart beat increased even moreso. It isn't too late. It is not too late for us. A lump formed in his throat as he flared his ki to its highest point, cutting through the air with a whistle. He could feel the air solidify and beat upon his face causing his hair to cut deep into his skin like a whip. But he ignored it, as far as he was concerned none of this was there. It was just him and the distance between Caliko.  
  
Her form grew closer and closer until it was almost within grasp. Radditz glanced beyond Caliko to see the ground rising up beneath her, as if the ground is quickly reaching up to grab her from him. A thought jumped into Radditz's mind and became reality: it is impossible to reach her before she hits the ground. His mind spun, how could this be? Time seemed to suspend itself as images that would never be flashed through his mind. A quick surge of anger flushed through his body at the injustice, at the Prince, and at himself. But there was no one to kill this time, no one to cut the knife into, no way to turn off the mind and blindly follow an order. There was no way to 'just follow orders'. This was it, the inescapable reality; it is impossible now to blindly follow orders, turn off the soul and mind, to kill the pain.  
  
"How could I be so foolish as to cast aside my soul mate for some monster with beautiful skin" the thought flashed through Radditz's mind as he saw the ground reach up to grab her from him.  
  
Radditz reached out his hand groping at thin air, until he wrapped his fingers around her ankle. As hard as he could, he jerked her towards him, pulling with all of his might, until she was even with him in the air. Radditz grabbed his arms around her pulling her close to his body, attempting at his best to shield her from the inevitable. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, tensing his body. A deafening crash rang through the air and beat at his ears, like the earth beat at his body shooting a searing wave of heat and pain throughout his being. The earth dug itself into his body, swallowing it whole in a crater. The dirt dug at his skin like sand paper while it ripped his skin. Radditz sucked in deep, acknowledging the pain, and gagged on the dust.  
  
Slowly, it cleared, and he opened his eyes immediately looking down at Caliko. She blinked, a bit confused, and glanced timidly up into his face. A flood of relief washed over him seeing she was mostly unharmed. Radditz went to sit up, a pain shot throughout his side, but he hid it forcing himself to a sitting position. Caliko followed mirroring his moves. Radditz felt a new flood instantly after the relief, the flood of new rage, and it washed out of him like a river.  
  
Radditz set his jaw and spat out savagely, "What the hell did you think you were doing? You could've killed yourself!"  
  
A flash of pain shot through Caliko's eyes. "What do you care. You turned your back and left, remember?" Caliko paused for a minute. "That was the plan, to kill myself for you. I'd die for you."  
  
Radditz cut in savagely. "I don't want your life! Damn it! Don't you ever die on me! Live, please, live with me!"  
  
Caliko fell silent. Radditz noticed a deep gash in the side of her head. The blood trailed down her deep, blue skin and stained her golden hair. Gently, he brushed his hand over the gash. Without speaking, he ripped the cloth off of his gloves and began wrapping it around the top of her head over the gash, tying it in a tiny knot. The blood seeped through the cloth easily, but the pressure died the bleeding down.  
  
Caliko stared intently into his eyes until she was able to catch his. She couldn't figure it out, but it sent chills down her spine, then it hit her like the earth did before, and tears began to spill over her cheeks. Radditz gently cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into his chest, holding her close.  
  
"I am so sorry Radditz, I didn't know." She said between sobs.  
  
"I didn't know either, and-.." Radditz paused slightly, he never apologized before. A deep guilt set in, and it spilled out. "I'm sorry."  
  
She cuddled in deeper, the tears stopping slowly. So this is it, she thought, this is true love. How could I hurt him so much, I love him. There is no honor in what I just tried to do, how could I cause so much pain to a love one. I wasn't dying for him, I was dying for a blind love which I knew nothing about. I didn't even know what he was going through. I should've been there for him. If I loved him, I would've waited for him and tried to help him through his pain, but instead I was standing not by his side but by a cliff.  
  
"Radditz. " She began slowly. "I-I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Don't worry." Radditz stopped her. "It is over now. Let's go somewhere on my planet and build our home. Just the two of us together."  
  
Caliko looked up into his face confused, and then the realization came to her- he doesn't realize that this isn't real.  
  
"Radditz, I will never leave your side again." Caliko said, as she realized what she had to do. Whatever it is you are running from, I know you have turned from it, and you are a new being. I can see it in your actions.  
  
  
  
Vejita felt a burning on his back, a strong heat pressing on his skin. Slowly, he groggily opened his eyes. The smell of smoke pinched his nose, and then he saw it; the golden yellow flames dancing in front of his eyes. Vejita jumped to his feet and looked down at his body, his chest armor was covered in flames. Instinctively, he ripped off the armor and threw it deep into the burning building. He patted his body, assuring himself that there were no burns or any more flames. Watching the armor melt in the fire, he became gracious for his gloves.  
  
Vejita knelt down to his knees and stared around the room, as the memory began to return to him. There was a bomb by the bed and it exploded. by Bulma's bed. Panic set in- where is the woman? He looked around for her, then realized she had ran away somewhere. Vejita became flushed with anger. The woman ran away and left me here to die, to be burned alive. Ungrateful earthling, how dare she leave me to burn.  
  
Gazing around the base, he slowly realized the inevitable. He was surrounded by a wall of flames. The firey beast crawled up the wall, chewed at the fixtures, and slithered down the other side. It was circling him, stalking its prey, waiting for another opportunity to arise so it could crawl back in and chew on his skin. The beast growled in hunger as it chewed at the base, wanting a new sacrifice. Vejita listened to the rumble.  
  
"The base is going to collapse." he murmured, covering his mouth with his hand in an effort to block out the smoke. "And I'm. surrounded."  
  
That's when the panic set in again. the feeling of utter helplessness, the feeling of knowing there is nothing you can do. Trapped. Vejita stared into the firey beast, into the face of death.  
  
A rumbling echoed high overhead. Vejita looked up into the fixtures, just in time to see them collapse inwards towards him. His eyes widened, staring up as the mouth of the beast leapt down towards him, threatening to swallow him whole. His body stiffened, unable to move, and with no place to move to. The mouth opened wider, wider, and landed in a perfect circle around him leaving him untouched. Vejita stood in shock, staring upwards at the hollow roof which opened to the second floor now.  
  
"Why are you staring in shock? Don't you know the building will collapse soon?" A voice asked.  
  
Vejita looked slowly in the direction of the voice to see Hope standing in the circle with him.  
  
"569," Vejita said in his always harsh voice, calling her by her number, "What are you doing here."  
  
Hope repeated her question. "Why are you staring in shock? Don't you know the building will collapse soon?"  
  
Vejita stared, now pissed off. "I am not scared! The Saiyan Prince fears nothing!" Then Vejita spoke back mockingly. "Don't you know the building will collapse soon? Why are you just standing there."  
  
Hope spoke calmly. "I am leaving this Gahanna (A/N: I apologize if the name is misspelled, just sound it out), this is a place for the unclaimed dead and I hold life, don't you wish to leave as well."  
  
Vejita growled deeply. "You can't leave, we are surrounded." Vejita motioned to the wall of fire.  
  
"Yes, we are surrounded. but I wish to leave this place. I have no place here, and neither do you. If you wish to be claimed, follow me."  
  
Hope turned and began walking towards the fire.  
  
"You fool! You will be burned alive!" Vejita cried, but he stopped instantly and dropped his jaw.  
  
The fire was parting like a curtain for Hope. She walked easily through the flames on clear ground. The fire beast darted its flaming tongue out to her, but it never touched. It only licked thin air. Vejita shook his head, thinking he must be delirious. But when he opened his eyes she was still walking through the fire.  
  
Hope turned over her shoulder to Vejita. "Follow me, and I will walk with you through the fire."  
  
Vejita walked in long strides towards the fireless path, but slowed when he came near. Timidly, he stepped onto the path, almost expecting the beast to close its jaw and consume him. Hope turned and began walking down the path, forcing Vejita to quicken his pace until he was walking behind Hope like she was a shield. Vejita watched the tongues dart out at him, and how they never dared to lick his skin. The lump in his throat vanished, as he realized this was no illusion, and the heat of the beast no longer sent a strange chill throughout his being.  
  
  
  
Neko watched Caliko intently with her cat-like eyes. It was strange, but she could sense Caliko's presence stronger- even stronger than Radditz's presence now.  
  
Zarbon smirked a sick grin. "It is done. The bomb has blown, now there is nothing left of the main base. or number 566." Zarbon tossed his head back and laughed cruelly.  
  
Neko leapt to her feet. "You laugh now, enjoy it, you won't be laughing much longer." Zarbon stopped laughing to watch her with entertained eyes, then choked back a laugh. "Her name is Bulma, remember that. Above all else, make sure you remember her name. You'll need it soon enough." (A/N: I know Neko saying that makes no sense, but please bare with me. It will towards the end of the story, so remember she said these things.)  
  
Zarbon narrowed her eyes and said in a mocking tone, "Objects don't have names, but if names are so important to you I can call you Pussy, little kitty, and fuck you as if you are just a name."  
  
Neko growled deeply as it grew to a deep roar. "Number 2, you are nothing but an overgrown slime mold at the bottom of my feet."  
  
"Hmph, number 2?"  
  
Neko smiled darkly at him. "Because you will be the second one I kill from this solar system. you need not know how many from my own. I am going to stomp you out, Slime."  
  
Zarbon now showed his teeth, clenching his fists at his side. "567, don't push your luck. I am growing bored of your tongue. You may soon join 566 on the other side."  
  
"She's not dead, Slime. Can't you sense her ki." Neko snapped, annoyed. "You think you own her, just because you desire her. You think she is just a number, something you can count off on your list. I bet you don't even know the color of her eyes."  
  
"Number 566 is a slave. I do own her, just like you are mine, you fucking pussy."  
  
"Slime, she isn't on your damnable list. She is alive, just because she isn't in your palm she didn't die. Now face it, live with it. It is long past the time for you to breathe your own shit."  
  
  
  
I sat outside of the burning forest surrounding the base, staring deep into it, willing Vejita to step out of it. Chi Chi walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked a bit concerned.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." I said nonchalantly.  
  
Chi Chi answered, reading my mind. "I don't think he is coming out. I'm sorry."  
  
A surge of guilt rose up in me. He saved my life, and I could do nothing for him. I felt the sting of tears to my eyes, but I held them back. Then a flicker of light caught my eye. It looked almost like a piece of the burning trees glowed, like a star, but the light quickly died, and out of it walked Vejita. Vejita was looking around confused, as if searching for a companion he was with. I gasped, catching my breath in shock.  
  
"Vejita! Woo-hoo!" I called, waving him over ecstatically.  
  
Vejita's eyes traveled to me, and they quickly went dark. My smile died, as he began to walk over to me and stopped dead in front of me. He looked me up and down for a moment. My throat tightened under his careful gaze, why is he looking at me like that?  
  
He stopped, satisfied. "I see you are unharmed. You must have made it out pretty quickly." Vejita said sarcastically.  
  
"Chi Chi, she was." I motioned to her dumbly searching for my words. My stomach turned violently from his dark gaze, and I stuttered. "A t-t-tree, big, fell. right on her."  
  
"Tough look, isn't it. I bet you were so worried, didn't know what to do. How time consuming, too bad." Vejita said in a mocking tone. Then darkly, he spat out. "Too bad it didn't fall on you."  
  
A sharp pain shot through me. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. It felt like a knife tour through me and cut away my words. Then my jaw clenched, and a surge of strength ran throughout me as a new voice was given to me.  
  
"What is your problem Vejita? You should be glad I am okay after"- I screamed enraged, but Vejita cut me off.  
  
"After I saved you? Risked my life for you?" Vejita growled deeply. "Just because Frieza is so fucking obsessed with your clit, I wish he'd just fuck you already so he can get a new number. Damn humans, so weak. Can't even take a minor blast without fucking breaking."  
  
A sharp rage rose throughout my being as my face turned red with it. "I am not a fucking number! I am not some doll for you to dress up and smear make- up on and thross around the ball room floor like a throw rug and then ignore like yesterday's garbage!" I didn't even realize fresh tears were falling down my cheek.  
  
"What's the matter? Did I hurt the fragile human's feelings?" Vejita let another growl escape his lips as he finished his sentence. "You think that's an injury, try having a million tons of explosives tear across your back with fire over two hundred degrees burning hot just because a blue haired devil is lying unconscious on the bed about to be burned. and you know how throw rugs burn so easily."  
  
I whipped my tears away, and twisted my face in a distorted manner, determined not to let another fall and satisfy him. I searched my mind for the most horrible insult but couldn't find any.  
  
Vejita spat out another mocking insult. "How sad, the little human must have thought I cared for her." He emphasized the word 'human' sickly. "As if a Saiyan would ever breed with such a weakling, heh, I'd never degrade myself to Zarbon's level. breeding with a human." Vejita turned his head and spat to the ground as if it was me.  
  
"Cared for me? Wanted to be with you? I am not some"- I screamed enraged, trying to find my words, then they poured from me, and I couldn't stop them. "I saw how you looked at me! I saw how you slid your eyes over my skin, and I am not just some damn piece of skin for you to fuck! I am not a number and I am not an object, and I bet you don't even know my name, PRINCE VEJITA! PRINCE OF THE MONKEYS! I'd never touch your lice ridden monkey ass, I'd touch Zarbon before you! I"-  
  
My head snapped to the side, snatching the words out of my mouth. It took a while for me to realize what happened, to feel the sting. Then it struck me, and I realized what happened. I reached up and gently touched the area of my face on the right side, it was already swollen and bruised to touch. Vejita had punched me, hard. I turned back to meet his firey gaze.  
  
"Then go fuck him, 566. He's at the Gauntlet waiting." Was all he said, venomously.  
  
I raised my head proudly, forcing back any tears that might've come. "I've wasted enough time on you." Then I turned quickly and began to walk away quickly. before I cried.  
  
Chi Chi stood confused for a moment, then raced to catch up with me. She limped violently mustering all the energy she could to keep up with me.  
  
"Bulma! What are you doing?!!" She whispered sharply, gasping for breath.  
  
"I am doing what I should've a long time ago." I said harshly.  
  
"What? You are going to prostitute yourself?" She said between gasps for air.  
  
I said bitterly. "I am going to claim my spot among the others. 566."  
  
"I thought you wasn't a number." Chi Chi spat out, forcing it with each breath.  
  
I spun around to face her. "That's all we are now, don't you see? We aren't on earth anymore, Chi Chi. All we are now are statistics of those that survived, a statistic of the number of slaves they own." I looked away. "You don't know what it's like, Chi Chi, to be looked at like a piece of meat in some foreign mansion, to be expected to sleep next to some purple alien. but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, I'm his, right?" I said bitterly, staring at the ground. The dirt seemed comforting, it didn't stare down at me like a shadow, it looked at me on eye level, greeting me warmly.  
  
Chi Chi's voice came harshly between gasps. "Bulma, you have no idea what I've been through. I have been beaten with a whip under a hot sun day in and day out while I turn the wheel on the chain gang to pump water, or pull vegetables which you in the base get to cook, or whoever cooks, and that's just a couple of my joys."  
  
I snapped my head up to look at her in the eyes. "Then you should know I'm right. Haven't you looked at your neck lately? It says 333 just like mine says 566."  
  
I stared her in the face, as I slowly realized she was under exaggerating her labors. The image of her face became sharper to me as it stood out; the deep gashes from the whip etched over her skin over the old scars of the whip, which ran like white scars over the surface of her skin. The burns from the forest blackened her face and body, cracking every so often. It looked as if black charcoal had mercilessly been rubbed over her being. It cracked up like the ground of a desert, making jagged marks over her face and body- and in those jagged cracks blood slowly seeped out falling into the crevices of her whipping scars. Her face was sharp and brutal, the reality of my situation, of what I now was- I almost gagged and had to turn my face away.  
  
I couldn't stand her face no more. It sent a guilty chill throughout my being. It was just too real, too vivid, too much of a mirror of what I am about to let myself be. It sent my stomach into double folds, and I could not stand to be in 333's presence anymore. Yes, that is what she is. She is 333, not Chi Chi, she isn't like me. I took in shaky breaths reassuring myself of what she is, of what it is. It is just a number, nothing more. My stomach subsided into a light nausea, and I turned and began to walk on.  
  
"Bulma! Don't let them do this to you! Is this all you want to be? Remember who you are! You are Bulma Briefs, the genius scientist, daughter of Dr. Briefs!"  
  
Chi Chi struggled to catch up, shouting between gasps for air. I heard her struggling so I took longer strides.  
  
"Don't you remember? You were at the top of the honor roll in school! First of your class!"  
  
She limped violently, stumbling every so often, gasping violently for air. Her chest heaved, almost convulsing. But I ignored her. I ignored her injuries, the cross she carried as she struggled down the same path for me, trying to sway my stand.  
  
"You never let anyone walk on you! Not even-!"  
  
I heard a thump behind me as she fell to the ground. Her convulsive gasps slowed to slight gasps of steady breath. she must've passed out. She couldn't keep my pace. I stopped for a second, about to turn around, but couldn't bring myself to. It's not my fault,. it's just her face.. So I kept walking quickly down my path.  
  
  
  
Vejita stared darkly into the blackness where Bulma and Chi Chi walked to. A deep rage surged throughout him. He kept replaying the punch, how her head snapped to one side. It felt so satisfying. she deserved it though, after abandoning me like that. I saved her life, and that is the thanks I get. An open grave to be tossed into, like some sort of garbage. After everything I did for her, all the obstacles, everything, even getting sentenced to death by Frieza, all this for her and she leaves me to die. I should've known. She is a slave, there is a reason slaves are on the bottom. They can't be trusted, they just want, they're thieves.  
  
An even stronger hatred rushed through him as he pictured Zarbon on top of her, riding her, and she moaning in pleasure. Vejita clenched his fists and gritted his jaw.  
  
"No, I won't give her the pleasure of winning. I will not be out done, no one beats the Prince of the Saiyans!" Vejita felt a strong pride wash over him as he stated his title. It felt formal now, and he had to go through with it. Zarbon will not win, she will not win.  
  
Then her voice echoed through his head.. "I am not a number and I am not an object, and I bet you don't even know my name!"  
  
Vejita whispered silently over the dark path ahead. "Your name is Bulma."  
  
A/N: So how do you like it? Is it an unexpected twist to the story line? So, will Bulma now end up with Slime, A.K.A: Zarbon, or will Vejita somehow get her back? Will Zarbon end up killing Neko because of her mouth? Can Neko protect Radditz and Caliko? And how will Caliko make Radditz realize the Gauche is not real? And is Chi Chi okay? And what happened to Hope? Find out next time, on my version of DBZ! 


	16. Ch16For Your Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's, whoever now owns Dragon Ball Z instead of Akira Toriyama owns these characters. I can only dream of owning DBZ. I do not claim them in any form, I am just borrowing them for my fanfic. Yada-yada-yada, please don't sue, I am poor with nothing you like.  
  
A/N: My apologies for it taking so long to update to the next chapter, but I have been injured for the past weeks. I hurt my back and wrist at work, so I have not been able to type due to the severe pain. I went to a physical therapist and it turns out I have scoliosis, and it is straining my muscles causing them to hurt. N-Y-Wayz, here's the story, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16- For Your Friends  
  
Caliko stared out of the window of the house Radditz had built. She was amazed at the architecture skills used to make the home, even though it was so small. The roof curved up with grandeur in a swirl to the tip of a dome shape, with shell chimes hanging from the rafts of the ceiling. The colors used were soft and soothing, while the bells of the chimes lulled her into a peaceful state.  
  
The sun slowly shifted behind the swaying trees outside of the window, creating a silhouette behind them. Then, steadily, the sun slowly disappeared, painting the sky a steady yellow and pink rainbow until the blue was a secondary color you could only dream of. The sun gave one last wink of color until it finally disappeared for the day, giving into the blackness of night.  
  
It was then that a cold chill of wind gusted through the window, and the chimes took on an eerie tune unknown to the house. The trees created their own silhouette, mocking the suns warmth. Caliko raised her robe over her shoulders and shuddered, hiding her skin from the wind. She whimpered, until she felt Radditz's arms wrap around her shoulders hugging her in protectively. The chill left her, and she nuzzled back into his warmth calmly closing her eyes.  
  
It is hard to believe this isn't real. Everything seems so much more close to reality than when I'm awake, Caliko thought to herself. This is heaven, and I have found Eden.  
  
  
  
Vejita trailed close behind Bulma, keeping in the shadows. He watched with fire in his eyes as Bulma slowly walked up to Zarbon. Vejita moved closer to hear her words, as he leapt behind a bolder, being careful to keep his ki lowered beyond detection.  
  
I took long strides towards Zarbon, being sure to throw my hip while I walked. His eyes watched my lower part carefully, growling- I'm not sure with pleasure or anger. Neko eyed me, eyes wide with shock. that's when I noticed Caliko and Radditz passed out on the ground. Shock consumed me, but I quickly looked away not wanting to show any displeasure. After all, I was here for my own purposes, and I wasn't leaving until I proved my independence. It was my body, my life, and I am going to do whatever the hell I wish with it. even if it is not something I would normally do.  
  
"What the fuck do you want 566." Zarbon demanded coldly.  
  
The number cut into me harsh. My first instinct was to spit repulsive remarks back into his face, but I gritted my teeth and smiled seductively.  
  
I walked up until I stood right in front of him, and trailed a single index finger down the front of his chest. "I want just that." I whispered. I batted my lashes and stared up at his face.  
  
Zarbon raised an eyebrow. "And what the fuck is that."  
  
I smirked. "The fuck." My hand was now caressing his abdomen. my skin crawled but I endured it. Vejita thinks he can toy with me, well I am going to show him I choose the man not him. Heh, that'll show him I am not just a number- after all, numbers don't choose, right?  
  
I was shocked out of my thought when Zarbon jerked me close to his body with one arm wrapped around me. I gasped, startled. He grinned pervertedly trailing his eyes down from my face to my breasts. A coldness overtook me, pulling me in deep. My skin went numb, as he stroked one hand over the side of my face slowly. rolling the hand over the side of my body, digging it in roughly, making sure to take in every curve. my head went numb and I forced every thought out, every knowledge of righteousness, until the moment was no longer here and I was just. a number?  
  
"It is about time you realize your place in life." Zarbon spat venomously.  
  
He gripped the back of my head grabbing my hair. I stood speechless, the numbness ripping through my being. He jerked me up to the tip of my toes, then lifted me off the ground by my hair, forcing his lips against mine. He kissed it deeply, sucking on the juices of my lips, then he slid his tongue into me, caressing my gums, moaning. He opened my jaw wider, ferociously moving in deeper. I felt my jaw pop from the stretch, but he didn't stop there. He sucked in deeper, biting my lip. The coppery sting of my blood invaded my mouth, I gasped for air only to have it sucked away with the rest of my being. My body fell limp in his arms. just as a jolt shook me and I fell to the floor.  
  
I blinked to look up, only to see Zarbon stumbling backwards, and Vejita standing back to me.  
  
Vejita seemed calm and collective. He stood straight-shouldered between Zarbon and me, his head lifted proudly. "Well, Zarbon," He said coolly, "I see you've discovered how filth multiplies. by mating with filth."  
  
Zarbon scowled and became agitated. "What are you doing here Vejita! Get out of my way."  
  
Vejita still remained calm. He chuckled a bit as he fell into a fighting stance. "No, Zarbon, it is time you get out of mine."  
  
With his challenge stated, Vejita darted towards Zarbon. He threw a quick jab into his face, but Zarbon ducked and countered with a reverse punch into his gut. Vejita hid any signs of pain he might have had, and grabbed Zarbon by the shoulders. He skillfully slid his foot beneath Zarbons while forcing him to the ground with all of his weight. Zarbon slammed into the dirt kicking up dust. He tried to stand, but Vejita kept him pinned to the floor, gripping Zarbon by the throat. Zarbon gasped a bit for air, coughing on the dust. This sent a chill of supremacy coursing through Vejita's veins, and he tightened his grip on Zarbon's throat, gloating with a grin as he began gasping for air.  
  
"So how does it feel to realize your place in life-?" Vejita asked mockingly. Then his eyes darkened as he screamed the rest into his face, "- In Hell beneath my feet!"  
  
Vejita powered up a ki blast beneath his hand which gripped his throat. Zarbon's pupils shrunk as he realized there was no escape. this was it, his demise. Vejita flared his ki, feeling the power form right below his hands. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of victory. All at once, he pushed it down deep into his hand- preparing to release it dead into Zarbon's throat. then a strange drain ripped through his body.  
  
Vejita groaned, feeling strangely weak. A sharp pain shot through his back- it traveled up down into his legs and arms contracting his muscles. His grip weakened on Zarbon's throat.  
  
Zarbon caught on instantly. He smirked, threw a punch hard in Vejita's gut, sending him flying through the air. He bounced on the floor kicking up dust.  
  
Vejita layed there on the ground moaning. The pain consumed him, shooting up his back into his head. His vision blurred, dimming the reality of the situation. Where he was became secondary, as the pain numbed his mind.  
  
I watched as Zarbon lifted him easily by the collar of his tattered shirt. What was wrong with him? He was on top of the game, and now. Zarbon seemed to drink from Vejita's state as if it was a fountain of youth. He lifted Vejita higher, as if raising a victory trophy. And all Vejita could do is hang like a rag doll, his head lowered in a shameful state.  
  
A helpless feeling washed over me, knowing there is nothing I can do now. I looked to Neko searching for some help, but she only watched on. for some reason calm. I made eye contact with her, begging her for help. She tossed her head, signaling me to her. I ran quickly.  
  
Zarbon didn't even notice. He was delighted with the situation, and began punching Vejita mercilessly in the gut. Vejita gagged, blood began to ooze from his mouth covering his jaw like a rabid disease. He seemed so limp, paralyzed from whatever affliction gripped him in its jaws.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" I whispered to Neko, who now stood across from me on the other side of Radditz's body.  
  
"It seems the fool challenged Zarbon already injured." Neko said still calm. "See his back. It is incredibly severe. if you were hit, you'd already be dead from it."  
  
My eyes followed hers to Vejita's back. I gasped, deep gashes lined it showing through his shirt. They marked his calves and back thighs, even to the point of his head and neck. It resembled spider veins, deeply etched into his being, catching them in its deadly palms, sucking his very life being like some sweet nectar.  
  
I stood helplessly to the side, unable to think. "We've got to make a plan." I stated firmly.  
  
"Follow my lead." Neko said. Then she threw her voice to Zarbon. "What's the matter, Zarbon? Forgot how to kill?" She said mockingly.  
  
My eyes went wide as I gaped to her in shock. Zarbon turned his head to her, furious at the challenge. "I've killed more than you can dream of."  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? Dumb ass!" I whispered shocked.  
  
"Don't worry, I see how he lives. Zarbon is obsessed with piles; he leaves his clothes in piles and even piles the dead bodies by gender and race after execution."  
  
"So!" I said quickly, trying to keep my voice as low as hers.  
  
Zarbon had turned his attention back to Vejita by now, sucking in the last bit of pleasure possible. "Time for you to join your pathetic friends, monkey."  
  
He easily tossed him over the barren land. Vejita flew through the wind until he landed sprawled out on top of Radditz and Caliko. Zarbon aimed his arm stretched out at Vejita, and began to power up for the final blow. "It is only fitting for you to end with the attack you attempted on me." Radditz spat, now fully amused.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Neko said laughing. "I expected more from YOU Zarbon. But now I see the truth, you can't even kill properly. All you do is power up like a coward and shoot from afar. At least Vejita had the guts to do it up close."  
  
Zarbon fumed. "Coward?" He immediately began marching forward, while powering up his ki to maximum. "The little monkey is an infant compared to MY fighting abilities. He can't even draw blood without fainting in my arms, the fucking sissy. But then again, what do you expect? From a monkey."  
  
While saying that Zarbon tossed his hair and began laughing. He wore an air of cool confidence, as he began to cover the last foot left between him and Vejita. He was so close to him, he could lay down and head would hit Vejita's feet. That's when Neko looked over at me, thrusting her head at Zarbon. I looked at her confused at first, but then Neko lowered her eyes darkly. and somehow I knew exactly what she wanted.  
  
Taking advantage of Zarbon's laugh, as he tossed his long, forest green hair, I stuck my foot out as far as it could go. Zarbon caught his foot right underneath my leg, as he flailed his arms trying to keep balance. It was no use, he fell flat on his face on top of Vejita. I sucked in deep, ready to run as soon as Zarbon climbed to his feet. but he didn't move. I looked over to Neko confused.  
  
She began explaining instantly. "It is the Gauche. For some reason, Radditz entered it. If you touch a Saiyan while they are inside of it, you get pulled into it as well. Caliko entered it when she fell on top of Radditz after being attacked. It seems the Gauche is, for some reason, keeping her alive. Vejita and Zarbon are now there as well since they touched Radditz and Caliko."  
  
I blinked now thoroughly confused. "What Gauche? I don't see anything."  
  
Neko sighed, and motioned with her hands to them. "The Gauche isn't a place, but a state of mind. It is all of your memories, emotions, spirit,- your entire being combined. It creates a place inside of your mind where you can not escape any of your past actions. No one has ever returned from it before."  
  
I gulped, looking to Vejita. He seemed so peaceful now, "No one?" I asked.  
  
"No one." She confirmed. "And with Radditz, Caliko, Zarbon, and Vejita's memories and so on combined, that will create one hell of a Gauche to survive."  
  
Turning to her furiously, I shouted, "Then why the fuck did you send Vejita to it!"  
  
Neko stared back to me furiously. "Because you can die in the Gauche! Vejita may not be able to defeat Zarbon physically, but he sure as hell can do it mentally. only he doesn't know he is in the Gauche. And if he does, he won't know Zarbon is real."j  
  
"You are a warrior! You could have killed him!"  
  
Neko looked away with that ashamed. "No I couldn't have." She touched her back where earlier she fell on the knife, and withdrew her palm. It was coated with blood. "I was lucky to kill Frieza, and Zarbon wouldn't have fallen for the same trick as he did."  
  
She stared into my eyes firmly, and finished after seeing my silence. "We must enter the Gauche ourselves to warn Vejita of where he is, and where Zarbon is."  
  
My eyes bulged. "Are you crazy! We'll be killed!"  
  
Neko shouted back at me exhausted. "You coward! You want to save him but yet you refuse the risks that come with it! Stay here, then, and stay alone."  
  
I opened my mouth, but my voice was gone. Neko stooped down and touched Radditz's shoulder. Instantly, her eyes fell close, and she fell forward, deep into the Gauche.  
  
All I could do is stand and watch, as I realized the truth. I am all alone, utterly alone. The wind blew over me, stroking my skin with its sandy dirt, stripping my skin and burning it. I leaned into the wind, it my only comfort. I spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"She's crazy. Risking her life for such an ungrateful jerk." My voice filled the air, its echo greeting me. I loosened inside, feeling a bit more comfortable now.  
  
"Neko's right though." A voice cut in. I jumped, turning to see Hope. "If you don't enter the Gauche, your friends will never leave."  
  
"And why should I? All my friends on earth wouldn't have done it for me."  
  
"Why would you want to be like them." Hope stated firmly. The question hit me, and I was answerless. "The Gauche is a large area to cover. Vejita could be anywheres. She can't cover the area by herself- it would take a lifetime."  
  
"But. now I don't know where she is in there." I whispered.  
  
"I will go with you, and I will guide you to her." Hope said comfortingly. She held out her hand. "Just take my hand, and I promise to never let go."  
  
Shaking, I reached out to take it. The distance seemed unbearable. It was like reaching for a distant star you can never touch. I slid past her fingertips until I wrapped my palm into hers. She was much younger than me, then it hit me how I should be comforting her at such a young age. Hope reached down to touch Neko on the shoulder.  
  
My mind was still numb, so numb, and my thoughts buzzed in my ear drums. It blended with a faint memory of the clang of cell gates echoing through my veins, as my eyes slid up Hope's arm and landed on her neck where her tattooed number should read- 569. And there it was- 333.  
  
I breathed in sharp, as the pain remembered fell back into me, and I opened my mouth to speek, but it was too late. Hope touched Neko's shoulder, and we fell in deep into the Gauche.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Will Vejita be able to defeat Zarbon? Will Bulma or Neko find Vejita to warn him about Zarbon? Will anyone even make it out of the Gauche alive? And why does Hope have the number 333 tattooed on her left side of the neck instead of her number 569? Find out next time on my version of DBZ! (I'll try to update sooner than last time) 


	17. Chapter 17 A Confession Long Awaited

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or any of the characters. Just borrowing them for my fanfic. I am very poor so please do not sue me!

A/N: I apologize for not updating this fanfic in so long. I know the last time I updated it was back in 2002, but I became very ill so its just been a while... I've been really, really busy with college and doc visits and all. So if there is a slight change in writing style, it is due to the four year gap in between chapters. I am very, very excited to be able to finally finish this fic, in fact I cannot wait! So please, review and let me know what I think, this was my first fan fic and I hope to make more! I reread the fic already a couple of times to refresh my memory. I love reading reviews... it means people are actually reading it. Enjoy, please!

Another A/N: by the way, in the next chapters, including this one, all of the story line takes place inside the Gauche unless stated otherwise. Also, a warning for a bit of graphic content in this chapter... not like the rest of them weren't graphic, but this one has a bit of graphic material. if you are sensitive... i am not sure why you read this far to begin with, but you've been warned.

Whispered Hell In Her Eyes

Chapter 17 A Confession Long Awaited

I felt my body lighten as I was lifted into the sky. A cold sweat spread throughout my body as I realized... this is it. There is no turning back now. My mind began to race as panic set in- why exactly am I doing this? I barely know these people! And Vejita is such a jerk! He hit me! ME! Bulma Briefs! He killed my mother.. father... I felt the breath of the earth rise up beneath me and kiss my skin. I surge of relief washed over me as my muscles began to loosen. I barely know these people, my home, my family, I will never see them again, and now I am finally leaving all of this hell behind. The hot air from the earth coarsed its way over my skin licking at the front of my body. I suddenly felt cool air rush across my back causing my sweat to evaporate. A cold chill shot down my spine and I shivered violently.

I opened my eyes to greet the land I was so high above. The trees looked like green ants from where I was. I looked upwards above me nonchalantly. The clouds rolled by like whisps of white smoke. I reached up and touched them, their form snaked through my fingers slowly. It was then that the sharp smell of smoke struck my nose and snapped me back to reality. I turned quickly to look at the land. The trees, thin and wiry, twisting their way towards the sky, appeared to shake violently in the crimson flames. They seemed to be clawing towards the sky with their distorted limbs as the fire chewed away at their beings. Writhing, clawing, the trees trembled, knowing now that they would never reach the sky. I beat them, I thought, I am finally above their shadows. They cannot stand above me now. But, wait! I blinked hard. They look like... I blinked harder. Could those trees possibly be?... Harder yet I blinked trying to force the thought out of my mind. _Those trees almost look human!..._

A momentary thought blew through my mind. I am the trees and this place is hell.

It was then that a terrifying thought entered my mind quickly replacing it. MY BODY IS STILL DOWN THERE! EVERYONES BODIES ARE! Panic began to set in. I was defenseless. My body. I am going to be burned alive! My head spun as nausea began to set in. The heat washed over my body from the flames having its way with my skin, licking it, cutting through my soul, and I pictured it as the flames. I felt a light squeeze on my hand.

"Do you trust me, Bulma?" a childlike voice asked. It was Hope.

Bulma. The name had a foreign rign to it. I was so use to the number by now. Then I realized that it was my name.

"Trust you. Trust you!" I shouted, nearly in tears. "I let you bring me into the Gauche and now our bodies will be burned alive! Look! Can't you see? They are in the path of the fire! And Chi Chi!..." A lump formed and blocked off my speech. I left her there. Alone. When she passed out trying follow me. I turned my back to her again...

"Do you trust me, Bulma?" she repeated calmly.

_I am Bulma Briefs, daughter of the great scientist Mr. Briefs. There was a time where I could buy anything I desired..._

"We are lost. We are all going to die here." I muttered. My mind was racing with past thoughts. I grabbed my head and squeezed hard, trying to force the thoughts out. I no longer paid mind to the hot air coarsing over my body, the cold air to my back contrasting it. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to return to my body, among the writhing trees, where I belong.

"Nothing is lost, just stolen." The words hit me hard. I could remember Hope telling me the same words to me when I first arived. Anger rose up in me, amplified by the hot air twisting around my being which has set my mind into a frenzy.

_Chi Chi... she was like a child, the way she looked at the world. Her eyes laughed and shone with a light which almost made me jelous. But then I remembered that light would never place food on the table, and wouldn't do her a bit of good at an interview... That is for dreamers not doers._

"Why do you keep saying that to me! What the hell does that mean!" I yelled, still not facing her. She was to my back where she belongs.

Hope giggled. "So how much have you stolen, Bulma?"

_People and life come and go. You can't rely on that. I want to be remembered when I die, and you don't do that by making people laugh. You do it by greatness, and that takes brains and money. Not friendship. I was certain I'd be great. Afterall, I'm a Briefs._

"I am not a theif! I have no reason to steal! I have everything I need!" I groaned and grabbed my head. If I could just trap these thoughts out...

"Then what is lost? What are you looking for?"

The anger set in deeper. My head swam. Why is she doing this to me? Can't she see we are all about to burn to death!

_I heard my moms voice and turned to see her corpse on the kitchen floor, mouth opened in horror, lying next to father's. Mouths open in a silent scream._

"Hope, ENOUGH! We NEED to return NOW!"

"Do not concern yourself with your body. See the grass? See how it does not toil for its harvest? It is not good to steal from yourself."

_And what do you wish to be when you grow up Miss Briefs? A doctor? Not a scientist? Like your father? He is a very brilliant man and I'm sure he needs a brilliant air. Are you brilliant, Miss Briefs?... ummm, okay daddy, but i keep my angel until then... daddy? daddy?..._

My head spun hard. I could not take it anymore. I had been fighting all of this for so long, ever since my family was destroyed, my father, his shadow, I feel so lost... so angry... I closed my eyes. "oh my God..." I muttered in defeat, a thousand images spinning through my head at once.

"Yes?" Hope asked, sincerely.

My eyes shot open. I turned my head quickly to finally face hope, my sweat mixing with her skin in my palm. A bright light consumed my eyes and in the middle I could barely make out a silhouette with an outstretched arm holding onto mine. My heart began to race and I closed my eyes hard. A tingling sensation washed over my body as my head swam and I drowned within my own racing thoughts.

Vejita walked proudly up a hill, a smug expression on his face. He was a small child, and his father walked alongside him. (A/N: please remember, Vejita does not realize he is in the Gauche, so he believes these memories are real.) Vejita's foot caught a small walk and he faultered in step. He looked up quickly to see if his father had noticed. His father continued stepping in a fluid motion, an air of confidence following him like a cape. Vejita quickly mimiced his father's proud expression and squared his shoulders, watching his father out the corner of his eye for any change in composure.

His father stopped on the top of the hill which overlooked a bloody battlefield. His people were battling a species which resembled a cross between a rhino and a monkey. "Vejita, allow me to show you how a true warrior fights." King Vejita raised his hand and a blue ball formed above it. Lightning arched around the ball hissing. "Men, stand down!" The king ordered. The men quickly lept off of the battle field. The blue ball then tripled in size and with one mighty thrust the king slammed the ball into the ground. The enemies bodies ripped into shreds in a blinding light, their blood steaking along the ground in a thin sheet.

Vejita listened to the deafening rumble sucking it all in like a sponge. His mouth dropped open. "Father, when I grow up, I am going to be just like you!" Vejita said, his face beaming at his father.

"Vejita!" A voice hissed from behind. The two turned to face Frieza. He stood with brow furrowed and arms crossed. His tail twitched with agitation. "Two days. That was the limit. Two. And today is the third."

"M'lord. Please accept my humble apologies. The planet is yours." Was all King Vejita could say as he bowed his head.

"Hmph." Frieza grunted sharply. "I will allow this failure to slide this time with only a reduced pay as penalty but..." Frieza glided over the ground until he stood beside him, shoulder to shoulder. "I will not tolerate... weakness. It leaves a sour taste on my pallat. I am sure you can appreciate this... fair conjecture." Frieza then passed them to view the landscape of his new planet.

"Like me..." King Vejita muttered, as he swallowed his pride hard.

"Father?" Vejita said looking up to him. "Did you say something?"

"Vejita, my son, please do not ever grow up to be like me. Surpass me, in everything."

Vejita smiled. "I am going to be the best, father. I promise."

King Vejita bowed his head until his bangs shadowed his face. "My only regret is that you never had a choice."

Vejita looked at his father in confusion. For a moment, it seemed familiar to him. As if he had been here before. Vejita gasped as his eyes widened in shock. Something caught the light in the corner of his father's eye. Then a deafening crash cut through the air and the front of King Vejita's chest exploded, blood burst through the air splashing onto Vejita's face. A look of surprise passed over the king's face as he fell onto his back. His body began to convulse wildly as shivers consumed him, blood flying from his mouth mixed in with spit.

"Daddy!" Vejita ran by his fathers side, his heart racing wildly. The king stared blankly, his voice coming forth in rasps. Then his eyes glazed over as his body calmed itself. "DADDY!" Vejita screamed as he began to sob wildly.

"daddy, daddy." A voice mocked him in a childish tone. Vejita turned to see a green skinned man with long, dark green hair in a single braid. He smirked almost sarcasticly, a deep satisfaction on his face.

Vejita whiped the tears from his face shivering. It slowly sunk into his thoughts that he was all alone now... with him, Frieza. A terror clung at his heart as he could almost picture his mother crying on his home planet, without father, without him, all alone, mourning herself to death. "No! NO! NOT LIKE THIS!" Vejita screamed forcing the thought out of his head. "Who are you? Why'd you do that! What did my father ever do to you!"

The man then laughed hysterically. He tossed his braid back over his shoulder in an elegant motion. "Vejita, don't you remember me? I am Zarbon. And as far as you are concerned, I am your end."

Vejita then stared blankly. "but, father..."

"I killed him just to see that stupid look on your face, monkey. You are even more pathetic as a child, as if that is possible for a flea ridden monkey." Zarbon then laughed harder as Vejita's sadness was replaced by anger.

Mother... Vejita thought sadly. I am sorry I am going to die here... but I promise this guy will die here with me!

_"Hey, Chi Chi." I asked my best friend, as I sat next to her out in the playground. The other children ran about playing, laughing. We were so young._

_"Hm?" Chi Chi asked, looking up at me innocently. She was tying her shoes, well, at least trying to. She looped around the other string and missed._

_"Did you ever feel like your life is missing someone?"_

_"What do you mean?" She asked again, a bit nonchalantly. Loop around string, miss. Her fingers fumbled._

_"You know, like if you had met someone when you were young, your life would be completely different from the way it is now. You'd be a different person."_

_"I think I understand. I feel that way sometimes. Like I don't even have a guy for me here on earth." Loop around string, miss, fumble. "Aw, c'me on!"_

_I laughed. Chi Chi was one of a kind._

I opened her eyes and groaned as another blinding light pierced them. A dream? Why all these dreams, why now? I rubbed them hard and then blinked several times. The shadows slowly began to take shape, a curtain, a window, wall, light fixture- wait! light fixture? I shot up, a cold sweat caused my night gown to cling to my frame. I shakily whiped my sticky hair from out of my eyes. I was not mistaken, this was definitely my room back on earth.

I stood up and immediately walked to my dresser to look myself in the mirror. "Bulma! Bulma!" a voice cried from down stairs. It was fathers. I gasped. I couldn't believe it. Tears entered my eyes at the sound of his voice. I shakily removed the pictures of friends and family from the mirrors surface, and sucked in my voice quickly. I stared hard at my face.

Skin clung to my bones causing my cheek bones to jut out, and my collar bone shot up high from the top of my gown. I slowly raised my night gown and began counting vivid ribs. I immediately knew what day it was. Today, today was the freshman homecoming dance. and my date was Veda. Yes, Veda never ceased to tell me how fat I was. I raised my arm and looked at it in the mirror. Skin clung to my arm. I reached out and pulled the skin down... so much fat... I pinched the skin towhere it clung even harder to my arm. If I could just lose that much more it would be _perfect._

"Bulma! Bulma! It isn't polite to keep guests waiting!" My father called up.

I felt a surge of sickness rise up in my stomach. I ran to the toilet and began heaving violently. My chest burned from the force and a sharp stabbing pain ripped at my sides. I began to shake harder as the acidic taste hit my tongue and flew into the toilet. Sweat dripped down my brow and stung my eyes. I began sobbing.

I whiped my eyes. "Stupid sweat, always falling round my eyes." I muttered, ashamed of the tears.

"BULMA!"

I gasped. "no, no. i cannot do it again!" I whispered, weakened by my state.

I ran to my dresser drawer and pulled out a knife already stained with blood. I raised up my scarred wrists. My mind swam with Veda's voice. 'if you only lost a few more pounds, you'd be perfect' 'Bulma, that skirt makes you thighs look so fat' 'eating a burger? again?' 'now look at that girl, Bulma, now that's a figure!' I blushed, a bit ashamed of my wrist. I had worked so hard to leave all of this behind and move beyond this, and now here I am again. I cried harder. Here I am again! I worked so hard, so many counseling appointments, so many stares and whispers. 'isn't that Bulma Briefs, Ms. Perfect?' 'my gosh, look at her ribs!'

I shook as I held the knife against my wrist. Not again, I could never relive this day again. I pressed a bit harder, a few droplets of blood broke surface. My eyes danced wildly as I sucked in deep and held it there. And sat. My lungs began to burn for oxygen. Stillness.

I felt a hand reach out and touch my shoulder. I gasped and spun around stunned. "Hope!" I shouted.

"Yes, and please never lose it." Hope reached out her hand and smiled. "I said I would never let go, Bulma."

Shaking, I reached out and took her hand. Oh, great. I thought, my hand is so sweaty and disgusting. I bet she can't stop staring at my chubby cheeks.

Hope chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at you. "You were perfect the day you were formed. God formed you perfectly, every part of you."

I sighed, I was too exhausted to argue with her theories of evolution. "Let's get out of here, please. I just want to find Vejita and leave."

She giggled again. "Of course, let's go."

Neko slowly blinked and groaned a bit. A dull buzzing sound rang throughout her ears. The shadows slowly took form. A red carpet was spread out to her feet, at the end were two huge golden doors with an antique finish, snakes twisted up the sides of them. Deep blue, satin cloth hung along the walls arching upwards towards the ceiling with each oil painting. Soldiers lined the red carpet standing at perfect attention.

"Princess, what is your opinion on the matter?" Neko looked to see her advisor, Lailith, at her side. He wore a simple, yet elegant, long sleeved blue shirt with wide sleeves. A white shawl wrapped around his neck and hung to his feet with an even whiter belt tightening around his waist. His blue pants could almost have been mistaken for a skirt. His fur was a dark brown and his whiskers black to match his black eyes. And his black hair stuck out beneath his tall, white and blue advisors hat in long spikes which hung in front of his face. The rest of his hair was tied back in a long pony tail.

"Lailith..." Neko growled. She remembered him well. She remembered what he did.

"Princess, what is your opinion on the matter? Frieza fast approaches!" Lailith spat.

Her face flushed as anger quickly boiled through her veins. No... Neko thought, I cannot face him now. Not in the state of mind that I am in. Neko stood quickly, her long silver gown fell around her form loosely in ripples. It was lined and etched with golden feathers. She folded her arms into her wide sleeves and lifted her chin up demanding obedience. "Excuse me. I must have some fresh air to... consider the matters at hand." Quickly, she walked down the red carpet, her long silver hair waving them good bye.

Lailith stood, speechless, as she left. Then as the door closed he growled lightly.

Neko stormed down the hallway towards the her room. First things first, she wanted to change out of this uncomfortable dress and into her sweats. She growled lightly all the way, tail fast twitching behind her. "That ungrateful little-" A hand grabbed her wrist. "Hey! What the-!" Neko turned and quickly punched her assailant in the right cheek hard.

"Woa! Hey!" Zen cried in surprise, rubbing his cheek.

Neko blushed deeply. It was Zen. He's so handsome... she thought as she trailed her eyes over his jet black fur lined in creamy brown stripes. His whiskers were silver and his eyes a deep emerald green. He wore a tight green shirt with loose green pants covered with white armor. His sword hung from his hip. He was a soldier, and a very high ranking one at that.

"Zen, I didn't realize it was you." Neko repeated, her cheeks deepening with red.

Zen rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I just thought you might like a walk in the garden." Zen had been courting her for months.

"I'd love the company! Just let me change." Neko motioned to her gown. It felt so good to see him again, afterall, she never expected to when Frieza took her away. And its not happening again. This time,... Neko promised herself.

The shapes of the room quickly changed and took on a new form. I held my breath, expecting to see Vejita standing before me, only to find myself in the middle of a ball room. It was the freshman homecoming dance. I stood there in a blue spaghetti strapped gown which stopped halfway down my thighs.

I opened her mouth a little, surprised, as Veda walked up to me in a black suit. He brushed his blonde hair out of his perfectly blue eyes and smiled. "May I have this dance." He purred.

I gritted my teeth. Damn you Hope... I am going to get you for this. I reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. I felt all of the eyes upon me as whispers rang through the ball room. 'My word, look at back! You can see her spine! Ewww!' I heard a nearby girl whisper. My face went red, and I glanced over my shoulder. My eyes widened as I realized it was one of my own so-called friends.

Veda stopped as he noticed my apprehensiveness. He smiled devilishly. "I know, you are probably mad that I am leaving for Germany tomorrow." He said. I narrowed my eyes and kept my silence. I could feel everyones eyes trailing over me, sizing me up to their standards. I shivered a bit, angry. Then I stopped myself, and swallowed down the lump that had formed in my throat. No... not anger, I thought.

Veda continued, oblivious to me. "I am sure it will be difficult for you to find someone as wonderful as me." Ooooh! What an ego! "But do not worry about me. I am sure I will find someone to keep me company." Veda brushed his hair out of his eyes again tossing it back. My face went red as I shuddered again. No... no this is not anger at all. I am hurt, because he never even knew me.

"You are such a morron! Ack! What an EGO!" I shouted pushing him away from me. I was shaking visibly now as my heart fell into my stomach. "You will be the easiest person to replace! TRUST ME!" I was about to turn to walk away, but stopped and I looked him deep into his confused eyes. He really is oblivious. "You have no idea how many years I spent picking up the pieces because of you, and it wasn't of my broken heart." I looked down to my scarred wrists on my skeleton arms.

Veda frowned. "Picking up the pieces? You should be thanking me. Afterall, I helped you stick to your diet. And now look at you. To think, if you could lose just a few more pounds you would look like a supermodel."

"OOOH! CREEP!" I screamed as I punched him in the face. Now I was definitely pissed off! He flew across the dance room floor and landed hard on his back. I heard him groan as he tried to sit up, only to collapse again on the floor, unconscious. I felt a sense of satisfaction wash over me as I stared at his broken nose. It felt so good that it amost felt wrong. I watched a ton of girls run up to his side asking him if he is okay and shaking him a bit. I smirked, good luck waking his ass up, ladies. I pictured him staring horrified at his 'perfect' face in the mirror, then I frowned again and looked down to my fragile being... perfect.

I turned and almost ran Hope over. I glared at her frowning face. "What's the big idea! How dare you-! Ugh! And you call yourself my friend!" I shouted in a rage.

"You cannot blame the product for the cause." Hope said. I stared at her blankly. "You being with him was a product, not the cause, of what you became."

"Hope, that doesn't make any sense! I am Bulma Briefs, daughter of the great Dr. Briefs! I believe I know more about my own life than you do!" I shouted. Hope had crossed the line a long time ago. I was so sick of her superiority complex, constantly meddling in my life. My heart was racing to the extent that I feared it might explode. How dare she bring me to this damnable ball!

Hope handed me a crumbled up ball of paper. I stared at it a bit, then decided to amuse her before I accidentally lose my temper on the kid. I took it, and almost dropped it. I was still trembling so hard, my nerves couldn't take much more of this. Frieza, my family, Zarbon, why me? My sweat pressed into the paper moistening it as my hands unraveled the sheet. I smoothed the paper out and allowed the image to take form in my hands. For a moment, I thought my heart stopped.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded.

"I am sure it has been difficult for you to live up to everyone's standards. Your friends, your fathers, it has made you so defensive."

"I am not defensive! And the only standards I live by are my own!"

"Then why were you with Veda? Why are you a scientist?"

I could hear the teacher's voice, _And what do you wish to be when you grow up, Miss Briefs? _I closed my eyes. "I am a brilliant scientist, just like my father. Everyone is just jelous of me."

"There is no doubt about your intelligence, Bulma. But why were you with Veda."

My friend's voices echoed in my head. _Oh wow, look at him, Bulma! He is sooo hot! All the girls want him, look at that ass. You two would make such a cute couple. _Vejita... I wonder... I wonder what everyone would think... if I was with the Saiyan who destroyed earth... My face flushed, where the hell did that come from?

Hope took my trembling hand. "I am sure it has been difficult living in your father's shadow. In Frieza's as well." And image of the tree in my father's 'garden' flashed through my mind. It's looming figure towering over, the chilling shadow that stretched over me as I sat below it, watching the shadow's of its limbs claw across the ground. "It is a shame it made you so defensive. If it hadn't, you would have been open enough to recieve Vejita."

My eyes shot open and I slapped Hope's hand away. "Are you mad! That creep destroyed my home! I will never love him!"

Hope smiled sweetly. "You will never survive the Gauche like this. How can you save your friends if you can't save yourself?"

I gasped. She was right. I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. I sighed in defeat has I finally confessed it. "I am a scientist because it is what my father, what everyone wanted. It was expected of me to follow in his footsteps. Not that I don't enjoy science, but..." I sighed again. "And Veda. All the girls love him. Everyone wants to be with Veda, who wouldn't. So... I was with Veda too. They thought we would make a wonderful couple, my friends-" I laughed at that point. Friends. Chi Chi was my only true friend. I can't believe I never saw that til now. No, I saw it all along. But it just hurt so bad. "They never really knew me."

Strangely enough, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulder the second I said all this. My body calmed itself and stopped trembling finally. For once, for the first time since I had left earth, my throat loosened and I could feel the silent scream leave it. Then a thought shot through my head. Chi Chi was still unconscious... "Chi Chi!" I shouted.

"Do you trust me, Bulma?" Hope said. "There is still one more you must face before you see Vejita or Chi Chi."

I stared at Hope. Doesn't she care that Chi Chi could die? "I do." Hope answered. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alright, enough!" I demanded. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am God." Hope looked at Bulma in all seriousness. "I thought you would never ask. Do you trust me, Bulma?"

I stared at Hope in disbelief. Then I began laughing. She couldn't be serious, right? Like I am suppose to believe a story like that. When she didn't falter I stopped laughing. I sweat-dropped, would if she is serious? After all... she does seem to appear out of nowheres. But this is the Gauche.

"Yes... I think." I muttered, not really all that sure.

"You shouldn't lie to me." Hope didn't crack a smile. She extended her hand. "But we don't have time for games. Come."

I took her hand, and closed my eyes. An uneasiness set inside of me. Father said God wasn't real, nor was angels. They were fairy tales made by the weak. My heart dropped a bit further. What if He was real- She? He-She? My hand felt warm, but fear struck through me like a knife. I squeezed my eyes harder, not daring to open them.

"Radditz" Caliko whispered as she leaned back into him. "I love you."

Radditz smiled. It was the first time he had been happy in so long. To think, that he is finally holding someone who is true to him. "I love you too." Shock shot through Radditz. It was the first time he had said those words since Aileen. "I do love you." It began to sink in to him slowly how true those words were now. "I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you."

Caliko turned around and smiled. Radditz stared deeply into her cole black eyes. The moonlight show through and illuminated her golden hair giving it the appearance of a halo. "Angel..." Radditz muttered in awe.

Caliko giggled remembering when they first met in the cafeteria. "Food cake." She teased as she pulled on a strand of his black hair. "You know we can't stay here forever. We should go back now."

Radditz blinked surprised. Then he glared at her. "Why? Is this house not good enough for you?" He said motioning at the building. "I built it for us! So we could be together forever! Just the two of us!" He pushed her away.

Caliko stared back at him, hurt forming in her eyes. "I love the house. And when we return, I hope to build another one with you. A real one." Caliko whiped a tear away from her eye. How could she make him understand? "Radditz, I love you. I love _you!_ But none of this is real. I want to share the rest of my life with you and have your children. I want to hold them and know they are real, a part of us that will live on long after we are gone from the world. I want a life with you, not an illusion created by the Gauche, perfect as it is."

Perfect... Radditz snickered. So that is why no one ever returns from the Gauche. Radditz took Caliko in his arms and squeezed her. She snuggled up into his large arms almost seemingly a child in comparison to size. Aileen flashed through his mind. Fake. She was never true to him. A sickness formed in his stomach. This is all fake, just like her. He did not want anything fake in his life ever again. "Very well then. Let's return."

Caliko stared up into his eyes. "We can live together peacefully, forever."

Radditz frowned a bit. Peacefully,... Vejita crossed his mind in a flash. He would never allow it. No, the Prince always has his way. Just like with Aileen, fake as she was to him. Radditz tightened his fists into a ball as his muscles began to twitch. 'No more just following orders. No, I am not going to kill anyone for anybody again. Radditz thought to himself. Got that, Vejita.'

"Is something wrong?" Caliko asked.

"No." Radditz answered, forcing himself to calm down on the surface. "We will live peacefully together. I will never betray you, I promise." Not like I did with her...

"Yes together." Caliko smiled.

Together... so I hope you understand when I... Radditz lost himself in his thoughts. He toyed with her hair causing a giggle to rise from her through. He could picture the blood mixing with the gold as a cut formed across Caliko's throat. Her mouth opened in a silent scream acusing him of the betrayel. Aileen...

"Radditz, shouldn't we be going?" Caliko asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Hm? Yes, let's go." Together... so maybe you will understand when I...

Zarbon laughed hysterically watching the young heartbroken prince rise to his feet. "Oh, this is too good to be true. You actually believe you can defeat me!" Zarbon laughed harder bending over one knee. Then he rose with a satisfied smirk and tossed his hair behind his head. Zarbon stood erect with confidence, an air of supremecy around him.

Vejita gritted his teeth. "I made a promise to my father."

"Oh, please do tell." Zarbon said in mock interest.

"I promised I would be the best."

Zarbon laughed lightly. "A monkey, the best. All monkeys are good for is following orders..." Zarbon formed a smile energy ball. "And becoming statistics on the battle field!" He fired the energy ball at the young prince laughing hysterically as Vejita darted out of the way. Zarbon stared at the prince sucking it all in, how he helplessly fumbled out of the way like a puppet.

Vejita held his hand above his head. A small blue ball formed. Zarbon watched, his eyes dancing with amusement. "I promised I would be like him." The blue ball doubled in size, then tripled. Lightning swam around the ball. "So his name will live on forever through me!"

Zarbon stopped laughing, then looked at him in astonishment. He knew that attack, it killed everything within a thousand feet. King Vejita used it for mass slaughters of the enemy when they were outnumbered and the full moon was too far away. "You fool! Stupid monkey! If you use that attack, you will never survive it! Not within this close of a range!"

"I know that..." Vejita said, glaring at him. Zarbon's pupils shrunk instantly as he stood, shocked. Vejita let out a loud grunt as he threw the giant swirling blue ball towards the still shocked Zarbon. "I plan on dragging you to hell with me!"

A/N: I hope I am not too rusty with my writing skills. Please, let me know how it was! I am eager to hear. So, I finally let you know who Hope was, a few of you had already guessed years ago. No, this is not a religious fic, I just thought it would be cool to have the Supreme One assist Bulma in facing her ghosts which made her a bit too bitchy. So what will happen to Zarbon? Is Vejita about to be killed off? And what about Radditz, what is he plotting? And who is Bulma about to face in the Gauche from her past? And will Chi Chi be burned to a crisp? And where is Kakarott anyways?... He is coming, i promise, eventually. And what is the dirt between Neko and my new char Lailith? Find out next time, on my version of DBZ!


	18. Ch18 Bitter Numbness

Disclaimer: No. I don't own DBZ. If you sue me, you won't get much but a couple of pennies, bag of clothes, and a loaf of stale bread.

Neko- So tell me, Sheol, what exactly is romantic about your romance novel? You have the blood, you have the guts, and a near rape scene between Zarbon and Bulma doesn't count as romantic, you know.

Sheol- sweat drops heheh... blood can be romantic...

Neko- In vampire novels!

Sheol- okay! okay! sheesh... i'll turn down the lights, already. damn sex kitten...

A/N: I would like to thank the one person who reviewed chapter 17. All the other reviews are from three years ago when I had to stop writing this fic due to certain factors in my life... considering only one person reviewed it, i'm not really all that certain that it this fic is any good or if I should really continue with it. so please, review and let me know if it kicks ass or sucks.

warning: this chapter is pretty graphic. if you've been sexually assaulted in the past you might want to consider skipping this chapter. i go into detail, A LOT of detail.

Chapter 18 Bitter Numbness

Zarbon stopped laughing, then looked at him in astonishment. He knew that attack, it killed everything within a thousand feet. King Vejita used it for mass slaughters of the enemy when they were outnumbered and the full moon was too far away. "You fool! Stupid monkey! If you use that attack, you will never survive it! Not within this close of a range!"

"I know that..." Vejita said, glaring at him. Zarbon's pupils shrunk instantly as he stood, shocked. Vejita let out a loud grunt as he threw the giant swirling blue ball towards the still shocked Zarbon. "I plan on dragging you, kicking and screaming, all the way to hell with me!"

The swirling giant dug into the ground kicking up dust, the sound of gnashing teeth rang through the air. It burrowed through the ground creating a trench as it advanced on Zarbon. The shocked expression quickly gave way to rage as Zarbon thrusted his arms out creating a shield in front of him. "We'll see who screams, boy! You will be screaming MY name, LORD Zarbon!"

Vejita laughed hysterically. "I was not aware you were a faggot."

The blue giant reached Zarbon, stopping against his shield. Zarbon groaned straining under the pressure. His heels dug into the dirt. The blue giant swirled faster, digging itself deeper into the ground. The giant groaned, a deafening roar ripped through the air. The nearby trees twisted, snapping like twigs, as they began ripping around the pair mimicing the patter of the dust in the wind. Zarbon smirked, believing he was nearly complete in successfully blocking this suicide attack. Then, the giant let out its finally moan, as it collapsed into itself burrying deep into the ground. A blue light flashed through the air, as the energy spread out across the ground like water. Zarbon screamed, feeling as if a thousand gnashing teeth were ripping through his flesh. "Stupid monkey!" He cried out, as his vision faded into black.

Vejita held up his arms, attempting to block his own attack, but the energy ripped through his being like arrows. He felt the searing heat dig into his skin, his nose, his eyes, he took in a sharp breath and felt his lungs begin to burn. The air caught in his throat, a bitter sharp taste struck him. Blood. A pain of desperation tore at his heart, and a new longing set in. He didn't want to die here. "Mother..." he muttered as he slowly realized he would never see her again. The rumble slowly gave way to a dull growl as his vision began to unblur and return to focus. Vejita became aware that he was on his back. He sat up, a sharp pain coursed throughout his body, and he fell back to the floor. Am I dying?... he thought.

"Vejita!" A female cry screamed.

"Mother?..." he muttered, surprised. What was mother doing on the battlefield?

Vejita quickly realized that he was somehow in the palace. But how? He felt his mothers arms slide around his small body. "Vejita! What happened to you! We have to get you to the infirmary quick!" Vejita watched his mothers mouth move, but her words were not matching her lips. He was hearing her words a fraction later, after her lips had already formed them. He moaned, he could feel his body weakening. His whole being convulsed once over. "Vejita! no... Nappa! Nappa! Quick!" Her words began murmur. His breath quickened, as he felt his lungs burn for oxygen. Everything became cold, as his skin felt prickles begin to cover every centimeter of his body. He convusled again, violently, once over. "VEJITA!" He could have sworn he heard his mother call his name. He felt as if he was floating, being carried somewhere. "VEJITA!" Another convuslion, his muscles burned with an odd coldness from it, he felt a wetness cover his being and a sharp coppery scent hit his nose. His senses heightened for a moment. Another convulsion, pain shot throughout him and he feared for a moment his bones would break from the force... then black.

Meanwhile... Zarbon rose on the battlefield to his knees. He coughed hard, and blood poured from his mouth onto the ground. Zarbon spat, he hated the taste of his own blood. His enemies was more preferable. "I can't believe such a primitive attack left me so infured." He rose shakily to his feet as he realized he was alone. "Damn Gauche. I can't stand how people jump around from place to place in it. So inconvenient." Then a smirk formed on his lips as he remembered hearing Vejita mutter his mother's name. It was quickly replaced with a frown as he realized he couldn't recall Planet Vejita, and therefore couldn't use a memory to cause the Gauche to bring him there. Zarbon closed his eyes, concentrating on an image of the prince in hopes that a desire to see him would cause him to stand before him. He opened his eyes, and growled. "What fuels this place..." he muttered. Then a sinister smirk crossed over his lips. "566." He knew she could bring him to Vejita. Yes, all she'd have to do is picture his face and then. Zarbon smiled lustfully. He pictured her small waste, her round hips, her succulent breasts. He let out a low growl feeling his member harden. He had waited so long. "Woman, soon."

I stared at the front door to my father's lab. A cold chill washed over me. I turned to Hope. "I don't understand."

"You lived in his shadow for so long, Bulma. Everyone expected you to be him. No, they expected perfection. And you stole small pieces from yourself over and over to satisfy everyone by yourself. Until, there was nothing left to steal." Hope held out her hand. "Then you built a wall and hid behind it, afraid that whoever crossed it would hurt you like Veda, your fake friends, and me."

Surprise shook me at the last part. Then I swallowed the truth. Yes, that was why I stopped believing in God.

"Do you trust me, Bulma?"

"We'll see..." I muttered as I slowly opened the door, ignoring her hand. My heart fluttered, I was terrified of confronting father. Terrified of his dissappointment. I saw him standing still facing me. Had he been satring at the door the entire time? I slowly walked towards him and stopped before him. I took in his form, it felt like so long since I last saw him it was hard to believe... Father smiled at me, and that's when it first hit me. I felt a pain shoot through my heart, and then it washed over me like a wave. "Father!" I cried out as tears fell down my cheeks. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him squeezing him hard. My nails dug into his shirt and I began sobbing uncontrolably.

He smoothed my hair as he began to whisper my name. I released him and looked him in his smiling eyes. "I missed you." He said. I blinked a bit surprised. Wasn't he suppose to be just a memory in the Gauche? So how could he miss me? It felt so good to hear those words though. "I missed you too." This moment should never end. I opened my mouth to speak but he held up his hand.

"I am so proud of you." He said. "I never knew how strong you were til now."

My smile widened as I beamed under his praise. My heart began to ache from a lack of his warmth, so I wrapped my arms around him again and snuggled in deep for another hug. Father held me, until a sheet of paper caught his eye that was sticking out of my back pocket. He reached down and snatched it.

"What's this." He said as he unfolded it. It was the picture of my angel I drew as a kid. His smile widened as he admired it. "I can still remember when you drew this. 'I love you Daddy.'" He said, reading my misspelled words on the bottom.

"Why'd you throw it away? Wasn't it good enough?" I asked, thinking maybe he did it out of dissappointment in me.

"Sweetie, everything you do is wonderful to me." Father said as he sighed. "Forgive me for being the father I was. I never told you this, but my parents died when I was young. I was an orphan. I had to work so hard to become what I am now, so when I had you... I worked extra hard so that you would never have to know the hardships I faced. So I could buy you all you ever wanted. I realize now all you ever wanted was a father who was around and to follow your own dreams. I am sorry I was never home."

I watched him fold the picture and put it away in his jacket. I felt a huge relief lifted from my heart. I now finally understood father for who he was, and for once, I felt like someone understood me. I stared into his eyes, a new appreciation forming inside of me, as I looked up to him in a whole new manner. My father was strong, determined,... gone.

An image flashed through my head. A dark shadow stood in the door way. Father stood infront of me begging them to spare me. A crack ripped through the air. Father's head exploded as blood sprayed through the air. I watched in horror as his head bent into two halves. I screamed. Father turned to face me, his facial features twisted and distorted. An eye socket was hollowed. Blood streamed down his face. I covered my eyes. I heard his body thud. A warm stickiness was pressed against my palms. I lowered my hands to behold my father's blood covering them... father's blood sprayed on my faces. I looked to him. Blood trickled from his hollowed head, its insides... mixed into chunks with...

"Father!" I screamed. I felt his arms grab my shoulders as he shook me violently.

"Bulma, what's wrong? Did I say something-?"

His limbs were flung at unnatural angles on the floor. His mouth hung open in a silent scream. His head, split in two, its inside... creeping out mixed with- "FATHER!" I fell to my knees shaking violently. I began to heave, a bitter, acidic taste hit the back of my throat as I vomited. My sides ached. I grabbed my head and squeezed, attempting to force the images out.

A hand touched my shoulder lightly. I felt my brain silent as my breath steadied. I stared down into my own vomit. "Thankyou." I muttered, grateful to whoever touched my shoulder.

"You're welcome." It was Hope. "I had your father leave. I suppose his presence was too soon, but this opportunity couldn't be missed."

I turned quickly to Hope. "You torture me with fake images of my old friends, and now of my father! And you justify it by saying it 'couldn't be missed'! How dare you!" I shook slightly.

Hope held up her hands in defense. "Now, now. I'll admit its a bit underhanded to use images of your old friends, but that is in the nature of the Gauche. Except for the people who entered the Gauche, all else are illusions, memories. But your father was real."

I stared at her in disbelief. Real? Father? She continued. "He was very upset that he died with you believing he didn't love you. So I allowed him to leave heaven for a moment to visit you here. He wanted you to know his love."

I opened my mouth, but no sound left. I felt a burning desire to see him again. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, but I assure you will see him again many years from now when you come to join us in heaven."

I smiled picturing father. A sense of peace formed inside of me just knowing he was somewheres safe, in peace. Hope touched the side of my face gently. "Do you trust me, Bulma?"

I glared at her. The question had begin to annoy me. "Damnit! Hope, stop asking me that! If you ask that again, I swear it!"

Hope frowned. "My, my you are abusive. I am leaving now, you will only see me once more, and the others won't until it is there judgement. Tell me, Bulma, Do you trust me?"

Surprise hit me. It never occured to me that she would leave. "But you swore you would never let go!" I shouted angrily. She lied to me! I clenched my fist as my eyes narrowed at her.

"I won't. I will always be with you as with all. You must trust me, Bulma. Everything happens for a reason. And remember, Let no man despise you."

My glare at her deepened as my knuckles turned white. "At their judgement? Tell me, God, if you truly are then why were you praying to yourself over your meals!"

A deep sigh escaped from her lips. She slowly raised her hand and held it palm up towards heaven. She then looked at me with the most loving eyes I had ever seen. "Do not think me self-centered, my love, I prayed to teach you how. But you do not follow in my ways, nor are you evil. You are luke warm. And because you are neither cold nor hot, I shall spew you from my mouth."

I gasped, a knife shot through my heart. My breath caught in my throat. Could this girl really be God? Hope continued to speak, a deep sorrow in her voice. "It sickens me that it will take such a great tragedy to bring the two of you together in Me, but I would rather allow your body to be defiled than see your soul spend eternity away from Me. Please, come back. Won't you trust me, Bulma?"

And in a flash, she had vanished from infront of me. I stared blankly for a minute as the silence slowly began to penetrate my ears. I was all alone. A sense of helplessness sunk in as I trembled slightly from the emptiness of the room. I wrapped my arms around myself in a protective manner, shielding myself from the eyes of the walls.

(A/N: Caliko and Radditz left the Gauche. They are waking up from it.)Caliko and Radditz both opened their eyes. Caliko sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms. It was then that the smell of smoke hit her. She looked to her left to see a blaze in the far distance. "Oh! The forest is on fire!" She cried.

Radditz sat in shock for a little while, not from the forest fire, but from awaking. "I can't believe." He muttered. "I was actually able to leave the Gauche, and so easily. Does this mean that Caliko is my destiny, or do I have another more important purpose in life."

"Radditz! We have to get Bulma and Vejita out of here! Don't you hear me?"

The Saiyans created the Gauche to conquer themselves and obtain their ultimate purpose in life. It was used to either rehabilitate misguided Saiyans or to allow them to die in the Gauche, since of course, a Saiyans purpose in life is to fight and serve his king. If my purpose is to fight then how can I leave the Gauche from simply loving her? Radditz rubbed his head, deep in thought. And when no one else has ever survived the Gauche? They always shrivelled away to nothing, living skeletons, and then they died!

Caliko grabbed Radditz by the shoulders and shook him. "Sweet heart, you okay?" She shouted, her coal black eyes deep with concern.

"Hn?" Radditz muttered. It was then that the smell of smoke hit him. He looked to his left. Huge columns of smoke rose from the tree tops with red flames jumping up into the smoke, licking it. "We have to go."

Caliko nodded. She reached over and lifted bulma into her arms, groaning from the effort. Radditz bent down to lift Vejita, and gasped. He felt his neck. There was a faint heart beat and faint breathing. "What's wrong?" Caliko asked. Radditz turned to face Caliko. "Vejita is dying."

Caliko looked at him strangely. "Aren't you concerned?" Radditz shot her a dark glare. Caliko gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry, its just that-" Caliko's face went pale suddenly, she took in a sharp breath.

"Caliko?" Radditz muttered, a bit confused. Caliko's breath quickened. She reached up her hand to her chest, unknowingly dropping Bulma to the floor, then her eyes glazed over. It was then that Radditz noticed the bloody circle on her chest. It had bled through her black dress. Caliko's body fell limply to the floor.

Radditz rushed over to Caliko and felt for a heart beat. It was racing. "What the- damn it, Zarbon! This has got to be you!" Radditz looked over to Zarbon's body. A sense of rage washed over him and his skin became flushed with anger. Radditz licked his lips wishing they were wet with Zarbon's blood. Every inch of his body wanted to tear him slowly in two just like his heart was being torn. For a moment, he wished Zarbon was awake so he could hear him scream. He powered up as far as he could and stretched out his hand. "Why not?" Radditz muttered. "You deserve to die!"

"Radditz! That's enough!"

Radditz looked over to the source of the voice, and smirked when he saw it. A soote-stained man with wild, spiky black hair stood next to a hover craft which consisted of one body: a long, black haired woman with a mangled leg who is unconscious (A/N: Chi Chi).

"Stay out of this, Kakarot." Radditz growled to his brother. "My woman is dying because of this man. The Gauche must've been keeping her alive but now she is going to die." Radditz turned back to his prey. His blood boiling with anger, he stared lustfully at Zarbon's body taking it all in. Oh, yes, he was going to savor killing him.

Suddenly, Kakarot appeared between Radditz and Zarbon. "He's defenseless. It's wrong to kill a defenseless person, no matter the situation!"

Radditz chuckled, then burst into hysterical laughter. "It's that kind of talk that placed you as a prison guard in the Gauntlet!" Radditz flared his ki again. "Now out of my way, or I will shoot straight through you, brother!"

"No, and you don't have the code."

"What code?"

"The code to the healing chamber at the old main base on the other side of the meteor. There's a riot in the Gauntlet. You don't have much time before the prisoners over power the guards and begin looting the old base."

Radditz blinked. He couldn't believe Kakarot still remembered the old code. He looked to Zarbon then to Caliko, and then to Kakarot. "Damn it." He growled. Radditz licked his lips, imagining the taste of Zarbon's death on them. "Let's go."

Kakarot smiled satisfied. "I had a feeling you would agree with me."

Neko swirled the water in the pond lazily with her foot. She was back in her sweat pants with her green tank top shirt that sowed off her toned stomach. Neko sat on a bench near Zen. Zen stretched his arms and faked a yawn as he stretched his arms out, and snuck one in behind Neko. She looked up and giggled. "That's the oldest trick in the book." She said sarcasticly as she trailed her fingers through his long, black hair. It was slicked back and in a pony tail. Her fingers caused a few pieces to stray away and fall in front of his face.

Zen looked into her golden eyes. "They remind me of the sunset. Your eyes, I mean." He blushed, silently kicking himself for the cheesy comment.

Neko sighed as she put his head on his shoulders. "So what do you think about Frieza's impending invasion."

Zen fell silent, Neko felt his muscles tense beneath her head. She raised it to look him in his emerald eyes. "Zen, is something wrong."

"I think I shouldn't have wasted so many of my years apart from you. I think I should have married you when I had the chance." Neko gasped as Zen grabbed her chin and lifted her lips to his. He licked his tongue over her lips enjoying her taste and then lightly bit her lip. "I would love to stay with you longer, but there's a mandatory meeting for all soldiers to review the battle strategies." Zen's eyes then filled with concern begging her to live. "Please, Neko, take care."

Before Neko could say anything, he stood and disappeared quickly into the woods. Neko stared in shock for a few moments at the trees, then she raised her hand to her mouth and blushed deeply.

"Princess, I hope I am not disturbing you, but Frieza has requested a personal meeting with you immediately." A voice sounded from behind her. It was Lailith. "I will not be able to accompany you, but I have requested only the best to accompany you."

Neko stood slowly and caught Lailith in her golden eyes. "Oh, no, I insist you accompany me, Lailith. You are my advisor, aren't you. I may need your advice." She hissed.

Lailith stood in shock. He opened his mouth to rebuke her request, but Neko cut him off. "I order you to accompany me, Lailith. You would not dare deny a direct order, would you? In fact, there is no need for the guards to accompany me."

"But princess-!"

"That's my final order!" Neko growled, as she turned quickly disappearing down the path. "This time, Lailith." Neko muttered, as she shook with anticipation. "This time, the ball is in my court."

I shivered slightly, not sure what to do. I looked over at father's couch. "Well, I suppose I could sit down for a while and think my options over." I said, my voice echoing a greeting to me. I suddenly felt a presence fill the room. The hairs on my neck stood on end as a chill washed over me. I turned to face a tall green man staring down at me, a satisfied smirk crossing his face.

I gasped as I felt my heart drop for the hundredth time that day. His eyes traced over my skin as he let out a growl. "566, you are looking stunning today." He said mockingly. He licked his lips. RUN! a voice screamed in my head. I turned quickly on my heels and bolted for the door, but Zarbon grabbed my arm roughly and threw me towards the couch. I collided with the wall above it, the wind knocked out of my lungs, and I fell limply onto the cushions.

I let out a moan as I shook from the effort to raise myself. I stared down at the sofa cushion, a beed of sweat fell onto it. "I could make you moan louder." came a silky voice from beside me. Zarbon grabbed my throat and threw me onto my back, holding me down by the throat. I coughed as I grabbed his hand with both of mine, struggling to loosen his grip so I could take a breath. A look of fear shot through my eyes as I silently begged him to leave.

Zarbon chuckled. "Oh, I love that look. That trapped look in my victims' eyes. It means they know I've won." A streak of rage shook through me. Oh, that pig. "It means they know I hold their life in MY hands." Zarbon complied and lightly loosened his grip, just enough for me to choke out some words. "I can't wait til Vejita kills you." I hissed and spat in his face.

Zarbon gritted his teeth. He whiped the spit from his face and stared down at it. "Bitch!" He screamed, as he punched me in the face. I gasped, a loud ring shot through my head as the room began to buzz. The images shook between double and single as I struggled to focus. "I suggest you keep quiet and still if you value your life."

Zarbon leaned forward and lined my lips with his tongue. I narrowed my limps in an attempt to shrink back from it. The sharp taste of blood filled his mouth and he moaned lightly, enjoying the taste of his victim's blood. I gasped as Zarbon tore the straps off of my dress and began ripping it off in shreds. The sound sickened me. I flailed my arms in an attempt to strike him, but failed. His image moved in front of my eyes, as the buzz grew worse, making it impossible to steady my arms. My mind rippled and the room spun. I groaned as a sickness entered my throat, and my stomach tied over in knots. Why did he have to hit me so hard? If I only had my senses about me still, maybe I could fight back. A voice in my head chastized me. He would have killed you, you know. Better than being a victim. My heart wavered, I wasn't sure if I agreed or not.

Zarbon leaned back. He took in my nakedness with a smirk. His eyes trailed over my round breasts, flat stomach, the curvature of my thighs. He took in all but my face, and licked his lips as if I was a piece of meat open for the taking. Then, he dove onto my body eager to have all on the buffet. He went for my breasts first. Zarbon sucked on the nipples hard, teasing them. He squeezed the other with his hand hard, and I feared for a moment he would pull them off. Sweat began to form on my body as I trembled with the though of what was to come.

He moaned a bit louder as he began to lick the sweat from my breasts. He rounded them with his tongue and came back down one last time for the nipple, he bit it lightly at first, then harder. I let out a scream from the pain. "Much better." He muttered, seemingly shook with pleasure from my scream. He leaned upward and lightly stroked my neck with his teeth in a fake bite. My body then froze in fear as my heart began to thud out of my chest. This is really happening, it isn't a nightmare. God why?

I felt my thighs forced apart as he began to kiss my inner thighs. He bit one of them hard drawing blood. I whimpered as he licked up the droplets. He rubbed his cheek along my thigh streaking the rest of the blood down as he neared my private area. I felt his tongue tease my clit. I shot up, or at least attempted to. The moment my head raised off of the couch I felt a sharp pain shoot through it. I cried out and fell back down. What if I have brain damage from this? I screamed in my mind, now even more terrified. My mind began to race as the buzzing grew louder and louder deafening my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut.

His lips closed in around my clit as he began sucking me attempting to make me wet. I was as dry as sandpaper. A feeling of filth washed over me as I began to desire a shower. When he saw that wasn't working he spat onto his hand and rubbed it onto me. He then plunged into me for all that I was worth. A screamed loud, as pain shot through my insides. Another thought shot through my head, this bastard was actually trying to make me want this? He thrust inside of me again. It felt like a knife. I screamed louder. "You are enjoy this aren't you, you little whore."

He tore into my breasts again with his mouth, sucking my sweat off of them as he began to pound harder and harder. He grabbed hold of my hair and jerked my head back, as he began stroking alongside my body with his loose hand taking in every curve. He began chewing at my nipple. A taste of salt crossed my lips. I slowly realized I was crying. My whole body shook violently as a bitter taste crept into my back throat. "Please stop" I whimpered.

"Yeah, you want this you little fuck." Zarbon muttered ignoring me. He pounded harder and harder, until the pain began to sear through my mind numbing me. My whole body went numb and I slowly crept away deep into my mind. This isn't happening... I will wake up soon... "Are you ready to cum you little bitch." ... I will wake up soon, and this will all be away... numb. completely numb. Another sharp pain ripped through my insides, and then I felt warmth. Then the pounded stop and I felt him slide out of me. I breathed in deeply then nearly choked as the scent of his sweat over my body gagged me. I flailed my arm up to touch my sore breasts, but it landed on my face. My head buzzed louder, but the ringing in my ears had faded some. I rolled my arm down my face, a huge swollen lump on my right cheek, a bloodied nose and lip, down my neck, down my chest... I shuddered a bit, the stroke reminded me of his, a sickness crept over me as my stomach tied over more... down my breasts, warm stickiness on my nipples, he had chewed my nipples raw. I shuddered. My throat began to tighten in a silent scream, I felt a wave of bitterness wash over me. I choked back the tears forcing myself not to cry. Then I began to laugh, a nervous bitter laugh. The voice was foreign to me, it wasn't mine.

Warm breath brushed against my ear. "That was just a warm up, puppet. You are going to bring me to Vejita, and once the monkey is gone, I am going to ride you every night." He stuck his tongue into my ear deep and violated it.

"I'd rather kill myself." I muttered bitterly. It was the truth. He wouldn't do this to me again, I'd rather slit my wrists. I imagined my scarred wrists and shuddered... I had worked so hard to-

"Then so be it." I heard him laugh hysterically. I felt the urge to choke him, to rip his voice box out.

A deep sorrowness crept up into me. I choked it back. That bastard will not see me cry. I hope he rots. Zarbon grabbed me by my hair and jerked me to my feet. "Picture Vejita's face." He ordered.

"What-" I started, but he shook me hard by my hair. The pain tingled on my scalp as I struggled to stand on my toes. I felt so weak.

"I said picture his face!"

My mind began to scatter as I desperately searched for an image, any image. It scattered back to the first person I saw before Hope brought me into the Gauche. The face hit me clearly. I focused on it hard, it helped me forget where I was. What had taken place. It was such an escape for me. Then suddenly the images of the room began to swirl and shift, the shadows moved, shifted, and brought me away from Capsule Corp.

A/N: I told you I was graphic. So, what is up with Neko and Lailith, and what will become of poor Bulma? Will this ever become a romance novel? (Neko: I doubt it.) And what is Radditz plotting? Will Caliko and Vejita live? And will romance spark between Chi Chi and Kakarot? And what will become of Zarbon? Will he get to keep Bulma? Find out next time! Oyasumi!

Neko: hold it! hold it! Sheol, you are demented. You had a ten second romance scene for the first time ever followed by a rape scene!

Sheol:... it will end romanticly... maybe... mwahahah!... i'm bad at romances, this is a drama/romance/action novel. they didn't have a third genre to pick from.

Neko: ... you better not kill me off for kicks. damn psycho...


	19. Ch19 Two Faces of Evil

disclaimer: no. i don't own DBZ. Happy?

A/N: the updates will be a bit sporadic now cuz i'm back in college full time, i work, and i'm getting married this december coming up. so i'm a bit busy. but i promise it will be finished! i'm just not sure when. i'm hoping to finish it up this year though so i can get started on my other story i'm itching to write. n y wayz, here is the next chapter so enjoy! and thankyou for the reviews!

Chapter 19- Two Faces of Evil

Neko paced up the mozaic walk way staring intently at the stones, her arms crossed in front of her. How should I kill them? she thought to herself. Her cat-like tail darted with anticipation as she began kneeding her inner elbows. Her golden eyes danced in her dream-like state of mind. It will feel so good being able to kill Frieza a second time, and Lailith, that traitor Lailith.

The tall stone building stood before her at the end of the walk way, crimson red in appearance. The heavy metal doors had an antique finish across its bronze coloring. Thick, dense bushes encircled the building. Soon, Frieza would be holding the audience with Neko behind those doors, but for now the building stood empty. Neko laid her hands on the door. She always had a game plan in advance. A smirk crept over her face. It was easy to rig the controls so King Cold's ship crashed killing him... Frieza was suppose to be on that ship,... her frown faded. Vejita wasn't suppose to take the fall for it. She began to wander if anyone even knew it was her who did it. But she was certain this would be even easier, after all, it was her quarters.

Neko's ears twitched as the sound of voices carried cross her ears. She snapped her head to the bushes. "Lailith.." she muttered immediately recognizing the voice. She dropped to all fours and crept close to the bushes keeping along the wall. Neko always carried herself quietly, and like Vejita, people rarely heard her footsteps no matter what the situation.

"But this just feels so wrong. Afterall, she's our princess." The voice was unknown to her, most likely a guardsman. Neko leaned against the corner of the building just infront of the bushes in its shadows.

"I know the feeling, but she is out of control!" It was Lailith's voice.

"Yes, but wouldn't we be just trading one tyrant for another?" Tyrant...? Neko blinked in shock. They couldn't mean me. But then who?

"Frieza is the lesser of the two evils. At least with him we know his true intentions- ruling the universe. But with Princess Neko, aren't you tired of the wars? The people threaten a revolt! Our kingdom is falling apart at the seams! And for what? The fancies of a young kitten!" Lailith's voice spat the words in rage.

"But she is still our princess."

"..." Lailith sighed. "I've watched her grow since she was a child. It breaks my heart to see her falter. But she is just too strong. Frieza has heard word of her strength and he has come to prove himself."

"But-"

Lailith cut him off. "All we have to do is give him the princess. Frieza assured us he'd uphold his end of the bargain. If we give him Neko as a sparring partner, Frieza will 'overlook' our planet. We can elect a new ruler, one who isn't a tyrant."

"But is she really that bad?"

"Did your father not die in her wars?"

There was a slight pause. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll distract Zen while you give him the princess." She heard their hands clasp.

Neko stared at the ground in shock, her heart pounding out of her chest. Me? A tyrant? Her thoughts even sounded short of breath. She held out her hand and stared at it. For a moment it seemed tinted with red, a bright crimson red. She was sure if she licked it the taste would be sharp like copper, bitter like blood. Me? ME? A TYRANT! The words screamed in her head, but her throat clenched them shoving the words deep into the pit of her stomach. Neko raised her hand and buried her face into her bloody hand, the invisible blood. _a tyrant..._

Radditz ripped the door open on the human-sized tube in the healing chambers. Shakily, he stood the unconscious Caliko up inside of it and began hooking the wires onto her chest, head, all vital areas on her body. The room held ten tubes hooked up to seemingly out dated machines. The areas was dimly lit, and a few lights flickered on/off like strobes. The buzz of the dying lights filled the room and rust clung to the walls. The only door held open a crack the width of a hair, proof to its need of a synthetic oil to soothe its gears. A screech echoed through the room as the doors motors repeatedly attempted to shut.

Radditz stepped back as a healing liquid filled Caliko's tube, and the other's as well: Chi Chi, Bulma, Zarbon, Neko, and Vejita. Radditz glanced over to Kakarot who stood over the controls, carefully filling each chamber. He then wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over to his brother with a classic Kakarot smirk.

"Man, having to do all this manually sure does make you grateful for modern technology, huh?"

Radditz didn't answer, he just glared at his brother.

He returned the look nonchalant. "What's wrong, bro?"

"You are what's wrong. How can you help the enemy!" Radditz snapped motioning to Zarbon.

"Because he's not the enemy. I can still remember when he came to this base. It all seems like yesterday, and it is so long ago..." The grin crept back across his face as he leaned against his hand across the controls.

"Stupid kid. You think everyone is so righteous, but you have no idea. You cannot begin to fathom the filth that goes though that man's head. And yet you were willing to risk your life for him just to get him into these chambers!"

Kakarot looked over to his brother. "I'd do the same for you."

Radditz only scowled. _As you wish, dear brother. Be a martyr for your beliefs._

Lailith slid out of the bushes with his fellow guardsman, and they both stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths falling wide open as they laid eyes on Neko. The princess glared at the two men as she stood slowly, cold sweats running down her face. The nameless guardsman turned fast and darted off into the woods leaving only Lailith and Neko.

"A tyrant, eh? Traitor." Neko said coldly.

Lailith swallowed hard. "You have conquered vast civilizations at the expense of your people."

"I did it for the people! All of those civilizations threatened our borders. Terrorists from their borders attacked our people constantly! Besides, we needed the raw materials from those countries for resources. And now look at us. Look at how much better we are doing! We aren't dependant on others for resources!" The nerves washed through her, how dare he accuse her of such attrocities!

Lailith remained quiet for a moment, studying her composure, as if debating whether or not to continue the futile arguement. He continued slowly. "Only the rich are better, the poor are growing poorer steadily, day after day. The people are tired of losing their soldiers, they want their _sons _back. The people are hungry, jobless, homeless, in need of the basic necessities. You only notice the toil if it affects your kind, you only care if its yours."

"My kind?" Neko bit her lip hard swallowing back her wrath.

"The rich. The known."

Neko stared at Lailith in shock. How could she have missed all this? Is this true? Is he lying? Yes, that is it. He is lying because he is a coward. He is too afraid to face Freiza so he is looking for the easy way out, a traitors bargain to save his own skin. "You are lying." she said, now more sure since the words left her mouth. "I am not a tyrant." She felt her nerves shake again.

"You, Frieza. Look in the mirror, show me what's the difference?"

The knife shook through Neko snapping the last bit of restraint in her mind. Her nerves shook and before she could hold her wrath back one last time, she acted. Her eyes sharpened like needles, holding Lailith in place. "I AM NOT A TYRANT!" She screamed at Lailith. He looked at her in shock, flattening his ears. In that instant he knew he had pushed her a bit too hard. Neko grabbed the front of his shirt, a white light forming in her fist against his chest. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as Neko screamed on last time releasing the energy as it shot through Lailith's front knocking his body to the ground. It bounced for a moment, growing stiff as a gurgling sound echoed from his throat, then silence.

Neko stood shocked, she hadn't meant to kill him just yet. Her nerves shook a bit as the rage left her replaced by... what is this emotion? She searched for the word, but standing there over his lifeless body. She thought of his last words, then chuckled a bit. _You, Frieza. Look in the mirror, show me what's the difference_. "How ironic. He asks to be shown the difference, and I blow him up like... like Frieza." she muttered. Neko bit her bottom lip, an empty void opening up deep inside her stomach. She felt so, so vulnerable. I am not a tyrant, am I?

A hissing sound shot through the air. Neko shot her eyes to the origin of the sound only to see Zarbon appear gripping Bulma by the hair. Neko sucked in hard when she realized Bulma was naked. Zarbon glanced around, then his eyes settled on Neko. "This isn't Vejita." He growled. Bulma whimpered in response.

"Put her down." Neko growled back.

Zarbon looked thoughtful, then threw her carelessly in Neko's direction. Neko ran to Bulma's side, as Zarbon glared ice daggers at the two women. "Take her. You are both going to die here now. I don't need faulty equipment."

My head buzzed as the pain began to subside slightly. Shakily, I pushed myself upwards. I felt soft, velvet hands grab my shoulders. I yelped, and jerked back, fearful of the touch.

"Bulma, its me." Neko's voice. She gently put her hands back on my shoulders. I jumped a little still, a gut churning feeling burning through me. I writhed slowly away from her hands, a feeling of filth washing over me at the slightest touch. Yes, touch felt so painful. I then remembered I was naked and began trying vainly to cover myself from her with my hands, shame burning inside of me. Would if she knew? Would if she knew I was raped? Would she think I was a whore? I felt her presence disappear from me for a moment and then return instantly. A warm fabric wrapped itself around me and I grabbed it greedily, clinging it to my body. I felt something warm and sticky. Looking down, I realized it was blood (A/N: Neko used Lailith's extra cloak he was wearing to cover Bulma.)

"Zarbon, you sick fuck." Neko hissed. "You didn't."

Zarbon smirked, chuckling to himself. "She was a nice fuck." He said in a velvet voice, tauntingly.

"I'm not in the mood, Zarbon. If you want to live, you should improve your vocabulary."

"Neither was she."

Neko growled at the comment. I began to shake harder, they all know now. Everyone is going to find out. I began to sob uncontrolably into the cloak hiding my face. I felt Neko begin to wrap her arms around me. "Oh, Bulma, I'm so-" I shrank away from her quivering under the pressure of her arms. I began desperately whiping the touch off of me trying desperately to stay _clean. _Zarbon laughed hysterically at the sight, relishing in my torment.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it? I love watching her quiver, reminds me of when she was under me." He licked his lips for the taste.

"Coward." Zarbon raised his eyebrow at Neko's comment. "You are so pathetic, having to resort to rape to get a woman. I suppose you are so vile not even a prostitute would fuck you for two cents. You have to use force. Utterly pathetic. Only cowards cannot stomach rejection. Only cowards rape women. I bet your mother would be proud of you."

"Hmph. I'd fuck my mother too if she were alive."

Neko's mouth dropped. Who fucked you? She wondered to herself. Who fucked your mind?

I shook violently at the words. _I'd fuck my mother too if she were alive._ I grabbed my hair and began pulling, the pain searing through my head. I whimpered as the world began to spin. fuck, fuck, fuck. I couldn't take it anymore, Zarbon's stench filled my nostrils, creeping past my mouth. His taste lingered on my tongue. _fuck, fuck, fuck. _His breath against my neck, envy between my thighs. _she was a nice fuck._ I screamed, finally, the release from my throat, but it came out as a choked whisper. My throat tightened dangerously, I feared I would choke.

"Bulma! Bulma, are you-"

I hit the ground hard as the world closed in around me. _I'd fuck my mother too..._ His voice rasped in my head. His mother...

The smell of alcohol lingered in the room. Blood was clotted in the carpet, smeared against the back wall. A beaten couch was alongside the side wall, with a small television seated by the front wall- its glass cracked slightly. A coffee table sat in the middle of the living room worn on its finish. A small, green child in tattered clothing coward shaking next to it. His hair was clotted with dried blood and knots were swelling under his skin. His left eye was blackened closed. A man stood in front of him tailored in the finest business suit. The man's skin was a dark sunset yellow to match his even darker golden hair which hung loosely down his back. I could imagine how his presence could fill the room with a much different composure, but for now he slumped loosely in his stand, a beer bottle hanging carelessly in his right.

The man coughed deeply, his whole body shaking. "If you spill one more glass of milk, boy, cough, we're not fucking rich you little bastard. You are not even my real son!" The man then threw the bottle busting it on the boy's head. "Little bastard." He muttered disappearing into the living room. The boy began to sob, rubbing his bloody forehead.

What is this? I wondered. I stared at the small child feeling sorry for him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and comfort him, take him away from this hellish place. What am I doing here? Am I dreaming?

Suddenly, a woman walked through the door and stood in front of the boy. She had light green skin and dark hair like the boy. In fact, the boy looked exactly like her. She must be his mother, I thought. She stood in front of the boy, hands on hips, a scowl on her face. "Well, I hope you're satisfied. I told you not to bother your father when he's drinking, but know, you had to make him mad." I wanted to slap her, shake her by the shoulders, how could you blame your son for that jerk!

The boy whimpered. "But he said he wasn't my father."

"Don't make excuses Zarbon! Do you want your mother to be alone again! Or are you going to just run away like your real father?"

Oh... oh, wow, am I just dreaming, or is this a memory of Zarbon's? Why am I seeing this?

Zarbon was quiet, then he said in a mousy voice. "Do you love Icus instead of me, mother?"

"I told you not to call me mother! Call me by my name!" She paused for a moment and softened her voice. "Now you know your mother loves you very much, but there are just some things your father does for mother that you can't, and it makes her love him in a different way."

"I could do them for you, Lore. Would you love me then?"

Lore slapped Zarbon hard on the cheek causing him to gasp and then sob, nursing his already swollen cheek. I felt the breath catch in my throat too. Did he just say to his mother he would have sex with her. Zarbon's voice rang in my ears _I'd fuck her too if she were alive._

"Zarbon, how dare you speak to your mother that way! I hate you!"

"Lore, would you love me if Icus was dead?" Another slap, then Lore stormed out of the room calling for Icus.

In a flash, Zarbon was walking down the streets of his home city. Small businesses and open fruit stands lined the streets of the farmer's market where all businesses operated outdoors. Zarbon stood proudly erect wearing the uniform of Frieza's soldiers, a smirk lining his face. His hair hung loose around his shoulders, down his back. His traidmark braid was not worn. Whispers rose from the bystanders as they watched him carefully. Zarbon was young, a preteen likely.

"I heard he killed his father." A whisper hit his ear. His smirk widened at that memory. His father murdered lying open mouthed on the kitchen floor. A broken beer bottle to the side. He had busted it against his head, like father had so often done to him. Blood laced from the knife standing up from his forehead, trailing down around his nose and cross his cheeks like tears. A gaping hole laid open in the middle of his chest. His father's heart laid beside him... he had carved out his heart. Icus's eyes were open and hollow, staring at the ceiling. He was so drunk he couldn't defend himself.

He killed his father? I couldn't believe it. The innocent, defenseless child was a murderer? Shock filled me. What could have caused him too...

"Yes, I heard he killed his father, and when his mother accused him, he choked out her words."

Zarbon stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes glazed over as the smirk disappeared from his face. His hands dropped to his side. His mother. He could remember it so well.

"Mother! Mother! Look! He's dead- so now you can love me, right?" His voice echoed from the past.

And the villager's voices echoed from the present. "I heard he killed his entire family."

"Murderer!" His mother screamed. "You little bastard! I hate you! How could you, murderer!"

"And when she accused him, he choked out her words." A bystander whispered.

Zarbon stood above his mother, strangling her throat. "I am not a murderer! Why won't you love me? You love him!" Lore struggled to choke out the words, but only gurgling noises came forth. Tears streamed from Zarbon's face, landed on his mother's, then trailed down her cheeks. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Zarbon screamed. His mother stared up at him, eyes bulging. Her skin began to tint blue, veins protruding from her cheeks, as puple began to line her lips. "I killed him for you mother, for you! I could give you what he does, why won't you love me! WHY!" Zarbon then gasped, as his grip loosened on her neck. She stared back up at him lifelessly. The tears began to stream faster as his hands shook. "Mother?" He shook her shoulders lightly, then violently. "MOTHER NO!"

"He killed his father."

Zarbon shook, as he stood alone in the street, eyes closed.

"She accused him. He choked out her words."

"Bulma! Bulma are you okay?" Neko's voice asked quickly.

I groaned as I pushed myself to my knees. Was all that real or just an illusion? I felt Neko's hands near me, but hesitating to touch me.

"Just like a human. So frail and disposable." Zarbon hissed in disgust.

I ignored him. "How long?"

"Only a minute. You were only out a minute. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Zarbon huffed, and he began to advance on us. I gasped as I began to slide over the ground closer to Neko.

"I grow bored of this petty childs play. As I said before, I don't need faulty equipment or a couple of statistics slowing me down. I'll find Vejita myself. The two of you die now."

Meanwhile... The child version of Vejita groaned lightly. "Look at that, doctor!" His mother called delightfully. "I can't believe it. He is healing so quickly! It's amazing!"

Vejita attempted to move his body, but the pain shot through him crippling his attempts. He moaned again, pain throbbing throughout his body, as the realization that the was still alive slowly formed in his thoughts.

"At this rate, Queen Ivy, he will be healed in no time." The doctor announced with confidence.

A/N: ow, my hands hurt from typing. Which is why i'm shortening the questions. will zarbon kill bulma or neko, or will he overcome his past and turn good? can zarbon be saved? will vejita heal in time to show up for the rescue? will bulma overcome the scars of her rape? and will radditz kill his brother and zarbon and maybe someone else? keep reading to find out in my version of dbz!

Neko: damn it, sheol, just remove the romance genre, you are failing quickly at it.

Sheol: pouting... but i wanna write a romance!

Neko: sweat drops whatever...


	20. Ch20 Vejita's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I am horribly poor, if you sue, you will get nothing but a bunch of rocks and a fish tank... you can't have my pet cat.

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update this, but as I said before, I am in college. And I have an even bigger college load for the winter trimester! joy... so read/ review/ and enjoy! hopefully I will be able to update sooner next time, but the fanfic will be completed!

About Neko- she is a character I use lots in my original stories I write in my spare time at home, for my own amusement. I am glad I was able to incorporate her home planet into this fanfic, and even more especially, the fact that she is a princess. She is one of my favorite original characters to use, and I plan on trying to use her in the next fanfic I write (she'll be out of her usual character though). I hope you like her as much as I do!

About Caliko and Hope- I made those two up on the spurt of the moment for this story. Hope was not intended to be God at the beginning of the story, but an angel. I needed her to be God though, so I changed it. I also did not intend a Caliko and Radditz romance, but they were just so darn cute together! And I cannot recall anyone ever doing one, so I went for it.

Neko: Sheol, stop rambling and get to the story, or you'll never finish it!

Sheol: grrr...

Chapter 20- Vejita's Story

Vejita rubbed his throbbing head as he groaned. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, the blankets falling around him. He looked around the room, he could've sworn he heard someone addressing his mother, a doctor from the sound of it, but nobody was to be seen. Vejita crossed the room to the mirror. His face was so young, yet still the striking image of his father. (A/N: He's in his teens.) Vejita reached out and touched the mirror. It rippled beneath his touch sending a shock to all its corners. Vejita gasped and jerked back his arm.

He rubbed his temples. "I must've drank far too much last night. Damn Aileen, she always insists on more wine." Vejita excused the incident away. (Aileen is the girl saiyan Vejita and Radditz fought over in earlier chapters.)

Vejita quickly began suiting up in the royal armor. He pulled on a black long-sleeved shirt to match his black pants, a golden armor vest that would bend a normal man to his knees from the pure weight, and then crimson red gloves laced with gold to match his crimson cape. Vejita pulled on his red boots and tapped them on the floor assuring their fit. He then smirked and left his chambers carrying his head high with pride at the simple fact he wore his family's colors. For a second, the memory of a battle between him and Zarbon passed through his thoughts. Vejita paused and rubbed his head again. No, he never fought Zarbon as a small child... his father was still alive, so the memory could not possibly be real. A strong surge of sorrow and rage cut through him. So then why are these feelings so real?

He breathed in quickly and began pacing through the corridors. Pictures of past kings hung on the walls with embroidered red cloths draping around them. Vejita did not even glance at them. He knew the pictures from heart, from all the years of studying for his future coronation. He knew all the battle strategies, all the leiges, lords. He knew his father's smile as he recited them from rote memory, and at the end his father would always say, "Now tell me what it means." A frown crept across the prince's face. He would make something up. He would tell his father honor, pride, courage. "No, I asked for the meaning behind it."

Lord Lei who begot Lord Lei sai, who begot...

"Now that is good, and demonstrate for me the kata. Good. Now tell me what all of this means."

Once Vejita told him it meant we had culture, unity, because we all came from the same two ancestors in the end. King Vejita only frowned at this. "You are not even trying to understand anymore. And one day, this will be all you have left of me." ...why do I have to learn all of this, Vejita wondered, I will only forget it when I'm old and senile. He pictured himself old and withered, then shook the image from his mind. He would rather suffer horribly and die in battle than waste away as an old sack of bones. His father snickered once at this and squeezed his mother closer. "You will change your mind one day."

Vejita paused at the window and looked out into the garden. He saw Radditz holding hands with Aileen out by the water fountain. Aileen gently placed her hand over her mouth and giggled as Radditz pulled her in close. A deep resentment bubbled forward into his throat as Vejita let out a low growl. "Foolish girl. She thinks she can toy with me?" Vejita quickened his pace as he walked forward, a plan already beginning to swirl in his head. After all, he's the prince. He could always have her killed. Just look at the fool she was making of him, bouncing between a prince and a simple soldier! Vejita stopped short as voices grazed across his ears. He looked to his right, a huge brass double door stood before him. Dragons were engraved deep in it swirling around silver swords, and a phoenix stood taking flight in the middle- its massive wings arching over the door. It was the royal war room. A cocky, self assured voice rose with a rasp from the door. That was Lord Frieza's voice. Lord... a smirk rose across Vejita's lips as he held back a chuckle. Another voice rose back, full of a weak confidence and borderlining a beg. Vejita could tell in an instant that the confidence was a front, a forced one. "Father's voice." Vejita muttered, full of shock and near embarrassment at the weakness.

Curiosity overtook the prince, along with a sense of deja vu. He walked forward and placed his ear up to the door.

"I am only going to ask you once more, King Vejita, which will it be? Your son or your planet?" Frieza hissed, a smirk evident in his voice. Frieza relished in the moment.

"You are wasting Lord Frieza's time, monkey. He does not have time for you trifles." It was Zarbon, his voice full of amusement.

Shock washed over Vejita, an air of meloncholy hanging in his head. Tension hung about seeping through the door allowing Vejita to bathe himself in it, as silence greeted Vejita's ear.

"I'm waiting. Which will it be? Your son or your planet? Prince Vejita or Planet Vejita? I can always have them both... that is, if you choose to remain silent in the matter."

A shaky, defeated voice gave the answer. "Take my son."

"As you wish." Lord Frieza said mockingly. A laugh danced through the air as footsteps began to near the door.

Vejita just sat by the door in shock. Quickly, he shook his head and threw himself against the wall next to the door. The large brass door swung open easily and slammed itself against Vejita's body, making him a sandwich between the door and the wall. Vejita winced at the pain as blood trickled from his nose.

"Oh! Oh my! That was too delicious! Zarbon, I will be promoting you to my right hand for that delicious idea! Just watching the king squirm like that!" Lord Frieza said laughing as he passed by the hidden Vejita, his hand over his mouth as he echoed a musical laugh.

Zarbon's laugh was deeper, much darker. "My lord," Zarbon said in a silky, subtle manner, "It only gets more delicious. After you hear the rest, you will abhor the taste of wine."

Frieza smirked. "Tell me in my chambers. We will fetch the prince in a week, I want to see what the monkeys do."

"Yes, my lord."

Zarbon and Frieza's footsteps disappeared down the hall. Vejita heard his mother's sobs rise from the war room, his father's voice soften as he began to soothe her.Vejita's fist tightened, his jaw clenched. He pushed the door hard and it slammed shut, an echo passing through the hall way. The nearby pictures rattled and fell off of the wall clinging against the floor.

Then Vejita ran. The hallway became a blur to him. He swallowed hard trying his best to keep his composure. He gave me to Frieza. Just handed me over without even a struggle. He chose to spare the planet over me. He chose to give them me instead of the planet.

His eyes began to sting. The hallway became even more of a blur, the reds mixing with the yellows until he thought he might be looking at the planet's sky, a sky he will never again see. And how could his father give his own son over the planet. Yes, of course more people are at stake, of course their home planet is at stake. The entire Saiyan race would be enslaved. But its not like they are not already Frieza's slaves, his puppets, his playthings. They fight his wars, not their own! Frieza already has their planet, how could he-

The door slammed interrupting his thoughts. He crossed the room to the window and laid his head on the chair seated next to hit. Then Vejita let it go. He lost his composure and began sobbing uncontrollably. For one moment he let his pride slip away, his honor, his heritage, and was only a child. A vulnerable child.

A knock came from the door. Vejita silenced himself immediately. He could not let his father see him like this. No, not him. Not his brave, strong father who never shows fear. The sound of his father's voice earlier cut through him. Vejita shook the sound out, and began wiping his face. He stood up and squared his shoulders back tilting his chin upward. "Come in." He said in a clear cut voice.

King Vejita entered the room. His composure was in check as well. He shut the door and crossed the room to the prince. "Vejita, I have some news to tell you, but I believe you are already aware."

"Of course I am."

The king sighed. "Sit." Vejita glared back, "I am fine how I am."

His father stared him in his eyes. "There is not much I can give you that you do not already have." The king reached into his armor and pulled out a necklace. The chain was made of a simple twine, and hanging on the end of it was a pendant. It was a clear, glass ball suspended in a swirling silver wire. Inside the ball was a blue, glowing star. "This is a family heirloom. It was given to your great grandmother by a mage... because your great grandfather gave his life for the mage. Never lose it."

Vejita scoffed as he just looked at the necklace hanging from his father's hand. "Why would my ancestor do something so foolish! Giving your life for another, and a foreigner at that! Where was his pride!" His father answered with silence, so Vejita continued. "And you, you come in here to give me a necklace after trading me to Frieza!!"

the king's eyes glazed over. It was enough to silence Vejita as he stared into his father's glassy eyes- the prince's heart nearly stopped. "Father-"

"Vejita, there is not much I can give a prince that he does not already have, my son, but I would hope Frieza's wars did not harden your heart or instill in your mind such value." The king paused, his voice was almost monotone. "We did not fight these wars for our own sense of pride or honor, it was all in Frieza's name. I would never invade another's home for such simple matters if it was not for Frieza. And I am sorry you never got to choose."

The king turned and walked to the door. "Father." The king stopped, his back to Vejita. The prince searched his mind for the words, but could not find any. For the first time, he felt a bitter sense of nothing. A mild rush, a meloncholy, that could not be explained away with simple words.

"My son, all you have learned is your past. All you have learned is for the future. You may hate me, but I am doing this for my grandchildren. There will be no blood on their hands." With that, King Vejita left the room.

A glimmer of light caught his eye. He saw the necklace sitting on the stand next to the door. Vejita quickly scooped it up and slipped it into his armor. He turned to face the mirror and blinked hard. An image of the royal dining hall stood before him, reflecting back into his face. Vejita crossed the room and stood in front of the mirror. The hall was completely empty and waiting on the table was his father's mid day tea. His father's reflection crossed the hall and sat at the table. In an instant, in the midst of the splendor the hall, his father aged ten folds. His usual confident, calm face displayed wrinkles from the years of the war. His eyes became sunk in and tired. His father's image slumped over his tea as his arm reached for the cup, his hand trembling as he raised it to his lips, and all the years showed in his figure. "My son hates me." He muttered. The king was still the same age as before, but Vejita confirmed he had never seen this father before. Vejita reached forward and touched the mirror. The glass was cool to the touch. But I am wearing gloves, Vejita thought momentarily. He felt the coolness wash over him.

Vejita blinked his eyes hard. "No, I don't." He heard his voice tremble. That was not his voice. He opened his eyes, and his mouth dropped. He was in the front chambers of Frieza's ship and before him stood Zarbon and Dadorios (A/N: however the fat pink guys name is spelled... I don't really care about that character.) with their backs to him. The back of the white throne was to him and Frieza's long silvery purple tail flickered over the arm of the throne, his visible arm swirled the wine in the goblet. They were facing the front window of the ship. In the window was Planet Vejita.

"You were right, Zarbon, this is sweeter than wine." Zarbon chuckled at Frieza's words.

"Yes, the look on the king's face was priceless when you told him to invade Vejita's sister planet, Vestas. The king refused quickly."

"I knew he would." Frieza smirked. "And for a punishment, he would have to trade his planet for Vestas, or his son. The death of an entire planet, or the death of his son."

Vejita felt his blood run cold at Frieza's words, as Frieza held out his right hand aiming it at Planet Vejita. A small blue sphere formed in the window of the ship, dead in the center of Planet Vejita. The vibrant yellows, oranges, and reds swirled on his home planet.

"no, no. this isn't happening. i was in my room, and i must've fallen unconscious." Vejita muttered.

"And to think, the king gave us his son to spare, to willingly allow the death of the whole planet! AND HIMSELF!!" Frieza began laughing hysterically as the blue sphere more than doubled in size until it covered the view of the planet. The sphere then flew through space slamming into Planet Vejita. Vejita watched in horror as fire swirled over the blue sphere engulfing it. _fire from planet vejita... father gave me to frieza to spare me... and i thanked him by shouting._

Vejita swallowed as white light overtook the room, a deafening rumble shook the ship as shock waves from the explosion tossed it. He remembered that night now, the night he was safely tucked away in the hull of this ship, the night Frieza took him. He remembered the turbulence, the shock waves. Vejita began to step backwards. Cool glass hit his back. He turned quickly to see his own reflection in the mirror. Confusion, sorrow, shock wore on his face, contorting it.

Vejita shook his head again. It was the mirror from his bedroom where the door should be. Anger washed over him. "This is all the damn mirrors fault." Vejita concluded. Frieza's laughter in the background equalled the deafening rumble. Guilt coursed through Vejita. His planet was destroyed instead of him. His father, mother... his people.

Vejita screamed and punched the mirror. A small crack formed in the glass distorting his reflection. He screamed again and began punching harder and harder. "If it wasn't for this mirror, I'd still be in my room!" The glass began ripping through his gloves, tearing away at his skin. Blood threaded through his fingers, down his wrists, staining the red glooves an even deeper red. He only punched harder. The roar of the dying planet drowned out his words. "If it wasn't for this mirror, I'd still believe father betrayed me!" Vejita punched away at his reflection, breaking his nose, his eyes. His blood spat onto the glass. The shards cut deeper, and hit something hard. Bone. "None of this is real! I am in my room! None of this is real!" Vejita shouted, convincing himself he was asleep. Finally, the glass shattered, it flew forward engulfing him. Vejita covered his eyes and felt the glass cut his cheeks. The blood trickled down to his chin.

He lowered his arm to find himself surrounded by darkness. Glimmers of light sparkled like stars. He squinted and realized they were mirrors. Vejita looked down to see the shards of the broken mirror littering the floor in the darkness. He could see images of his father and mother in them. In one, his father sparring with him, in another, his mother bathing him. Then another caught his eye. It was the night he was taken. His mother ripping at the floor begging them not to take her only son. Vejita turned his back and walked away, never looking back at her.

Just then, a wave of memories flooded over him. Zarbon, King Cold's death, Frieza's death, Bulma...

"Bulma..." Her blue hair, the way it framed her face. The depth of her eyes, her smile. Vejita began to think of his mother. The depth of her eyes, her smile.

Vejita slowly closed his eyes, a smirk formed on his face. "I don't believe this. Me, the prince of Saiyans, tricked by something as simple as the Gauche." He looked to the mirrors and remembered his father's words. "The Gauche is merely a reflection of the self, your memories. All your desires will be made real, it is up to you to aknowledge your true destiny. Or you will rot in the Gauche for eternity."

His smirk got wider as he thought about Zarbon. His heart began to race and his eyes stung. "That wretched green fool. It was all his idea. To make a mockery of my people! A proud race of warriors!" Vejita began to regain his composure, his face flushing that he allowed himself to display such weakness, to appear so foolish. "Well, my Gauche is made a bit easier. I already know my destiny- to be the strongest in the universe." Vejita growled as his voice deepened. "To destroy you, Zarbon, for taking away the pride of my people."

Vejita began to pace through the darkness, looking deeply into the mirrors. "Where are you." the mirrors flickered in the darkness, shining brightly with the memories of the universe. The faces rippled with time, like water, coursing over the entirety of the reflection, distorting it into a million lives. Vejita's eyes cut over the surfaces, scrutinizing them, piercing them like knives. His heart began to pace faster with anticipation, his muscles tightening in preparation for the battle. But still he swallowed, the memory tugging at his mind. This was all a game to them, just for their amusement! Our pride for their amusement! Father gave our whole planet for me and all I could say to him was... It was then that the thought occured to him- Father allowed Planet Vejita to be destroyed, so our sister planet Vestas would not be on the hands of his grandchildren or his people!... Vejita pushed the thought aside. No, father would never push his pride aside for another's life. That would be so weak.

An image caught his eye. The mirror held an image of Neko, Bulma, and Zarbon. Vejita smirked. "Now the game is mine." Vejita said as he reached forward and touched the mirror. The coolness of the ripples washed through him, contrasting the flame of desire that blazed inside of him, the flame of an unquinchable desire for revenge. The ripples teased his skin, smeared his blood, and pulled him forward, passing over every wound of guilt, rage, and time...

_"There is not much I can give a prince that he does not already have, my son, but I would hope Frieza's wars did not harden your heart or instill in your mind such value. We did not fight these wars for our own sense of pride or honor, it was all in Frieza's name. I would never invade another's home for such simple matters or foolishness. My son, all you have learned is your past. All you have learned is for the future. You may hate me, but I am doing this for my grandchildren. There will be no blood on their hands. And I am sorry you never got to choose, but your children will."_

A/N: In memory of all the Veterans who fought in the wars so we could choose, those who died and those who did not. We will never forget. I give this in their memory because it shows the servitude we'd endure if their courage failed.

The next chapter, ch 21, will back up a bit and cover what happened between Zarbon, Bulma, and Neko, and the others, before Vejita found Zarbon. Review and til next time!


	21. Ch21 Blurring Lines of Right & Wrong

Disclaimer: No, don't own DBZ.

A/N: Many apologies for taking so long to update. Senior year in college. Plus, I was married in December. Yay! But enough excuses, here's the next chapter. Thankyou to all who review, and please, review. I love reading them!

A/N: if Zarbon didn't have red eyes in the anime, well, he has red eyes now cuz I cannot remember what color they are. Sorry!

Neko: You are such a procrastinator.

Sheol: eh... I enjoy it, yeah. But the story will be completed. Leaving stuff incomplete annoys the hell outta me. And I already have new story ideas for three others to do after this one. Ones a romance... with Gohan, a real romance one, not like this one with all the action and death and shit. I like violent stories. The second is a supernatural/ angst/ lots of violence and death, with Gohan. I'm itching to write that one. It will be the continuance I promised to "Heaven Forsake Me" all those many years ago... i was really sick for some years there so I stopped writing my stories, but I'm back. The third, I'm not sure of the genre, I suppose it would be action and adventure, but its with Vejita as a kid growing up on Vejita-sei. I like using DBZ chars, they are fun!

Neko: And how long do you think it will take you to finish all that?

Sheol: ...depends on school load. I'm about to get my practicum and internship so... I gotta write those three though, or it'll drive me insane! I already got the beginning and ending for the first two, I fill out the inbetween as I write... that's the way I always write. I name the ending and then I manipulate the plot from the beginning to get to the desired ending. So, yeah, I already know how this story is going to end, its a matter of getting there... I still haven't decided if Vejita is gonna get Bulma as his woman though. Seriously, I haven't.

Chapter 21- Blurring Lines of Right and Wrong

I groaned as I pushed myself to my knees. I felt Neko's hands near me, but hesitating to touch me. I suppose she didn't want to frighten me again. I must've fainted...

"Just like a human. So frail and disposable." Zarbon hissed in disgust.

I ignored him. "How long?"

"Only a minute. You were only out a minute. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Zarbon huffed, and he began to advance on us. I gasped as I began to slide over the ground closer to Neko.

"I grow bored of this petty childs play. As I said before, I don't need faulty equipment or a couple of statistics slowing me down. I'll find Vejita myself. The two of you die now."

The air caught in my throat. My head began to throb some more. I looked to Neko, and for the first time I noticed she was covered in blood. I squeezed my eyes shut and reopened them. She hadn't even begun fighting yet, so how could she?... But she was, sure as day, blood caked into her white fur, deepening in every crevice of her skin- blood lacing her knuckles and the lining her hands, making the image jump out vividly. Neko tightened her fist in anger, causing clots of blood to fall from her fist. Shakily, I turned my head back to the mosaic building and gasped. A corpse laid at the door step, a pool of blood encircling it. A hole was shot clean through the center. The nameless feline corpse stared up to the sky with empty eyes. From his dress, he looked to be an advisor of some sort, or was. It was then that it occured to me that I was wearing his cloak. My gut wrenched at the thought of wearing a dead guys cloak, and I jerked my arm up grabbing the collar- my first instinct being to throw it off. I hesitated though, and looked to Zarbon, amusement dancing in his eyes as he continued advancing on us. I realized then that I'd be naked without the cloak, in front of him, and my skin began to crawl and shiver, like a small convulsion, and I left the cloak on.

Neko began to advance towards Zarbon, her head held high and shoulders squared. Her cat like tail whipped ferociously behind her as her golden eyes danced wildly. "Faulty equipment? I'm not the one who's letting lust for a 'statistic' interfere with my mission."

Zarbon raised his eye brow. "Mission?" He smirked.

"Yes, mission." She stopped a foot in front of him. Zarbon stopped as well, and gracefully tossed his hair over his shoulder, looking at Neko as if she were a new video game that he couldn't unglue his eyes from. Neko narrowed her eyes at this, hissing that he was not taking her seriously. "I will not let another tyrant ruin my people..." She glanced over her shoulders at Lailith, a singe of guilt... _yes, a tyrant indeed..._ and then her eyes ran over Bulma, another singe of guilt for not protecting her. She looked back at Zarbon and tilted her head up further, struggling to even her height with his. "... or my friends."

Zarbon laughed at this, a malicious laugh which was deep and dark. He gritted his teeth at the end and let out a hiss. His red eyes turned a deep blood red as furry burned behind them. Neko's composure faltered as she felt her blood run cold staring into them. In all of her years, this was the first time she could ever remember feeling true fear, the thought that she just may actually die and fail, and it shook her.

"You will not let me ruin your friend, Bulma?" Zarbon sang in a mocking tone. Fury and amusement all entwined in one, his eyes burning into Neko's, begging her to give him a reason to torture her just a little bit more.

Neko swallowed, forcing herself regain her composure, as she stared defiantly into his eyes. She swore to herself this would be one of the hardest things she had ever done. _This is for you Lailith, I am truly sorry for my sins. I will not do it again, ever, no matter the cost. I will not... _Neko stared into Zarbon's eyes, long and hard... _I WILL NOT BE LIKE HIM!!_ She tightened her fists, more blood droplet fell, and she hardened her eyes to him.

"She doesn't belong to you."

"Number 566 is mine. I was Frieza's right hand. His kingdom belongs to me now."

It was Neko's turn to raise a brow. "His kingdom belongs to the people now. The tyranny ends here."

Zarbon choked back a laugh. "My personal assistant, to satisfy ALL of my needs. I tried her, delicious. Such an expert at-"

Zarbon stopped mid sentence and whipped his hand up to his cheek. He felt it throb slightly under his touch. He looked wide eyed to Neko who was lowering her fist. "Just shut up." She spat.

I could only stare at them. My heart stopped with that punch, and I wished it away. "He's going to kill her for that." I whispered, pushing down the thoughts of her impending death. "Not for me..." She cannot die defending me.

"INSOLENT FOOL!!" Zarbon screamed. He threw a punch hard towards Neko. She ducked easily and swept her foot along the ground in an attempt to knock him from his feet. Zarbon jumped back gaining distance between the two. Neko leapt towards him and let loose a fury of punches and kicks. Zarbon laughed, easily blocking all of them. "Come now, that almost tickled." Zarbon smirked seductively. "I like it when it tickles."

"OOOH!!! PERVERT!" Neko hissed. Her golden eyes lit up and she shot her knee up into Zarbon's groin. Zarbon let out an ear piercing scream. I was surprised his voice hit such a high note from how deep he always spoke. His eyes watered slightly as he dropped to his knees. Neko took advantage of this momentary weakness and slammed her knee into his gut, and let loose an upper cut in his neck slamming him onto his back. A small crator formed in the dirt.

Neko formed a small red orb in her right hand, then scooped some of the energy from it and began shooting small energy blasts at Zarbon while he was on his back. "Does this tickle!!! You like it rough!!! THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM FUCKO!!!!!" A cloud of dust rose up around Zarbon's form and inside the dust I could see Zarbon's shadow jerking on the ground from each blast. A deafening roar like the sound of thousands of bombs being dropped echoed through the air as the crator began to double, triple, and quadrouple in depth with each blast. For such small orbs, the impact was unreal.

Neko shook with rage as the dust cleared. She felt the energy coarsing through her body, and there was a lot left. The dust revealed a deep crator before her. The curiosity overtook me and I rose, walked up to the edge. I looked down and caught a momentary case of vertigo. The hole was deep, very deep. Zarbon's body looked like an ant from the altitude I now stood at. I felt a small pang in my heart, was that, sympathy? My head swam and I felt my knees buckle. Neko grabbed my shoulders to steady me. Her palms were searing hot, and I yelped lightly. She guided me back some from the edge and let go.

The feline walked slightly infront of me, and began toying with her silver ringlets of hair, twirling them tightly around her fingers and letting them go in an agitated manner. Her right eye twitched and her right hand propped itself on her hip and began kneeding her skin in impatience. "What the hell are you doing?! This is a battle field, not a side show! Go gawk from a distance!"

I huffed at the indignity. It wasn't Neko, my mind was frayed. I just... it was too much. "Well excuuuuuse me! You know, on my planet you would be asking permission to speak to me!" I said pointing at my chest.

Neko quirked an eyebrow. "Well, excuse me, your highness. Do you mind removing yourself from the battlefield before you get KILLED!" Her voice was laced with sarcasm. Her look uneased me, and i felt a momentary relapse of repulsion as I began to rub my arms, an attempt to rub myself clean of Zarbon's scent. His scent,... it was still on me, I felt myself dry heave.

I felt soft, now warm, hands on me. "Bulma, you okay?" Neko asked. I nodded, feeling the trembles begin to lessen.

I heard footsteps thud on the ground. We both looked up to see Zarbon. I saw the surprise on Neko's face. She didn't expect him to get up so quickly. Then I heard her silently cursing herself for letting up her assault. Guilt began knocking at my heart again as I realized, she let up because I was on the battlefield.

Zarbon was covered in soote. The blackness rubbed across his face, caked into the lines of his skin. Bloody blisters spotted his body like pockets on his skin, puss streaming from them. The blisters resembled rose like patterns, the redness of a rose contrasting the hues of his green skin. It was then that it occured to me, Neko's unnaturally hot hands, those energy blasts must've been scalding hot. Zarbon hissed, some blood sprayed from his mouth giving him red breath. I looked into his eyes, then I caught my breath. One of his eyes, it was protruding out like a red globe. the texture of it was bubbled with a strange yellow substance running down his cheek. The other eye was filled with a red furry. Blood clotted his dark green hair into ratted knots.

Staring at his soote covered form in tattered clothes, how the blackness mixed with the red of his blood in a strange manner caking it further across his skin, my initial reaction was fear. He stood towering in a firm stance demanding the fear. He was not the slightest bit bent from the assault near submission. It was then that an image crossed through my mind, in a flash, the image of a small, green child in tattered clothing cowaring in his abusive home. His hair clotted with dried blood and knots swelling under his skin with a left eye blackened closed. A wave of sympathy washed over me, and my mind froze.

It was then that a thought whispered far from the back of my brain,... _If Zarbon had the love of his parents, if he was never beaten, would he have become this?_

Zarbon smirked, eyeing Neko wildly. The redness of his eyes danced with the redness of his blood. "More." was all he said.

Neko stood stunned. She felt as though all the energy had slipped from her body. "You are insane." she muttered in awe, never so sure of anything in her life.

"You said you had more." Zarbon reached out his hand towards her and clawed eagerly at the air. "Give it to me." He then laughed in a deep raspy voice.

I stared at Zarbon, the picture of the child in my mind contrasting deeply with what stood before me now, and yet... _I'd fuck my mother if she were alive._ His words rang in my ear. _Maybe he wouldn't be like this if she had loved him. If so, then he's the victim. But yet,- he's going to kill us!_ I gripped my head hard, my fingers slipping through my blue hair. _But he was just a child, they fucked his mind so badly. _A strange urge to save him washed through me as the thoughts ran through my mind. I thought of my father, the pressure to be a great scientist mounting on my shoulders, the pressure to be like him. The hours he spent in the lab away from me, while I silently rocked myself to sleep. My mother, out in clubs at night with other men coming home drunk, on the couch, the familiar smell of alcohol, but she never hit me, no. But still, I was so alone in my room always, and the pressure to be my father.

Him, a child, alone and beaten. The pressure to be like his father, the smell of alcohol, alone. Just a child. The constant insults, the ridicule, the swollen skin. The years of child hood, wiped clean, and thrown straight into adult hood. The accusations "are you going to run away like your real father" and the expectations to be better than his father. Like me, the scientist, to be just like father. I pictured Zarbon, a child, alone and quivering covered in blood from being beaten. Just always alone... wanting yearning for his parents love and approval _just like me._

I felt a sudden wave of understanding wash over me, as I began to grasp him in my thoughts. I had to tell Neko, because... just maybe... the notion swept through me and then faded. The bastard raped me, I reminded myself, and you pity him? The mixture of emotions welled up inside and I moaned as I dropped to my knees. "Don't worry Bulma." Neko's voice. I looked up, her eyes danced with a new air. She had renewed her fight. "I will not lose you."

Neko leapt to Zarbon, he swept the air madly with his arm creating a cracking noise, like lightning. Neko sent an energy blast to the ground, raising herself out of his reach, then kicked his head knocking him the full lengths across the crator. Neko landed near his head and fell elbow first towards Zarbon, he rolled out of the way and then slammed his fist into her skull. She moaned, and raised her feet leaping up before he could inflict another blow.

I watched the two fight, a deepening pit forming in my stomach. Zarbon raped me, I should be glad he's getting his medicine, but... he suffered so long. So long in silence. Just like me. And I left Chi Chi there by herself, in that cell to suffer like me, alone. Should I leave Zarbon too.

Zarbon let loose a blue energy ball. It crackled with tiny bits of blue lightening. Neko let loose a similar one except it was white. The two energies met head on, then ensued a battle of who would receive the blast.

This is nothing like Chi Chi, Bulma! This is Zarbon, a rapist! A sick twisted sadistic rapist! I swallowed hard and began clawing at my skull, my hair entertwining with my fingers. But he was once a child, like me, a vulnerable abused child, and he still is... I looked to the battle. But if he wins, Neko loses, and she cannot die for me. She cannot die- she's my friend! But if Zarbon had been loved as a child, maybe he still wants another life even, because maybe,... just maybe,... in another life...

Zarbon's energy blast won out, but at the last second Neko dodged it and let loose another blast of white energy which hit Zarbon in the chest. Neko smirked, expecting Zarbon to fall, but he didn't. He simply hunched over lightly then straightened himself. His wild, firey red eyes blazing even brighter. "More." He growled low, wiping the blood from his lips. A small dribble of blood replaced it cornering his mouth. "I want to feel alive again." He spat, blood lining his breath in the air. Neko whimpered, a cold chill running through her. But she held her stance strong.

"Then come get it." she said motioning him forward. And with that, Zarbon charged her.

Would it be right or wrong to kill Zarbon? I asked myself. Because he is clearly a victim. but so are we! He raped me! The sick fuck! A wave of hatred rose inside of me but quickly washed away to the side as I looked at him, and allowed numbness to enter me. My mind felt so... numb. This is unreal. He is so much like me, yet so different. Why did he have to rape me? I felt sickness over come me. I wanted to puke all of it out of me, all of the filth he put inside of me. I felt myself heave. All of the dirt he reduced me to. I heaved again. The sickness he made me. I heaved once more, and it came out.

Zarbon punched Neko hard into her gut. She leaned forward and gagged. He upper cut into her jaw and knocked her back, but she caught herself before she hit the ground and caught his next punch with her hands. She dug her feet into the ground and sunk her claws deep into the caught fist, then she pulled him forward using his own momentum against him. As he passed by her, she tripped him, and flung him into the ground as hard as she could.

I can't do this. I just can't. I felt my mind fray further towards insanity. Am I insane? Even to think about the one who raped, who raped me!, as a victim, as somewhat innocent and vulnerable. Innocent? I held back a chuckle. But if things had just happened a bit differently... I tried to imagine Zarbon all alone as a child, heaving from the stress. It wasn't that far off, I was certain it happened to him more than just on occasion. I could picture him crying, wanting so bad to be held by his mother. Then the image came to me, of him walking down the streets of his home in Frieza's military uniform dreading the thought of having killed his mother... he killed her out of desire for her love. Is it so far off to think, that maybe he still desires that love, because maybe... maybe in another life,... we could have...

Neko held her arms outstretched over her head. A giant white orb appeared, a red aura shimmering around it. It reminded me almost of a sun. Zarbon leapt to his knees and flashed his claws, red lightning appearing at the end of them. Neko's heart rate shot up and a cold sweat overcame her body. She slammed down the orb hard, just as Zarbon advanced quickly on her and slammed his claws deep into her stomach. The white light overcame Zarbon, searing back his flesh blistering it further. A deafening roar erupted into the air. His body skipped along the ground and stopped some feet away from Neko, steam rising from his body. The scent of burnt flesh floated through the air. His body was now fully black and his long green hair singed. Neko reached up to the wound in her stomach and felt the warm liquid. She pushed her fingers into the wound and it swallowed it up to the knuckle. It wasn't that deep, she had worse. But it still shook her.

Right or wrong? Which one. Black or white.

Neko began to advance on Zarbon's stilled form. She licked her lips and felt them quiver. It wasn't like before. Neko wasn't relashing this like she had with Frieza. This was different.

Zarbon was a child. A tortured child who had his innocence taken a long time ago. He was a victim that needed a voice. Someone alone, like her, who was never given a choice in life. Yet, he was a murderer, a rapist, a force attempting to kill them. A tyrant that needed to be stopped. Right or wrong, black or white, ying or yang.

Neko felt shaken. Never before had she been truly challenged in such a manner. Never before so well matched. And never had she truly fought for something out of material value. This was different, yes. This... this had meaning. If she lost, all she loved would suffer.

Neko stopped infront of Zarbon and began to power up. I stared, my mind on fast track, but then it stopped suddenly and I felt the line between right and wrong truly blur. Because maybe in another life we could have been friends... because Zarbon never chose to live a life without love.

I stood and began to move quickly towards Neko. This was so unreal. I felt like I was outside of my body, like this was not really happening. Like I was watching someone else do these things. This was not me. It couldn't be. I reached out and grabbed Neko's arm. She stopped dead in her motions and just stared at me, her blue aura fading.

"What are you doing?!" Neko cried out. "I told you to stay off of the battle field. Don't you know I'm trying to protect you! for once in my life, I am doing the right thing!" ... I am not being a tyrant.

"You can't kill him." I said. Neko just stared at me confused. "Please, don't kill him. I want him to have a choice."

Neko gave me an 'OMG' matter of fact look. "Trust me, he's made his choice."

I felt surreal for a moment. Maybe I was truly losing my mind. Maybe she was right. But then an image of the child flashed in my mind and I knew I was right. "I..." My voice faded.

Zarbon opened his eyes. I looked at him, and he was staring at me. The look on his face- I couldn't place it. The look was so mixed. He looked surprised, shocked, and angry. The rage flickered fully in his eyes, but there was a softer look behind there that flashed through for a moment before it vanished. A look of desperation.

Then I found my voice. I knew what I wanted, I had always felt so empty like him until... Vejita entered my mind. "I want him to feel alive."

Neko gave me a puzzled look, then understanding overcame her face. She had undergone many battles, I was not surprised by her understanding.

"NEKO!!" I screamed. A pure look of anguish over took her face. I felt my heart drop. How could I have been so stupid! I felt my heart wrench. Neko grabbed her stomach where a giant hole was. Blood gushed down her front as the energy blast exited her other side. blood began to dribble out the corners of her mouth.

I grabbed her shoulders and guided her to her knees. I could hear Zarbon laughing hysterically behind me as he climbed to his feet. I glanced over my shoulders. He stood with no effort, as if his body wasn't completely charred black. As if blisters didn't line his skin leaking blood and puss. As if his eye wasn't swollen red. He laughed, spraying blood loosely from his mouth, his laugh deep and raspy, lined with amusement at this game he decided to call life.

Neko doubled over and moaned. Her breaths became shallow as I was silently kicking myself for being so soft. The blur deepened and it was then that I decided right and wrong were just words, and there was no real meaning in them. After all, who's to say what they mean? My mind finally snapped under the stress and I began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry Neko, I am so sorry!"

So this is it, Neko thought to herself, This is really it. Neko felt her body grow cold as the light became dim. Her breath labored, forcefully sucked in with each breath. She gripped her stomach, the blood felt blazing hot against the coolness of her hand. Never let up on an enemy. No matter what, always finishing them off before they finish you. Show no mercy in the face of battle, show no fear in the face of your enemy. The rules of war. And I didn't finish him because of her. Neko stared up into Bulma's face, now cradled in her arms. Her tears fell down onto Neko's cheak and trailed down between her fur. I showed mercy because of my friend. Mercy... I am not a tyrant. I protected her, and now I die for... A smirk formed on Neko's face. For my love for her. I am not a tyrant. My duty is to lead my empire _ruled by my people whom I protect. Lailith, you were right. _

Her smirked grew as her lips curled. I stared down in shock. She is smiling at death? "Thankyou Bulma."

"For..." I asked at a loss.

"For allowing me to feel truly alive, so many battles fought in claims of protecting my people, and I did protect them, but only their bodies. The battles, the blood, I felt so alive, but not like this. Not alive like this.This is the first one I fought, truly, for another." Neko looked past me for a moment while I struggled to take in her words. I didn't understand her words, didn't she just contradict herself. I felt a claw sink into my neck and a small sharp pain as the nails pierced it skin. I let out a whimper as my muscles tensed and froze. I smelled the familiar nauseating stench of Zarbon as the sickness rose in me. Neko's face looked shocked for a moment, then relieved.

"Vejita! Save Bulma!" Neko cried. Then in a quick flash of white light, Neko vanished, leaving a silver shimmer of empty air in my arms.

A/N: Curious? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Heh, heh. I know this chapter was a bit strange, but I need it for my ending.


	22. Ch22 Destiny and Duty

Disclaimer: No, don't own it. Don't own DBZ.

Sheol: Hmmm... who to kill next...

Neko: I can't believe you killed me off! You bastard!

Sheol: Shut up and read the chapter.

Neko: blasts me with an energy ball

Sheol: ...fucker...

Sheol: oh, sorry if Gokuh/ Kakarrot is a bit out of character. I've never been great at playing him... if Bulma or Chi Chi seem out of character, well, you would be too if your whole planet was destroyed, then you were enslaved, etc., etc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So this is it, Neko thought to herself, This is really it. Neko felt her body grow cold as the light became dim. Her breath labored, forcefully sucked in with each breath. She gripped her stomach, the blood felt blazing hot against the coolness of her hand. Never let up on an enemy. No matter what, always finish them off before they finish you. Show no mercy in the face of battle, show no fear in the face of your enemy. The rules of war. And I didn't finish him because of her. Neko stared up into Bulma's face, now cradled in her arms. Her tears fell down onto Neko's cheak and trailed down between her fur. I showed mercy because of my friend. Mercy... I am not a tyrant. I protected her, like I should have protected Lailith, my people, and now I die for... A smirk formed on Neko's face. For my love for her. I am not a tyrant. I now know my duty in life, which is not to be the strongest or most powerful, or to even destroy Frieza's empire... My duty is to lead my empire _ruled by my people whom I protect. Lailith, you were right. I have been fighting for all the wrong reasons. _

Her smirked grew as her lips curled. I stared down in shock. She is smiling at death? "Thankyou Bulma."

"For..." I asked at a loss.

"For allowing me to feel truly alive, so many battles fought in claims of protecting my people, and I did protect them, but only their bodies. The battles, the blood, I felt so alive, but not like this. Not alive like this.This is the first one I fought, truly, for another." Neko looked past me for a moment while I struggled to take in her words. I didn't understand her words, didn't she just contradict herself. I felt a claw sink into my neck and a small sharp pain as the nails pierced its skin. I let out a whimper as my muscles tensed and froze. I smelled the familiar nauseating stench of Zarbon as the sickness rose in me. Neko's face looked shocked for a moment, then relieved as her eyes trailed to another.

"Vejita! Save Bulma!" Neko cried. Then in a quick flash of white light, Neko vanished, leaving a silver shimmer of empty air in my arms.

Chapter 22- Destiny and Duty

Radditz stood behind the controls for the healing tubes and groaned, as he rubbed his head. The lights of the room flickered on and off like strobes momentarily lighting the rust covered metal walls and controls. The glass tubes were a dingy yellow covered with a thick layer of dust. The buzzing of the lights mixed with the shrieking, grinding of the one door to the room attempting to close from where it had stuck. It was only half an inch open, but that did not matter to the door. Radditz groaned louder, and strengthened the rub on his head.

"I cannot take this anymore! This-this noise! It is maddening!" Radditz slammed his fists onto the controls to emphasize his points causing a spark to shoot out of them and arch onto his arm. "Yaaa!!! Fucking bitch!"

"Chill out big bro. Just enjoy the rest. Losing your temper won't solve anything." Kakarrot said reassuring his big brother. He was seated in an old squeeky chair with his feet propped up on a broken control pannel eating a cup of noodles with chopsticks.

Radditz narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Where did you get that from?" Kakarrot pointed to an old dusy cabinet with a crooked door that was missing a hinge. "You are eating a cup of noodles, from a broken cabinet (he points to the accused cabinet)- what a cabinet full of food is doing in the healing chambers one can only imagine! (Radditz flailed his arms to emphasize his point)- that's inside of a outdated old rusted room (motions to the room), with half dead lights, and half dead equipment, with air that does not smell right, and a door that does not close right! (Radditz pointed at the door menacingly, as if it was the doors fault) Did it ever occur to you that the food may be like the room?"

Kakarrot stared at him in confusion. Then he spoke with a mouth full of noodles, "What do you have against the air? You don't like breathing?"

Radditz slapped his forehead. He then rephrased his last question. "Did you even bother to check the experation date?"

"Ha! Well what do you know!" Kakarrot flashed his brother a big goofy grin. "The noodles are expired! By seven years!" He then proceeded to stuff another chopstick full of noodles into his mouth. "Mmmm..."

"Uuuuughhhhhh..."

Radditz returned his gaze to the controls unable to watch his brother eat the aged noodles. His slurping persisted though, 'smack, smack.' Radditz grimaced. Zarbon was at 80, Vejita 75, Caliko 60, and Neko 99. Radditz blinked surprised, then he reminded himself that the feline wasn't really that injured to begin with while the others had extensive injuries. Plus, he had heard gossip circulating around the main base that she healed almost as fast as Frieza. 'Smack, smack.'

"Kakarrot! Stop smacking."

"Hm? I wasn't."

Radditz growled. He looked to Chi Chi's, 50. Well, she was pretty banged up. Bulma was at 50 as well. 'Smack, smack.'

"KAKARROT!"

Radditz whirled around only to find a Kakarrot sitting there looking innocent and bewildered without any food in his hands. Radditz blinked, now also bewildered. "Where is it?"

"What are you talking about? You got the plague or something?" Kakarrot asked, looking at his brother like he had gone insane.

'Smack, smack.' "That! There it is again!" Radditz turned to face the door. "It's coming from outside! You stay here, watch the controls!" He yelled as he flung the defective door open and ran out of it.

"It's probably just some other door smacking shut! Yeah, sure! I _wanted_ to watch the controls!" Kakarrot called after him a bit irritated.

Just then a buzzer went off and Neko's tank emptied and opened, plopping a seemingly lifeless Neko onto the ground. Kakarrot gave an inquisitive look to the young feline and walked over to her to turn her over. Cradling her in his arms, he looked her wet form over. Neko was completely motionless, as her chest rose and fell evenly. Then, suddenly, her chest froze. Kakarrot felt a bit alarmed as his heart rate sped up. "Oh, no. Is she?" Kakarrot leaned forward for a better look until his face was an inch from hers.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" Neko shot up eyes wide and smacked heads with Kakarrot.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Kakarrot fell backwards and began rubbing his head wildly. "What was that for!"

"You!" Neko pointed accusingly. "You were trying to kiss me weren't you! Pervert!"

"What?! I wasn't trying to kiss you! I'd never do that! I was just seeing-"

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you, is that it? You don't find me attractive?"

"No! I mean, yes! No! I mean-" Kakarrot began sweating as he looked desperately around the room for a possible escape route, avoiding Neko's menacing glare and carefully positioned hands on hips. Kakarrot could feel her eyes on him carefully scrutinizing every detail, sizing him up for battle.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Kakarrot laughed nervously, hoping to change the subject. Radditz told him a long time ago that no one ever wins a battle of words with a woman- not even Frieza. That's why Frieza kills them instead.

Neko's eyes widened. Kakarrot winced. "Wait. I'm alive." Neko began feeling around on her stomach for a hole, but did not find one. "Where's the hole."

"Hole? No, there was never a hole in your stomach." Kakarrot sighed heavily, greatful his ploy worked.

Neko glared at him. "There was a hole in my stomach. Psycho Zarbon shot a hole clean through me. I felt myself dying. Where's the hole? Why am I not dead? I should still be in the Gaunche!"

Kakarrot was a bit surprised that Neko had heard of the Gaunche, but then again her people were in constant competition with the Saiyans. She was a Niajin. Before Vejita-sei was destroyed, they were in constant competition for the conquest of other planets, the Saiyans conquered for King Cold (Frieza's father) and the Niajins conquered for King Neal (Neko's father) for valuable resources, that way the Niajins would have the planet instead of Cold and wouldn't be dependent on him for resources. The Niajins must've learned of the Gaunche through their intelligence network.

Kakarrot looked a bit thoughtful for a moment, and then his face lit up. "Hey, I know! The Gaunche is a place that defective Saiyans were sent to for rehabilitation- so they could discover their true destiny in life, which was battle and servitude to King Cold and Lord Frieza. Of course, you could only leave the Gaunche when you discovered this destiny, and since the defectives never discovered this they never woke up. You must be alive because you discovered that destiny and woke up before you died!" Neko narrowed her eyes a bit more and motioned to her stomach.

"And I'm assuming since the Gaunche is a mental state, then no real physical damage actually occurs. You only die because you believe yourself to be dead, or you waste away and starve to death." Kakarrot nodded enthusiastically. Now it was Neko's turn to look thoughtful. "Saiyan, servitude was not the destiny I realized. That is not what saved me from the Gauche. The Saiyans never woke up because they accepted their bondage to Frieza. They believed in a false destiny!"

Kakarrots eyes widened. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He knew she was right, but he didn't know what to say. If that was true, and the Saiyans died in there because they accepted a false fate out of desperation to leave, then what will happen to Vejita, Zarbon, and the blue haired girl?

"Kakarrot." He finally said. Neko looked at him like he was a morron. "My name's Kakarrot. Not Saiyan."

Neko's look softened a bit. "Mines Neko. Don't worry about Vejita. I'm sure he'll find a way out, and he'll take the others with him. He's stubborn, remember?" She said in an effort to comfort him.

"That stubborness is what I'm afraid of."

Meanwhile... Radditz walked down the hallway of flickering lights. The stuttering buzz of the lights made it sound as if it was attempting to electricute him. The vents on the walls rattled from the old A/C unit that had kicked on when they booted the power, except it was stuck on heat. Radditz wiped his forehead and wet his lips. Damn heater... and it wouldn't turn off. An old rustic scent filtered into the air mixed with mothballs and a rotting cheese smell that he couldn't quite place. It smelled like something crawled up in the vent and died... probably did. Rust ran down the walls mimicing blood splatter. The dim lighting and look of utter abandonment reminded him of an old slasher flick. Radditz smirked. He almost wish it was an old slasher flick, he knew he'd be the killer.

Radditz neared the front of the building. The smacking grew stronger. This base was one of the first made during the beginning of the war, when the resistance was the strongest. Because of that, there was only one entrance- the front. The ships exited through a hole in the floor that literally shot straight to the other side of the tiny planet (about the size of pluto, maybe smaller) with such a thin atmosphere. Only a select few knew the ship exit did that. The smacking grew stronger the closer he got. He was near the corridor that rounded out to the entrance. When Radditz and his brother first joined this battalion, both this old main base and the new main base were being used simultaneously. Of course, they were stationed in the old base. Prince Vejita and Nappa were never stationed in the old base due to their royal lineage, they were stationed in the new base. Plus Frieza enjoyed humiliating their prince up close, not from a distance. Radditz growled. "With this old rickety piece of shit, he's probably right. The front door is probably jammed in shut mode."

Just then, when he was right in front of the corridor, something caught his ear. He froze and his heart nearly stopped. The smacking was deafening, yes, Kakarrot was right. The front door was cracked open just a half an inch. No one could fit through it. Radditz was gazing round the corner at the creaking door trying desperately to _open._ But it was stuck. And just below the horrible screaching was the enraged shouts of an angry mob of slaves. Pissed at being worked in the Gauntlet near death. He could see their bloodied fingers prying through the crack. He looked to the lock beside the door, and silently cursed. Sparks were flying from it. The circuits were overloaded a long time ago. He had no hope of locking it shut. A cold sweat over came him at the sudden realization. "The doors not even trying to open. Their shaking that heavy thing like that themselves." He muttered in awe. His eyes trailed down a thin bloody line to the floor, as he beheld fingernails that had been ripped off in the effort. "Fucking hell. We might be powerful, but none of us are fully healed, including me. And Kakarrot wouldn't have the heart to kill them. There are thousands of them, maybe even millions, that worked as slaves with no sleep and little food in that hell ridden stretch called the Gauntlet..." Radditz swallowed for the first time in his life tasting real fear. "They'll kill us with their sheer numbers... and we can't fly forever above them." Radditz turned fast and ran back to the healing chambers as fast as possible. _I may not remember the launch codes that'll let us start up the ship, but maybe Kakarrot does!_

Zarbon tightened his grip on my throat and raised me from my sitting position. "You are all mine now. My pet in my new era." He hissed. My muscles began to ache as they spasmed from the stress put on my body and the fear. I felt a small trickly of blood seep from his claws piercing my skin. I continued to sob uncontrollably. This is all my fault. Neko is dead now because of me. Because I convinced her not to kill this selfish creep. How could I be so stupid! My muscles tensed further, but not from fear. There was a new alien emotion invading my body. One I had neglected for quite some time. This fucking asshole raped me- he raped me! And I thought to show him mercy? I felt my body began to shake as my heart beat quickened. I thought he was innocent? Was vulnerable? I thought he knew how to be grateful for life, to desire it, to desire not to be alone! I thought he knew how to love! I reached up and grabbed the hands that pierced my kneck, and my grip tightened until my knuckles turned white. How could I be that stupid?! I am so gullible. He used me! He used me again! He made a fool of me! And now it is all my fault she is dead! Because I looked at him as if he was still the abused child inside. Because I thought- I thought-... I thought we could've been friends in another life.

I screamed a blood curdling scream of rage, but it came out as a hoarse whisper from his grip. I didn't even notice I couldn't breathe. The rage had swallowed my mind. I lifted up my arm and drew back my elbow hard, and then slammed it into his throat (A/N: Bulma was raised above his head). Zarbon gasped in surprise and dropped me. I stood quickly and turned to face him. "You fucking bitch! Neko spared you, and this is how you repay her!" I began pounding furiously on his chest with my fists in a fit of rage. Zarbon took a step back, still surprised. "She shows you mercy! And all you could do was blast her! You fucking bitch! I hope you rot in hell! How dare you kill my friend! I'm going to make you pay!"

My head suddenly snapped to the side hard. I felt a painful throb in my face and reached up to grab my cheak. I felt some blood dribble from my nose. "I would love for you to make me." Zarbon cooed at me, but somehow it came out more as a snear. He grabbed my wrists and jerked me forward. "What was that you said to me before?" I stared up at him speachless. Fear had replaced the rage and taken my throught captive. It felt as though his hand was still clenching it shut. (A/N: reference to chapter sixteen in next paragraph)

Zarbon's smile widened as he maneuvered his hands towhere he only held my wrists with one. "Allow me to remind you. I asked you, 'What the fuck do you want 566'," Zarbon pulled me dangerously closer and placed his free hand on my side. He pressed in hard to my body and rubbed roughly down the length of my body taking in every curve until he came to my butt. He gripped it hard and squeezed, enjoying the texture of it. My breath quickened causing his smell to become more entoxicating, familiar. The smell sickened me and I shuddered. God, please, end this. He leaned his mouth against my ear, allowing his hot breath to blow across my neck. "And you said you wanted just that." Zarbon brushed his lips against my ear and flicked his tounch against it. "The fuck." He nibbled my ear teasing it. Then nipped the soft spot below my ear. I thought I was going to be sick. "I promise I will fuck you all day now." He purred, then drew it out into a growl.

"Let her go Zarbon." Vejita growled in response.

Zarbon raised his line of vision slowly. "Oh, so the monkey wants to play?" Zarbon laughed in pure bliss. "Excellent. I would love to lick your blood off of her. It would taste sweeter than wine." He spoke of it in a seductive, smooth voice, even and calm.

Vejita's growl deepened at the reference. (A/N: Zarbon told Frieza destroying the Saiyans would taste sweeter than wine in chapter 20) "The woman is mine." Vejita stood tall and sure. His face was calm and confident, with a slight hint of anger. His fists were balled and ready. His eyes were analytical, picking apart the situation before him.

"Let go of me!" I began thrashing and kicking furiously, but my efforts were useless. Zarbon held me easily in place with little effort. I felt Lailith's cloak slide off of my frame revealing my nakedness. My face turned red as I felt my vulnerabililty now open for everyone's view. "I am not ANYBODY'S woman! Fuck all of you! Let go!" My words stung Vejita, but he did not let it show. He chose to ignore the rejection for now and salvage his pride.

Zarbon laughed at this, then spoke in an amused tone. "I don't think 'your' woman wants you anymore. She must've discovered your feableness. Afterall, who'd want a monkey."

"Hmph." Vejita grunted, as if that one noise swiped it away. Then there was a moments of silence. I could feel Vejita's eyes slide over me studying my form, taking in every inch of skin. My flesh began to burn from the attention and I paused for a moment from my thrashing. "What have you done with her Zarbon?" Vejita hissed through clenched teeth.

"Everything you think I have." Zarbon's voice danced in the air teasingly.

Vejita studied the deep bruises on my skin from where another body had forced itself over my skin. I heard thick air sucked in through his teeth and tension began to thicken the air. I felt almost transparent suddenly, like Vejita's eyes shot straight through me piercing Zarbon like knives. "And what exactly would that be. I want you to say it." A mixture of anger and denial was in Vejita's voice, anger in that he wanted Zarbon to admit it, so he could have his way with him. Denial, in that he wanted Zarbon to say anything but that.

"She's been a pleasant toy. But you are far more amusing." Zarbon paused. "Don't tell me you have feelings for this..." Zarbon paused, searching the air with his hand for the right word, he laughed lightly. "flesh."

"Of course not!" Vejita shouted defensively, pride evident in his voice. A moment of silence hung in the air. Then Vejita continued.

"I see it now. How could I have missed it." Zarbon raised an eyebrow, in a signal that he wasn't going to interrupt. No, this was far too amusing to him. The little monkey had a moment of clarity. "You were behind all of it. ALL of it, all along. Frieza was just a puppet. You were the one pulling the strings." Vejita paused, then deepened his voice, his fist clenching harder. "It was your idea to destroy my planet, you convinced Frieza to do it."

"Yesssss." Zarbon hissed in a smooth manner, no anger or mallice in his voice. He half lidded his eyes taking in his accomplishment, and spoke as if he was taking a long sip of his glory. "I was the one who pulled the strings that destroyed your people. I was the one who broke down your father. I am the real lord in this empire." Zarbon smirked, as he thought out loud. "I bet my mother wouldn't even recognize me. I have strength, power, glory, servitude of others. I have everything Icus had, even a woman." Zarbon tightented his grip on me again to emphasize his words. "I bet mother would believe me now when I say I can do the same things for her that Icus can."

Vejita lost his composure at that. His mouth dropped open and he gawked at Zarbon, then he shut it and crinkled his nose. "Ugh, I don't have time to listen to your sick incestuous fantasies you fucking- Ugh! Shut up and fucking fight!"

"You wish to speed the genocide of your people?"

"I wish to dethrone you, your majesty." Vejita said with a sneer and then gave a mock bow.

Zarbon's smile faded. He tossed me easily to the side. I flew threw the air, caught off guard since I had been thrashing the entire time, and landed on my butt. "Hey that's no way to treat a lady!" I said punching the ground in spite. I silenced myself quickly. Zarbon didn't even respond to me, and he usually always has with a perverted remark ready for delivery.

"You cannot even begin to fathom my power peon. Like the girl, you are just a number. Maybe I'll stuff you when I'm done and put you on display. yes, the great Prince Vejita. Prince of the all powerful all dancing piss monkeys." He said it in a cool almost monotone voice, an aire of supremecy dancing about it.

Vejita held the sneer on his face. It only twitched at the 'all dancing piss monkeys' line. He continued to smirk, holding his arms folded over his chest, unphased. "Oh really. Well perhaps you haven't looked in the mirror lately. You are covered in soote, clothes tattered. You have blistered welps covering your body seeping blood and other shits as filthy as you. Your eye is swelled shut, almost none existing, and oozing other nasties you are most likely related to. You are already coughing up blood, and as you can see, I am at full health, unscathed. And you say I am the peon? Ha! You let a kitten play you like a mouse! And yet I am pathetic!" Vejita began laughing hysterically. Zarbon joined in with the laugh, letting his voice float through the air freely. Vejita stopped and glared at him. "Why are you laughing! Answer me! I command you!"

Zarbon cut off his laugh with an angry hiss. "I was letting her win."

Vejita and I both stared at him in disbelief. Why on earth would someone let someone else kick their asses? "You're bluffing." Vejita said matter-of-factly.

Zarbon continued to smile. "I was enjoying the battle, the feeling of being alive, relishing it. The pain, it felt so fresh. The smell of blood, so exhilarating. I wanted to suck it all in and have her, every inch of her body." Zarbon held out his palm face up, as if he was holding Neko in it. "Anyone can kill another life, but it takes a true warrior to manipulate his opponet, control their every motive and whim, lead them along to their supposed win and then, at the last second-" Zarbon closed his fist tightly around the imagined Neko. "The power... is such... a delicacy." He ran his finger of a deep wound on his chest. "I loved the feel of her claws, it was soooo... _arousing._"

I stared at Zarbon in shock. "You know, you really are a pervert!"

"Want to fight?" Zarbon said suggestively.

"Ugh!!!"

"Leave her out of this!" Vejita said, suddenly feeling a bit flustered, his face turning red from the thought of the two together. "Back to the matter, how exactly did you plan on defeating the little kitten once you were near death." Vejita smirked proving his point. "Foolish green snot. You were so busy having your fun, you didn't even notice she was killing you!" Vejita chuckled lightly, then continued looking down his nose at him.

Zarbon matched his chuckle, smirking all the while. "If you do not choose to believe me, then call it then. Call my bluff."

"Gladly." With that, Vejita powered up and appeared to vanish, crossing the ground between the two quickly. Zarbon's smile widened, readying himself for the impact.

A/N: Yes, in the next chapter I will type Zarbons and Vejitas battle scene. I know I've been cliff hanging it for a while now! And what about the angry mob? well, lets wait and see if anyone gets ripped limb from limb for being a slave driver. And if anyone was wondering why Vejita didn't outright attack Zarbon, well for starters he's holding Bulma by the throat so he didn't want her to get in the middle of any energy blast and what not. Another is his pride. He wants to get the last verbal jab in before the fight and show his composure by not simply losing his cool and throwing punches... I intended the chapter to be longer, but my wrists are tired so... oh well. **Review please!!!** I love reading them!

Neko: so you didn't kill me off then?

Sheol: No, i didn't kill you off. how could I! you are my favorite kittie! here kittie kittie kittie!

claw, scratch

Sheol: bad kitty...

Neko: ... shutup fucko...


	23. Ch23 Like a god

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own dragon ball z. thanks for asking though.

A/N: Read, review, and enjoy!!

Chapter 23- Like a god

Radditz flung the door open to the healing chambers causing a high pitched screeching sound from the old metal gears to echo through the room. Kakarrot grabbed his ears and shuddered. He began rubbing a single finger in his ear trying to remove the ringing. "Geez, you'd think they would've had better technology than steel back then. I mean, that is so outdated that-"

"That's not important Kakarrot!" Radditz shrieked, his face flushed with fright. Kakarrot removed his finger from his ear and stared at his brother with a puzzled look. Silence stood between them. "So did you fix the door?" Kakarrot asked with a sincere tone.

Radditz stared at his brother dumbfounded with an open mouth. Kakarrot is five years older than him at twenty five years, yet it never ceased to amaze him how child like his brother would act. Vejita and Radditz are the same age, twenty, and their seriousness would far out weigh Kakarrot any day. To call his brother a dim wit would be an understatement and an overstatement all in the same. At one point in Frieza's army, Kakarrot was spoke of with the same great astonishment and praise that their father, Bardock, had been. His battle tactics, wit, and clever schemes on the field preceded him. Yes, Kakarrot could easily pool the wool over the enemies eyes and through them off guard, and at the same time return home covered in blood with that same child's look in his eyes... as if a drop of blood never touched his hand. His brother simply never lost his child hood innocence, and the most apparent common sense moments in every day social interactions seemed to wizz by him, as if daily stress just doesn't exist to him. And then one day... something changed... he refused to kill... his brother was demoted to a mere security guard in the Gauntlet... rumors circulated like mad that Kakarrot had spared someone on the battle field, someone targetted by Frieza, his mission was jeopardized. "Your fool of a brother is lucky he wasn't executed." Vejita had said. And he was dead right...

Radditz shook his head. Now is not the time to be thinking of those things. He looked to Zarbon. Radditz felt a surge of anger rush through him. This would all be so much easier if he was dead. After all, they have to take the injured with them, and would if HE wakes up? It would only complicate things for the worse. "Hmph." But Kakarrot insists on sparing him. Just like he spared his mission.

"Is something wrong." Kakarrot asked innocently.

"Shut up." Radditz hissed as he walked in the room. The door slowly, eerily screeched shut behind him, moaning with effort. Then a clang rang through the air as it reached the part it always jammed at leaving just the smallest crack in the door to expose the hallway. And then the chorus of mechanical clinking began again as the door became stuck in shut mode. Radditz walked slowly across the room to Kakarrot, his eyes trained on him the entire time.

"What- is- your- dilemma!" Neko snapped at Radditz. Radditz stopped inches from his brother, his eyes slid across the floor to Neko who was standing near them. He hadn't noticed her before, and she seemed quite agitated, her tail thrashing mildly.

"Mind your business."

A low feline growl escaped her throat as she narrowed her eyes at him distrustfully. Kakarrot smiled at Neko. "Don't mind him. He's my brother."

"You are pathetic. A sad excuse for a soldier." Radditz cut in, every muscle tense, as if he was about to back his words with proof.

"S'cuse me?" Kakarrot asked, completely at a loss as to what just happened.

"ENOUGH! Ugh, men." Neko cut in throwing up her hands. She stepped quickly between the two issues. "It is obvious you have family issues. And I don't really care what they are, but if you are going to fight, you are not doing it with ME in the room." She pointed to the door. "Take it outside."

"I thought I told you to mind your business, kitty."

Neko stepped toe to toe with Radditz. "I'm making it my business." She then snapped her fingers in his face and flashed her golden eyes. "Outside military dog."

"..." Radditz sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's a mob outside." He crossed his arms and tapped his toe impatiently in an uncomfortable manner. He didn't know this feline well enough to challenge her, nor did he have the energy to waste in a close quarters battle with her. After all, there was a mob outside that would be more than happy to take his energy for her.

Neko smirked at first knowing he wouldn't challenge her in such close quarters. Afterall, Saiyans were trained to fight in large spaces, not small ones. Then her eyes became full of concern. "A mob." Kakarrot finished it for her in equal shock. "Outside."

Radditz rolled his eyes again. "Yes! Now what's the launch codes." More silence as they stared at him. "For the ship. We have to leave now!"

"You mean to tell me theres a mob outside this building- AND YOUR WASTING TIME PICKING A FIGHT WITH YOUR BROTHER!!" Neko yelled pointing in his face.

Radditz grabbed her wrist. Neko jerked her arm back away from him, Radditz looked a little surprised at her strength. He washed the surprise away quickly and continued in a forceful voice. "He spared Zarbon. I could've killed him easily while he is in the gauntlet, unconscious and defenseless. But he spared him."

"He's defenseless! Its wrong to kill someone who cannot fight back. You'd be no better than him!" Kakarrot cut in defensively. "I can't believe your still on that!"

Neko looked a bit injured. She felt stupid. "Why didn't I think of that. It's ingenious." She looked from Kakarrot to Radditz. Neither of them looked like they were budging on the situation.

"Two against one. Zarbon dies brother." Radditz said smirking.

"But only I know the launch codes." Kakarrot said back, with an equally triumphant smirk. "If you want to live, we play by my rules."

Radditz growled and Neko sighed. Both of them knew they couldn't waste time arguing on the situation. They had to act now. "Fine." Radditz said exasterbated. "Lets unhook your friends. We can just leave Zarbon here."

"Careful!" Kakarrot said outstretching his hands in a halting motion. "Remeber, if they're not done healing to 100 then you have to do a manual disconnect. You have to put in some codes and then wait for the computer to do it by itself! It's an old system, remember. It doesn't have automatic disconnect."

Radditz gave a defeated look. "Right, right. Or their hearts may stop." Radditz looked to Caliko floating in the tube. If it wasn't for you, I'd stop all of their hearts...

"And we have to take Zarbon with us. If we leave him behind, he'll be killed by the mob. That'll be just like killing him." Kakarrot said passionately.

Neko blinked, surprised. Wow, this guy is soft.

Radditz growled deeper, wishing he could just rip the launch codes out of his brother's head. "And what do you plan on doing when he wakes up?" Both Neko and Radditz waited for an answer, but it didn't come. _You will not be our death, brother. _Radditz smirked as a plan began to form in his head. "Fine brother, we'll play by your rules." Kakarrot eyed him a bit, suspiciously.

"I'm stuck in a fucking soap opera..." Neko muttered in discontent.

Kakarrot leaned over the controls and entered a bunch of codes, the bleeps and clicks filling the air. Then they waited in silence. The humming of the light and the clanking of the door still trying to shut filled the air. A zapping sound interrupted the monotonous noises as the lights flickered again. The dim lighting caused Neko's eyes to grow big and she growled irritatedly.

"Eh, any minute now the tubes should begin emptying." Kakarrot said, sweat dropping. The tubes remained full and gave no sign that they would empty any time soon. "It may take a while... its an old system."

"Obviously." Neko said motioning to the room.

Radditz sighed and sat down rubbing his temples. "It's a fucking Monday, right? It has to be a Monday..." He glanced over to Caliko and though of how soft she is. It is odd, how striking her heart is to Kakarrot's. He sighed deeper, dreaming of another place in time, in the Gauntlet, when he held her in their own home. _Caliko, I hope you can forgive me, that you can understand when I... just know I do it for us, so we can leave this place and live together, just the two of us..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarbon matched his chuckle, smirking all the while. "If you do not choose to believe me, then call it then. Call my bluff."

"Gladly." With that, Vejita powered up and appeared to vanish, crossing the ground between the two quickly. Zarbon's smile widened, readying himself for the impact.

Vejita punched Zarbon in the face hard, then karate chopped him in the shoulder sending him crashing into the ground. Vejita began to kick him over and over, and Zarbon just laid there, taking it. Blood shot forth from his mouth staining Vejita's white armor, and Vejita kicked all the harder until finally he sent Zarbon flying through the air. Zarbon began to laugh, pulling himself to his feet. Vejita clenched his jaw, tightening his fists.

"You think this is a joke!" Vejita spat, furious at the thougth of not being taken seriously.

"No. I take battle very seriously, but you- I think you are a joke." Zarbon said laughing, as he brushed his hair over his shoulders, now in a standing position.

_Joke! Me, the prince of Saiyans! A joke! _Vejita screamed, enraged, as he powered up even further. Zarbon just stood there, smirking, not even attempting to match his power. Vejita outstretched his arms forming a red energy ball at the end, then he released a small amount of it. Zarbon darted out of the path leaping through the air, and Vejita released another. I watched, overwhelmed at the displays of power I have seen. I crawled carefully over the ground to where my blood stained cloak had fallen. I picked it up and greedily smothered my form with the cloak, covering as much skin as I could. My flesh became flushed from the humiliation of having been revealed so many times. I looked back to the battle scene in awe. Zarbon quickly had to speed up his pace, as Vejita had begun to predict where he would land and firing his quick blasts before he even reached them. Zarbon began to pant harder, narrowly stopping short of running into Vejita's line of fire.

Vejita laughed, "Come now, Zarbon, I thought you said I was a joke! And now you are panting like a dog!"

Vejita fired a few more shots, all of them crossing Zarbon's intended landing spot, and Zarbon just barely stopping in time. Just then the shots stopped, and Zarbon paused in mid flight, noticing the familiar buzzing sound of energy blasts had vanished. Zarbon turned to where Vejita was standing only to come face to face with the prince. Vejita smirked knowingly in his face, and placed his hand on Zarbon's chest, releasing a condensed laser of energy that shot through Zarbon's body. A look of surprise shot across Zarbon's face. Vejita had distracted him. He had underestimated the Saiyan greatly. Zarbon's body went limp and he fell from the air plopping on the ground like a rag doll. Vejita floated down the the ground and landed ontop of Zarbon.

"this is for touching my woman!" Vejita spat in his face, as he held his hand palm forward just inches infront of Zarbon's seemingly unconscious face. I blushed deeply at the comment, feeling my heart quicken as an odd feeling of warmth settled inside of me.

A small beam of light appeared in Vejita's hand, then suddenly Zarbon's hand grabbed his palm and squeezed it hard. The sickening sound of crushing bone ripped through the air. Vejita let out a shriek as Zarbon grabbed his armor and tossed him off. Vejita stared at his hand in a crouched position, his gloves wrinkled from the broken bones.

"That was delicious." Zarbon reached up and touched the small hole in his chest, feeling the warm blood seep out from between his fingers. "Just a bit more to the right- I want to feel the warmth pierce my heart."

I shuddered at the odd description. Out of the context of battle, it would have been a cry for help. But here, in this auspicious setting, I couldn't tell if he was mocking Vejita, suicidal, or begging for help. Or maybe just plain fucking with him. I could see Vejita staring at him now, a perplexed look on his face. He was scrutinizing him, looking over every inch of Zarbon. Vejita stood slowly, never taking his eyes off of his opponent. It was clear Vejita didn't know what to make of him either. Zarbon laughed, taking in every second of it. "Come, Vejita. Give me more." Zarbon hissed, motioning him forward.

Vejita was about to oblige him when he stopped, looking sharply at his amused opponent. "Ladies first."

With that, Zarbon disappeared in a flash and punched Vejita hard in the gut. The amused look had vanished. Vejita countered quickly with a round house kick. Vejita powered up, but concentrated his energy in his fists, and began to make quick work of his chest, concentrating mostly on his new wound. Zarbon backed away, whelps rising over his chest. He laughed hard. Vejita growled in frustration. It's like he's enjoying his punishment! He thought to himself. Vejita went to punch him again, but Zarbon grabbed his fist. "More." Zarbon hissed low through gritted teeth. It was hard to tell if it was a grin or a growl. "I want to feel your body consume mine."

Vejita swatted his grip away and took a few steps back, eyes narrowed on him for the sexual inuwindow. Zarbon just continued to laugh, blood spraying in his breath and running down his chin. It was then that Vejita noticed something very auspicious. Zarbon was badly injured, but he carried himself as if he was at a hundred percent. Vejita's eyes began to twitch madly, he hated being in the dark.

Vejita took a deep breath, calming himself, and slid into a deep stance. He held Zarbon in his gaze, eyeing him closely. Zarbon stopped laughing and took note of Vejita's sudden change in demeanor. Vejita motioned Zarbon in, inviting his attack. Zarbon shot him a bloody toothy grin and decided to take the invitation. This time, Vejita dodged the first blow and slipped around behind Zarbon grabbing him in a bear hug. Zarbon grabbed Vejita's wrist and squeezed them hard. The grip was surprising, he was certain the other would break his wrists. Vejita struggled for an escape, then settled for sinking his teeth into the other's shoulder. This caused Zarbon to release him, but he immediately delivered a back kick, but his kick caught only air.

This wasn't what surprised Zarbon though. A look of utter surprise. He never saw this coming. Vejita wasn't there, and somehow he had managed to plant three energy missiles before he left. His surprise kick had disturbed them, and they were coming straight for him. Two pierced his shoulders, the other pierced straight through his heart. Zarbon fell to one knee, the sensation of the burning hot energy shooting into him. They didn't shoot through, no, they stood inside of him for a moment, searing his being, his total body consumed for a moment by the energy, shaking him, then it disappeared. Zarbon sucked in the air quickly, feeling the cold air cool him, then he laughed.

Vejita had been standing behind him enjoying his handy work, when the laugh caught him off guard. He growled, wishing his eyes were arrows so he could shoot him some more. "Stop that! Enough! You said you wanted your heart pierced, or did you want to laugh yourself to death!"

I was a bit taken as well. And it was more than a bit obvious that Vejita had enough of his enemy's amusement. Was Zarbon laughing at death or Vejita? Zarbon attempted to stand and then fell to both knees. Vejita began laughing hysterically. "Had enough, have you? Well, if you are done enjoying yourself, I'll finish you off."

Vejita began to approach Zarbon when he was stopped. "Not so fast, Vejita. Calm yourself. The battle has just begun."

It was Vejita's turn to laugh. "This battle is more than just a little over. You were so busy enjoying yourself that you didn't even notice you were dying!" Vejita laughed some more.

Zarbon joined Vejita in his laughter, causing Vejita to stop. Zarbon stood shakily to his feet and began to slowly turn. "The warmth, the heat, so alive. It's been a long time since I have felt this alive. You are so easy to control Vejita. Your rage, so easy to invoke." Zarbon was now facing Vejita, fully smirking, as he took in every tense muscle of Vejita's body. "I have never guided someone's blows so easily."

"What are you talking about."

"I will be even more powerful now, being so close to death. Your rage... was simply... intoxicating." Zarbon sucked the words through his teeth relishing the memory. "Your fists were so firm... every blow... such a rise... we must do this some more. I want to feel your energy race through me some more. The race... of your heart beat... in each blow... so consuming... and the scent... of your sweat... so inticing... the control over your life..." Zarbon lightly rolled his eyes back from the pleasure as he rolled over the memory a bit more. "I love being your god."

Vejita looked enormously pissed at first, as he furrowed his brows and tightened his fists, then the look vanished, as Vejita began laughing hysterically. "A god! Hmph! God of what? The fools! Have they erected a statue to your idiocy!" Vejita laughed some more. "You are so near death you can barely stand. I thought gods were immortal."

Zarbon's smile widened. "Am I now? Am I dying?"

Vejita looked at him as if he was a morron. "You are dotted with holes in your chest, your body is charred black and covered with the shit you most certainly are. Your death is a certain. Although you should feel honored, the one who just fucked you is royalty."

"Royally fucked?" Zarbon raised an eyebrow to this. "The battle is in the palm of my hands."

"Oh really? And did you plan on boring me to death with your speaches?"

Zarbon chuckled lightly in return, then he tossed his charred black hair over his shoulders lightly, as if brushing Vejita's comment away. "I planned on defeating you like this."

Zarbon growled deeply, and tensed his muscles. Sweat began to drip from his body, smearing him black further, if that was even possible. His muscles tensed until they began spazing, his veins protruding from the effort, then blood began to pour out of the cracks of his skin. More puss oozed from the blisters, and his eye began to pulsate. Zarbon let out a deeper growl, spray a mist of blood from his mouth. Vejita began to laugh even harder. He doubled forward, and then wiped a tear from his eye. "If you plan on killing yourself, go ahead! It'll save me the waste of time!"

Suddenly, a red glow engulfed Zarbon. His chest muscles puffed out, followed by his arms and legs, then the muscles doubled again. Vejita stopped laughing and stared shocked. The wounds disappeared under a ripple of new muscle mass, and the eye closed up into a deep cole black orb. His shirt ripped off from the growth, and his pants ripped until they were nothing but boxers barely hanging on. Long black spikes grew down the length of his arms and legs, and sprouted up randomly across his back. They grew long, shiny and curved at the end into jagged hooks razor sharp. His fingernails grew into black long black claws that were at least a foot long, a green substance dripped off the end. His jaw squared off as his nose disappeared and his face drew out into a snout, one thin whisp enxtending from each side flowed in the wind from his energy flair. Two holes were now where his nose should be and scales flared out along his jaw line and eyebrow ridge like tiny spikes. A small red ball formed in his black orbs of eyes acting as pupils. His long green locks came up from his crown (A/N: that tiny little teardrop like pendant Zarbon wore on his head) then hung loosely around his face framing it. His hair was now only a little bit shorter than shoulder length. His red energy died from around him, and Zarbon stood victoriously smirking at the shock he had caused in everyone. "Like the new me. I thought you would." He said sarcastically. "Ready to eat your words."

My blood ran cold and I could not feel my arms or legs. I could not believe it. There was no way Vejita could beat him. His power was unreal, it was choking me and I didn't even know exactly what that red light was. Just the pure presence of it felt like a weight had been pressed down upon me. I could feel my heart slow with each passing thought, each moment. I wasn't sure why, the bastard destroyed my home planet, killed my people, brought me here as a slave. This was all HIS fault, really. But still, just the thought brought more tears to my eyes, and I could feel myself losing my sanity, my _heart just at the pure notion... I was going to lose him!_

"What the-?!" Was all Vejita could spit out. Then he shook his head and let out a growl of frustration. He gripped his fists and pulled them up infront of his chest. He clenched his jaws and shot through gritted teeth. "Your new form does not change anything, Zarbon! You are still all show and no game! Just like a pretty boy!" Vejita stopped and then looked him up and down. Zarbon looked more like a dragon than a boy. "Or was like."

Zarbon smirked. "You said earlier you had a promise to keep." Vejita glared at him for that remark. How dare he mock him. He had no promise to keep. "Now I do to. I promised Frieza I would put an end to the monkey race. A promise in passing, yes, I cared nothing for the so-called tyrant. hmph. But a promise nonetheless." Zarbon grunted and smirked, speaking calmly as if he was giving a weather forcast. He looked at Vejita as if he was a toy, there for his own personal amusement. Then he contorted his face into a sick smile, and his eyes danced wildly on fire. His tone took on a hiss, a calm soothing hiss, spoken as if he was giving him a kiss, as if it was the inevitable so there was no need to use force. "This ends here with you."


	24. Ch24 Realizations and Love

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: Umm, I've noticed everyone stopped reviewing my story. I'm not sure if it is going down hill or if its just cuz no one is reading it anymore because of how long its gotten... but if any of you are still reading it, I'd really appreciate a review. I like reading them and its a motivator for me to keep writing. I like feedback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, a red glow engulfed Zarbon. His chest muscles puffed out, followed by his arms and legs, then the muscles doubled again. Vejita stopped laughing and stared shocked. The wounds disappeared under a ripple of new muscle mass, and the eye closed up into a deep cole black orb. His shirt ripped off from the growth, and his pants ripped until they were nothing but boxers barely hanging on. Long black spikes grew down the length of his arms and legs, and sprouted up randomly across his back. They grew long, shiny and curved at the end into jagged hooks razor sharp. His fingernails grew into black long black claws that were at least a foot long, a green substance dripped off the end. His jaw squared off as his nose disappeared and his face drew out into a snout, one thin whisp enxtending from each side flowed in the wind from his energy flair. Two holes were now where his nose should be and scales flared out along his jaw line and eyebrow ridge like tiny spikes. A small red ball formed in his black orbs of eyes acting as pupils. His long green locks came up from his crown (A/N: that tiny little teardrop like pendant Zarbon wore on his head) then hung loosely around his face framing it. His hair was now only a little bit shorter than shoulder length. His red energy died from around him, and Zarbon stood victoriously smirking at the shock he had caused in everyone. "Like the new me. I thought you would." He said sarcastically. "Ready to eat your words."

My blood ran cold and I could not feel my arms or legs. I could not believe it. There was no way Vejita could beat him. His power was unreal, it was choking me and I didn't even know exactly what that red light was. Just the pure presence of it felt like a weight had been pressed down upon me. I could feel my heart slow with each passing thought, each moment. I wasn't sure why, the bastard destroyed my home planet, killed my people, brought me here as a slave. This was all HIS fault, really. But still, just the thought brought more tears to my eyes, and I could feel myself losing my sanity, my _heart just at the pure notion... I was going to lose him!_

Chapter 24- Realizations and Love

Zarbon stood tall, back arched, showing no signs of the previous battles. His lips pulled back to reveal his long fangs. "I am going to enjoy consuming you."

Vejita tightened his fists. He did not say anything in response at first. Then he smiled. "Clever show, but your bluff is not going to work this time Zarbon."

Just as he finished his words, Zarbon disappeared in a red flash and appeared in front of Vejita. He laid into Vejita with a hard punch, then his fists disappeared in a red blur as small indents appeared over Vejita's body. Zarbon raised his arm and slammed it down into Vejita's shoulder sending him to his knees.

Vejita fell forward and grabbed his stomach. He opened his mouth in a fish like motion and coughed hard, splattering blood onto the ground. Zarbon placed his hands on his hips and began to laugh. I stared hard at Vejita, willing him with every ounce of my being, "Come on, Vejita." I whispered.

"I'm not quite sure you understand, _Prince_ Vejita," Zarbon said, sneering the word prince. "The kid gloves are off. This is real now, and you are nothing but pawn, just as you always were." Vejita stared at the ground as Zarbon spoke. He could not even follow Zarbon's movements earlier, could this really be it? Could Zarbon truly be more powerful? "If only your father had seen your worth, then perhaps he'd still be alive."

A pain shot through Vejita's heart as a memory flashed through his mind- Planet Vejita exploding into oblivion. Vejita gripped the dirt beneath him, tiny droplets of blood falling onto his white gloves staining them. He wished so hard that dirt was of his home planet, and still, the harder he gripped the dirt the more it fell between his fingers. It was then another flash entered his mind, a more recent one, his father sitting alone at the table lifting his cup, how his hand shook, how he seemed to age before his eyes...

Zarbon reached down and grabbed Vejita by his collar, and began to pull him to his feet. Vejita resisted, and shot an arm forward grabbing Zarbon's arm at the elbow. Vejita raised his eyes forward, they were filled with spite. "No, Zarbon, NOW it is real." Vejita twisted his back to him and flipped him through the air.

A smile spread across my face. Vejita just flipped him like he was nothing. "Yeah! Go Vejita! WooHooo!" I shouted pumping the air with my fists. Vejita smirked, enjoying having his ego stroked.

Vejita charged him kicking him on the ground before he could get up. Zarbon rolled once, then quickly dodged the next kick and jumped to his feet. Vejita flung a punch at him, but Zarbon blocked it with his spiked fore arm. The curved spike ripped away at some of Vejita's flesh. They then began to exchange a series of punches and blocks.

I watched intensely, wringing the corner of the cloak in my hands. Zarbon fluidly blocked Vejita's blow to the side and slashed his claws across Vejita's face leaving a deep cat-like scratch on his cheek. Vejita jumped back and covered the scratch with his hand, a red flush appearing in his cheeks out of anger.

"Why you- only women claw their opponents!" Vejita shouted. He began to rub the scratch a bit as a tingling sensation set in.

"What's the matter? No longer enjoying the foreplay?" Zarbon chuckled. Without waiting for a response, he charged Vejita once again.

I watched as Zarbon attacked and Vejita countered. They seemed almost equal at first, but Vejita quickly began to fall behind as Zarbon's attacks became a blur of red energy that consumed Vejita. His body began to wear with swollen lumps appearing and deep gashes began to line his skin. I sucked in hard, holding my breath. This is the man who destroyed my planet, who took away everything I've ever known or love, who ripped my whole world out from under me. I watched as he staggered back, a cold sweat breaking out across his brow. He stood in an offset position, arms drooping down his side, his eyes were half lidded and breath shaky. My eyes widened, and I could've sworn my heart stopped beating. _Why am I so upset? He killed my father! If he wasn't so damn sexy-_ I froze my mind at that and shook my head hard. _No, I'm not going to think like that! That bastard deserves every punch Zarbon gives him!_ I affirmed that mentally, as I gripped my chest. _But still, watching him hurts so much... If only there was just some way... _I felt something wet slide over my cheek. I reached up and touched my face, and then drew my hand back. Small tear droplets twisted down my fingertips. A new feeling washed through me, as if something had been lifted from me, as I realized I had been crying for him.

Zarbon's laughter drew me back from my reality. I drew my eyes up to look towards the new Zarbon, who was tossing his dark green hair back. He then drew his hand up and stuck out his long, thin red tongue as he began to slowly slide his black foot-long claws across it in a satisfied motion. He looked upon Vejita with amusement dancing in his eyes, a knowing look to his face, as if he could consume him at any moment and have his way with him. My eyes settled on the ends of his claws, as a light green drop began to slide from the tip of it. As it fell to the ground, I could feel my heart plummet with it, and my body went numb. I looked across to Vejita, who had reached up to rub where Zarbon had clawed his cheek yet again, the tingling sensation had begun to burn.

"Vejita! His claws are poisonous!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakarrot raised his hand in the air, then lowered it, then raised it again, watching the pencil he was balancing on his finger intently. He lowered it. "Awww, man." He exclaimed as the pencil teetered off and rolled across the floor.

Radditz rolled his eyes and Neko giggled. She scooped up the pencil and tossed it back to Kakarrot who thanked her promptly.

"So how exactly did you become a soldier? I mean, you don't exactly seem like the soldier type." Neko asked Kakarrot.

Kakarrot looked at Neko a bit funny. "All Saiyans are soldiers. They are born into that position. It's not like we get to pick what we're going to be when we grow up." Kakarrot paused. "What about you? You don't really seem like a warrior either."

It was Neko's turn to give Kakarrot a funny look. Everyone had always told Neko that she was the spitting image of a warrior. She began laughing hysterically. "I became a warrior because it is what I wanted. So what do I look like then? A princess?" She motioned to her sweat pants and tank top.

"That's not what I meant." Kakarrot said, with a sincere face. "I meant your heart. You have a very soft heart, not like most warriors I've met over the years."

Neko smiled sweetly at him. _Me, a kind heart._ She thought back to what Lailith had said of her, and her eyes softened a bit. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." She paused a moment. "And I'm sorry you never got to choose."

"Soldiers are not meant to choose. We are given orders and we follow them. That is the order of things." Radditz cut in dryly.

Neko looked to him a bit surprised. "But isn't there something- anything- that you've ever wanted in life. Anything at all, that you were told you could not have? Wouldn't you like to be able to choose that in life?"

Radditz fell silent as his thoughts drifted back to Caliko, his moment with her as they watched the meteors shoot across the sky, and then to Vejita's orders to deny his feelings for her. _My lord, how I want her._

"There was something I wanted once in life." Kakarrot spoke up. Both turned to face him. "There was a girl back on Planet Vejita. She was so beautiful, I wanted so much to be with her. But she was born into a noble family, and I was just a common soldier. I could not even speak to her. It was law." He paused. "She reminded me of a girl I dreamt about one night. A girl with long black hair with bangs and soft brown eyes who wore her hair pulled up in a tight bun. I just had this feeling that if things had turned out differently, I would've known her."

Radditz rolled his eyes. "Figures. Kakarrot the dreamer."

Neko punched him in the arm. "Shut it, smart ass. He's opening up to us and all you can do is demean him!"

Kakarrot began to laugh. "Man, you two fight like brother and sister!" This led Radditz and Neko to shoot Kakarrot a death ray from their eyes. "Woa, hey! Sorry!"

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the room. All three jumped as their eyes shot to the door. They heard it again- a loud bang, as the door rattled on its track. There was silence for a moment, and all that could be heard was the grinding of the door attempting to close completely and terminate the small crack that kept it open. It was then that four fingers wedged in the crack of the door and began trying to pry it open, followed by more fingers. The door creaked as it attempted to close, smashing the fingers. Some blood snaked down the side of the door pooling at the bottom, and the fingers began to shake the door hard sending a loug clanging echoing through the room. Then more clanging ensued.

Neko's mouth dropped as she realized just how many people were outside the door.

"It's the mob! They must've broke in!" Radditz shouted. He shot an energy blast at the controls for the door frying them which caused the mechanics of the door to freeze and lock in place. "That should buy us some time." He said looking to Kakarrot.

"We have to escape from this room now." Neko said affirmitavely.

"Yeah, but how. And its not like we can fight all of them." Kakarrot said in a serious manner.

Just then a beeping sound echoed through the room causing all of them to jump. They turned and looked to the healing chambers as the tubes drained and plopped the unresponsive occupents on the floor.

"Hey! It's done!" Kakarrot exclaimed as he ran over to Chi Chi's side. He turned her over to stare at her healed face, and his breath caught in his mouth. He slowly pushed her long, dark hair out of her eyes. Her face was still partially charred from the fire. The right side was blackened with deep grooves cut into her skin cracking over her cheek like a vein. Blood clotted the inside of the grooves causing it to stand out even more. But the left side had skin as smooth as cream. He touched her cheek and ran his finger down her face. She was so soft. And he recognized her instantly. "I knew it wasn't a dream."

Nobody heard him. Neko's golden eyes darted from side to side looking for an escape. Radditz seemed undisturbed as he glared accusingly at the healing chambers. "Oh, yes. Just in time." He muttered motioning to the mob outside the door. "Fuck you, Lady Luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Vejita froze as he felt the searing heat from the cuts beneath his hand. He stared dead ahead at Zarbon, watching him trail his tongue over his dripping deadly claws. Poison. He could feel it beating through his veins as the heat pressed from inward against his skin. His cheeks began to flush. His breath quickened as his heart rate increased. Poison. He felt his mind swirl. There is no antidote in the here. There is no one who can save him now. He slowly began to take in Bulma's words. Poison.

_And if you die in the Gauntlet, you will never wake up._

Zarbon sneered at him. "So do you feel it, Vejita? Tell me, do you feel it?" Zarbon began to walk towards him slowly.

I felt it beating through my veins too. I could swear whatever was consuming Vejita was consuming me too, as it ripped through my body tearing me open. I wanted so bad to hold him now, to tell him... My god, he will die without even knowing that I... I grabbed my chest harder as the tears began to come quicker. But he killed my planet, I shouldn't feel this way about him. I bit my lip. That doesn't change the fact that I do.

Vejita stared at Zarbon, I deep hatred emitting from his eyes. He stumbled back. I saw his feet began to shake. He can barely hold himself up. A realization swept over Vejita. _I am going to die here. This is it. This is truly it. I never thought it would end like this- killed by the same man who planned the death of my father. _A fear came over Vejita that he never felt before, as the knowledge of his death became unescapable to him. A new look entered Vejita's eyes, and as quickly as Zarbon drank from it- I saw it too, and fear washed over me. The look of defeat. _I am too weak to fight now._

"Yes, there it is. You realize it now. You feel it. Oh, how I love that look in their eyes just before I kill them."

"What is that." Vejita spat with intended force, but it came out shaky and weak. His pride would not stand for that though, and he attempted it again, but his voice still shook. "What is it, tell me."

"Fear."

Zarbon grabbed the collar of Vejita's suit. Vejita swatted his arm, but his hand bounced off of Zarbon and limply fell to his side. Zarbon raised Vejita off of the ground, enjoying in every moment of his victory. "You have been a thorn in my side for so long. You and your monkey friends. Frieza kept you around for amusement. He did not realize the folly in his actions. But I know. I know the secret. And you will die at my feet where you belong."

"Then go ahead. Do it." Vejita challenged, attempting to restore some of his pride. "Give me a warriors death."

Zarbon laughed, relishing in his helplessness. He shook Vejita a bit to ensure that the Saiyan knew this, then drew his lips back in a sadistic smile. "Now, now Vejita." He said as if speaking to a child. "No need to rush to your demise. I will kill you I assure you." Zarbon raised his hand and held it between him and Vejita, forming a firey red energy ball in his palm.

I stared at the scene in front of me. A feeling of helplessness forming in the pit of my stomach. I wanted so badly to save him, but there was nothing I could do. All my senses told me he deserved it, but I felt as if there could be another way. One that ends with us together. _Us._

Zarbon smirked in victory. "But before I destroy you, I want you to die knowing this..." Zarbon then flicked his tongue in the air, and said smoothly, drawing the words over his pallat like it was a delectable desert. "I will fuck your woman every night for the rest of her worthless existence."

Vejita glared at him weakly. He wanted nothing more to retaliate, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop him. It was simply how it was, and Vejita then squeezed his eyes shut in acceptance. It was then that I felt my being go numb. _No, this can't be it. It is suppose to end with us. Not him. Us. _I took in one long shaky breath. This is his fault remember, all HIS fault. HIS. _VEJITA! oh god, my heart... _I squeezed my eyes harder and forced out every thought and emotion until only one remained, the thought of Zarbon pushing down on me, forcing himself above me, and the feeling of his tongue on my thighs. _Not again._ _I could not handle it again. Never again, never, never, NEVER!!!_

As my world collapsed inside my head, my cry sounded alien to my ears, as if another was shouting it. And when my cry reached his ears, his eyes shot open to stare Zarbon dead in the eyes. "VEJITA!! DON'T LET HIM RAPE ME _AGAIN_!!!"


	25. Ch25 Emboldened Sin

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be sipping a glass of wine somewheres, heh.

A/N: sorry took so long to update, next chapter shouldn't be so long away this time. And don't hate me for this chapter, because you will love the ending.

Nothing emboldens sin so much as mercy. –William Shakespeare

Ch 25- Emboldened Sin

Kakarrot bent down and gently lifted Chi Chi. His heart skipped a few beats, nervous as he held her in his arms. He wondered to himself, would the dream come true? Could she possibly be his soul mate? He then bent down and lifted Caliko as well, draping one over each shoulder. "Alright, now I'm thinking we could maybe get to the ship through the air vents. These air vents arc throughout the entire base." Kakarrot stood staring at the closed air vent next to the healing chambers.

Radditz smirked. His brother was always so trusting, truly a weak quality. He leaned slightly against the table and maneuvered the object into his hands behind his back, squeezing it closed in his palm. While Kakarrot had been day dreaming, and Neko talking, Radditz had been preparing.

Kakarrot stood there scratching his head. He had set the two girls back down in a moment of confusion. "The only problem is, I'm not sure how we will drag them through the vents." He kept his back to his brother. "I mean, there's three of us and four of them. One of us will have to drag two." Suddenly, Kakarrot felt his hairs stand up on the back of his neck as a presence became known behind him. He began to turn around, but stopped as a searing pain entered the back of his neck. "Aaaah! Wait, brother?"

Kakarrot blinked a bit, confused as he rubbed the back of his neck. Neko looked up from where she had been leaning over Zarbon, trying to figure out a way to drag him without being vulnerable to attack, to see Radditz and Kakarrot facing each other- Kakarrot with a look of utter confusion and Radditz with an indescribable look.

"Radditz, now is not the time for games!" Kakarrot paused, it felt odd to tell his brother this. Afterall, he was the goof off, not Radditz. He rubbed the back of his neck harder, it was beginning to itch. "We have to figure a way out of here!"

"I already have." Radditz said coldly, arms crossed in front of him as he stared his brother down.

The air suddenly changed as it became thicker, bolder, with a heaviness to it that weighed down the lungs just to breathe. Kakarrot stared back at his brother, confusion etching itself deeper into his face. Radditz stared at his brother with a blank, emotionless face, a coldness in his eyes that Kakarrot had never seen before.

"I don't understand." Kakarrot muttered as he tried desperately to read his brother.

"Haven't you ever wanted something, desired something with such a passion, something that is unattainable."

"You know I have."

"Then try to understand, your death is necessary." Radditz spat this with an intensity etched in ice, but his voice shook at the end. _There just isn't any other way brother, I'm sorry._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma's words cut against Vejita's ears hard. _Don't let him rape me again! _He shot his eyes open fast and stared hard into the lifeless, cold black orbs of Zarbon's eyes. The light from the red energy ball between them played over Zarbon's green face, dancing across his maliced features. A sick sinister grin was stretched far across his face, confirming Bulma's accusation. And for a moment, time seemed to stand still...

_He's going to rape her again, over and over for the rest of her existence... _Vejita thought sickly. A pain cut through his heart that he was not familiar with. _There is not anything I can do about it._ He thought back vaguely to their first encounter, their first real encounter outside of earth... She sat in the cage, staring defiantly at him, with every ounce of bitterness she could muster. She sat there in her blue spaghetti strap shirt and black mini skirt with her tanned, creamy skin and silky blue hair and blue eyes, deep as the ocean. And then his words entered his mind _"How many times do I have to tell you, baka! Watch the damn face! Frieza wants a pleasant fucking!" I brought her here to be raped..._

The fear in Vejita's eyes deepened, and a look of pure terror entered his eyes. "Yessssss, that is what I wanted. The sweet nectar, now I feel so _alive_." Zarbon hissed.

"I'm not afraid of you Zarbon." Vejita growled as he closed his eyes. The terror in his eyes began to mix with an old bitterness, as the seams of his heart began to bleed from an old wound. _Mother... father... Aileen... Nappa..._

Zarbon's eyes danced in the red light of the energy ball, telling Vejita he did not believe him. Zarbon grunted as he began releasing the energy ball, the crimson orb flamed into a firey mass consuming the space between them, flickers of energy arching upwards into the air. Vejita slowly opened his eyes, the flames intermittantly blocking the view of each others face. A look of desparation had entered Vejita's eyes intensified by pure terror.

"I'm afraid of myself." Vejita whispered, barely audible beneath the rumble of the energy being released. _Bulma... All Alone... _

The crimson mass shot from Zarbon's palm and pressed against Vejita's chest. He felt a strain on the back of his neck as Zarbon held tight to his collar holding him in place. The poison pushed through his veins pounding against the surface of his skin. _I'm so terrified of being alone._ Vejita felt a strange heat form in the center of his abdomen._ Of HER being all alone... _He felt the heat radiate from the center of his abdomen and sear underneath his skin, as he threw his head back and let out a blood curdling scream of pain and rage.

I stared at Vejita in shock. A golden light had encircled him, cradling him in its presence. His hair had turned blonde and his eyes a deep stormy blue. White bits of lightning danced across his body, arching from one trail of skin to the next. What had happened to him? One moment he was near death, telling Zarbon he was not afraid of him... and then, he muttered something inaudible and now, he seemed to be on fire, literally. As I stared at Vejita, watching from the sidelines, I did not realize that a smile had crept across my face.

The golden light pushed back against the crimson firey orb removing it from his chest. "Oh no you don't." Zarbon hissed venemously, pushing more of his energy into the orb. The friction between the two energies began to intensify, causing the light of the two to glow brighter. "I'm not losing to a monkey!"

"And I'm not losing her." Vejita shouted, glaring through the flames of energy deep into Zarbon's stone black eyes. "I want something, something unattainable." Vejita muttered. Zarbon sneered back at him, partially enjoying the conflicting emotions, until the golden energy began to push him back and began consuming his red ball of flames. "I want something that was stolen from me when I was young." As Vejita spoke, Zarbon felt a slight panic grow in him. _No, the monkey is not going to kill me!_ Zarbon pushed even more of his energy into it, causing a stale mate to form. A crack began to thunder, lightning began to arch from the stand off consuming them, arching from one opponent to the other.

Vejita drew the next words from his mouth passionately, desiring it with every fiber of his being. "I want acceptance, and I want her love."

The breath caught in my throat. _He wants my love?... No, he must've meant someone else... but_

Suddenly, a ripping crackle echoed through the ear as a white rip formed inbetween the two fighters. Zarbon continued to stare into Vejita's glaring eyes, a look of shock on Zarbon's face. A quick flash of emotion played through Zarbon's eyes before the white rip exploded and shot out in all directions, consuming us all in its light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Kakarrot's eyes went wide as his pupils shrank. He didn't want to die here, not like this, not when he just met her. "So that's the way it is." Radditz nodded in response. "I want something too, brother. Something that is just barely out of my reach. And you will not stop me."

"It's too late." Radditz said coldly. "I already have."

Neko heard a loud clanging from behind. She took in a deep breath reminding herself that the mob was indeed at the door trying to get in. Their screams echoed throughout the chamber with the sickening creek of the door, taunting them of their current state- they were now the prey, not the slaves. She looked diligently over her shoulders to see small sparks come from the key pad, as the door swayed to and fro threatening to buckle under the pressure. Small, bloody fingers repeatedly wedged into the crack, dripping blood down the the floor, scattered eyes peering in watching them, waiting for what is to come.

"You guys, now is not really the time-" Neko interrupted in a rushing manner, only to be immediately cut off.

"Quiet! You are obsolete here." Radditz seethed dryly.

Kakarrot stared at him, an uncountable pain in his eyes. "So what's your plan?"

Radditz smirked. "You will all stay here. You, Vejita, Zarbon, the cat, and the blue and raven haired woman. Caliko and I will escape in the ship."

"You don't know the launch codes."

"You gave them to me." Kakarrot did not answer this, he already knew what Radditz meant. "The codes for the manual over ride for the healing chambers are the same codes the manually over ride the launching system. I can force the ship to take off with them, and I watched you enter them." Radditz's smirk grew.

"I won't let you kill us." Just then a sudden weakeness overtook Kakarrot and he dropped to his knees clutching his head.

"I knew you wouldn't. That's why I gave you a tranquelizer. It won't kill you, but by the time you wake up, I will be gone. And instead of hunting us through the air vent, the mob will feast on your corpse. I'm not going to let you kill us Kakarrot. I will not lose Caliko to Zarbon or to Vejita."

"But... you...a...re...my... brother..." Kakarrot moaned gasping for air.

"And you are the sacrifice." By the time Radditz finished his sentence, Kakarrot was unconscious.

_Perfect, now to get Caliko and myself out of here before anyone else can stop us._ Radditz began bending down to scoop up Caliko when he heard a groan from behind, then several more.

He turned to see Vejita slowly sitting up next to Neko across the room, and then he felt the presence of both Caliko and Bulma as they sat up next to him rubbing their heads. Radditz turned back around to stare into Caliko's tender black eyes. "Caliko..." He muttered. She simply smiled and embraced him in a hug.

"W-what's going on?" I demanded, feeling a loss of equilibrium to my surroundings. Vejita looked equally as shocked as he looked from the unconscious Zarbon, who he assumed was dead, to the unconscious Kakarrot to Radditz hugging that alien he has an infatuation for to the blue haired vixon, then back to the feline staring at him in surprise and delite.

"Good, now I don't have to carry him." The feline muttered. Then she looked to Bulma. "You both must've somehow gotten out of the Gauche."

"Because I defeated Zarbon." Vejita said with an air of arrogance while he stood up. Neko stood up with him eye balling him suspiciously. Vejita returned the look.

"Really, then maybe you can defeat Radditz. He was going to leave us all for dead."

Caliko pushed out of Radditz's hug. "What... that's not true." She said. She looked deep into Radditz's eyes pleadingly. "Tell Neko she's lying." Radditz looked away momentarily, then returned her gaze with a stern look. "I was doing it for us." He swallowed hard, "I am doing all of this so we can be together, Aileen, I was hoping you would understand this when I kill them for you."

Caliko stared deeply into Radditz's eyes, tears forming in the corner. "For us... I don't even know you." Caliko said shaking her head. "Have you no mercy."

Radditz stared at her longingly. _You are my mercy, an angel placed on my life._

"Traitor." Vejita muttered through his teeth.

Radditz spun around to face Vejita. "Traitor. A traitor. Why, because I love someone. Your black heart does not even know what love is. All you do is steal it from others."

Vejita seethed at this. "Stand down soldier."

"I will never stand down to you again. You took Aileen from me. My first true love. I killed her for you, and I will not sacrifice Caliko as well. I will not let you take her from me."

"I said stand down soldier. Where's your Saiyan pride? Our race comes before slaves, don't you dare taint the purity of the Saiyan blood line with _her_."

The room fell silent. I looked from one person to the next, slowly taking in the room. The people struggling to get into the room, Vejita and Radditz's cold glares, what have I woke up to? Neko piped up. "Umm... shouldn't we be escaping right about now?"

Vejita continued. "Don't forget who your lord is. This is the last remaining slithers of our people we have left, I will not allow you to destroy our heritage."

"Oh..." Radditz chided. "Then seeing as our purity must be preserved, how precious our blood line is, then I suppose you'll thank me for destroying her."

With a quickness Radditz aimed his palm at me and fired an energy beam, it came out as a white line of light and filled my vision. I felt its white heat enter into my chest and bury in deep inside my being. A deep tension filled my throat as the air refused to enter it, and sharp pain washed over me and was then replaced by a cold numbness... and my vision went black.

Radditz's smirk was soon replaced by horror, as the scene in front of him became apparent. Bulma laid dead on the floor, and Caliko laid on top of her... her form hugging Bulma in a protective manner, a thin trail of blood dripping down her back from where the beam entered her as well. _Caliko threw herself ontop of the girl._ The realization became known to him, as his fists tightened. _I killed the woman I love, again._ Shaking, he turned Caliko over and stared at the last flickers of life in her eyes. Her deep blue skin began to pale as sweat matted her golden bangs to her forehead. "Radditz." She choked out. "Don't kill my friends..." And then her chest ceased to rise.

"You." Radditz seethed, turning to face Vejita. "You killed the woman I love, again."

"No Radditz." Vejita hissed, a blinding rage in Vejita's eyes. "You killed the woman you love again." Vejita shook with rage feeling a familiar power begin to bubble beneath him. "And you will pay for my woman's life with your blood."

A/N: My hands are beginning to feel numb and tingly, so I am choosing to stop here. Next update will be soon, promise, within the week. You will enjoy the next chapter, and please don't flame me for Bulma's death. Huge plot twist in next chapter along with a new character to add some spice to the end- which is fast approaching.


	26. Ch26 Unattainable Love

Disclaimer: No, don't own DBZ or its characters.

A/N: I thank the people who reviewed, I always enjoy reading peoples comments on my writing. Hopefully, I'll be able to get to the part within this chapter that includes the plot twist for the end. Enjoy and review!

A/N: I noticed that since it was in an early chapter, it is probably difficult to recall why Radditz was going to sacrifice his brother and everyone so him and Caliko could leave together. Vejita asked Radditz in an early chapter if he would be willing to run the Gauche for Caliko, in order to be with her, since she isn't a member of the Saiyan race. Kakarrot later stated that "The Gaunche is a place that defective Saiyans were sent to for rehabilitation- so they could discover their true destiny in life, which was battle and servitude to King Cold and Lord Frieza." In other words, Vejita wanted to rehabilitate Radditz, but all Radditz wanted is to be with Caliko. Thus, he was forced to choose between Caliko and his race, and he chose Caliko and tried to leave with her the only way he knew how, fearing Vejita may try to kill Caliko if he found out. I just wanted to clear that up.

Someone mentioned earlier that Frieza and King Cold did not seem all that evil. That's because I changed my mind half way through the story on who the main bad guy would be. I chose Zarbon, and I tried to make him seem as evil as possible solely because I wanted it to strongly contrast what I was going to do in this chapter, so I could get my point across a lot sharper. I'll finish up this author note at the end of the chapter so as to not ruin this part of the story.

For Mercy has a human heart, Pity, a human face, And Love,

the human form divine, And Peace, the human dress.

William Blake

Chapter 26- Unattainable Love

Vejita charged Radditz with a quickness and plowed his fist into his face. Radditz's body skidded along the floor until his back collided with the wall. Slowly he opened his eyes, the room spinning in a blur from the force of the hit. His eyes fell upon Vejita, whose body was glowing with a red ki. His eyes had turned to stone.

"What's the matter Radditz? Thought your little plan would work? How'd you expect this to end? You and that woman riding off into the sunset together? That you could really leave here, just the two of you? And where did you expect to go? Hmm?"

Radditz's eyes slowly slipped from Vejita to Caliko's pale blue form, her golden hair clinging to her head ..._like a halo._ He thought to himself. He felt a pain clutch in his chest and closed his eyes. _It wasn't suppose to end like this. I just... I didn't want to lose her again. I didn't want my people to take her from me again. I would sacrifice anyone just to have her, even my brother, my prince. If only there was another way..._

"Well, Radditz? Where did you expect to go? I want to hear your ignorant thoughts."

A single tear streamed down his face. "Anywhere but here. Somewheres where it would be just the two of us, alone. Away from you, and your self loving carnage and raping eyes. Away from you, and your fascist views of racial purity."

"What did you say."

Radditz bit his tongue for a moment. He knew Vejita was stronger, so he swallowed hard, but he began to choke. He just couldn't keep it down any longer. "You princes are all alike." He breathed it out like fire. "You see something that makes another happy, and you want it. Then you steal it from them. But that just isn't enough is it? It wasn't enough to just take Aileen from me." He paused for a moment. He could see the anger twisting on Vejita's face. "You had to have it all. Just like Frieza, you wanted it all. Even after our planet was destroyed, you still were willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING just to get yours. We all had to think like you, fight like you, believe everything you do. I'm not you, Vejita! Fuck your racial purity, I don't want to die alone!" _If only I could've taken her away from here, somewheres where Vejita couldn't touch us._

"You won't die alone. You'll die right along side her."

Vejita shot an energy ball at Radditz. He quickly deflected it and rolled forward striking towards Vejita's face. Vejita grabbed his wrist stopping his assault inches from impact. He squeezed Radditz's wrist causing him to fall to his knees. "You will pay for taking her from me." Vejita hissed coldly. "All that anger and you are still too weak."

Radditz shook lightly from the pain in his wrist, he stared upwards into Vejita's cold glare. _Why doesn't he just kill me already? He knows he is capable. _Vejita squeezed harder until a sickening crack echoed the room. Radditz screamed in pain. Vejita reached down and pulled him up by his shirt collar until he was inches from his face. "And you know something Radditz." Vejita leaned forward placing his lips near Radditz's ear, his breath reaching out and tickling the fine hairs on his neck. "You always will be too weak."

Radditz squeezed his eyes shut. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, but they all traced back to her, Caliko. _I couldn't protect her. She was taken from me again, and by my own attack..._ The pain clenched in his chest again. _I'm going to give it back to him ten fold, even if it's only with my voice. _"And you as well Vejita." Radditz felt Vejita's breath catch by his neck. "You couldn't even defend your woman. Now who's weak." Radditz felt Vejita's body shake with rage, rage he was certain that was seated in pain. Radditz smirked knowingly. Vejita screamed and threw him back against the wall.

Neko stared at the two fighting cradling Bulma's head in her lap, Caliko's body laying stretched out beside her. "Men..." She muttered. "Such a one track mind." Suddenly, her cat like ears perked up and her golden eyes flashed. She snapped her head to her right side to meet emerald green eyes staring back into hers mere inches from her face. Surprise briefly played over her face before her ego returned, and Neko shot him a look that could kill.

Zarbon looked from Neko's golden eyes and slowly trailed his gaze down to Bulma's face. "What?" Neko asked. "Don't tell me your a necrofiliac... not that I'd be surprised, pervert." (A/N: necrofiliac- person who fucks dead people, may or may not be spelled correctly)

Zarbon's face remained passive. "Of course not. The dead can't fight back, there's no fun in it."

"What do you want."

Zarbon shifted his gaze to Caliko. Light streaks trailed down her pale blue cheaks, all the flush gone from her skin. He couldn't grasp it, and it drove him mad. He had to know. "Why did she do it. I don't understand."

Neko looked at Zarbon confused. Zarbon felt her silence and continued. "Why did she kill herself."

Neko rolled her eyes. _What a morron. _"She didn't kill herself, idiot. She died protecting Bulma. Like how I almost died protecting Bulma in the Gauche. Kind of like how Bulma could've died begging for your worthless life."

Zarbon snickered. "Protecting another's life. How foolish. Why would anyone sacrifice themselves for another. So weak."

Neko shot more daggers into his skull with her eyes silently wishing you really could kill someone with glares alone. "It's called love, Zarbon. Something YOU wouldn't understand."

Zarbon quit snickering. He lowered his head a bit, his green bangs hiding his face. Neko narrowed her eyes distrustfully. Zarbon stared intently at Bulma. _She didn't kill herself, idiot. She died protecting Bulma. Kind of like how Bulma could've died begging for your worthless life._

Radditz swung his fist at Vejita's face narrowly missing him. Vejita's head slid gracefully out of the way slamming into a head butt. Radditz stumbled back grabbing his forehead, a throbbing sensation ringing throughout his skull. _I don't believe this! I can't even lay a finger on him!_ "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with! You've taken everything else from me, why not my life!"

"No." Vejita spat. "You haven't suffered enough yet. I want you to suffer like I am." Vejita felt his heart clench in his chest. _Why does it hurt so bad... Why am I suffering so much because of her. _Vejita swallowed hard. He couldn't admit to himself what he had felt in the Gauche. He tossed it aside as irrational thinking brought on by a near death experience. He didn't love her, no. He couldn't. Her blood was filthy. _She's not even a Saiyan, she's just a number._

Radditz stared at Vejita as if an injustice had just been handed to him. _I already have... _He thought to himself. "Just like you, Vejita, to believe you are the only one who bleeds... such a hypocrite."

"Hmph, you are the hypocrite. Calling yourself a Saiyan while you flirt with _that."_

"You call me a traitor while you lust over a human." Vejita's eyes widened at Radditz's words. "Everyone sees the way you look at her."

"Liar!" Vejita shouted as he punched Radditz in the gut. Radditz doubled over, blud spraying from his mouth mixed with saliva.

Zarbon stared at Bulma's face lost in his thoughts. He beat Caliko's words around in his head and then ran circles around them, but they did not make any sense. Slowly, his eyes began to slide out of focus. One sentence word resonated throughout Zarbon's head.

_Love..._

A small, green child in tattered clothing coward shaking next to a worn coffe table. His hair was clotted with dried blood and knots were swelling under his skin. His left eye was blackened closed. A man stood in front of him tailored in the finest business suit. His presence could fill the room with a much different composure, but for now he slumped loosely in his stand, a beer bottle hanging carelessly in his right.

The man coughed deeply, his whole body shaking. "If you spill one more glass of milk, boy, cough, we're not fucking rich you little bastard. You are not even my real son!" The man then threw the bottle busting it on the boy's head. "Little bastard." He muttered disappearing into the living room. The boy began to sob, rubbing his bloody forehead.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied. I told you not to bother your father when he's drinking, but know, you had to make him mad."

The boy whimpered. "But he said he wasn't my father."

"Don't make excuses Zarbon! Do you want your mother to be alone again! Or are you going to just run away like your real father?"

Zarbon was quiet, then he said in a mousy voice. "Do you love Icus instead of me, mother?"

_Love..._

"I told you not to call me mother! Call me by my name!" She paused for a moment and softened her voice. "Now you know your mother loves you very much, but there are just some things your father does for mother that you can't, and it makes her love him in a different way."

"I could do them for you, Lore. Would you love me then?"

_It's called Love, Zarbon... _

"Lore, would you love me if Icus was dead?"

_It is Love..._

"I heard he killed his father."

"Mother! Mother! Look! He's dead- so now you can love me, right?" His voice echoed from the past.

"I heard he killed his entire family."

"Murderer!" His mother screamed. "You little bastard! I hate you! How could you, murderer!"

"And when she accused him, he choked out her words."

_She died protecting Bulma, because she loves her._

Zarbon stood above his mother, strangling her throat. "I am not a murderer! Why won't you love me? You love him!" Lore struggled to choke out the words, but only gurgling noises came forth. Tears streamed from Zarbon's face, landed on his mother's, then trailed down her cheeks. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Zarbon screamed. His mother stared up at him, eyes bulging. Her skin began to tint blue, veins protruding from her cheeks, as puple began to line her lips. "I killed him for you mother, for you! I could give you what he does, why won't you love me! WHY!" Zarbon then gasped, as his grip loosened on her neck. She stared back up at him lifelessly. The tears began to stream faster as his hands shook. "Mother?" He shook her shoulders lightly, then violently. "MOTHER NO!!!"

_Kind of like how Bulma begged for your worthless life._

_Love... it is called Love..._

Zarbon opened his eyes and stared at Bulma's pale face. Her eyes stared like glass forward at the ceiling, head lying in Neko's lap. Her blue hair hung around her head loosely, a few strands streaking across her face. Her lips seemed even redder now somehow, as they stood out on her face like blood. Zarbon reached his hand forward suddenly. "Hey! What are you doing!" Neko shouted accusingly. Zarbon ignored her and brushed the streaks of hair from her face.

"Beautiful." He muttered. Neko's eyes went wide. "She wears death beautifully."

Her cat like eyes stared at him in disbelief. His dark green hair still hung alongside his face hiding it. "She begged for my life."

"Yeah! And then you tried to kill her you merciless-" Neko began to chew Zarbon out at the memory, but he cut her off.

"No one has ever cared for my life."

Neko fell silent. She stared intently at his shadowed face, an anxious feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"It has been so long since that word plagued my mind. It had become like an ancient fairy tale, something unattainable. I had long since forgotten the word, those days so long ago. But now, I remember. I feel it, I see it clearly..." _ I cried that day..._

_I cried over my mother's body, I cried for her unattainable love..._

Neko slid her hands down around Bulma's face cradling it while she stared at Zarbon unsure of his new demeanor. Zarbon watched how her hands cradled her head in a protective manner and wondered for a fleeting moment if this is how a mother cradles her child.

"Tell me Neko, I must know. Caliko died protecting Bulma out of this love." Zarbon uttered the word. It felt alien on his lips. "Bulma begged for my life. Does that mean that she... loved... me? In some way?"

Neko didn't answer. She just stared at him, shock etched across her face with disbelief and utter awe. _He rapes her, tries to kill her after she shows him mercy, comes very close to killing off her friends, and he has the audacity to ask if she loved him! What a pompous asshole!_

Zarbon soaked in the silence for a bit. "Right." He muttered bitterly.

He leaned over Bulma's body and placed a hand on her lips and another hand over her heart. A pale white light began to glow, then it slowly stretched out and engulfed their bodies.

"Hey! Prick! What are you doing?!" Neko shouted. Vejita and Radditz stopped fighting and looked over to the new commotion.

Vejita's mouth dropped open. _Zarbon! But if he's alive then how-? But the Gauche!_

Zarbon closed his eyes, still keeping his face hidden. "It hurts Bulma, I know. Being just a number." Neko gasped in shock at that. _Even if she didn't love me, even if she never will... _"I am willing to die for your Love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

I opened my eyes, a glaring white light blinding me. My body felt weightless, strangely free of any pain. A deafening roar entered my ears and the blinding light gave way to a fierce fire which twisted upwards towards oblivion. A powerful presence stretched from the fire and consumed the air. It pressed down on me like bricks and tension filled my chest, and the presence filled my lungs. I shrieked, frightened, and covered my eyes.

"There is no need to fear me, I won't harm you." Hope's voice.

I slowly lowered my hands and looked at Hope. The young child stood in front of me smiling. I sighed in relief. "Where am I?"

"You are in the afterlife. And I am here to judge you."

"To... judge me?" I muttered in confusion.

Hope just smiled even sweeter. "Yes, to judge you. Bulma, what is my name."

I rolled my eyes a bit. "Hope."

Hope chuckled. "No, and I am in such a good mood I'll give you that one for free. You see, one of my children is returning to me. You have three more tries, but don't rush. We have eternity."

I was a bit taken back, and then she remembered what Hope had said earlier about who she was. "God."

"No. That is what you call me, but that is not my real name."

"Ugh!!!" I fisted my hands at my side. "Enough of this! I don't feel like playing any games!"

"This is not a game. What is the matter? Don't you know me?" Hope said cooly, unphased by Bulma's demeanor. "As I said before, I wish you were good or evil, hot or cold, so I could correct or praise you. But you are neither. You are lukewarm and I will spew you from my mouth." Bulma stared at Hope in shock. "Now, tell me. What is my name."

"You think I'm bad? How about you!" I pointed a finger accusingly at Hope. In the back of my mind, I was screaming at myself to stop. Afterall, this is God I am talking back to, but I couldn't help it. The pain was too great in my chest. "How dare you! You left me all alone! You let Zarbon rape me! You could've stopped him!"

A sorrowful look came over Hope's face. "I did not plan for him to rape you Bulma, that was never part of my plan. But I gave all of you freedom of choice, and what you do with it is up to you. I love you far too much to force anything on you, good or evil. I can only guide you to it, I cannot make you drink. And Bulma, how can I protect you when you deny me? How can I guide you to good and from evil when you don't even know me?"

"So... then your name is Good?" I muttered looking a bit more confused. I hated not being in control. It frustrated me and nothing made me angry quicker than to lose control.

Hope shook her head. "It's time for you to go now."

"Wait!" I yelled in desperation. A fresh fear was growing in her chest, and her control was slowly slipping. "But I still have one more chance to guess! You can't send me to hell!"

Hope chuckled lightly. "You're not going to hell Bulma. I am sending you back at his request. Save your final chance for the next time we meet."

"At whose request?" _Vejita...?_

Hope just smiled. "I am so happy one of my children has returned home, and I thank you for showing him love. You are the only one to do this. And now I have a task for you."

"What's that..." I muttered a bit dumbfounded. This was all too much to take in.

"I need you to forgive him. To forgive all of them."

And then I felt myself falling as a sensation shook my body. The white light blinded me again, then shrunk to a fine point as my body began to tingle, as if on fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get your filthy hands off of my woman, green boy!" Vejita yelled as he began rushing towards Zarbon, but Vejita stopped short as Zarbon slumped to his side lifeless. He laid on the floor, unmoving. Neko stared at him, surprised. Hesitantly, she placed two fingers on his neck.

"He's dead." She muttered, at a loss for words. Suddenly, Bulma took a sharp breath, a whistling sound echoing through the room, and her chest began to rise and fall rapidly. "B-b-bulma's alive!" Neko shrieked.

"But, why?" Vejita muttered equally as speechless. He walked slowly until he stood at Zarbon's feet. It disgusted him, and left a bitter taste in his mouth. His mortal enemy dying for his woman. He's dead, and he can't even draw satisfaction from it.

Radditz stared at the scene off to the side, his feelings temporarily deadened. Bulma was back, Vejita's woman. _Now what? He gets to live happily ever after and here I am left shifting through the remains. Vejita always wins... _Radditz thought bitterly. _And here Zarbon just committed a noble act and I can't even be happy for my prince._ Radditz stared at Bulma's rising and falling chest, at a loss for feelings. _But... at least Caliko didn't die in vain..._

I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark shadowy figure standing over me, its hair rising like a flame. Slowly, the figure shifted into focus and his strong vivid features took form. His pitch black hair, tanned skin, and dark striking eyes. His toned muscles which pushed through his tight shirt, and the armor that lined every contour of his chest and abs. My cheeks reddened as my eyes began to shimmer, taking it all in.

"What are you staring at?" Vejita asked sternly.

I blinked a bit, then tensed my jaw ready to bite that smug look off of his face. "Nothing good!"

Suddenly, a loud clanging shot through the room, followed by a clud, then an eerie creek. All of our heads snapped to the door way. _The mob... how could I forget?! _Vejita and Radditz thought in unison as they stared in shock. The door was beginning to bend in ward allowing eager arms to stretch further in.

"Now can we go?" Neko asked a bit exhasperated. "Or do you want to plunder each other a bit more first?"

"Shut up." Vejita shot at the feline. "Can you stand, woman."

Vejita said it a bit more as a command than a question. A strong irritation swept through my body. Woman? A stood quickly as if my action was some sort of defiance, but it was a bit too quickly as I began to sway. Neko caught me as I balanced myself.

"Good." Vejita muttered as he grabbed Kakarrot and dragged him towards the vent in the wall. He pried it off easily and crouched down in front of it. "Now lets go." And with that, he grabbed the map from out of Kakarrot's armor and climbed into the metal duct work dragging Kakarrot behind him, momentarily forgetting his feud with Radditz for survival's sake.

"Right." Neko said as she climbed in behind him dragging Chi Chi.

I began walking towards the air vent, and I felt my body began to sway again. The floor of the room began to see-saw with me as the object blurred into one another. I felt a falling sensation that was only steadied by two strong hands grabbing me from behind.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn." Radditz said matter of factly. "Your just like Vejita."

"What was that?!! Mind your own business!" I shouted. Like him?! "And get your hands off of me!" The thought of Caliko's killer touching me was repulsive.

"You want to get to the vent, don't you? Well, you're going to need my help." As he was saying this, a lound bang echoed through the room like a gun shot followed by a sickening creak and then a crash. Radditz began rushing me quickly towards the vent, the feel of his arms steadying me as my body tried to force a sway against his strength. I felt sick, and not just from his touch. Trembling he lowered me to the vent. I heard many feet rushing into the room scattering across the floor followed by shouts of threats and revenge. _They're going to follow us into the vent, and then they're going to trap and kill us! _ "Go! I'll stay and hold them off!"

I turned to look at Radditz, shocked. "But they'll-"

"If Caliko is willing to die for you, then so am I. It's the least I can do to honor her death. Now go!" Radditz shouted.

I jumped at his words and rushed into the vent, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I scooted through the small opening on my elbows and knees as quickly as I could, ignoring the scrapes forming on them. The metal began to sway to and fro, and I found it increasingly difficult to follow Neko's back side up ahead. She was already gaining distance between us. My brain swirled. The echoes of clanging from our movements filled the vent, making it sound as if there were more of us than what there really was. _But what if there really is more of us?_ I asked myself. My thoughts drifted back to the mob and panic filled me. I tried to scoot faster. One left, another left, a right. How much farther? My thoughts drifted back to Radditz, the look of determination on his face and... he was smiling. I paused for a moment as I came to this realization, and then the section of duct work I was on gave out from beneath me and I fell through.

I muttered curses as I stood up rubbing my elbows. I looked above me at the small rectangular hole which was now in the ceiling. My chest felt as if it were pounding out of me. There was a murderous mob in the building- and I was all alone! My breath quickened and my hair stood on end, and without any thought I began to run in the direction I believed the others had followed. I ran fast, the feeling of lost control overtaking me as a sense of helplessness sank in. I turned down random corridors thinking, if someone was following me maybe I can lose them. The echo of my footsteps added to the paranoia as I began to imagine anothers footsteps in with it. Every slight move of shadow set me on edge.

Then my breath ran out and I stopped running as I collapsed against a wall leaning into it. My head pounded from the heat as sweat dripped from me turning my white tank top see through. I pressed my body harder against the rusted wall as I stared at the floor. The lights flickered creating a shadow play, the buzzing of the lights filling my ears and creating a maddening half silence. "I'm going to die here." I muttered, my voice comforting me slightly. I slowly looked up and realized I had been leaning next to an old worn map set in glass, its ink barely visible.

I silently thanked God, as I moved in front of it and began squinting trying desperately to read it. The ink was an incredibly light aged blue which had begun to take on a greyish appearance that practically blended in to the yellowed background of the once white paper. The glass was dusty and had taken on an antique clouding effect. I whiped the surface of it hoping to make it more visible, but the dust only smeared streaking the glass further. I cursed lightly and squinted harder, then the realization hit me. "Damn it!" The words were alien, literally. My eyes jumped around the map desperately. A picture maybe? Maps sometimes had pictures, right?

My eyes landed on what might have been a plate. The mess hall? Then they slowly landed on some tubes. No idea what that would be, perhaps a laboratory (A/N: the healing chambers)? Then they landed on what could've once been a picture of a rocket. That's gotta be the docking site! It has to be! I sighed in relief as I located a star on the map and prayed that was suppose to be a "you are here" symbol. I traced my finger along my new route as I smiled to myself, pleased. _Bulma, you are a genius! _Then I turned around and shrieked.

The intruder threw his hand against my mouth muting my scream. Then the surprise slowly left my eyes as he removed his hand. "Bulma, it's me."

"Yamcha?" I muttered in awe. Then anger replaced the fear. Scared half to death twice in one day. "Yamcha! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Then the realization hit me and a surge of emotions swept through my body, none of which I could decifer.

"Yamcha... I thought you were dead. I thought-"

At that moment, Yamcha crashed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss silencing my words. He wrapped his arms around me embracing me, his right hand stroking deeply into my skin slowly following down the contour of my back into the small of my waste and then relishing on my plump bottom. He slid his fingers up into my silky smooth hair teasing it as he sucked on my lips lightly nibbling them. Carefully, he traced along my bottom lip with his tongue enjoying my flavour while beginning for entrance. Lost in old emotions, I granted his request, and Yamcha plunged his tongue into me, ravishing my mouth.

A/N: So, am I evil yet? Yes, a love triangle between Yamcha, Bulma, and Vejita is about to ensue!! And now, here begins my romance/ angst chapters! And the end draws near... and yes, Radditz & Zarbon & Caliko are really dead. Kakarrots just unconscious from the tranquelizer. Chi Chi hasn't woken up yet. I had to bring Bulma back, she's the main character. This is her story.

As I said before, I tried to make Zarbon seem as evil as possible solely because I wanted it to strongly contrast what I was going to do in this chapter, so I could get my point across a lot sharper. Zarbon was a product of his environment. He was all alone his entire life, no one ever loved him. He desired love so much that it tortured him causing him to kill in an effort to obtain that love. But that only led to the death of his mother, whom he loved despite her hatred of him. The knowledge he killed his mother only tortured him further. So he eventually began to live his life for himself, taking what he wanted in an attempt to dull that pain. And when he saw Bulma and desired her, he took her. When Bulma begged for his life, he did not recognize it as a form of love at first, not until Neko brought it to his attention, because he had never been shown love. He didn't know what it looked like. This led Zarbon to give his life for Bulma, even though he knows she does not really love him truly, just because she is the only one to ever show him kindness, so it is all he really has of love. I just felt I needed to explain that a bit better.

And yes, I plan on explaining how Bulma and Vejita and Zarbon left the Gauche without anyone dying in the next chapter, so please read and review!!


	27. Ch27 In Another Life

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, the show would've been a lot bloodier with less comedy... cuz I suck at writing comedies... pout.

A/N: sorry bout not updating sooner. didn't intend to wait this long, but i work seven days a week. Five days at my real job, and the two days I'm off my real work I work at my internship. damn i'm tired. please read and review!

A/N: NOTICE!!! I am not clever enough to think of a way to incorporate this explanation into the story, so I'll just tell you. The reason why Vejita, Bulma, and Radditz didn't die in the Gauche: Vejita turned into a Super Saiyan, and the energy emitted from his attack clashing with Zarbon's was so powerful it tore a hole in the Gauche releasing everyone back into their own world. Explanation complete.

_For in the end, we will conserve only what we love. We will love only what we understand. We will understand only what we are taught._

Baba Dioum

Chapter 27- In Another Life

_It has been so long since that word plagued my mind. It had become like an ancient fairy tale, something unattainable. I had long since forgotten the word, those days so long ago. But now, I remember. I feel it, I see it clearly... I cried that day...I cried over my mother's body, I cried for her unattainable love..._

Zarbon opened his eyes to a blinding light reaching out to him from a distance. He could feel a smothering heat emitting from behind him and he automatically knew where he was- the crossroads between heaven and hell. Then a powerful voice filled the tunnel and overtook him.

"Zarbon, it pleases me to see you here, child. What is my name?"

Zarbon blinked surprised. Child? He looked down at himself to see small green hands, a short stature, tattered clothing. He smirked. _Child..._

"You are pleased to see me here?" Zarbon whispered, standing in his child form with his eyes closed.

"Of course. I have called you since you were young. It pleases me greatly that you finally answered."

Zarbon paused, thinking it over. _If only mother was pleased to see me, even just once. _He tried to picture his mother in his head, smiling down at him with pure joy on her face by his presence, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't contort her face to bring that emotion to it. It was just too alien to her features. _If only mother loved me like that... _

A soft smile formed on his lips. "Your name is love."

"Yes, it is. Now come towards me into the light."

"You will let me into heaven? Despite all the people I killed?"

"Tell me, why did you give your life for Bulma."

"Because she came close to loving me. She is the only one to ever show me kindness."

"That is a lie. Now why did you give your life for her."

Zarbon paused, shocked. He opened his mouth to protest but stopped. Deep in his heart he could feel the truth in those words. _But if that isn't the reason, then why did I do it?_ He thought about it heard. She showed him kindness, something his mother had never done, yet he felt nothing from it. He loved his mother despite her abuse, though he could no longer feel it towards her now. It slowly vanished after her death with his sanity. If only he could feel it, just once.

"I wanted to feel what it was like to love her."

"You gave your life for her, something even the most righteous of men would not do for love, for me. Your sins are forgiven."

(A/N: I welcome flames for that if you so desire to, but I truly believe that if you give your life for someone then your sins are forgiven.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma sat on the floor of the cockpit seated across from Vejita whose face was set in a deep scowl. Kakarrot sat to Vejita's left, a deep blush set on his cheeks as he kept glancing past Vejita to Chi Chi, who was sitting to Vejita's right. Chi Chi was completely oblivious to Kakarrot's misty eyes since she appeared to be lost in la la land. She was nervously stroking the right side of her face which was still scarred from the fire. She slowly traced the grooves etched deep into the scar and sighed. _I'm hideous..._

Bulma glanced to her right where Neko sat, between her and Kakarrot, and she had a contemplative look upon her face gently tapping her fingers on the floor of the ship. Vejita watched this action with growing agitation as if he was about to rip her hand off. Bulma then glanced to her left at where Yamcha sat who was in the middle of giving Vejita the death glare. Now it was Bulma's turn to sigh. _How the hell did I get in the middle of this?_ _We've only been in outerspace for two hours since we escaped that hell hole! I can't take it much longer!_ She thought back to when Vejita and Yamcha first met...

_Neko had begun to start up the ship at the roughly barked orders of Vejita, Kakarrot and Chi Chi still unconscious on the floor. She silently apologized to Bulma, but they just couldn't wait any longer. She looked up from the controls to see Bulma running towards the ship waving frantically for them to stop. She was holding hands with some dark haired guy._

_Bulma stood outside the ship now, eagerness spilling over waiting for the door to the ship to open so they could board and get the hell out of there. The door swished open revealing Vejita and Neko._

_"Bulma! I'm so glad your alive! Get in here!" Neko gushed while rushing them inside, paying no attention to the guy she was holding hands with._

_"Who's that." Vejita said has if Yamcha was a roach. He stared at Yamcha venemously._

_Bulma looked at Vejita like she was a deer caught in headlights, a lump formed in her throat. "umm."_

_"I'm Yamcha, her boyfriend." Yamcha answered for her emphasizing the last part._

_Vejita started to growl. "Umm, Vejita. Could you let us in?" Bulma said in an uneasy manner that was unusual for her._

_Vejita seemed to almost ponder this. "You, in. Him, out." Vejita tried his hardest to deepen his death glare._

_Yamcha seemed a bit surprised, then began to return the glare. "Bulma, why are you escaping with one of THEM."_

_Bulma was speechless. She had never even questioned it actually, the thought never crossed her mind. He was one of Frieza's soldiers. What was she thinking?_

_"We don't have time for this!" Neko shouted, for the hundredth time pushed to her end by the newly acquired excess drama in her life. "They both come in we'll discuss this later!" Neko commanded burrowing her eyes into the side of Vejita's head._

_Vejita merely stood there motionless at first, unphased by Neko's words. Then he finally said, "Fine," before turning briskly on his heels and marching away. "But he sleeps in the cargo hold."_

Neko began tapping a bit harder on the floor when Vejita finally snapped, "Stop that incessant tapping!" Neko sighed and rolled her eyes as she lifted her hand from the floor and folded her arms across her chest.

Neko retorted in her usual calm, sassy voice. "Well, excuuuuse me, Prince Asshole, but I was thinking of a solution to YOUR problem. None of you have a place to go, remember? You have no planet to return to."

Vejita snorted while Kakarrot finally pried his eyes from Chi Chi to look at someone else, Neko. "Yeah, what do you think?" Kakarrot said curiosly.

"Well, I was thinking all of you could stay on my home planet Nekojin, that is if Vejita can behave himself." Vejita just snarled at that.

"Woa, what's with you Vejita? I think it's a wonderful idea!" Kakarrot exclaimed obliviously. Vejita only snarled again, mentally tallying off another time he left off Prince.

"Fine by me." Yamcha stated matter of factly nodding his head.

Neko looked to Bulma who smiled gratefully. "Then it's settled," Bulma said, "We can all stay together!" She felt a bit relieved she could stay with people she knew.

Neko finally looked to Chi Chi, not forgetting she still hadn't responded. Chi Chi stayed staring at the ground. "My planet is gone. Everything I know is gone. Do you really think I care where I live?" Kakarrot looked back at her longingly, not knowing what to say to comfort her.

Neko sighed. "Well, we are all pretty tired so I say let's get some rest. It will take a week to get to my planet."

"You here that excess baggage. Get to the cargo hold." Vejita snarled.

"He's not sleeping in the cargo hold Vejita!" Bulma ordered. Yamcha glared at him and reached over taking hold of her hand.

Vejita swallowed hard at this. "So I suppose you want to share a room with him." He silently prayed she wouldn't take him up on the challenge.

"It's not like that! It's just-" Bulma fell silently. Why did he have to do this? She could feel all the sorrow, all the pain that had been kept down for so long pushing at the edge threatening to overflow.

"It's just what? He's your mate right? Or do you like teasing him too." Vejita nearly smacked himself for saying the last part. Neko, Kakarrot, and even Chi Chi looked up at him. But it was true, he felt like she had been teasing him this entire time now. All the looks, the glances, the comments, or maybe he is just becoming soft. _Yes, that's it. I'm getting soft like Radditz. I have to stop this._

Bulma finally burst, and it came out like hot lava burning him as much as she hoped. "Yes, Vejita, he's my mate! We're going to go fuck! Is that what you want to hear, huh! My entire planet was destroyed, my family killed, my friends, EVERYTHING, by YOU! Him and Chi Chi are my last friends alive from home, and all you care about is whether or not I'm going to go fuck him!" She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "I hate you. It should've been you who died, not Radditz."

A look of hurt flashed across Vejita's eyes, then vanished as quickly as it came. Bulma burst out crying and ran across the room down the hallway. A swooshing sound echoed from the hallway followed by muffled sobs from behind a door. Chi Chi and Yamcha stood to follow after her, but Neko stopped them. "She needs time alone."

Bulma sat curled up against the wall of the bathroom across from the door way sobbing uncontrollably. It had been so long since she cried like this. All of the excitement, the adrenaline, everything that had happened since her planet's death had all been swallowed down, but now she could finally just let it all out, and it felt good. Minutes passed, as she cried out all her pain, then finally a knock on the door. Bulma hushed her sobs and sat up. She wiped her cheek off and smoothed her ocean blue hair. "Who is it?" Bulma asked, but as hard as she tried her voice couldn't come out steady.

There was no answer. Instead the door swooshed upward revealing Vejita with his usual determined look and calm demeanor. He walked in and the door swooshed shut.

"What do you want." Bulma said looking at the shower instead of Vejita.

Vejita crossed his arms uncomfortably and stood there looking at her. He swallowed hard, then cleared his throat.

Bulma began to get agitated. She turned to face him. "I asked you a question."

"I came to get you to stop crying. It's... bothersome." Vejita said in an irritated voice, mixed with anxiety and a hint of some other emotion.

"Is that it! I'm bothersome!" Bulma stood and marched across the bathroom until she was inches from his face. She stared into the face of the man who stole her life from her. All the thoughts and emotions surged through her head at once, until her body felt numb. _I can't believe I was actually afraid he would die. Why didn't Zarbon just kill him, then I could be with Yamcha!_ "Well I'm sorry I'm such a bother _Prince_ Vejita!"

Bulma began sobbing again. "I wish you would've just killed me with the rest of my family! Then I wouldn't have to go through this!" She slammed her fist hard into his chest hoping he would feel even just a fraction of her pain. Vejita grabbed her wrist and held it tightly against his chest. She looked up into his expressionless face, his eyes were glassy. Bulma's face was contorted into pain and awe. _His face is beautiful..._ She felt her heart speed up as her eyes trailed down to his pale lips. _Stop that Bulma, he killed your family._

"I don't." His voice was unusually soft and gentle. It took Bulma a moment to register what he meant, then she remembered her comment about killing her.

"Just leave." Bulma muttered bitterly looking away.

Vejita turned and left the bathroom, the door swooshing shut behind him. Vejita sensed the presence of Yamcha in the hallway leaning coolly against the wall.

"Shouldn't you be in the cargo hold." He said sternly.

"I'm not going to bed without you." Yamcha answered dryly.

Vejita chuckled, a confident smirk crossing his features as if he is secretly telling Yamcha who is going to win this battle. "Are you coming onto me?"

Momentary shock crossed Yamcha's face, then his eyes darted around the hallway while he struggled for a come back. When he couldn't come up with one, he stormed off.

"The cargo hold is the other way." Yamcha stopped in his tracks. "I could always throw you into space earth monkey." Yamcha sighed and headed for the cargo hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Radditz stared into the bright light far into the distance at the end of the tunnel. He could feel the heat beating against his back. A powerful voice spoke through the silence consuming him.

"What is my name." It spoke in a commanding tone.

"Love." Radditz spoke without any hesitation, know exactly who was addressing him.

"You seem rather confident in this. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Because Caliko was an angel. Only something like Love could've formed her." He waited for God to answer, but he didn't, so he continued. "From the moment I saw Caliko I knew I was looking at something special. I could see you in her, I could see pure love."

"Come home Radditz." The voice commanded.

"Send her back, please? I'll trade." Radditz asked.

"You have nothing to trade. You've won eternity in paradise."

"Then throw my soul into hell, oblivion, anything just give her back her life." Radditz begged.

A pause. "What makes you think she wants to go back. She is in paradise with me."

Now it was Radditz's turn to pause. "When I was with Caliko, for the first time I saw a beauty in life I had never before seen. Despite all of its flaws, its imperfections, it has a beauty that was crafted in a manner beyond any words. Even though heaven is pure bliss, without pain or suffering, you cannot enjoy your first child there or first kiss... I stole that from her. I want to give it back."

A light chuckle echoed through the tunnel. "Caliko?" The voice questioned, knowing the answer.

"I'm not going back without you." Caliko's voice answered.

Radditz looked to the end of the tunnel, and he was taken away. Caliko stood her body fully haloed in light. A white robe hung from her and her blue skin glistened with a hue of blue that could have never been found on earth, and her golden hair shone like the sun. Her eyes held him lovingly as a smile spread across her face. Tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. "I've been waiting for you."

Radditz hung from her every word, not believing he would ever hear love in her voice for him again. "I've been waiting for you a lot longer." And he embraced, knowing this time they would never have to part. "I am never going to let you go again."

God appeared behind them in the form of Hope, a smile on her face. She loved happy endings. "Maybe in another life?" She asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma sat in the bathroom on the toilet lid staring blank faced at the shower tear stains on her cheek. Vejita's words echoed in her ear. _I don't._ She walked across and stepped into the shower, slowly turning the knob. Cool water washed over her hot skin cradling every curve of her body. She closed her eyes leaning into the water, raising her face to greet it. She wished she could wash everything away, just like this, all the scars and sorrow. Maybe if she had met him in another time, another life, "He could be in here with me..." She muttered wrapping her arms around her body, wishing it was his.

_And One Year Passed..._

A/N: I know Vejita might seem a bit cold in this chapter... or entire story for that matter, but I in my own opinion I could never picture Vejita just spilling out his emotions since he's a bit mocho. In this chapter, he goes into the bathroom to make sure Bulma is okay since it hurts him to see her cry, but he just can't bring himself to let his guard down and comfort her. That seems more Vejita to me than him holding her while she cries... Vejita's not gonna be very sweet or romantic in this story. Just to let you know.

Yes, Bulma and Yamcha are dating... and I dislike Yamcha. Sorry all Yamcha/ Bulma fans. But I dislike Yamcha... And this is a Bulma/Vejita fic. The next chapter will be set one year into the future cuz I wanted to skip over Bulma being an emotional wreck to a more stable Bulma ready for romance. so I could eventually heat things up. Lemon eventually in future chapter.

Also, there is a lot of stuff I put in this story that I don't necessarily believe in or anything, cuz it is a fictional story. It doesn't have to be real. So not all of this story reflects my religious beliefs or anything like that, but a lot in this chapter did. I truly believe if you die for someone you will go to heaven, because it is the ultimate act of love and sacrifice. I believe love is the only thing that you can bring with you after you die, and I believe it is the only thing that can carry you into the next life. I wasn't sure if I should put Radditz, Caliko, and Zarbon crossing over in the chapter, and I thought long and hard about it, cuz I wasn't sure if it would be cheesy or what not, but I finally decided to do it. I hope you liked it :)


	28. Ch28 A Touch From the Past

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: Just to remind you, this is set one year in the future from the last chapter. And if you have not noticed, I'm very big on quotes :)

For this is Wisdom; to love, to live

To take what fate, or the Gods may give.

To ask no question, to make no prayer,

To kiss the lips and caress the hair,

Speed passion's ebb as you greet its flow

To have, - to hold - and - in time, - let go.

Laurence Hope

Chapter 28- A Touch From the Past

Bulma searched tirelessly through the scrolls, eyes scanning over every inch of the documents at the desk in Neko's study. Her form was hunched over the desk top, both elbows on the table, as she gripped the scroll hard in her hands like it was her life line, brow furrowed in concentration. The lamp on the desk illuminated her casting the rest of the room in shadows. She bit her lip. There had to be a way... there just had to be one...

"Damn it. Still nothing." She muttered, discarding that scroll for another one.

Bulma was not going to give up. She couldn't. She was a scientist after all, and every problem in her life had always had a solution. There was no problem she couldn't solve, nothing she couldn't take apart, fix, then put back together. Why should her planet, her people, her _family_, the most important thing in her life, be any different?

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. Her hand shot down and gripped the bottom of her shirt bundling it up in her fist. Her face contorted as she doubled over the desk squeezing her eyes closed. The pain died down a bit, then another white hot flash of pain shot through her abdomen, ripping through it like a knife. Her breath began to hitch, then come out in tiny pants. _What the hell is this? It's been going on for months now!_ Bulma wondered.

It was then that the door opened an Neko wondered in. She paused for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting, then she saw Bulma doubled over in pain panting. She began to cross the room quickly.

"Bulma, you okay?" Neko asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bulma muttered, sitting up. "It's just my period."

Neko saw straight through the lie. She sighed looking down at the scrolls littering the desk. "This isn't healthy, Bulma. You are going to make yourself sick if you keep this up." Her voice softened from the scolding tone she was using. "You know if you need to someone to talk to, your friends are still here for you."

Bulma smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, but I'm fine really."

Neko frowned, then after a moment of analyzing Bulma's features, left Bulma to her studies. She wasn't sure which would be worse, leaving Bulma to chase after a bunch of myths and legends in the old dusty scrolls, or breaking the news to a desperate Bulma that those stories in the scrolls are in fact myths and legends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Woooooooohooooooooooo!" Kakarrot shrieked as he lept off of the rope into the water.

A huge wave splashed from the pond out and drenched Vejita. He sat there for a moment reclined against the tree, his legs pulled upward cradling the art pad in his lap. Then the frustration etched out across his face and he snapped yet another charcoal pencil in half using one hand.

"Damn it!" He said glaring at the broken pencil, then his eyes darted back to the smeared drawing in his lap. "Damn it Kakarrot!!! Will you watch what the hell your doing, baka!"

Kakarrot looked up sheepishly from the pond. "Sorry Vejita, but ya know, this is a pond." He said rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"I know what the hell it is!"

Chi Chi chuckled a bit. _Kakarrot looks so cute blushing like that._ Kakarrot followed the laughter to Chi Chi, and his eyes quickly trailed her body for the hundredth time that hour. Chi Chi was wearing a sky blue bikini. Silver strings tied the bottom onto her at the sides, and silver strings tied the top around her neck in a halter top fashion and around her back. The center of the top had a key hole revealing the soft spot in between her breasts. (A/N: No, it's not a thong bikini. It covers her bottom.) Kakarrot's blush deepened even more and his laugh became nervous.

Vejita scowled. _Great, now I have to watch those two fawn over each other._

"Hey Kakarrot! I'm coming in!" Yamcha shouted as he swung from the rope out into the pond.

"Hmm?" Kakarrot said nonchalantly, still lost somewhat in his present trance.

Kakarrot turned just in time to see a wall of water splashing towards him. Vejita's curses quickly followed along with something about having roasted earth monkey for dinner. Kakarrot rubbed the pond water out of his eyes and coughed up some of the water.

"Hey! That was a pretty good splash Yamcha!" Kakarrot laughed, rubbing the last bits of water from his eyes.

He opened his eyes to find Chi Chi standing directly in front of him, water hitting right below her breasts. She was staring at his perfectly sculpted chest, watching how the water trailed down the muscles. Chi Chi quickly realized he was staring at her, and her eyes darted up to meet his, a light blush staining her cheeks. Kakarrot smiled sheepishly, butterflies dancing in his stomach. He still chouldn't believe that after a whole year she still made him feel like he was looking at her for the first time.

"So you enjoying the lake?" Kakarrot asked, breaking the silence. Chi Chi nodded slowly, that terribly timid look still on her face. "That's great! Oh hey, you gotta leaf-"

Kakarrot reached up slowly, his hand shaking just a little bit as he gently retrieved a leaf from the hair hanging off the right side of her face. He felt his heart skip when his finger tips touched her hair. Chi Chi snapped her head away covering the burn scar with her hand that consumed that side of her face. She stared down at the water, the ripples disturbing her reflection, but she could still see it. The hideous scar. And Kakarrot felt a pain shoot through his heart.

"I have to go." Chi Chi muttered as she quickly waded to the shore.

"Hey Chi Chi, wait! Don't go!" Kakarrot called after her.

Chi Chi didn't look back. She kept her face towards the ground, trying desperately to hide it. Kakarrot stared after her long after she disappeared. _That look._ He thought to himself._ She looked frightened. But why?_

"Morron." Vejita muttered, and he went back to drawing.

Kakarrot looked at him confused. Then he blinked and began looking around. "Hey, where's Yamcha?" He looked back to Vejita. "Vejita?"

Vejita continued to draw, a sinister smirk spreading across his face. "Oh, he's just hanging around." Then a dark chuckle.

And somewhere high up near the tops of the trees, Yamcha dangled upside down bound and gagged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neko sat lazily sprawled across her thrown. Her left leg was thrown over the arm and her right leg dangled towards the floor, she laid on her side arched up towhere her right elbow propped her head up on the other arm of the thrown. Her free hand drew small circles on the seat of the large thrown chair as she stared rather bored at her designs with her golden cat like eyes. She was in her usual brown sweat pants and green tank top that showed off her toned stomach. Her silver curls hung down to the small of her back, hanging around her form almost like a curtain.

"Princess?" Lailith asked, slightly annoyed. Afterall, everyone else in the thrown room was dressed for the occasion _except_ the Princess. Lailith wore his usual simple, yet elegant, long sleeved blue shirt with wide sleeves, a white shawl wrapped around his neck that hung to his feet with a matching white belt. His blue pants looked more like a blue skirt. His fur was dark brown with black whiskers, black eyes, and black hair tied into a long pony tail that hung out from beneath his tall white advisors hat.

Neko's ears twitched at the attention, and her tail thrashed once. "Hm?" She asked even more annoyed, as she continued her designs.

Lailith sighed. Neko had been one big surprise after the other since she returned from Frieza. He was very grateful she did not have him or the others executed for treason. In fact, she shocked him when she issued a royal pardon. It was an even greater shock when she ended the wars with the other planets by signing a peace treaty allowing the soldiers to return home. She then issued one social reform after another helping to fight hunger, disease, and poverty. The poverty rate was now the lowest it had been in years. But the biggest shock came when she announced her engagement with Zen. After all, he was not of royal descent.

_That's probably where her mind is now. On Zen._ Lailith made a thoughtful clicking noise. Their people's tradition required the groom and bride not to see each other once until the day of the wedding, while their two families planned the wedding together. Of course, Neko's parents are dead so Lailith had been planning it in their place with Zen's parents. Neko had never been one for tradition. It surprised him that she followed this one.

"Well?" Neko asked again growing impatient.

"I asked what your thought was on the matter concerning Planet Vort."

"You can tell Lord Vortia I do not care about his scuffle with his co ruler or the impending civil war there. If a civil war occurs, I will pull my trade with both sides and find trade else where. This is why Planet Nekojin only has one ruler." Then she added as an after thought. "And if he tries anything funny I will go there and personally kick his ass."

Lailith remained silent for a while. He had to admit, he was beginning to really like the new Neko. "Yes, my lady." He said lightly bowing, trying his hardest not to smirk. He began editting her words in his head. _Princess Neko wishes to inform you of Planet Nekojin's neutrality on the matter concerning your co ruler..._

Neko then leapt from the thrown and began crossing the red carpt towards her advisor. Lailith looked at the princess surprised. The two row of soldiers that lined the red carpet stood like statues. Lailith watched the princess come towards him, her toned stomach muscles flexing with each step below her reveal top. _Yes, very nontraditional. _Lailith thought to himself trying not to blush.

Neko stopped in front of him. "I am going to check on Bulma. This meeting is over."

Lailith nodded understandingly. "I will inform the head chef, my lady." He said with another light bow, knowing supper was already being prepared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chi Chi sighed in the kitchen chopping away at a long pink vegetable they called cors with the three chefs. She knew she was a guest, but she really enjoyed cooking. It... was relaxing.

"You remember the recipe, right?" The head chef asked looking over his shoulder. He wore the traditional Nekojin chefs outfit like the other chefs: a red jacket with silver stitching and silver pants. The head chef had light blonde fur and shorty dirty blonde hair that hung loosely across his right eye hiding it from view. His left eye revealed his eye color to be the deepest blue she had ever seen.

"Of course, Toji." Chi Chi said with a genuine smile, and she went back to chopping her cors humming cheerfully.

"Great!" Toji replied tossing the food up in the hot pan. A sizzle filled the air. They were making something that reminded her of stir fry except the vegetables were different with a sweet taste and a spicy golden sauce.

The two other chefs were twins that tended to finish each others sentences. They both had strange light blue fur with dark blue spots that reminded her of a jaguars spots. Their hair was also dark blue and hung in thick spikes down to their chins. Their eyes were golden. Chi Chi didn't talk to them as much as Toji, namely cause she couldn't hardly tell the two boys apart, and it bothered her. The twins were about fourteen, while Toji seemed to be in his early twenties.

"Ya know, if ya dice 'em any better-" Shiro started.

"Well haveta hire ya and pay ya salary." Shira finished laughing playfully. Oh yes, she couldn't tell them apart, and the similar personalities didn't help any.

"Thanks guys, but really, its not like I'm paying rent or anything." Neko already buys anything we need... Chi Chi added in her head feeling like a free loader slightly.

Toji scraped the food off into a bowl from the pan. "Alright guys! -and girl." he added sweetly to Chi Chi. "Throw it in!" The other three came and tossed the vegetables and meat into the pan and Toji began searing it again. "I think this is the last batch, so you guys can rest."

Chi Chi wiped the sweat from her forehead and untied her long dark hair as she sat in the chair smiling contently to herself. The two brothers lightly poked fun at each other standing near Chi Chi. Toji glanced in Chi Chi's direction and then glanced away.

"Something bothering you, darling?" Toji asked.

Chi Chi glanced up. It had taken her a while to get use to the man's sentiments in his vocabulary, but she had come to appreciate it since then. The two brothers lightly poked her shoulder.

"Sis is having-" Shira started. "Boy problems." Shiro finished with a teasing chide.

"He's not a boy!" Chi Chi said a bit too defensively.

"Ooooh!" Shiro began this time. "He's a man!" Shira said in a deep voice imitating said man's supposed masculinity. They then spread their patented cheeky grins back across their lips.

Chi Chi shot them both dirty glares, but a smile soon fought its way on her lips. "Shut up you two." She said lightly with no force.

"I'm guessing the gentleman is the Saiyan who is staying in the palace with you, sweet heart. Kakarrot is his name, right?" Toji asked.

Chi Chi blushed. Her and her friends along with the Saiyans have been staying in guest rooms at Neko's palace... and the guest rooms have since become their permanent rooms with Neko insisting they were not intruding, that she enjoyed their company here.

"I'll take that as a yes." A smile spread across Toji's face. "So does he know?"

"No!" Chi Chi practically screamed. Shiro and Shira looked up in surprise, not expecting such an outburst. "No," She said a bit calmer, "He can't know."

"Darling, why not?" Toji asked a bit surprised and confused. _Women in her species do pursue the men they like, right?_

"Yeah, sis," Shira began, with Shiro finishing, "why not?"

Chi Chi kept silent, a bit too embarrassed to answer. She played the thought of telling him out in her head. It was so appealing, the romantic scene. He would pull her close, staring deep into her eyes. The feel of their bodies together, inside the warmth of his arms. He would lean in closer, til she could feel his breath on her face, and he would stroke the side of her face... Chi Chi reached up and touched her face, the side with the scar... then his face would twist in disgust at the feel of her skin, the sight of the disfiguring scar. Chi Chi's eyes filled with sadness.

Shiro and Shira stared at her touching the side of her face in confusion. "Sis?" They said in unison.

Toji's eyes softened. _Of course... how could I forget. _"Hey, Chi Chi. You mind getting the bowl for me?" Toji said quickly changing the subject. Now, with the boys in the room, was definitely not the time.

Chi Chi snapped out of her daze and nodded. "Yeah, sure." But her smile was not as bright as before. Toji made a note to speak about this later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neko stopped in the hallway outside of the large wooden doors, pictures of ancient scholars and philosophers carved into the door. Neko put her hands on the large arching handles, but she couldn't bring herself to open them. She didn't want to see Bulma's hunched form again. The sight had slowly become... unbearable.

Neko sighed, instead knocking. A few moments passed, and the doors opened to reveal Bulma. Her ocean blue hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat, light dark circles had formed beneath her eyes and her skin had paled. She wore white silk pants and a long sleeved white silk shirt that buttoned up the top. Neko looked her over and mentally compared her to the Bulma that first arrived. Yes, she was more emotionally stable, but the scars were apparent.

"Suppers ready." Neko stated factually. Bulma nodded and followed her out of the studies.

They walked the hall way together, in silence for a moment. Then Neko spoke. "You know, Bulma... just because something is written doesn't mean it's real."

"What are you saying." Bulma said defensively.

"Well nothing... it's just." Neko sighed, exasterbated. "Look, sometimes... things happen, and it's not always good. And as much as you may want to change it, as much as you might even want revenge... sometimes it's just best to let it go."

Neko kept looking straight ahead. She was surprised to not hear any come back. Carefully, she continued. "I'm sure your family wouldn't want you to suffer like this. I'm sure they are on the other side only wanting to see you happy."

A soft thud sounded from beside her. Neko looked to see Bulma doubled over in pain again, clutching her stomach and making soft gasping noises.

"Bulma? Bulma!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakarrot stared at the food in front of him seated directly across from Chi Chi. Lailith sat beside Kakarrot to the right next to the seat at the head of the table. Vejita was sitting next to Kakarrot to the left. The seat at the head of the table was empty, and so was Bulma and Yamcha's seat. Kakarrot's mouth was watering in a near rabid state.

"Are you sure we couldn't?"

"No." Toji said sternly standing behind the head seat with the twins on either side of him. "You have to at least wait for the princess."

"Where's Yamcha?" Chi Chi asked confused.

Just then the door opened. Kakarrot and Vejita looked hopefully to see Neko and frowned to see Yamcha instead. He walked into the dining room, a clean blue shirt on and black dress pants. Vejita smirked noting he did not manage to get all the leaves out of his spiky hair. Yamcha stalked the room silently to his seat beside Chi Chi- across from Vejita.

"So how's it hanging Yamcha." Vejita said in a mocking manner, still visually picturing him hanging up inside the trees.

The others stared oddly at Vejita's pleasant demeanor towards the human, even Lailith quirked his eyebrows a bit at the comment.

"We will settle this later." Yamcha muttered through his teeth. Vejita laughed from deep within his throat, more a snort really.

Kakarrot opened his mouth, but Lailith cut him off. "Please! I don't want to know."

It was then that the door opened a second time, causing the two Saiyans to look up in hope then disappointment. A small sized servant scurried across the room and then whispered into Lailith's cat like ear. Lailith's eyes went wide causing the others to look at him curiously.

"Of course." Lailith muttered. He stood gracefully, and with an elegant nod of his head excused himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neko stood next to Bulma in the palace infirmary. The room was small with bright lavendar walls and flowers decorating the room in vaces. It was strangely more homey than the rest of the palace in that manner. Six tall beds dotted the room set up on high wooden stilts towhere they were waist high. The beds had plain white sheets. Bulma was currently lying in one of them with Neko by her side impatiently tapping her foot.

"Really, Neko, you're over reacting. I've just been a little sick lately that's all." Bulma said reassuringly as she tried to sit up again.

Neko put one firm hand on her chest and pushed her back down. "A little! I thought you were dying for a moment there! You _will_ see my personal doctor."

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms. "I feel just fine." Neko rolled her eyes noting how her friend was as stubborn as a man.

Lailith walked into the room crossing the floor quickly to Neko and Bulma. He bowed lightly to Neko. "I came as soon as you called my lady."

Neko smiled a bit relieved. She motioned to Bulma. "My friend, she's been having really bad stomach pains. It brought her to her knees in the hallway. Could you have a look?"

Lailith nodded. "But you should take position in the dining room. Your guests are waiting."

Neko looked like she would protest for a moment, but then agreed to Lailith's suggestion. She placed a hand on Bulma. "You'll be fine now. Lailith is the best doctor. He'll take good care of you." Then Neko gave her an encouraging smile and left.

Lailith pulled out a metal strip and placed it on Bulma's forehead. She looked at him oddly, then sighed annoyed. "Look, I'm fine. Neko is just over reacting." _And aren't you suppose to be her head advisor or something instead?_

"My lady said it brought you to your knees." His voice was calm and fluid, reminding her of water. He pulled the strip off and read the results. He then pulled out a small pen light and began checking her ears.

"Look, I'm a scientist. I am the best scientist on earth. I believe I'd know if something was wrong with me." Bulma hated the fuss they were making over her. She hadn't felt at home since she was on earth. Here, she felt like an intruder almost. A free loader at the least. Neko took good care of her, got her anything she needed, and she just couldn't stand the attention any longer. She just wanted to go home.

"Oh?" Lailith drew his response out in a silky voice. _She speaks as if her planet still exists. My lady was right, this is serious._

"Yes, the best on earth. I was the head of my father's disease task force at fourteen. I received the Nobel Peace Prize for my work when I was sixteen."

_If she becomes any more obsessed with her home..._ Lailith looked over her body noticing how her collarbone was jutting out and her arms had taken on a lanky appearance. Her not eating well was an understatement. _But that still wouldn't explain the pain._ "Is there any chance you could be pregnant."

"What? No!"

"When was the last time of your intimacy?" He drew out his voice in a calm inquiring manner.

The anger from Bulma's face died down a bit as she thought back to Zarbon. Her face became flushed with embarrassment. "... a year ago."

"Mmnm. But still, I will need to check for the sake of precaution."

Lailith reached into a drawer and pulled out a thin, coarse white sheet. He gently spread it over Bulma's bottom half in one clean stroke.

"W-what are you doing?" Bulma stuttered beginning to feel a tightness set into her chest. _God, I dont' want to be here any more. This is too much, just too much for me. I want to go home._

Lailith turned his back to her and began shuffling through a drawer. "I need you to remove your pants and undergarment." He spoke it in that same fluid voice, as if he did not just ask her to undress for him.

Bulma went rigid. She swallowed hard. "Look... I don't want to be any more trouble for Neko than I already am."

"It is no trouble at all, Bulma. But if it is a trouble for you, I can always remove them myself, yes?"

Bulma blushed at the suggestive tone underlying his silky voice, and she slid her pants and underwear off careful to keep the sheet covering her. Lailith listened carefully for the swoosh and tactfully calculated when she was done. He smiled inwardly, knowing that would get her to comply. He turned and walked towards her nearly floating on the floor with the lightness of his steps. He held a cotton swab in one hand and a container filled with liquid in the other. He gingerly set the container on the counter and gently pressed his hand on her abdomen. Lailith notted how quickly she tensed up, an exagerrated look of pain etching its way onto her face.

Lailith raised an eyebrow. "No need to become so offset. I will not hurt you." His hand slid down to the edge of the sheet and raised it. Bulma visibly tensed further. "I am going to swab your area now. Relax."

He slipped his hand in underneath the sheet careful to keep her covered. He rested his hand on her thigh and gently stroked the swab across her womanhood staring attentively at her face. He noted the look of pain that cut across her features, as if it had been a razor blade. Lailith then dipped the swab swiftly into the container and it turned a pink color. He glanced over to Bulma curiosly.

"See. Not pregnant." Bulma said in an almost bitter voice, feeling a bit violated.

"What is the pregnancy term for humans?" Lailith asked this a bit too curiosly.

"Nine months. Why?"

"And who was the last man you were with?"

"None of your business!" Bulma snapped. Lailith could almost visually see her walls raise higher.

"It is important to your diagnosis."

Bulma felt her chest tighten further. She kept silent for a moment, watching Lailith watch her in the most calm collective manner she had seen. Only Vejita could match it at times. "Zarbon." Bulma said finally. Then she added in a bitter, defensive manner. "I was willing. It was my decision, not his."

_So she was raped._ Lailith said, noticing how violently her voice shook. Lailith remembered who Zarbon was well, he had stood at Freiza's right side when they took Neko. He remembered his species.

Lailith moved closer to Bulma and rested a hand on her shoulder and another on her stomach. She looked up to him fearfully.

"No need to fret. I am not going to harm you." He began rubbing the areas in small, soothing circles. "Take deep breaths, and let them out slowly."

Bulma did as she was told, and she noticed how the muscles in her body began to relax instantly. She felt the tightness in her chest leave. She wondered for a fleeting moment how he did that. "Thankyou. I just- my nerves. I've been a bit emotional lately. I'm sorry. I know you are just trying to help." It was the first gentle voice she had used towards him all evening.

Lailith nodded, and he moved the hand from her stomach to his side, but left the one on her shoulder.

"Bulma, you are aware all species have a different gestation period. A different manner for fathering children." He paused as Bulma looked at him confused. "In Zarbon's species, the gestation period is also nine months, but the female of his species only ovulate once a year. In order to counter this, the sperm can stay alive inside the female for up to seven months making it possible to impregnate the female at any time during those seven months should she ovulate."

Lailith paused, allowing Bulma to take it all in. "What are you saying? I'm not pregnant."

"How long have you had these stomach pains."

Bulma swallowed. "A few months." She tried to remember when they began, but she couldn't.

"And when was your last period."

Bulma looked away from his eyes. She couldn't remember. She had been so absorbed in those scrolls, trying to find a way to get her family back, she had lost tract. She felt the panic begin to set in. Lailith reached out and gently brought her face back to his.

"The test was positive. You are pregnant."

Bulma let out an ear splitting shriek as Lailith brought her into his arms and tried his best to soothe her. He rubbed his fingertips on the back of his neck in specific points. Bulma notted how her tense muscles once again fell limp in his arms and she felt an eerie peace settle over her. But the tears continued to fall from her face as she laid like a doll in his arms.

"Pressure points." He explained. "Do not worry yourself. I can promise you Neko will not be upset. Beyond her it is your discretion who to tell."

Bulma laid there in his arms, enjoying his soothing strokes on her neck. It felt comforting just to be held right now. But her mind felt an unbearable weight, one she couldn't process just yet. She tried to picture how her boyfriend, Yamcha, would react, and her stomach immediately tied up in knots. It frightened her that she couldn't even picture a reaction. And then her mind wondered back to Vejita. She couldn't help but blame him. After all, Zarbon was dead. He was the only one left to blame. _If he had just left earth alone, then none of this would've happened. _

"I hate you Vejita." She muttered between sobs.

Lailith looked at her shaking form out the corner of his eye as he tried his best to relieve some of the stress with the pressure points. _Hmmm... yes, I am sure you do. But if Yamcha looked at you with half of the eyes Vejita does, perhaps you would not be so frightened._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kakarrot shoveled food into his mouth at top speed. "Mmmmm-M! This is delicious! Wow!"

Toji, Shira, and Shiro stood behind their princess with wide smiles on their faces watching the man eat.

"Kakarrot, chew your food before swallowing." Chi Chi scolded him, feeling a bit odd in doing so. Kakarrot apologized with a mouth full of food causing Chi Chi to sigh.

Neko ate with surprising grace, something that surprised Chi Chi since she was such a tom boy. Yamcha ate a bit more civilized than Kakarrot, but not by much since he also talked with food in his mouth. Yamcha shot Vejita another death glare while he chewed his food. Vejita ignored him. He was much too busy staring at Bulma's empty seat between Neko and Chi Chi.

Neko noticed this, and asked after chewing and swallowing her food. "Vejita, you okay? You haven't touched your food."

Kakarrot paused in his eating and said with a mouthfull of food. "Yeah, Vejita, something wrong? This food is really good! You have to try it."

Vejita looked at the food in Kakarrot's mouth with disgust. Chi Chi began scolding him for talking with food in his mouth while Kakarrot apologized again. Yamcha looked at the two. _Jeesh, they sound like they're married. I'm glad Bulma doesn't treat me like that..._

"Where's the human." Vejita demanded, ignoring their comments.

Neko knew who he meant. "She wasn't feeling well. She's resting a bit before she eats. Toji, will you bring her a plate?"

Toji smiled. It was still odd how Neko asked everything instead of ordering it. But that was a quality he liked of the princess. "Of course, princess."

Chi Chi looked a bit worried. "I hope she's okay."

"Yeah, I hope she's okay." Yamcha said with a mouthfull of food. Chi Chi scolded Yamcha as well then, earning a blush from the man.

Vejita ignored the others, and Neko's reassuring words that Bulma was okay. Something wasn't right. Vejita wasn't blind, he noticed the weight loss and how little she ate at supper. But still, despite her lack of appetite, she always sat at the table.

"Excuse me." Vejita sat up quickly causing everyone to look at him. He then left, without even waiting for the hosts acknowledgement.

A/N: Hope you liked it! And sorry for the wait, I'll try to not make you wait so long next time, and there will be more Bulma X Vejita in later chapters. Please review and let me know what you think:)


	29. Ch29 One Last Wish

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: sorry about taking so long to update this. there will be long breaks in between chapters now, i'm not sure how long. I started the nursing program in august and well, its really hard. i have a ton of studying to do and such. so i won't have as much extra time in my day to write these chapters, so please bare with me.

And my sincerest thanks to all who have reviewed my story, and an extra big thanks to the loyal reviewers who have been reviewing every chapter. You guys give me the boost to keep this story going (and after all those long hours of studying, I need an extra boost, trust me). :)

Chapter 29- One Last Wish

(A/N: back to Bulma being first person)

I stooped over the desk gripping my head in my hands. The lamp cast an ominous shadow over my features, the scrolls were strewn out over the desk top in the study. But I was not reading them. My eyes were closed while his words replayed over and over in my mind. "The test is positive. You are pregnant." I am pregnant. And with HIS baby. My baby will be fatherless.

And what if Zarbon was still alive? Some father that would have been... I thought back to his childhood that I saw in my vision. Or maybe he would have been better, or maybe that is just more wishfull thinking.

Wishful thinking.

That would be nice. If I could wish this all away.

_Neko entered the examing room where Lailith waited for her. The white beds lining the wall. Neko's eyes shifted from Lailith's stern face to Bulma's untouched tray, then back to Lailith._

_"She didn't eat." Neko noted, a touch of concern in her voice._

_Lailith's intuitive nature naturally picked this up. "I am worried about her too." He spoke in his usual gentle, smooth voice. "She has not adjusted very well like the others."_

I gripped my head painfully hard, my knuckles whitening, as I tried desperately to hold on to it. My features tightened beyond measure as my face went into a grimace. God, if I could wish this all away, if I could wish it all back. My friends, my family, my planet. I could have it all. I could live at Capsule Corp. with my mother and father, and Yamcha as the baby's father. He could be the father and then it wouldn't matter that we are pregnant, because we are in love, and a child is what happens when two people are in love.

My hands began to shake. Sweat dripped down my temples and rested delicately on the side of my face. It is so cold in here, this is so cold.

_"Not adjusted is an understatement." Neko snorted. "She's losing her grip on reality. All she does now is stew over those old scrolls in there, I'm afraid to tell her they're all just myths. I'm afraid of what she'd do."_

_"And her actions would be?" Lailith asked inquisitively. He knew what she thought, but he wanted her to say it. He always wanted her to say it._

_But Neko didn't this time. She flashed her deadly golden eyes up at him, but no danger lurked in them, no boldness of any kind. It was the first time he saw genuine fear in them._

_"All the power at my crown, and I can't save her." She said at a loss._

There is no quarter here. No refuge where I can hide. It grips me like a noose closing in around my neck. I can feel it choking me. The realization slowly slipping in after the initial hit. I am pregnant. The father raped me. Yamcha has yet to fuck me. Everyone will know that I was raped now. They will all know my dirty little secret. They will all know I am dirty.

I spent a whole year crying it out of me. I spent a whole year picking up the pieces and trying desperately to make them fit. I spent a whole year sewing up the holes and trying desperately to make them heal. Trying so desperately to make the filthy feeling leave my body, to not cringe at a man's touch, to not want to scrub the dirt away every hour of every day. And now I'm pregnant.

I heard a tiny _splat_ and slowly realized I had been crying.

_"And what of the baby." Lailith said almost passively._

_Neko blinked. She knew what he meant, he had already briefed her on it. "What of it? You're the doctor."_

_Lailith almost had to smirk at that. Still so spunky even on the edge. "I would not recommend an abortion despite the rape. She is far too... unstable... to handle such a procedure. But of course, the law states abortions are permitted only in cases of rape and incest. It is ultimately up to her."_

_Neko nodded slowly. "Of course, she still isn't completely healed from her last wound. An abortion would probably kill her." She inwardly cringed at the last part._

_"And what of the birth?..." That smooth voice. It is as smooth as a knife._

I just want to run away. Back to my planet. My old familiar life. My hands fell to the desk as I released my grip on my head, and I let it drift back to my dreams. Back to when I was the shining star with the whole world set out in front of me... _and you will never shine again, but you will stay._ A voice shot through my head. And I felt my heart clench.

And I felt a rough fabric against my fingertips, letting out a ragged breath I glanced down to the open parchment. The old lettering read 'Legend of the Dragon Balls' in bold print across the top. Absently I began to read the legend, a shallow hope and determination inside of me, but not the familiar one. Not the one of old. No, this one was not strong like the old one, not bold and revealing. This was an aged hope and determination, one that remained because there was no other way and the bitter old hag just wanted that last word in that breath. Yes, this one is all for me. And God, forgive me, but I just can't let go.

_"What birth." The voice was demanding and bold._

_Neko and Lailith spun around in unison, surprise evident on their faces. Standing in the door way was Vejita, with a look that screamed for complaince._

A chill ran up my spine as I reread the legend. And then a pause as I slowly comprehended what I read. Then the excitement began to catch up to me as my heart beat faster and faster. I began gripping the paper like I had earlier gripped my head, only I wasn't letting this one go. I then began to slowly stand up. I could do it. Is this for real? I could really do it. I could wish it all away. And even better. I could wish it all back. A smile spread across my face as the tears began to fall.

I can wish back all that was ever taken from me.

_Neko looked from Vejita to Lailith, then back to Vejita. Vejita's gaze began to darken drastically, and she could almost see his aura become threatening._

_"It's Bulma isn't it." Vejita spat. He just knew something was wrong with her, but no... not that. The filthy little earth monkey couldn't have possibly claimed her yet._

_Lailith sighed. "This will not hold well."_

_Neko then rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, Bulma's pregnant. There. Happy? But it's not what you think."_

_Vejita growled deeply, a gutteral sound that vibrated throughout the room. "Then... tell... me... what is it?" He breathed out with his growl._

I began to plot it all out. All I had to do was go to this Planet Namek and gather up all of these dragon balls, then I can wish it all back! I felt the excitement nearly leap out of me. But then my thoughts stopped and I placed my hand on the stomach. But what about the baby? Could I really wish away my own flesh and blood?

I heard the door to the study open and I turned to face Yamcha. His features contrasting darkly in the dim lamp's light.

_"I can't tell you Vejita. I don't gossip." Neko spat. Neko had her determined face back on, and she had begun to return Vejita's glare._

_Lailith spoke up smoothly, his voice blanketing the atmosphere like silk. "Vejita, if you are so inclined by the matter, why not ask Bulma yourself."_

_"If the wench was smart, she'd tell me herself." Vejita growled even darker, refering to Bulma. Then he turned on his heals and left in a storm._

_Neko sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Great. Just what I need. More interesting news."_

_Lailith tilted his head to Neko and said in an elegant manner, "My lady, I believe when the news is revealed to us it will have been reduced to only drama." Neko could only laugh at this._

I crossed the room to meet Yamcha. He began speaking, like he usually does. He really does talk a lot.

"Bulma, I'm beginning to worry about you." I almost had to laugh at this. He is beginning to worry about me? Like my problems just begun. "You have really lost a lot of weight and-"

I reached my finger up and silenced him. I didn't really want to hear about my weight right now.

"But Bulma, you're wasting away!"

I leaned in close to his face, close enough to where his hot breath mingled with mine. And of course, just like a charm, the pure closeness of our bodies silenced him.

But he is right. I am wasting away. And he has no idea... just how deeply... I am wasting away from him.

I slowly dragged my fingers across his skin, he leaned into it, pressing the silky digits into his body. I took a step closer. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, encircling me, begging me to let him in. Yes, we are in love. And two people in love make a child. Oh, if he was just the father. I glanced up into his eyes, and his look was dripping with lust. I took another step closer, dangerously close, til my lips dangled in front of his.

I love him. We are in love. He could come back to earth with me and be the father. Because two people in love make a child, not a rapist.

I could literally see the resolve break in his eyes. He moaned as he plunged forward and began ravaging my lips. He began sucking my lips and licking my teeth begging for entrance, and I allowed him in, because that is what lovers do, right? He encircled his arms around me possessively, and began stroking me down. His hands traced down my curves memorizing every inch of skin, taking in my contours. Then he slipped a hand up my shirt sliding easily across the silk of my skin, and began massaging small circles with his fingers in the velvets of my hair.

I let out a moan. Because I am a good lover, and good lovers always moan in appreciation.

Yamcha let out an inaudible moan in response, laced with the heat of the moment. He pulled me in closer and pushed me against the wall, and then he thrust his clothed pelvic up into mine rubbing his hardness against me. He let out another moan dripping with desire, as he rubbed our two heats together, the cloth creating a friction that could drive him over the edge. And I let him, because I am his lover, and lovers do this right? I reached my hands up and laced them through his hair. I gently dragged my fingernails across his scalp... down to the base of his head...

Oh how I wanted to rip his skin. I wanted to rip it away and claw down inside of him.

Yamcha slid his hands up the front of my shirt and squeezed my breasts. He drew small circles around my nipples and I moaned in response like a good girl. He gently nipped my lip and brushed his fingers along the base of my breast and then began lining his fingers along the base of my pajamas, sliding them ever so slightly inside. Just enough to tease himself. Then Yamcha practically moaned, "Bulma, please, you are so delicious." As he pushed his throbbing groin against me and let out an adulterous moan. I could feel him pulsing against me.

I dragged my nails from the base of his head down his neck, leaving little trails of red lines. I want to claw it all away and get to the inside. I want to rip it off and show everyone whats deep inside.

And I love him. I love Yamcha so much. And two lovers always make a child. Yamcha can be the father, and then no one has to know.

I began dragging my nails across his back. I was not even aware his shirt had come off. Oh, how I want to just rip it all away til there is nothing left. I just want to rip my skin until I bleed.

And I swear I love Yamcha. I stared deep into his eyes as he slid his hand down into my pants. He stared back at me in pure oblivious bliss. And then he began rubbing my nub and I arched my back until I was pressed deep into him, just like a good little girl. He let out a moan as he buried his face in my neck. His skin felt burning hot against my cool body.

I pressed into him a bit harder. God, I just want to love Yamcha. I want to feel the love so badly. I want to feel it burn me like it burns him. Just push into me a bit harder, and I know I will feel it. I have to, I just have to. Because I love him, I swear it.

Then he slid his finger down to my womanhood... and froze. I froze as well, and became aware that a warm fluid was pooling around my nails, creeping up into the crevices, and a coppery scent stung at my nose. What was wrong? Why'd he stop? Maybe I didn't arch deeply enough. Maybe I should arch more, that way he will love me like I love him, and then he can be the father, and no one will know...

Yamcha dug his finger a bit deeper into my folds just to make sure, then he slowly brought his head back and looked deep into my eyes, a confused look on his face. I love Yamcha, I love him so much. I swear I do. I do love him. I swallowed hard, confusion slowly forming on my face.

"Bulma, you're not wet." Yamcha muttered.

My confusion slipped into surprise as I realized he was right. I'm not wet. But then... But I love him. My gaze shifted from Yamcha to the door as I saw Vejita standing there. For how long? A look of jelousy and anger was etched across his face, and I could see the heat of lust flushing his cheek as he slowly licked his lips. I waited for him to explode, to come up and hit Yamcha, but instead he just shifted his weight as he regained his composure.

"Congratulations Yamcha." Vejita muttered bitterly. _So he really did impregnate her. Lucky bastard..._

Yamcha's hand shot out of my pants as he spun around to face Vejita. "Vejita! What the-!"

But Vejita had already turned and left out the door. I stood there, stunned. In the few moments Vejita had stood there I felt more flushed than the entire time Yamcha was pressed against me. But it was from embarrassment, not lust like him. I love Yamcha, not Vejita. I swear I love Yamcha. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and chest. I leaned back against the wall.

"Stupid fucker." Yamcha muttered as he turned to face me.

I averted his gaze. "Good night Yamcha." And before he could react, I was out the room too.


	30. ch30 Wabi Sabi

Disclaimer: nope, don't own dragon ball z.

A/N: sorry about the lapse of time between posts. i've just been busy with nursing school, nursing school is a ton of work. really stressful. i'm hoping the next post won't take as long to get up, but i'd be lying if i estimated a date for you guys. also, i'm pretty sick right now, so sorry if this story isn't as good as the others. I went to the ER and the doctor stuck me on bedrest writing a note for my work that basically said, "no work until cardiologist releases her." So I'm now stressed over money cuz my husband is having to support us (and he doesn't make enough to do that), so how's that stress gonna help my heart doc? yeah...

A/N: I also wanted to thank Yari for the great review you left on the previous chapter. I wasn't sure if I was doing a good job or not conveying the inner pain and turmoil Bulma is facing. I don't really consider my writing a success if I'm not able to properly convey what I am trying to the reader. I am so happy to know that I was successful in that chapter, nothing is more satisfying to me. Thank you.

"Beauty is unbearable, drives us to despair, offering us for a minute the glimpse of an eternity that we should like to stretch out over the whole of time."  
- Author Unknown

Chapter 30- wabi-sabi

Vejita sat by the window in his room staring up at the moon. It was a pale blue, with many deeper pools of blue blemishes across its almost perfect surface. _Just like her..._ Vejita sighed, thinking of her blue hair and blue eyes, and the many blemishes across her almost perfect beauty. He didn't want to admit it, didn't even want to think it, his pride almost wouldn't even let him, but it was a knife to his heart just seeing her with him. He had admittted it when fighting Zarbon, of course, he was terrified he'd lose her. But afterwards, he was back to his denial. Why? Her bloodline. She was a commoner, and not even a Saiyan at that. And his pride wouldn't let him taint his supreme heritage. He spent the next six months in that denial, but it soon faded, with her every movement and speech stealing his attention. Then he spent the next six months in pure anger after acknowledging his feelings towards her, because it was all her fault afterall, because she was just here enticing him with her presence.

And through all this, he wouldn't admit she was beautiful. Vejita huffed and turned his face from the silver stream of light in the window to stare into the darkness of his room. The darkness bathed over his features, hiding them from the moon. _It's because she is not beautiful. She is far too imperfect to be beautiful. Her hair is too short, and far too rough. Her eyes are just a slight bit too round, and her cheek bones are too flat. And her mouth, oh her lips are way too thin. Bulma might be pretty, but she is definitely not beautiful._ Vejita huffed again and looked back to the moon. It's silver light welcomed him back eagerly washing over his sharp features. _Then why can't I get her off of my mind?_ He knew the answer. But he hated admitting it every day when he saw her.

Tonight reminded him all too well. He thought back to his battle with Zarbon. Just the thought of someone else having her, of losing to Zarbon and allowing her to be his, it was a knife through his heart, a ripping in two, and he gave in for just a moment to his feelings for her. And now tonight, _she really is gone._ He thought to himself. Just the image in his mind of her kissing him sent a continuous cyclic torment through his being. It felt as if his heart had been ripped out. And now here he was, giving into his feelings all over again. And yet he couldn't cry. His pride wouldn't allow for that. _my pride,_ he thought with a sense of sarcasm,_ and I have these feelings for a foreigner, and a commoner at that. And I'm worried about my pride? hmph._

He thought back to his father, holding his mother, squeezing her even closer, laughing at his comment about wishing to die in battle instead of growing old and weak._ "You'll change your mind someday."_

Vejita ran his fingers over his face in a thoughtful manner, and gripped the tip of his chin, rubbing it soothingly.

Then Bulma's pained sobs entered his mind, "I wish you would've just killed me with the rest of my family! Then I wouldn't have to go through this!"

Vejita squeezed his eyes shut. It only made it that much more difficult. And yet he couldn't tear down that wall, even for her. But it hurt now, just knowing, "She doesn't even know that I love her." Vejita paused in his thoughts. Bulma and Yamcha, Yamcha and Bulma. "I have never lost a battle, no matter what the odds, not even against Frieza's right hand man Zarbon. And yet, I lose to that earth monkey?..." Vejita opened up his eyes to cast a pained stare up at the moon. His voice etched with every bit of that pain. "So be it then. She has your child, you've won... But she will know that I love her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Next morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma paced in her room nervously in front of Neko wringing her hands. Neko sighed, sprawled out in the large plush chair with her foot dangling over the arm of it and the other dangling down the front of the chair. Her head was propped up with one of her arms. And she had an exasterbated look about her face, one that contrasted her laid back comfortable posture and screamed of frayed ends.

"Look Bulma, I understand what your saying, but your stomach is going get really large and everyone will find out. It's best if you just tell them now." Neko said in an almost demanding voice. _I can't believe I let this go for so long. I mean, I knew she was raped. I knew in the gauche when I found her there naked with Zarbon. I can't believe I just ignored it and let her suffer alone. I just ... didn't know what to say._

"No! You don't understand! You don't!" Bulma stopped pacing and almost shouted to Neko. Her face was contorted painfully. "They can't find out!" _Why don't you understand? Don't make me say it!_

"Well, it will be pretty damn difficult for them not to, considering we all live together." _What can I say now? Can I say anything? Just to take some of her pain away?_

"No, they won't find out! I'll... I'm just going to tell them it's Yamcha's..." Bulma began pacing again wringing her hands nervously. _And then my child will be normal, just like everyone else, and I'll be normal too. Everything will be okay again._

"..." _Wait, I thought Lailith said Zarbon was the last man she was with, meaning Yamcha and her haven't had sex._ "I thought Yamcha and you weren't active?"

"I can have sex with him. We're going to have sex. I'm a good girlfriend to him." _And he'll never know I'm dirty._ Bulma began nervously rubbing the back of her neck in an agitated manner as she began biting her nails on her other hand. She looked so small standing there like that.

"Oh, Bulma... no..." Neko stared at her in shock. She shifted out of her comfortable position and sat up straight, staring at her in shock. _What do I say? Oh, God, please, what do I say?_ Neko felt a pit of helplessness settle in._ Something, I need to say something, I can't just ignore this like before._

Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, and stared. "You don't... think I'm a good girlfriend?"

"No! No! I mean, yes, of course you are. But you can't have sex with him for that reason, no. And you can't lie to him and tell him the baby is his. You can't use him like that. If you do, I'll tell him the truth." _I'm sorry, but I can't watch you do that to yourself._

"You'll what..." Bulma's mouth dropped open. _Why would she do that to me? Does she want to watch me suffer. _Bulma snapped her head away defiantly. "Fine then, do what you want, but don't come to me when you need help."

Neko had to smirk at this. Even on the edge Bulma would still bite. "Listen, you have to tell them you're pregnant. And you have to tell them the truth. They can't be there for you if they don't know the truth. We're here for you. You're not alone."

Bulma's head slowly turned back facing Neko, and she began sobbing uncontrollably, her small form shaking violently. Neko went to her side and uncomfortably slipped her arms around her, unsure of how to hold her. Somewhere in the sobs, Neko could've sworn she heard a thankyou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chi Chi mixed the brown powder into the milk and began stirring the large wooden spoon in the bowl. Toji was helping her mix with another large wooden spoon, his lilthe hand moving in large fluid motions while his dirty blonde hair hung loosely over his left eye. The two dark blue haired twins lifted the sweetener to the edge of the bowl. Chi Chi could see a strange yellow powder in there, and a mischievous look flashing in their golden eyes. They giggled insanely, lifted the bag, and began violently shaking the bag sending a yellow cloud of dust throughout the room.

"Shiro! Shiraaaaa!!!" Toji shrieked coughing uncontrollably.

Chi Chi fanned infront of her face eratically. "What do- cough cough- you think you are doing?!"

The cloud cleared to reveal a yellow substance stuck to everything. Chi Chi touched her skin and then pulled her finger off, watching as the skin tried so hard to remain together. "Ack! I thought I told you two not to do this today! It's Bulma's birthday! I wanted her cake to taste good!"

"It is! It will be" Shiro began, and then Shira cut in "extra sweet, just like" and Shiro finished "her."

Toji rolled his eyes. "And behold their excuse and kiss up line. Don't worry, sweetheart, I think most of the sweetener got on us. The amount in the cake is probably just right." He stuck his finger in and then tasted it, and nodded his head in approval.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and smirked. "Alright, alright. Now clean up."

"Awww..." The two sulked sticking out their bottom lips. Chi Chi shot them a scowl causing the two to hold up their hands in defense. "Okay! Okay! We are!" And then they disappeared towards the cleaning closet.

Toji chuckled as he began stiring the dough. "So I understand your birthday is tomorrow? The day after your best friends, right darling?"

"Mhm." Chi Chi nodded. "Oh, I hope Bulma likes her surprise. We're all going to take her to this nice dance club- Bulma use to dance all the time back on earth. And we're going to have her cake there. It will be good for her to get out."

"Mhm." Toji nodded. "Sounds nice, beautiful." _And I hope you like your birthday surprise._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MeanwhileXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on the couch with Yamcha laughing at a joke he just made. I couldn't believe how free I felt since crying with Neko. It felt like a huge burden hand been lifted. It felt so good knowing my friend was there for me, that I wasn't alone. I promised her afterwards that I would tell them the truth. Just not now, I just want to enjoy my birthday. Not that it really mattered, because soon I would be wishing the entire earth back the way it use to be. And everything will be okay again.

But my laugh was still a fake laugh, and my freedom an illusionary one. I could still feel the thorns prickling through the freedom, like a crown around my head laughing at me, crowning me with this new gift just to watch me bleed from it. The cloud lifted just enough to bring me down. Who knew happiness could numb you so.

Yamcha smiled his goofy smile, "I'm glad to see your feeling better, Bulma."

"Yeah." I giggled as Yamcha hooked his arm around me. A hollow sound, he has no idea.

It was then that I felt the couch dip next to me. I looked over to see that Vejita had sat down next to me with a hot cup of tea in his hand. He didn't even look over as he took a long slow sip of the liquid and then exhaled slowly. I didn't even hear him enter the room, his foot steps are so quiet. From the look on Yamcha's face, he didn't either.

"What are you doing?" Yamcha demanded, becoming frustrated just from Vejita's presence.

Vejita didn't even look over to him. He took another calm sip and then added in an equally calm voice, "This is the common area, earth monkey, I came in here to watch the 'television'." I noticed Vejita used my word for what it reminded me of from Earth. We looked from Vejita to the muted television then back. It was at that moment that Yamcha snarled. Vejita was gently shooing at the air towards him, as if knocking away an annoying insect.

I held up my hands between them. "Okay, okay boys settle down! So anyways, what'd you get me for my birthday Yamcha?"

Vejita seemed to perk up at this and began watching me out the corner of his eye. Yamcha spread a huge smile out across his face. "Close your eyes." Eagerly I complied, squeezing them shut. I sat there squirming on the couch seat until I heard, "Okay, you can open them now."

Held out in front of me was a beautiful bouque of what looked like a cross between roses and lilies, and they were a deep crimson red. There was also a small, velvet box. I watched intently as he opened the box and inside was a heart shaped pendant with a small red stone in the middle. I squeeled happily as I took the flowers in my hand and inhaled them deeply. I could almost hear the smile in Yamcha's voice as he said, "I'm glad you like them. I knew they'd remind you of your favorite flower, red roses."

I stopped inhaling instantly and nearly crushed the stems of the flowers in my fist from how badly I tensed. My favorite flowers? Roses? I glared at him out the corner of my eye. I know he dated Chi Chi before me, but honestly. "Red roses are Chi Chi's favorite, not mine Yamcha." I seethed through my teeth. The nerve of him sometimes.

Yamcha looked startled. He laughed nervously and brought his hand up behind his head. "Umm, oops. Uh, gee. Eh, um."

"Yeah." I glared at him. "So then what's my favorite flower, hmmm?" I looked at him cooly, deciding to play this a bit longer. Jerk. After all that I'm going through right now, the least he could do is keep my likes separate from his ex's!

"Umm... ... ... ..."

"Cherry Blossoms." Vejita cut in. I turned a bit stunned. Vejita was still watching us out the corner of his eye. "Her favorite flower is Cherry Blossoms. She likes how it coats the ground like a blanket during the spring." He looked back to the television and took a sip of the tea.

"That's what I was going to say. Cherry Blossoms. But then he-"

"You liar! You don't even know what flowers to get me on my birthday!" I stood up and threw the flowers in his face, then stomped out of the room angrily while shouting, "Well, you can give those flowers to Chi Chi seeing that you think about her so much more than me!!!"

I stormed down the hall angrily. I know I'm probably over dramatizing just a little bit, but I can't help it. Why does he know so much more about me than my own boyfriend? Why doesn't Yamcha ever get me? We've been together for over a year for crying out loud! He'll eventually get me, right? I stopped in the hall and leaned up against the wall closing my eyes. I am just so exhausted. I can almost feel the pressure returning on me, weighing me down. I am so tired. If Yamcha doesn't get me now, then how will he react when I tell him about the baby. He'll be there for me like Neko, right? I mean, we're together, a year and a half means something, right? Right?!

I'm just so tired... why can't Yamcha just understand? Why can't anyone understand?

"Hey! Bulma! There you are!" Chi Chi's voice. I looked up to see her smiling face. I wish I could smile like that. I felt a pang of jelousy towards her and shook it away.

"Chi Chi, hey." I stood up from the wall.

Chi Chi grabbed my arm. "Bulma, I have a surprise for you. And it's just us girls. It will be great!" I gave her my best fake smile. How could I turn her away, she's my best friend, it's my birthday, and I'm suppose to have fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in a hard, stone chair at a table with a beautiful decorated cake in front of me. It had an odd, red clear substance coating the surface of it that reminded me of blood, and beneath it a black doughy substance that gave the blood a depth that was haunting. I stared at the blood. An image of my father flashed into my mind, his face contorted in a silent scream, blood oozing from the hole in his head, hollow eyes. _Soon, father, you will be free. You will be alive again, soon, don't worry, I am coming home._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped quickly. My head snapped up to meet Chi Chi's concerned eyes. The music came rushing back to my ears, and the flashing lights became vibrant once more. "Bulma, are you okay? You zoned out there for a moment."

"Y-yeah, I'm good. I just- I have a headache." I reached my shacky hand up and rubbed my head.

Neko sat across from me, her pink cat-like nose scrunched up and narrowed eyes scrutinizing my features. _She's lying._ "Why don't we cut the cake." Neko suggested, in more of a command than a question.

Chi Chi's eyes lit up at the mere mentioning of her morning's hard work. "Yeah! Let's cut the birthday cake!" She picked up the knife, and leaned over the cake. I took one last look at the cake, the red substance and odd white jelly like substance that spelled out 'Happy Birthday, Bulma' in a handwriting I knew to be Chi Chi's, and I watched intently as Chi Chi slid the knife slowly, oh so carefully, into my father's bloody head. How the flesh gave way to each knife, blood trickling down its metallic surface, as the flesh separated willingly, revealing his inards to be as black and empty as mine.

"You sure you okay?" Chi Chi asked as she set my father's cheek on my plate. "If you are feeling that bad, we don't have to stay."

I blinked. And when I opened my eyes, there was a piece of black cake on my plate. "No, I'm good. I'm not leaving." _I'm a good friend. I'm a good girlfriend._

Neko's stare had grown harder, as Chi Chi set her piece down on her plate, then her own piece infront of her as she sat down. Chi Chi then began to apologize, "I'm sorry you don't have any candles to blow out. Nekojins don't put birthday candles on their cakes. But at least we still have television, right?"

Neko gave Chi Chi a curious glance, then a look of realisation. "Oh, right. The visual cast. You guys are really obsessed with that thing. You know you can get the same information from reading the written cast." (A/N: books or newspapers)

"Well, yeah, but that wouldn't be entertaining." Chi Chi laughed rolling her eyes. I envy her. I envy her carefree laugh.

Chi Chi took a bite of the cake, and her face crinkled as she began chewing. "You know, I don't know why I expected it to taste like chocolate." I envy the scar on her face that shows everyone the scar on her heart.

Neko looked at her funny. "Chok-oh-lit?" While mine remains hidden, out of everyone's gaze, as it slowly consumes my heart, and I die with a silent scream out of their ear's reach, and when they speak of me, I will be just another number they round off.

"Yeah, chocolate. It's a sweet we had on Earth. God, I miss chocolate." Chi Chi had a remeniscent look on her as she explained. And Chi Chi will remember me, and Neko will remember me, but what they remember will be a shell of me. They will not remember me.

And Neko, as good of a friend as she is, never really knew me. Because I was dead long before we met. And perhaps that is what hurts most.

Chi Chi looked a bit disappointed. "Bulma, you're not eating your cake!"

I gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry." And then I took a bite. The cake was sweet, with what reminded me of sweet licorice, if there is such a thing. And then I swallowed it, and the cake was bitter on my stomach. "It's good."

Chi Chi still looked disappointed. Perhaps she knew I was a fake. Then she brightened a bit. "I know what will cheer you up!" She stood and grabbed both Neko and my hands, and dragged us to a stand. "Let's go dance!"

I looked at Chi Chi a bit stunned. Me? Dance? In... this. I looked down to myself, uncomfortably. Chi Chi picked out my outfit, and it was the spitting image of what I would've worn on earth. My top was sky blue with a green horizontal line sprayed across the middle of it, some of the green dotted throughout the rest of the blue. The top was sleeveless and showed of my flat stomach, and straps criss crossed over my back tying itself securely to my body in a small knot. My mini skirt was fake leather, black, with a cloth belt that resembled my top (A/N: And by now all my readers can tell I lack all fashion sense...). My shoes were black and strappy, hooking around my ankles securely. I had blue glitter shimmering over the tops of my breasts, my arms, stomache, cheeks, and eyes. My eye shadow and lipstick was a light blue and my mascara was extra dark. My hair hung in large curls around my face forcing my hair to end at chin level, with blue glitter shimmering in each curl.

My outfit was so... revealing. I crossed my arms nervously in front of me and looked at Chi Chi. She was very beautiful tonight. Her outfit was so Chi Chi. She wore a black halter top dress that ended at mid calf. The back was bare with silver glitter dancing up it. The front had a silver glittering spider pattern with a chain link metal belt that hung lazily off her waist. Her lips were blood red, with red eyeshadow lined with silver glitter and black mascara that made her deep dark eyes stand out. Her hair was up in a twisted bun, with a single strand trailing lazily down her back giving her a carefree appearance. If only I could look that beautiful, be that carefree.

I looked from Chi Chi to Neko. Neko was so Neko, and from her dress you could tell she didn't give a fuck what you thought of her. She was in a top-of-the-line dance club, or as the locals called it 'dance quad,' wearing black cut off shorts with frayed ends and a white tank top. She still had on the same black combat boots and her blonde hair was up in a high pony tail. No glitter, no jewelry, no make up. If I only had that confidence.

"C'me on, Bulma! I know you love to dance! It'll be just like old times!"

Chi Chi dragged us both out on the floor to the center of the crowd. The dance quad reminded me so much of the dance clubs on earth. The beat of the music was deafening, as each beat settled itself into my chest. The bodies around me were sweating and moving to the beat, slaving away as they swung their hands in the air and shook in perfect sync. Chi Chi fell in perfect rhythm, as she swung her head freely back and forth and began shaking strands of her hair out of the tight bun. I could see Neko standing perfectly still, looking rather disgruntled, as she visibly sighed and began moving completely out of beat to the music. I could almost hear her mutter 'I hate dancing.'

"C'me on, Bulma! Don't you still like dancing!" I could barely hear her over the dull thud of the bass.

Timidly, I began moving my body to the music. I fell in perfect sync as well, as if my body welcomed the music, what it was so familiar to. I swung my body to and fro, as the music swayed my body, pulling it into its grasp. My arms moved as well, keeping protectively close to my body. The strob light cast itself over me, sending a shiver up my spine, revealing me to the prying eyes. The eyes. I could feel them on me, sliding over my body, glued to my skin. I swung my body more feverishly to the beat, shaking my head to the music, trying desperately to lose myself in it _just like on Earth._ The music, the environment, my clothes, and Chi Chi, oh so just like earth. This place is nothing like earth.

I felt the eyes crawling over my skin, like a feverish parasite taking in every centimeter of my body. I slid my hands in tune to the music briskly over my body, trying desperately to swat the eyes off. But they remained. The bass hit harder, and the crowd threw their hands in the air. I threw them as well, and that's when I felt it. The sweat rolling off of my exposed stomach, fermenting under their eyes. Their eyes, drinking in every inch of me, as a bead of sweat rolled over my flesh, like their tongue licking me down. I quickly snaked my arms around my body protectively, trying desperately to hide my skin. The fear began to beat itself out of my chest, as it pushed against my skin, flushing myself more for their eyes.

_And would if they touch me? What can I do if they touch me?_

"Bulma? Are you-?" I briefly heard Chi Chi's voice as a hand brushed itself onto my shoulder.

The fear gripped me and I sprinted towards the door and out into the cool night air. I ran, out across the sidewalk, into the trees, the underbrush slapping against my ankles, and I did not stop until I could no longer hear the music. I fell to my knees, panting, sweat pouring off my body drenching my clothes, pulling the cloth even closer to my body. I stared at the ground, as the pounding of my temples slowly faded from my ears, and the pulsation that covered my body began to evaporate into the night. Slowly, I became aware of the insects playing their music deep in the woods, the trees that surrounded me, and the underbrush that moved lightly with the small creatures that scattered lightly over the floor gathering food.

And then I realized, I had no idea where I was. The club was situated outside of the town in the woods near the forest, so as not to disturb the residents at night with the loud music. I was lost.

"Bulma." A man's gruff voice broke the silence, and a hand rested on my shoulder.

In a small moment I felt my heart drop to the earthen floor, and a deep pulse shook through my body choking my heart. _The man, the one who wanted to touch me, he followed me, and now he is going to rape me and expose me to everyone again._ And in that moment, everything stood still. I pictured in my head a demon behind me, someone disfigured, green, salivating with their hunger as their eyes rolled back in their head, a look of pure demonic lust on their face, and their skin... a green nearing black, as black and hollow as I am. I let out a blood curdling shriek as I spun around swatting is hand off of me, and faced him, ready and waiting for his attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Vejita's point of view XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I withdrew my hand quickly surprised by her shriek. I took in her expression, she looked at me as if I was a murderer. Not that I am denying my past, but I would never kill her. Then I felt my anger bubble under. Why the hell is she shrieking at me? There's no danger.

"What the hell are you shrieking for, woman?" I answered gruffly.

I saw the surprise slowly fade from her face, and I could picture it now, the angry defiant expression, the sharp tongue that I had grown accostomed to. But she surprised me again. Her face slowly faded to an empty expression, as if all of her insides had melted away and left only a shell. She slowly looked to the side, hollow eyes.

"You scared me." She muttered.

I didn't say anything. A part of me wanted to comfort her, to take her into my arms and breathe into her the life I once knew, but my pride wouldn't allow for it. No real man would do something so feminine.

I took a deep breath, and said in the gentlest voice possible, one that sounded alien to my ears. "I came to give you your birthday present."

She looked to me and blinked a bit, I saw a bit of her return in those eyes from whatever depths they had fallen to. "You... got me a present? But why?"

I didn't answer. I hated these question, answer games all these creatures played. It was so... submissive. Disgusting really. Throwing yourself at anothers mercy to give whatever piece of knowledge they felt you worthy of. So instead I turned my back to her and began to stalk away.

"Where are you going?" Bulma snapped at my back, her irritation growing evident on her voice.

I paused for a moment, barely looking over my shoulders. "If you want your present, follow me."

And then I led her, through thick trees, to even thicker trees, past growing dense underbrush. I could hear her struggle behind me with the thick bushes as branches slapped her in the face. Until finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hey, you could be a gentleman and not let the branches go in my face, you jerk!"

I stopped in mid stride in front of my destination and felt her bump hard into my back, then mildly stumble to catch her balance. I grit my teeth lightly at her comment. _Perhaps you should watch where the hell you're going. Learn to catch the damn branches woman._

"We're here." I calmly answered, with just a hint of visible irritance. _This woman better be grateful._

I turned slowly as she struggled to see past me through the thick bush. "Close your eyes." I ordered, giving a tone with no room for arguement.

Bulma obediently did so, and I led her through the bush carefully, a bit taken back that she was putting this trust into me. As I led her into the clear plain, I couldn't help but think, the last ones who closed their eyes in front of me died for being so foolish to let their guard down. They died a very painful death in battle, in just a blink of their eyes. Because they were too weak to keep their eyes open through the pain. Yet here was this thin, blue haired woman closing her eyes before me, so unknowingly giving me this trust.

I stood slightly behind her, but made sure I could still see her face. I looked from her at the scene before her. There was a small pond, clear blue, with a tall tree bowed slightly over the pond in the center of the small plain. Beside the tree a flat slate rock with moss growing over it. But more importantly, the tree had tiny, pink flowers shaped in a heart. And the pettles were scattered over the ground and water like a blanket. _But its not ready yet. _I waited patiently as Bulma began to squirm in front of me trying her hardest not to open her eyes. I smirked at her childish nature. And then it happened. The clouds parted and the moon let its silver light out, bathing the scene before us in its silver radiance. The pond lit up, shimmering in the light, with small pink pettles drifting along its surface. The petals on the ground began to sparkle as well, as the dew on them reflected giving them a gem like appearance.

I leaned forward, the smirk still on my face, and whispered in her ear. "Now. Open your eyes."

And then I watched intently as she opened her eyes, and her face lit up first in surprise and then in awe. I heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Vejita! It's-"

"like Cherry Blossoms. Your favorite flower." I knew she had to hear the smirk on my voice. I loved winning in battle, and I had just kicked Yamcha's ass. But he did win the war, he had her. And that left a bitter taste in my mouth. But for now, in this brief moment, I was victorious, and she was mine.

My breath brushed up against her neck as I spoke softly into her ear, and I took in the delicous shiver it sent throughout her body. Bulma didn't look at me, as she walked across the plain towards the pond, her feet gliding gracefully over the petals. I watched as her eyes sucked in the scene around her, as the light was hidden once again as the cloud covered the moon.

I crossed over the plain to her and stood next to her. Bulma was transfixed, staring intently at the water. I watched as her eyes slipped from their lively form back into the distant, hollow shell. They slipped from what I now realize is a fake to her true form. She now stared past the water and pink blossoms, somewhere deep and distant that only she remembered. Her face was now plane, pale, transfixed, and empty. Her eyes dull of any shimmer they once held. I felt a deep lump slide down my throat as I swallowed, _because I did this to her._

"I take it you approve." My voice was cool and calm, as always.

Bulma's head snapped up at me, wearing a look like a kid caught in the cookie jar. I snickered lightly. Bulma said nothing, she merely lightly nodded her head, as she turned to face the water again. Her face relaxing as her features took an expression of yearning. I took this moment of distraction took look her over. She was very pretty tonight, with her blue hair swaying lightly in curls from the wind. But the curls made her already too short hair even shorter. And her mascara made her already too round eyes look even rounder, and the blue lipstick made her thin lips even thinner. And the glitter filled in the flat cheeks drawing even farther attention to them. Yes, she was very pretty tonight, but her make up and hair do only accentuated her imperfect features to even farther imperfection.

And then the clouds cleared allowing the light to cast through onto the scene once more. I watched as the light bathed over her features shadowing certain parts and lighting others. The glitter in her hair began to sparkle as the wind blew it gently over her face. And the glitter over her eyes played off the light as well, sending stars across her eyes which danced in a dreamy appearance as the pond reflected its blue depth across her already ocean blue eyes. And I could see every last star that had fallen on her cheek as her pale skin contrasted against the blue stars making her face seem as full as the pale blue moon. I watched with intent as her thin lips parted and in that moment she had every breath of the night air, and in that moment she was perfect by the pure silver of the moon's light.

"Beautiful." I muttered, breathless.

"Yes, it is." She muttered staring at the water, a thin smile playing over her lips.

Then she looked up to me, and the smile disappeared from her lips as she seemed a bit taken back. I reached my hand forward and gently trailed my finger over her cheek. I could feel her muscles jump beneath my touch, and I could see the fear in her eyes. I silently cursed Zarbon, wishing I had been the one to kill him. And why does she not fear Yamcha's touch? Why mine? I protected her, not the earth monkey. He is not even deserving of her.

"I will never hurt you." I whispered. "I will never force you to touch me. I want you to kiss me. To want this."

She looked at me, with a thousand stars tracing over her eyes, her look I could not place. It was mixed with surprise, desire, and... pain.

She leaned forward, placing her lips dangerously close to mine. She paused for a moment, waiting to see if I would close the gap. I stood my ground, not moving. I would not be the one to force this on her. She would see my love for her, even if it means I never touch her. I could feel the heat grow between our lips as the anticipation sped my heart beat. Then she closed the gap and pressed her lips gently against mine.

I felt my pulse pound against my temples drowning out all the forest's sounds, and for that moment, I could only hear our two heart beats merge into one. I wanted nothing more than to ravage her mouth, to stroke down her every curve to her most precious of places. But I forced every muscle to comply with my choice to abstain. Gently, ever so carefully, I brought my hands up to her face as I cradled her soft velvet skin in my palms. I felt her skin flush against my touch as the heat centered in her cheeks, and I could feel her pulse center at her temples too. I gently rubbed my lips tenderly against hers, tasting every drop of her. I trailed my tongue along her lips, but did not try to enter. I could feel a new high from such a mild contact as a new sensation burned throughout me. Then, lovingly, set one more chaste kiss on her lips. I lingered them there, relishing the contact, the electric jolt just the mere contact of our skins sent through me, and I hoped, prayed this moment was as heavenly for her.

Slowly, I pulled away, and took in her half lidded eyes, glossy with stars, flushed cheeks and glistening wet lips still swollen from the kiss. My hands still gently cupped her face vibrating from the thud of her pulse. In this moment, in the moonlight, she was just... erotic.

"I'm... with Yamcha." Bulma muttered, still half lidded, as if defending herself from another assault.

I wasn't sure if she was reminding herself or me, but the pain it shot through me removed the wonderful electrifying jolt I was still relishing in, and from the opening of her eyelids, it did the same for her. I looked at her for a moment, watching as the pulse began to die away, but the blush remained. That lovely blush that graced her cheeks. Slowly, I removed my hands.

A slight look of fear drew across her features, what she feared I wasn't sure. I felt as though I was expected to assault her, take what I wanted from her. And all I could do was sigh. Perhaps she will never know.

"I know." I answered the pain lacing my voice, lashing out at my Saiyan pride. She looked confused for a moment, then remembered what she said. "But he will never love you like I do."

And then I turned and walked away before she could respond. As I left through the bush, I could hear someone else enter from the other side, as Neko and Chi Chi's panic filled voices rose over the night air.

She can have Yamcha, but Yamcha will never have her. Because he will never see her beauty, how she is perfected by every flaw on her face. How it is her that adds the beauty to the moon's light. How her wide eyes glisten with stars that I have looked at in space a hundred times and yet tonight is the first night I've ever truly seen them. And Yamcha will never see this, because he only looks at her, he never sees her.

I paused for a moment in the woods and squeesed my eyes shut from the pain. And the pain was made worse now that I have tasted a piece of heaven that I will never have.

Such beauty, an imperfect beauty that is more real than any flawless work of art. And I could feel my heart ripping at the mere sounding of the word Yamcha's. If I could take her beauty, and live in it, stretching it far past eternity, I could grow old and die holding her like father held my mother.

But she is with Yamcha, a thing of old from her distant earth that she can never fly past.

Something she clings to, for fear of her last breath.

For I was born with wings, and instead I crawled.

And I broke her wings, and now shall she crawl.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter as much as I did. Please Review!

The characters I identified with throughout this story the most are Caliko and Neko. Neko, for her carefree down to earth attitude, not being all into fashion and popular culture, and Caliko for her shy nature and inability to hate those who hurt her.

In this chapter, Vejita finally realized all the pain he had put Bulma through when he finally pushed aside his pride to try to show his love to Bulma, and now that he finally looked and saw Bulma instead of putting up a front, he saw the full extent of her pain for the first time. As for Bulma, this chapter will affect her for the rest of the story because of the way Vejita treated her in the chapter. It is a set up chapter, I'm setting up for the end of the story which, yes, there is a end eventually. And as for Bulma's strange behavior in the chapter, well she is a rape victim in revealing clothes surrounded by guys at a dance club. She was a bit nervous okay, she was afraid they'd try to rape her. And Chi Chi isn't trying to make Bulma a slut, she just picked out clothes Bulma use to wear on earth thinking she'd like it, she doesn't know her friend's situation.

Also, the last two sentences of the story, I wrote as a variation of a favorite quote of mine.

You were born with wings. Why prefer to crawl through life?

-Rumi

Wabi-Sabi japanese, understated beauty. it's an aesthetic concept beauty that considers imperfection beautiful.


	31. Ch31 Never Let Go

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: Thankyou to all of those who reviewed. Much love to you guys. My heart doctor put me on new medicine that is working wonderfully so far, I'm back at work and kicking butt, and I believe I passed this semester of nursing school (my school's on trimesters, we switch every three months) so I'm waiting for the new semester to begin in five days. I'm hoping this story will be done before it begins though, I only have about two or three chapters to go I believe. :) So enjoy! Read and Review!!

Chapter 31- Never Let Go

I sat nervously on the edge of Yamcha's bed twirling my hair passively staring at my shoes. I hadn't slept good last night after the kiss with Vejita. I had laid in bed all night thinking about it. And now it was time to tell Yamcha about the baby.

"So Bulma, you wanted to tell me something." Yamcha said suggestively as he stroked his hand from my shoulder's down to the small of my back.

The motion made my skin crawl. I wished for once he would sit and talk with me without _touching_ me. Without thinking, I twisted my body out of his touch.

Yamcha raised his eyes. "Bulma, are you okay?"

"Yes." I snapped. Yes, yes, I'm okay. I'm fine. Will everyone quit asking me that!

"You seem a little... anxious." Again, he raised his hand up and began rubbing the small of my back in slow, smooth strokes. His tone turned from concerned back to deep and sultry. "Perhaps I can take your mind off of whatever is bothering you."

I swallowed hard, his movement making my muscles tense with every stroke. For once, I wished he would back off and let me choose the pace, like Vejita did last night. My mind wondered back to the kiss. It had been the first time any man had let me choose, usually they leaned in and stole the kiss. I had felt so strong then, so... in control.

My mind jerked back to reality reminding me of my present situation. If I was a good girlfriend, I would give him what he wants. I felt as if I was drowning under his power under me, and every stroke he made was pushing me further under. If I screamed, he probably wouldn't even care. I would probably drown here.

Yamcha then leaned in for a kiss, slowly, letting his eyes flutter close.

It was then a voice shouted from somewhere's in the back of my mind, "If you give in, then he can't rape you."

My mouth opened for the kiss, but the words just spilled out of my mouth. "I'm pregnant." Yamcha's eyes snapped open and he jerked his head back.

He stared at me for a brief moment. "W-what?" He asked surprised.

"I'm pregnant." I said in a shaky voice.

"But we haven't had sex since earth." Yamcha's eyes spelled disbelief, then his gaze darkened. "Who'd you fuck."

I shot him a nasty glare. "I didn't cheat on you, Yamcha." I spat his name with equaled venom. "It was before we got back together. On the base, when we were slaves." I could feel my heart flutter, as I beat around the bush. Maybe that would satisfy him. Maybe I wouldn't have to say it.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. When you thought I was dead. You were SO upset that you waited SO long to move on." He paused briefly. "You fucked Vejita didn't you."

"No!" I shouted.

"Then who was it! Who'd you fuck!" _Please don't make me say it._ I could feel my body beg him as I nervously thumbed my fingers. "Tell me Bulma! Or are you trying to protect him!"

"It was Zarbon!" I shouted. I saw the look of utter surprise come over his face. "I-I didn't want to. He made me." I whispered feeling as if I was defending my chastity, but in that one phrase I felt like a dirty whore as I waited for a look of disgust to come over his face and for him to cast me aside like the trash that I was.

"Oh, well if that's the case then no big deal. You'll just get an abortion and it will be like it never happened." Yamcha said in a whatever tone.

I stared at him in disbelief. No big deal? Like it never happened? I've suffered here alone for an entire year and he's acting like it's no big deal! My body shook with rage as I clenched the fabric of my pajama pants. I felt like I had been cast aside as an old issue, like none of my pain even mattered, and yet I could bring myself to say anything for fear of him leaving me.

"You want an abortion?" I said in a weak voice.

"Well, don't you?" He said matter of factly.

"..." I felt my throat tighten as my voice was shut inside of me. I felt so small in his presence now. I could feel his hand wander down the length of my arm now, down to my thighs. I noticed he was careful to avoid touching my stomach.

"Well, there's no way I'm raising a kid that's not mine, especially the son of a monster like Zarbon."

"You'd leave me?"

Yamcha avoided the question. "Let's not talk about that, now where were we."

As he leaned in to kiss me, I stood and headed for the door. Even now, I couldn't let him see me cry. After all, if he knew I was upset, he'd leave me for sure.

I passed Neko in the hall. She was dressed a bit differently today, with loose fitting silky black pants and a silky blue tank top that showed off her mid riff. She was whistling as she walked down the hall, and she almost missed me as I hurried by.

"Oh, hey Bulma! You said you wanted to tell everyone the good news today, right?" She said as I walked by. I saw her face change from cheery to concerned as she saw the look on my face, and she turned slowly following my chosen direction as I passed.

She watched as I took several steps, then stopped. I turned quickly to face her, tears streaking down my face reddening my eyes and nose. "If it's such great news, why don't you tell them? Why don't you tell everybody the whole story so everyone knows I'm a whore!" Then I turned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, wishing it was all left in the dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neko sat at the breakfast table looking around at everyone. She noticed instantly that only Bulma was not present. She sighed. "Happy Birthday Chi Chi."

"Thanks!" Chi Chi beamed, then she looked over at Bulma's empty chair. "She must be tired from dancing last night." She said as she looked over to me.

Neko nodded, knowing in her gut that was a lie. Kakarrot looked up with a mouth full of food, then spoke through it. "Mph n mph mhm mmm."

"Kakarrot! Swallow your food first! That is bad table manners." Chi Chi scolded. Vejita just looked at him in disgust.

Kakarrot swallowed and then looked at Chi Chi sheepishly. Then his face lit up again. "You guys went dancing last night!"

Neko sighed as she listened partially to their conversation about the dance. She decided it would be for the best. Afterall, if her friends knew, then they could support her, and maybe then she would see that she isn't alone.

Neko tapped the side of her glass with her spoon causing everyone to silence and look at her with curiosity. Lailith looked especially curious, seeing as this was the first seemingly royal thing she ever did in her life without being asked.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make at Bulma's request. She would like to announce that she is having a baby."

Chi Chi's eyes went wide then she let out an excited squeel as she began squirming in her seat. She then began talking a mile a minute with interjections of "oh my god," "baby shower," and "cute."

Vejita scowled as he began shooting Yamcha death rays again. Kakarrot beamed his goofy smile and looked to Yamcha as well. "Oh wow! Yamcha's a daddy! No kidding!"

Now it was Yamcha's turn to scowl as he shot Neko an unappreciative look as he turned back to Kakarrot ignoring Vejita's glare for now. "No, I'm not the daddy. Zarbon is. She was raped. And she's not even keeping it, so I don't know why you are even announcing it." Yamcha said in an aggitated voice as he looked back to Neko.

Chi Chi's face went from excited to surprised, then pitiful. "Oh my god. Poor Bulma. I had no idea. No wonder she's been so depressed."

"Really? Wow." Was all Kakarrot could say as he went speechless.

"I wonder what I could do to help her feel better." Chi Chi said as she partially covered her mouth.

Neko sighed again. "I've been wondering that myself." She then began shooting Yamcha death rays with Vejita.

"Really, she's not keeping it." Lailith interjected in his calm, elegant voice. "When did she decide this?"

"This morning. When we discussed her pregnancy. She agreed Zarbon was a monster, and that there was no way she was raising the child of a monster." Yamcha's voice was sharp.

"Is that so?" Lailith's voice was smooth and flowed through the air evenly like silk. "That is strange. When I spoke to her she expressed a desire to keep the child."

Yamcha opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a loud bang followed by the clanging of utensils. Everyone turned to see Vejita's trembling fist resting stationary on the table, as he slowly stood pushing the chair slowly screeching across the hard stone floor by his body. He stood still for a moment, his face etched with the anger of fire rising in a single flame to form his hair, and chaos threatened to break the fine threads in the air. Then Vejita, turned and walked slowly out the door, breaking the silence as it slammed shut.

"What's his problem." Yamcha muttered coolly.

"What's yours." Neko challenged.

"Oh, so your siding with him now." Yamcha spat.

Neko rose slowly, her voice rising in a stony intensity as she spoke. "You ungrateful, self righteous brat. You just had to push her, didn't you? She's standing on the edge, and you just had to push her off! You had to make her cry again!"

Yamcha was about to yell back, when he stopped, a look of concern crossed his face. "Bulma was crying? When?"

"When you told her to kill her baby!" Neko then stormed out of the room as well, followed by Chi Chi, Lailith, and Kakarrot who mouthed 'good luck' to Yamcha as he left, leaving Yamcha to eat alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chi Chi and Neko walked down the hall side by side. Kakarrot had wandered off muttering something about fishing. Toji wandered the corner, and upon seeing Chi Chi grasped her hand gently.

"Chi Chi, I've been looking everywhere's for you, sweet heart. Come, I want to give you your birthday present." He looked to Neko. "If the princess has already given you hers."

"I've already given her the girly stuff." Neko smiled.

"She got me some nice outfits and jewelry, same as Bulma's present." Chi Chi giggled. She has the feeling Lailith helped a lot with picking it out.

Chi Chi looked over to Neko, then to Toji. "I can't. Bulma needs me."

"Don't worry about it. It's your birthday, go have fun. I'll take care of her." Neko smiled reassuringly. "Trust me."

Chi Chi smiled weakly, then allowed Toji to lead her away. As Neko watched her leave, her confident smile faded. All the battles she fought, all the battle fields she's conquered, and yet she still isn't strong enough to protect those closest to her. She could feel Bulma slipping away, and at a maddening speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toji walked Chi Chi up to a towering stone building with large, red doors. "It's the Rosame, a place for cleansing the spirit, darling." He reached out and grasped the arc of the handle and began to open it. "It also has an amazing restaurant, love, on the bottom floor underground in the catacombs."

Chi Chi looked at him confused. "So it is a temple with a restaurant in it?"

Toji paused with the door slightly open. "A temple? No this isn't a place of worship, sweetie. It's for meditation." Toji covered his mouth. "Oh! I forgot your present in the shuttle (A/N: what they use for transportation- a flying car)! You wait inside darling. Make yourself cosey. I'll be back in a minute, hon."

Chi Chi giggled at his endearements and nodded. An image of her grandmother smiling kindly at her popped in her mind. The two spoke so much a like. Chi Chi shook the image out of her mind and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

The scene took her breath away. The walls were silver colored with elegant draping red tapestries hanging down their sides. The ceiling was glass and came to a high arch with stained art work covering its length. Chi Chi's eyes drew down to the center of the room where in the middle was a large fountain of a feline woman reaching up towards the sky, and dribbling down her hand and form was water which pooled at her feet in a large pond. It was then she noticed who was sitting at the base of the pond on its stone ledge: Kakarrot, and he was staring at her.

Chi Chi blinked. "What are you doing here."

Kakarrot blinked out of his daze in return. "I don't know. Toji told me he forgot something in his car, and that I should wait here."

Chi Chi mentally cursed. Toji had tricked her. Kakarrot smiled his goofy smile as he patted the stone beside him. Nervously, Chi Chi walked towards him and sat down. She stared at the fountain not sure what to do. Kakarrot watched her intently, fascinated by how the light from the water played over her features ghosting them smoothly.

Chi Chi blushed lightly under his gaze. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think you're beautiful." Kakarrot froze when he realized what he just said. He felt his heart race a bit, as he wondered how she'd respond.

Chi Chi looked at him, then instinctively tilted her head so her hair would fall over the scar covering the right side of her face. "Not with this scar."

Kakarrot just smiled, as her reached up and tucked the hair behind her ear, then he traced the length of the scar with his index finger. The scar began at her hair line, then encircled her right eye running down her cheek and temple to cup at the base of her chin. He discovered the scar was not as smooth as the rest of her skin like it appeared to be, no, it was raised up slightly higher than her skin.

Kakarrots smile grew wider as he cupped the right side of her face in her hand. "Yes with this scar. You're beautiful."

Chi Chi's blush grew deeper as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. For the first time in a year, she felt beautiful. Kakarrot watched her, leaning gently into his hand, as the light from the water continued to dance across her face. She seemed like an angel laying there, with such a peaceful look on her soft features, and he decided he always wanted to be the one to hold her head.

"You want to go eat at the restaurant with me?" Kakarrot asked hopefully.

"Are you asking me out?" Chi Chi said playfully as she opened her eyes.

Kakarrot lined her lips with his thumb. "I guess I am." He smiled, and silently thanked Toji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma sighed as she stood on the third floor balcony of the palace leaning over the rail. The wind blew through her blue hair as she watched the sun move behind yet another cloud. She stared out over the thick woods that surrounded the palace on the high hill, then down at the village that surrounded the hill at its base. She could see all the way to the outskirts of the large village as it turned back into trees again, and far away she could barely make out the club she danced at last night. Even inside the village, she noted there was lots of trees. She sighed again and looked up at the sky. Briefly, she wondered why the palace had four floors anyways.

She felt a presence behind her and watched out the corner of her eye as Vejita came and stood beside her. They both stood there for a moment watching the sky when Vejita finally broke the silence.

"Why are you with him?"

Bulma turned and looked at Vejita in confusion.

"You can do better than Yamcha. You deserve better than him." _You deserve me._

Bulma huffed in annoyance. She really didn't need this right now. "Mind your own business Vejita."

"Why are you having an abortion." Vejita demanded it more than asked it.

"Because I need to. I'm a good girlfriend and I'm going to do what's best for our relationship."

"So you are having one because Yamcha threatened to leave you otherwise."

Bulma remained silent. She could feel the tears stinging the corner of her eyes. Alone was gripping her throat again threatening to strangle her if she speak. She could feel it swallowing her, drowning her, and she never learned to swim.

"It doesn't matter Vejita." He could hear the bitterness in her voice. "I'm leaving tomorrow anyways. I'm going to find the dragon balls and I'm going to wish earth back. Then everything will be better again."

Bulma stood silently swallowing back the pain. Vejita stared at her, analyzing her features. "Foolishness."

"What." Bulma whispered in disbelief. _How dare he call me foolish! How dare he mock my one last ounce of hope! What's keeping me holding on!_ "Oh, and I suppose if you had the opportunity to wish back your planet, you wouldn't."

"No." Vejita said in sorrow. Bulma blinked in surprise. She had never heard sorrow in his voice before. "I would never dishonor the sacrifice my father made."

_Bulma stared in horror as a shadowy figure entered their house, light streaming in behind him. He raised his hand slowly, a glowing ball of energy forming before it. As the energy came streaming at her, she saw a form jump in front of her, facing her as strong arms wrapped around her. She felt a warm liquid ooze down her face, the sharp stench of copper assault her nose, as the strong arms shook violently once, twice, then went limp and fell to the floor. Her father, dead._

Bulma raised a quivering hand to her mouth, as Vejita continued to speak. "He made a choice. Perhaps the only choice he ever made freely. I will not choose for him."

"You're wrong. He would want to live again. He would want this." Bulma spoke desperately.

Vejita looked to her, and for a brief moment she could have sworn she saw a flash of pain. "Their cities are nothing but a pile of rubble. Their economy is collapsed. And their farms are dead. When you wish them back, how will they live? At least they have pride in their death."

Bulma stared in shock as a numbness washed over her. Vejita turned and began to slowly walk away. "Of course, it is your choice. Do as you please." And he shut the glass door.

And I could only stand there, staring out at nothing, as the numbness began to wreck my body, the waves growing stronger and stronger, and then nothing. The total reality of it all hit me, and I felt it crushing down on my shoulders. I am never going to see them again. They are never coming back. _Too much. It's too much._ There is nothing I can do, me, the brilliant scientist who never failed, who could fix anything. _This is too much._ They are all gone. And there is no way to fix it. _I'm drowning. I can't breathe. God, I think I am dying. _

I reached up and clutched my throat. I felt my chest constrict as my head spun, and my heart beat wildly out my chest. A strange heat tingled over my body like a fever and sweat trickled down my skin drenching my pajamas. And I felt the hard stone floor greet me like slap in my face, as darkness met me.

_God, forgive me, I just can't let go._

A/N: Bulma's not dead. She just passed out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as me. Please review, I love reading them:)


	32. Ch32 My Lovely Martyr

Disclaimer: No, don't own dragon ball z. Would be cool if I did though.

A/N: I thank all who reviewed. I love your reviews, please keep them coming. And I am sorry, but I am not planning a sequel as of now. I don't know if I will ever make a sequel to this, but most likely the answer is no because of the way I plan on ending it. The ending will make a sequel kinda difficult, almost impossible. I may make a one shot to this though. I'm thinking about that.

And to all who reviewed my one shot A Child's Love, a whole lot of thanks. And no, I am not making any sequel to the one shot, not even a one shot sequel. It would ruin the stories effect that made it so good.

And to the one who recently reviewed Heaven Forsake Me (those six reviews down right shocked me because of how old the story is), thankyou, and yes I will be making a sequel to that story... eventually, don't know when. I will address the other question in the prologue to the sequel. The title of the story will be "ill-gotten gain" so you can look for it.

Here is the citrusy chapter full of wonderful lemons I promised you all in the summary. So if you don't like reading about intercourse, you shouldn't read this chapter. And now, read enjoy and review!

A/N IMPORTANT!!!!!- Bulma's point of view is writting in non italicized writing, and _Vejita's point of view is written in italicized writing._

I will tell you when this takes effect in the story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(A/N: Zarbon's view point)

_Beautiful. She wears death beautifully._

_She begged for my life. She begged for her to spare me for what I once was._

_No one has ever cared for my life._

_It has been so long since that word plagued my mind. It had become like an ancient fairy tale, something unattainable. I had long since forgotten the word, those days so long ago. But now, I remember. I feel it, I see it clearly... I__** cried that day...**_

_**I cried over my mother's body, I cried for her unattainable love...**_

_Tell me Neko, I must know. Caliko died protecting Bulma out of this love. Bulma begged for my life. Does that mean that she... loved... me? Loves me, in some way?_

Zarbon soaked in the silence for a bit. _Right_. He muttered bitterly.

_It hurts Bulma, I know. Being just a number._ _**Even if you didn't love me, even if you never will... I am willing to die for your Love,... for your unattainable Love...**_

Hope smiled. _I am sending you back at his request, Bulma. And I have a task for you. I need you to forgive him... To forgive all of them..._

**Ch 32- My Lovely Martyr**

I woke slowly, feeling a bit groggy. The light burned my eyes and turned everything white, painful. Then slowly, the light faded, and I became aware that I was in my room laying under the silk sheets, staring at the white ceiling. I heard the wind blow, and felt it blow across me ruffling the soft sheets across my skin. I closed my eyes, and pretended the breeze was a soft hand stroking me, carressing me with all the love in the world.

And when I opened my eyes, there was a young man sitting on my bed with long blonde hair running down his back. He was dressed in a white rob with a red sash around his waist.

I blinked a few times, convinced I was hallucinating. "W-who are you? What are you doing in my room!"

He smiled sweetly. "Relax. Hope sent me. She has a message."

I gave him a you're crazy, get out of my room! look. He only laughed.

"I'm an angel Bulma."

"I don't see any wings."

"You think we have wings? Do you believe this is my true form?"

I only glared at him now. "You're crazy. Get out of my room or I'll scream, and then Neko will get the guards."

I expected him to glare at me, to become violent and attack me. I could feel the fear of his intentions seep down into me, tensing every muscle in my body. But he only smiled sweetly at me. And my glare became surprise. How could he smile at me when I just insulted him, even threatened him?

"I will leave after I deliver my message, Bulma. Hope wants you to heal you now. She has a wonderful life in plan for you, with children and a husband and a family. She wants to give it to you, but she can only do this if you surrender your life to her. If you ask her to be your god and to heal you."

He paused expecting me to interrupt. But I could only stare at him in a numb, shocked silence. I had to be dreaming this. There is just no way. Then I ridiculed myself. _You die and meet the Almighty, and you're surprised over an angel? _Then I spat back at my inner self, _Yeah, well she wasn't sitting on my bed!_

I paused, then spoke in a sassy voice. "If she wants to heal me, then go ahead. I would be more than happy to let her."

"Then pray to her and ask her to."

"Tell me the prayer to say."

The angel laughed. "Bulma, Hope is not a religion or a prayer created by man. All you have to do is speak from your heart. The prayer will come from your heart."

I felt a bit lost now. There is no formulated prayer, nothing mathed out by man or science for me to say? Nothing for me to follow? I could feel my control slipping. "I can't." I said weakly. "I don't know how to pray. Besides, I thought God could not come to me anymore because I denied her."

"How conceited of you. You really believe your will can control God?"

I glared at him icily. I swore right then and there that if he wasn't so holy I would punch that smile from his face. "She said she couldn't help me if I denied her. She said it right to my face, when I was dead." I spat it venemously at him, wanting to see a reaction.

But he still gave me the same sweet smile, and in a way it reminded me of hope. That small tranquil smile she always wore on her face. How I envied that peace. "She is God. She has the power to do anything she pleases. And with all that power she chose to give you reason and free will. She chose to let you choose whether or not to follow her to heaven."

"And what does she want from me."

"She wants you to forgive him. She wants you to forgive them all... so She can forgive you."

I knew exactly who he was talking about. Zarbon... Vejita- who killed my father, my family... all of the Saiyans. How could she even ask that of me, after what they did to me! Since when did God punish the victims?!

"Forgive me! I didn't do anything wrong, it's THEM she should be worried about forgiving!"

"And with all that reason, man cannot see through the rod in his own eye, or pluck the rod from his brother's eye for he is blind."

"Zarbon is not my brother." I seethed, my arm trembling into a fist. I stared down at the silk sheets, as my hand slowly fisted them.

"I thought you begged for his life?"

My head shot up and met his eyes. I felt like a deer caught in head lights. He couldn't possibly had known that, he must be an angel.

And there was no smile on his face. He, with so much ease, oh so carefully held no emotion at all, as he stared into my eyes without any hint of feeling.

And I felt my heart increase, beating from my chest as he held me there, in that empty gaze. And I felt the icy chill as he stared right through me, and my soul shook in my hands as my grip on the sheets tightened, and I held the sheets closer.

And then he smiled, and my soul trembled inside me, as that smile crept along those emotionless eyes.

"You're not an angel." I whispered. "You're a demon."

"And you think God does not control the angels as well as the demons. Lucifer is merely a servant of God, the balancing force against her. Haven't you ever read Job? It's one of the few things your human religion ever got right. Both good and evil are at the hands of God. It's which ever one you choose to eat from Her hands, and which ever one your brothers choose to feed you from Her hands." The demon paused. "But believe me, She wants you to eat the good. But She will not force feed you."

The demon laughed, a musical tone that held no emotion eerily filled the room. It sent a chill up my spine. "She would have appeared to you herself, or sent an angel, but She promised you would not see Her again until your final judgement."

I stared at his empty eyes while he spoke, unable to break my gaze. I could feel each beat of my heart pump the fear further and further throughout my body. Those empty eyes, the ones that screamed tribulation, bore deep into me.

Then the demon whispered to me. "So tell me, what is Her name."

"If you're a demon, then how do I know you are really from God. You could be lying to me."

And that sweet smile crept back across his sinister gaze, the one that so contradicted everything he was. And he held me there, with his godless eyes, and I felt every fiber of my being loosen itself to him as I slipped back against the head board slowly losing myself in his icy chains.

"I suppose you don't." With those words I felt my soul break with the final threads of my sanity. "But don't worry, there is no reason to threat my dear." Those endearments, those false endearments that hold no real love. "There will be no more dreams of death, of terror, of pain. Of love, of hope, or of life."

The demon smiled sweetly to me, and leaned over close stretching his hand out as he touched the side of my face. His skin was ice cold, and pain shot through my skin from his deathly touch. He slowly, oh so careful, threaded his fingers through my hair, and while keeping his eyes locked with mine, gazing through the window at my soul, he leaned forward until his winter breath chilled the skin of my lips.

"In fact, child," He whispered to me, slashing my soul with every word from that sweet smile, "You will never dream again, but you can pray."

And his grip screamed You Are Mine.

It was then that the door opened, sending a loud click ringing through the room. My head snapped to the door and I watched as Neko and Vejita entered. I looked back to the bed to see the demon was gone and a flood of relief washed over me.

Neko raised her hands up to hold her arms and shuddered. "Wow, it's cold in here." She muttered.

(A/N: Okay, if you read that important note at the beginning about the POVs, it's taking effect now.)

_I crossed the room to Bulma's bed. The look on her face spelled the relief from torture. Her skin was a pallored white with sweat glistening across it, sticking her hair to the sides of her face. She was leaning against the head board breathing deeply, labored, as if oxygen had escaped from her for the moment._

"Bulma, are you okay." Neko asked me, worry sketched across her face as she sat on the edge of it, Vejita remained standing arms folded. She gently rested a hand on my arm.

I swallowed hard, the lump sliding slowly down to my stomach, and I felt all the bitterness settle there despite the lack of sweet on my tongue.

"I can't do it. I can't. I can't forgive him." I said as the tears stung the sides of my eyes. "My baby's going to be born with demons."

_I watched her begin crying in shock, as Neko held her trembling form awkwardly trying to soothe her. I felt at a loss. Emotions have always been alien to me, a sign of weakness. My lack of experience is painfully obvious as I just stand there, watching the present creep by. It was then Neko looked up to me, and her confused look turned to one of panic, and I saw her message clear..._

_We were losing her, quickly._

Neko wrapped her hand around and felt my forehead. A look of concern went to fright as her hand wondered around my white face, and traced the darkness around my eye.

I trembled. "Can you help me pray for it Neko. I want to leave it."

Neko met my eyes, fright dancing through them to me. She opened her mouth, and closed it several times, reminding me of a fish gasping for air. Then a shaky voice finally emerged. "Bulma, Yamcha told me you were going through with an abortion. I don't think you should." The words came out carefully as her feline eyes watched me for any break.

"But my baby won't have a daddy. The baby will be born with demons." I said urgently, almost begging her. "And Yamcha..."

A small hint of anger flashed through her eyes at the mention of her name, and it quickly vanished back to genuine concern. She reached up and began lovely petting my hair, almost like tending to a child.

"Bulma,... your child won't be born with demons. I... think there is something you should know."

Neko watched me carefully, eyes locked, as she so carefully spoke the next few words, the ones that will haunt me all my days.

"Zarbon died for you." _**I am sending you back at his request Bulma.**_ "He used some sort of resurrection technique, I've never seen it before." _**And I have a task for you. **_"I gave his life for you, so that you could live."_** I need you to forgive him. To forgive all of them.**_

_I watched as Bulma's eyes glazed over, became clouded, and it was as if she was staring at another place, a different time. My eyes widened, but my face kept it's composure. I felt my fists tighten, tucked deep into my folded arms. I looked to Neko, as she looked at me, eyes wide with fear._

_"She's feverish. I'm going to get Lailith, you watch her, okay?" I nodded to Neko, and she quickly stood and left._

_I could only stare at Bulma, unsure of what to do. I was always in control of my environment, always have been. I was the Prince of Saiyans afterall, and a prince does not lose control. And I could feel my control of this fading fast._

I stared off in the distance at the clock on the wall, and I watched it as the second hand slowly strolled by. The words played over in my mind. He died for me. Why? For what reason? Perhaps he knew I would suffer the rest of my life away, and he sadisticly wanted that.

No, that didn't make much sense. Maybe he knew I was pregnant and did this for his kid? No, if I didn't know I was pregnant, and this being my body, he couldn't possibly have known.

Then what, why, he raped me after all. He was a blood thirsty killer, a trained soldier of a tyrant, practically the tyrant's right hand. Why would he save me after taking so many lives. I thought back to my vision of him as a kid, that sweet face hungering for love begging his mother to just give him a taste of it.

And I realized I was just as hungry.

_I slowly moved to the bed and sat on the edge, keeping my composure erect and sure. After all, you should never show weakness. I watched as her eyes kept to the wall, avoiding me._

_I cleared my throat, and spoke, addressing the situation. There is no need to address emotions at this time. If I keep to the situation, then everything will be solved. "Are you keeping the baby now."_

_Bulma did not bother looking at me. "I can't. I can't lose him too. I need Yamcha."_

_I felt myself tense a bit. All these emotions. I could see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes again. How I hated these emotions. They are so subjective, you can't even measure them._

_I repeated myself, a bit gruffer this time. "Are you keeping the baby."_

_She weakly shook her head. "No. I can't raise the baby alone. I just can't. God forgive me, I can't lose him too."_

_I felt myself ache inside. If the baby died, the last part of her would slip away. I knew this. And I felt my spirit sigh from the wrestling._

_"I'll help you raise it." And I swear I could've slapped myself._

My eyes widened a bit, as I looked from the slowly strolling hand down to Vejita, then back to the clock. How much time has passed. A second? A minute? It was all such a blur now. I kept my eyes fixed on the death of the seconds, as I spoke.

"Why would you help me. You killed my father."

_I felt the invisible slap on my face. She just can't let go, can she. Doesn't she know my people were murdered too, and I had to serve the bastard afterwards._

_And then she slid her gaze down to me and fixed her eyes with mine, and I saw in her eyes all the whisperings of hell as she looked at my stolen wings and evil ways knowing it was me that stole away with her Eden._

_But these stolen wings do not fly, and I can not heal her scars, no, they are far too woven for me to untangle around her neck this noose she has come to know as life._

_And why would I help her, she asks. Why would I help this broken doll, this falling angel. "Because I choose to."_

I stared at him, at a loss for words. I was expecting many answers. The many lies all men feed me. Because you are beautiful, Because I want to be with you, Because I love you. But not that.

I kept my eyes locked with this enigma. Of the year that I've known him, he never ceased to surprise me. He gives me control, just enough to pull me into him. He keeps his composure, while gently almost lovingly stroking my face. He keeps silent, while entrancing me with his every word. Yes, he speaks only enough to keep me hanging on the next. And I realize I've been chewing on my lip, nervously, battling my thumbs with one another, just waiting for his next move.

_I watched the fallen angel as she wiggled slightly in the bed. I discovered I've become somewhat of an expert on Bulma. I have watched her every move carefully for the past year, entranced, unable to look away. And I now know her every move. I know she chews her lip when she's nervous, like she is doing now. I know she battles her thumbs when she's thinking, as she is doing now. I know she fingers her hair when she's making a decision, and she twists her hair around her index finger when she's nervous. I know her every move, fluent in her language. I know her better than I know myself. And I know now she is waiting for my next move, but she will be waiting long because I am giving her the next check mate. I will not lead this for her._

I grew impatient of waiting, and decided to speak next. "And what made you choose me." My eyes widened a bit and my blush darkened when I realized what I said. "I- I mean, what made you choose to help me raise the baby."

I darted my eyes down to the sheets watching as the light played out over the silky blue. Why was my heart beating so fast now? I'm in love with Yamcha. Vejita means nothing to me. He is nothing! I am going to be with Yamcha if I have to sacrifice everything to be with him. I could feel my stomach begin to turn. I cannot lose my last connection to Earth, to my family, to my past. It is all I have left.

_My eyes widened a bit as I watched her look quickly down to the covers and blush. I kept silent, just watching her intently as the crimson redness spread across her face. It was so enticing, how the light danced across her skin contrasting the milky white with the pale shadows. The soft cream of her skin, the blue that clung to it, sliding teasingly across the sweet milk. I swallowed a moan that threatened to escape._

_Because I wasn't going to force her. I loved her far too much for that. I paused in my thought realising the silent confession. Yes, I did love her, and I wanted her to choose this._

_"Because I want you to choose this." I answered her. And it was the closest to truth I ever spoke._

_Her gaze drifted back up to me, as her shining stars of eyes glistening with tears met mine. And I felt her eyes burn into my mind scarring this moment deep into my memory. Her milk white skin, ocean blue hair. The way her lips tremble to the beat of my heart. The way her eyes scream to me all the sins of my hands._

_She is some form of art, some star I drugged long ago and pulled down from the heavens. And I decided I would protect her to my last breath, for her to never hurt again._

He wants me to choose. My mind drifted back to yesterday, Yamcha's forceful hands, suggestive voice. How I wanted him so badly to set the pace. And at that moment, I realized he never will. And Vejita always will.

He was everything I've always wanted in a man. Silent, strong, handsome. I felt a blush spread further across my cheeks. Smart, sensitive in a non girly way, protective, and above all, he does not force me. He does not pressure me to have sex, and he never will. I felt my muscles relax as I sat in a bed with him. In a bed, and he is not even making a move.

And for the first time in so long, my memory cannot trace it, I did not fear a man raping me.

But if I choose him, I will lose Yamcha, and I will lose all ties with earth. And I will be choosing the man who killed my family, and I could just picture my family rolliing in their graves.

I looked away from him. "You killed my family."

_Such a beauty. Such an imperfect beauty. And what does she want me to say?_

_"Yes, I did." I watched her face me once again, and I could see stars falling from her eyes, rolling down her pale cheeks. "Zarbon gave you a second chance at life. Don't waste such a gift."_

_"Why?" Her tone was almost begging. A brief moment of her beneath me, with that tantalizing blush that still stains her cheeks, using that pleading tone flashed through my mind. Oh, how I wanted her to beg me like that._

_I shook my head and refocused on what she was saying. While I briefly wondered if women had to deal with those thoughts. "Why what woman."_

_"Why did he save me."_

_"How should I know."_

_She blinked the tears from her eyes, and they fell further, and the demons whispered further to me from her eyes. "I wish he had left me dead."_

_I watched her, eyes closed, head bowed, blue streams hanging beside her face. She wore her pain beautifully._

_"I don't."_

I let the silence mix between us, as I sat there with my eyes closed. Then slowly, I raised my head, and my breath caught in my throat. I stared, watching as the light played across his dark features accenting the strength of his jaw line, the softness of his skin, the silk of his black hair that rose defiantly from his head. I had never realized how beautiful he was. Yes, he had always been handsome to me, but not like this. It never stood out like this before.

Why did he have to do it? If he hadn't killed my family, we would be so happy together.

I felt my body slide closer to his, as I reached out and stroked this soft skin that now shone to me. His head tipped into my head subjecting itself to me.

I could picture it perfectly now. Us, living together at Capsule Corp. My parents still alive. Chi Chi could even be happily married to Gokuh. They could have a son.

I dangled my lips in front of his, the heat of our breaths mixing. His eyes opened half lidded, I saw the drunkenness from pleasure in his eyes at just the mere touch of my hand, and I knew I could hang my lips here for eternity and he would never force this.

And the power of this control, it was intoxicating. I leaned in further and dragged my lips gently over his relishing in the softness of his skin, and he did not smash into it. I was loving every minute of it, the control over my body. I let a moan loose over my lip, and he let one out in response to my pleasure.

"Prove it." I whispered.

_With those two words I lost it. So she wants proof does she? I leaned in, and pushed my lips deep into her softness tasting her flesh._

_Gently, I moved further into her space, placing my knee between hers, pushing her back into the bed until she was laying flat on her back. I ran my hand across her side, feeling every sultry curve of her body, the silk of the night gown Neko placed her in sliding elegantly beneath my touch adding to the beauty of her curves._

_I turned my attention from her lips to her jawline, kissing up the hot skin to her ears, where I nibbled her lobe earning a mew from her. I felt her wiggle beneath me, causing her breasts to slide against my chest as to plump mounds. This caught my attention, and I slide down, placing wet kisses against her hot skin cooling it, trailing all the way down to her breasts._

_I pulled the front down allowing the two mounds to fall freely from her gown, then I assaulted the nipple. She began thrashing beneath me, moaning, I watched the tortured look come across her face from the sensitivity of her nipples. I continued to assault the red nub abusing it with my teeth, watching the look turn from torture to pleasure, then back again, as her eyes squeezed shut and each breath rushed in and out of her lungs._

_I let a moan ease from my lips across her breasts. The pure pleasure from watching such expressions flowed through me, her pleasure pushing me further and further to the brink. Then her eyes fluttered open and I saw it, the fear. The fear of losing control of her body._

_Without thinking I stopped, causing her to blink in surprise. In one fluid motion I wrapped my arm around her waist and fell back onto the bed, pulling her into a sitting motion on top of me. I could see she was at a loss, as she sat there staring down at me. She wiggled slightly, unknowingly against my manhood. I felt the pleasure shoot through my body, and it took all my energy just to focus away from it._

_I met her eyes, and whispered to her, "I don't want to rape you, Bulma. I want to make love to you. I want you to want us. You can stop if you don't."_

Looking into his eyes, I knew it was the closest to truth I ever got from a man. He doesn't want to force me. I felt a new power flood over my body. I was in control of my body, not HIM.

I smiled, and with my next words I could hear my parents moan from their graves as they rolled over. "I want us." And I felt my last grasp on my former life, my home, slip from between my fingers... goodbye Yamcha.

I leaned down and kissed him tenderly at first, then the intensity grew as a flame. I silently thanked Zarbon for this new life he gave me, knowing I could've died that day with out ever experiencing this.

And when Vejita said _"I don't" _I could see every reason as to why Zarbon gave me back my life staring at me from Vejita's eyes. I could see that same look in Zarbon's eyes when he raped me, when he stared at me as I begged for his life. I could see the look in my vision of him, an abused child, begging for it from his mother in his tattered clothes. Those tortured eyes, wanting something more.

I could see his yearning for an unattainable love. And I want that love as well.

I have wanted that love since I was young, since father neglected me and the world placed expectations on me a child could not possibly measure up to.

I cannot forgive you right now Zarbon, but someday I know I will now, because deep down we are the same, two tortured souls, and thank you for your gift.

And some day, perhaps the X will be completed across these wounds.

As Vejita stroked down my back I whispered into his ears, "I want to keep my baby." I want to keep our baby, because your gift will not be in vain.

And in that moment, I knew Vejita and I were also one in the same, two tortured souls lost in the same shadow. And we have discovered warmth in each other.

_I smiled into her neck at those words, knowing I had her back, and she was not going to slip any wheres near that edge ever again. She was mine now. And Yamcha would never take her away from me again._

_I growled into her neck as I bit down hard, wrapping my arms around her waist possessively. I heard her yelp, and I began licking the bite mark apologetically. I slid my hand down to her ass and gripped it hard, and began sucking a hicky into her moist neck. Her moan nearly driving me over the edge._

I let out a long moan, then mixed into the noise "Stop."

I felt Vejita stop his ministrations. The control over the situation was intoxicating, and I tested my new found power over my body. "Take off my clothes."

I watched his face as it turned from dejected to nearly orgasmic. And this power I had was equally as orgasmic.

I watched as Vejita slowly slid off my night gown, his eyes sliding over my every feature taking in my large breasts to my small waste, then down to my woman hood.

"Now take off yours." I whispered, as I watched him comply.

I couldn't believe it. With all of his power, he was bending to my every wish in the bedroom. And it was his choice. I slid my eyes over his toned muscle, perfect abs glistening in sweat. Then straight down to his erect, very large rod. I pictured it inside me and could've cum right there. And above all, this was my choice. I was setting the pace, and I was initiating this.

(About this time, Neko and Lailith stop outside the door hearing the umm... commotion inside. Look at each other, and leave quickly blushing a bit.)

I pushed him back down to the bed and crawled on top of him, sliding my fingers along his toned chest. I traced one of the many scars that lined his muscles giving him a very sexy rogue look. And then I leaned down and began sucking his nipple. I felt his back arch up into my mouth and smirked into him at the response, as I relished in the control over him.

_I reached my hands up and cupped her breasts. I felt her wetness slide over my length up the hilt, as her entrance hovered over my tip. My breath quickened. I had so many women before, but not like this. And this thought caused me to grip her hips, stopping her from slamming down._

_She looked up at me from my nipple, and I looked down at her. At her beautiful, blue orbs staring up at me questioningly. I ran my eyes up the side of her face, visually stroking her every feature._

_"I want to give you back your innocence."_

_And with that, I pulled her back to my chest and began preparing her like she was a virgin. I slid my finger into her and began massaging her insides, relishing in her moisture._

_I watched her face, as the pleasure graced her features. Her milk white skin that shone in the light from the window had taken on an almost angelic appearance, and the blue mane that hung around her shoulders glistened with her sweat. Her eyes looked up to me, and stars began shining in her eyes, but this time of content, of pure bliss._

_And I want to be the one to always make those stars shine._

_I decided she was ready as I slid my fingers out, then gently oh so carefully, I slid into her careful to allow her to adjust to my length._

_And slowly I slid out, then back in, finding a rather slow, torturous pace. And I held her oh so close, relishing in the warmth of her body against mine. Tenderly, I stroked her hair, and kissed her head. I feathered my fingers down her skin like millions of butterfly kisses, and began kissing the side of her face feeling her skin cool with every wet kiss I placed on her hot skin._

_And I held her closer, wrapping my arms further around her, as I slid in and out._

_If only I could show her what it's like to be inside of her._

I moaned torturously into his neck at the agonizingly slow pace. With every thrust a new bliss shot up my spine. I thrashed my head back and forth in torment, as I slid across his body on fire.

"Vejita." I moaned. "Fuck me harder."

I heard him let out a gruff moan, as one of his arms pulled my top body yet closer into him, as if that was possible, and the other arm snaked down to my butt, and began slamming my hips into him as he thrusted powerfully into me.

Thousands of white lights went off inside me from this new found pleasure, as the sweetness shook through my body. I felt myself tremble deeper into him, as the feeling of him inside me began to push me closer to a new found eden. I let out a shaky moan.

"Oh, oh Vejita. Oh my god. Deeper."

He moaned as he complied with my wish and shifted slightly beneath me towhere he was hitting even deeper. And that's when he hit it. I felt him slide against my sweet spot. I let out a long, sultry moan mixed with his name, as I began pushing further onto him. Lightning passed through my body. And then another thrust, and the white hot lightning of pleasure passed further through my body. I felt my self slip close to the edge, then over as the jolt gripped every muscle of my body sending me to a new plane as I moaned and gasped out his name.

_I felt her muscles grip around me as I let out one low moan and emptied myself into her. Then I slid out and rolled both of us onto our sides, as I snaked my arms around her and held her close. I looked down at her face pressed close against my chest, and her head resting slightly on me. Her expression was so content, so satisfied, so peaceful, I wondered briefly if I had chased away every demon that ever placed fear in her. _

_I watched her soft eyelids as they fluttered open and raised up to me, and I knew the answer to that. Sex could not chase away her fears. Sex could not heal her heart._

_I leaned down and kissed each eyelid as they fluttered close to my touches. Not now, not at this moment is she healed, but in time, I swear I will kiss every tear that forms, and eventually time will heal all her wounds close as she sees the flesh can be trusted._

_Because right cannot heal her wounds, and right cannot ease her pain, but Love can, when she sees it is not so unattainable, as I have now learned today._

I looked up at Vejita as his tired eyes slid shut into a peaceful sleep, and I snuggled deeper into his hold feeling safe for the first time in a man's arms.

I felt the guilt sting me of sleeping with my family's murderer. They are lying in a grave somewhere, while I find pleasure with their blood on his hands. I breathed out, shakily, feeling the pain and pleasure mix with each other inside of me.

And I knew I wanted this, more than anything I wanted us. I stared up at his content face, peace written across his every line. I felt a new found pain pass through me, like the pain of when my family left me all alone. And I knew nothing was eternal. This life temporary, this moment temporary, this pain and pleasure temporary. All things must pass.

And one day, so shall he pass.

I felt a tear sting my cheek as I stared at his lovely features. He will pass one day, and this love I feel for him will one day be a memory. And I stared at him, waiting for him to pass, like the seconds on the clock of an impending doom. Because it will come like a thief in the night to steal him and my new found life, like it stole my old life.

And I laid beside my sin on the bed relishing in the heat of our bodies, as hell whispered in my ear to their new found lamb, their lovely martyr, screaming out to all who dare look through my eyes.

"Never let go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young teenage girl sat by a river, hunched over in front of it towhere she seemed so small, like a child. Deep blue cascaded down the winding river, silver foam cresting its top. She threw smooth stones across it's top, the stones skimming along the surface far out into the river until it succumbed to the river's fury falling below its choppy waves.

She watched the stone succumb, nestled by the river deep in the shadow of the trees which rose up around her, stealing her from other's eyes.

She raised her wrist and flicked it, watching as another smooth stone skipped it's destined, doomed path along the furied surface, only to be knock off it's path by another smooth stone. She watched in amazement as the two stones intertwined, dancing around another, before they sunk in an entangled embrace.

She felt herself in another's shadow, and she looked up to lock eyes with a young, teenage boy. The blue haired girl followed her eyes up the young man's dark hair which rose in a single flame, then relocked her eyes with him.

Vejita stretched his hand out to Bulma, palm wide open in an eager embrace.

"Come with me." He whispered.

Bulma obligingly placed her hand into his, a small smile forming on her lips, and stood. For the souls are familiar to one another, and have known the other over and over until the end of their physical life. And two souls, identical to the other, will always embrace the other, entwined, until the end of eternity. And they will find one another, no matter where the pendulum of destiny swings.

Together, hand in hand, they walked down the river's side following its twisting path deep into the garden of Eden.

_**The End**_

A/N: Yeah, so there you have it. Vejita and Bulma are together now as a couple. And well, with how depressing the story was, you didn't expect me to end it as a completely happy note, did you? This story is fucking morbid... all my stories are.

Explanations:

1.

I planned this from the beginning. Zarbon sacrificing himself for Bulma was essential to the ending. The 'look in his eyes' of unattainable love was what reminded Bulma of herself. Essentially, Bulma saw that same look in Vejita's eyes, that same yearning for an unattainable love, and that is when Bulma decided to accept the new life Zarbon gave her. And she fell in love with Vejita because they were one in the same...

And also because Yamcha is a prick and well, lets face it, Vejita treats her better anyways. Who couldn't resist a guy that much amazingly sweeter than old prickish Yamcha. lol.

But it was Zarbon's sacrifice that set in action the events that led to the end, and Neko telling Bulma of his sacrifice that led to Bulma and Vejita becoming a couple. Because even though Zarbon raped her, his sacrifice set in motion the mark that will eventually X out her painful scars.

2.

Bulma calls herself hell's lamb and lovely martyr cuz she feels her being with Vejita is a sin, one that is too sweet for her to pass up, cuz he killed her family and stuff. And she feels like she is the one receiving the torment from this sin, like a martyr.

3.

when the demon says "what is her name" he is asking her what is God's real name (it is love), if you remember Hope asked Bulma what her real name was and gave her three chances, as a kind of proof that Bulma knew her so she could pass into heaven. The demon asked her the same question as proof that Bulma did not know God, and that she belonged to him instead.

4.

At the end, when Bulma and Vejita are walking hand in hand deep into the garden of Eden, I mean literally the garden of Eden. As in they are dead and finding one another in the after life.

I am explaining that cuz I want you guys to enjoy the chapter to it's fullest, and I feel the explanation will help with that.

**EPILOGUE**

I do have an epilogue in mind. I am happy with this ending just like this, so I cannot decide whether or not to leave the ending like this or post an epilogue... cuz honestly I like both ending versions. Indecisive.

So if you want an epilogue, ask for it. Otherwise, I'm going to leave the ending the way it is and not post the epilogue. I'm leaving the decision to you, the readers.


	33. Epilogue In Another Life

Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Dragon Ball Z. If you sue me, you will be extremely disappointed, cuz you will still only get a fishtank, a bunch of cats, a noisy dog, and a bunch of worthless stuff that you'll only get about $0.50 for... in fact, you'll probably lose money from having to feed the pets. heh.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the encouragement throughout the story. I always look forward to reading you guys reviews. And thank you for the reviews on ch 32, they were all very sweet. And so here it is, the epilogue, you guys asked for it.

A/N: To Yari- This is definitely not the last anyone will see of me here. I don't ever plan to stop writing, it's my hobby. I'm only presently in the progress of writing one other story though- Ersatz. The star character is six year old Vejita. A cute little fic about his childhood. The first chapter isn't that good though. It'll get better. And thank you very much for that extra sweet last review. That was very kind of you, what you said.

Yeah, I had to go back and edit chapter 32, I forgot to post the ending where they are walking together into Eden. lol. I was tired. I spent six hours writing that chapter you know.

This epilogue is titled cuz this is the original ending I had in mind when I first started writing this really long fic all those years ago (the original ending as in when you scroll down to where Bulma and Zarbon are alone). I developed doubts about this ending though, and changed it in ch 32. That chapter wouldn't have ended with them walking into Eden if I hadn't. And I don't regret that.

**Epilogue- In Another Life**

(A/N: Takes place thirty years after chapter 32, but before Vejita and Bulma die and go to heaven together at the end. So Vejita and Bulma are in their late forties, early fifties, and Neko/ Kakarrot/ Chi Chi are about the same age.)

(Character list:

Bulma & Vejita had- Zarbon, Trunks, Bra

Zen & Neko had- Laila, Zena

Chi Chi & Kakarrot had- Bardock, Goten

Toji & chef wife- three unnamed kids

Shiro & Shira married twin wives- each one infant son

Lailith- unmarried, no kids, dating a young lady

Goten is with Bra

Trunks is with Zena

Bardock married Laila

They all still live in the palace)

A young kid in his early twenties trotted up to the group sitting in a circle on the floor holding cards in their hands, and with a large goofy smirk dropped a photo album in the center on top of the remaining stack of cards sending them flying in every which direction.

Chi Chi looked up from her hand full of cards. "Goten! What are you doing?! You are making a mess." She scolded the young boy.

Goten blushed and brought an arm up behind his head, rubbing it. "Sorry, mom."

Bardock (A/N: that's Gohan, him and his wife are in their late twenties) looked up from his deck of cards as well and began laughing at his brother. His wife, Laila, smiled sweetly and looked over to Bardock.

"Aw, lighten up Chi Chi. Besides, it's been a while since we looked at the photo album. It will be fun." Kakarrot chided in as he reached over the cards and opened it up.

"Yeah, let's look at" Shiro began, finished by Shira adding, "The pictures! Wanna see it!" The two twins were holding the same hand of cards, one holding one side with the right hand, the other side with the left. They insisted on playing together as one.

Neko rolled her eyes. "Not again. Laila always makes me look at it." She then looked back down at her hand of cards. "Chi Chi, you got an ace."

"Go fish." Chi Chi smiled.

"Damn it. I don't like this game anymore. Why couldn't humans invent a different kind of game?"

"Hey, Neko, check it out, here's a picture of Laila and Bardock's wedding. Your daughter sure looks pretty in that dress." Kakarrot piped up, oblivious to the continuing card game.

Neko leaned over and smiled. Sure enough, there was her eldest child, Laila, standing next to Bardock in her slender blue gown. Laila was the spitting image of her mother down to a T, and just like her in personality. Her face was red and flushed, and she looked rather irritated to be in a gown. Bardock was smiling sheepishly in his tux.

Laila's face went red and she quickly leaned over to turn the page. "No one wants to see me in a gown, Kakarrot. Especially me." She said in a semi threatening manner.

Toji leaned over from his place on the floor and laid his cards down. "Well, sweetie, I must be going. The wife and kids will be worried if I'm not home soon, you know darling." Toji spoke in the sweetest voice to Chi Chi. He then turned to the twins. "Your darling wives will be worried too, children, and didn't they just have your first born sons? You shouldn't keep them waiting, loves."

Shiro and Shira got a rather irritated look on their faces. "We are not" Shira began, cut in by Shiro adding "Children!" Their faces began to go red beneath their fur. "Besides, we all" Shira continued, followed by Shiro adding, "just live on the fourth floor," Ended by Shira finishing with, "Of the palace."

"I still can't believe the twins managed to marry twins." Neko said in mild astonishment. "And did you see each of their sons? They could easily pass for twins even though they're just cousins."

Followed by Kakarrot adding. "I can't believe Toji managed to marry a chef! I mean, wow! And the food tastes even better now that there's two!" Kakarrot began rubbing his belly and smacking his lips day dreaming of food.

Toji just smiled and waved good bye followed bye the twins trailing him out the door.

Kakarrot glanced down at the pages and another huge smirk plastered itself on his face. "Hey, Goten! Check it out. It's you and Bra on your first date. You know, your girlfriend." Kakarrot leaned over and nudged Trunks in the ribs.

Bra blushed and glared over at her brother. "Trunks, don't you dare." Goten suddenly leaned over and pecked Bra on the cheek causing her to blush even more. They were both in their early twenties.

"Hey, and here is Trunks with Zena on their first date." Kakarrot pointed to another picture. Trunks and Zena were both in their early twenties as well. Zena looked like a girl version of her dad, with the same markings and hair.

"Alright, that's enough Kakarrot. You are embarrassing the kids." Chi Chi cut in, when she noticed Trunks roll his eyes and Zen do the same.

Zen snaked his arms in around Neko, who eagerly leaned into her husband's arms. "It's getting late. I believe it's time we go."

Neko giggled and nodded. The two stood up and left waving good night to the others.

"Isn't it a bit early to be going to bed." Goten asked innocently.

Bra chuckled. "They aren't going to bed you dope."

"Hm?"

Trunks rolled his eyes again. "Don't bother explaining. He'll never catch up."

Zena, being the blunt one in the group blurted out, "They're going to have sex." Causing everyone else's face redden. "What? It's a natural thing."

Laila began rubbing her temples, "Oh, god, are we really related."

Lailith finally spoke up with a light chuckle. He was sitting elegantly reclined in a sofa off to the side being the only one not participating in the game. His voice flowed through the air like silk. "You are aware your mother and father fought like this when they were young, and now look at them. They match perfectly." Zena was the exact image of her father, both in looks and personality, and the same went for Laila and her mother. To Lailith, they were the perfect balancing forces. A Yin and a Yang.

"Anyways, don't you have a date tonight?" Gohan asked, trying desperately to change the subject before a cat fight broke out, literally. Zena and Laila were now shooting each other death rays.

"Why yes. I met a lovely young woman at the theatre last night. We have a meeting together in a couple of hours." Lailith spoke smoothly in an even tone, with no hint of being flustered.

"What movie did you see?" Kakarrot asked. "Man, I never pictured you for the movie type."

"Kakarrot, he means the theatre, as in a play." Chi Chi corrected.

"Hey, who's that dad." Goten pointed to a picture of Yamcha in the album he had been looking through on his own.

Trunks looked down over Goten's shoulders. "He looks like a doofus."

Chi Chi and Kakarrot both laughed hysterically. The younger ones looked up from the card game they had been playing silently in surprise. Lailith merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that. That's Yamcha, an old friend of ours. He went off and joined some rock band right after Zarbon was born. We haven't heard from him since." Kakarrot said still lightly laughing.

Chi Chi looked to Kakarrot. "Speaking of Zarbon, where is he? And Bulma and Vejita?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma walked with Vejita, Zarbon walking between them holding each of their hands despite the fact he was thirty. They walked a small, beaten path around a lake, with large gray trees whose branches twisted out over the water dropping small pink pettles on it. The wind blew, and the pettles began to dance along the lakes surface.

I stopped suddenly, entranced by the pettles, causing both Zarbon and Vejita to stop.

I looked from the lake up to Vejita and smiled. "Vejita, do you remember when we first kissed?"

A small smile crept along Vejita's face. I walked past Zarbon to him, and leaned into his body, as his hands cupped my face gently.

"I am not sure." He said teasingly. "If I remember correctly it was your birthday, and I brought you to a place similar to this, because cherry blossoms are your favorite flower, right woman?"

I chuckled slightly as I stared into his face. He was still so handsome after all these years. Saiyans certainly had good genes, they aged well. Almost fifty years old, and not a single wrinkle. His skin is still silky smooth, his eyes still just as vibrant and dark. The only proof of his age is the small spots of salt that now dot his jet black hair. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair down to his face. Vejita immediately leaned into my hand. And his hair is still just as soft.

I looked down to my reflection in the lake. I have not aged quite as well. My skin is lined with wrinkles, and my hair is not near as vibrant a blue as it once was. No, it is now a pale, weak blue lined with silver streaks. My lips are a pale pink matching the pale, dry skin, and my eyes are a dull blue lined with silver puffs around them from the years of stress and anguish I suffered as a teen. Oh yes, the years have not been as kind to me, and all the abuse I dumped upon my self as a teen was now showing.

I reached up and touched my face. The cream had worn off over the hours, and the wrinkles were even more apparent. A fretful look appeared on my face. How could someone as handsome as Vejita even still love me? He could easily trade in for a younger, prettier model. No need to stay with an old lady.

(Vejita's POV)

I watched Bulma as she raised a hand to her face, a worried look dancing in her eyes, as her brows furrowed and cheeks became sunken. I knew what she was thinking. I knew her well, better than anyone, even myself. I see it, I see it all, I can see her lips slowly moving, forming silent curses at herself as she stares enviously at her reflection.

_I see the cracks in the mirror,_

_And hear the curses following the years_

_As you lust for what you were,_

_And shed a journeys full of tears._

I swept my hand up and cupped her chin, lightly turning her face back to mine. I would lie to her if I told her she still held the beauty she did in her youth, for she doesn't. She is much older now, and that beauty has faded over the years. I can still place each part from memory, though, I can remember where her skin use to fill in the cheeks, giving a much healthier, fuller look. I can still trace the smooth lines of her milk white skin.

_I remember the woman of youth._

_Life has slowed with coming age,_

_And one can no longer intricately weave_

_The masterpiece you once made._

But this new woman that stands before me, she holds a beauty all her own. She holds the wisdom she earned from the years of suffering, how she has grown slowly over the years as the cracks and wounds have healed. And now she has blossomed into a beautiful flower. I can see her eyes questioning me now, searching into my own, begging for reassurance. I gently trace her skin along her cheek, no longer picturing the woman of youth.

_Creams now try to hide_

_The gracefulness of your face,_

_And silver now lines_

_The wisdom you've earned to date._

How can I wish for the past, when such a beauty stands in front of me. She can not see it, but I do. The way the silver lines her face, the vibrant youth that still shines from her eyes like the stars I first fell for. It is the spirit that shines from her eyes that I first loved, and it is that spirit I still love, and so much more as the years moved on. It is the lines of her face that etch even further that imperfect beauty which I would love to stretch over my eternity.

_Your silhouette is still one_

_That can humble me to weep,_

_To have one strong enough_

_To follow me to my dying weeks._

I traced small circles into her skin, then leaned forward and gently tasted her lips. I felt her lean into me, as she deepened the kiss, enjoying my taste as well. I carefully held her jaw line, and pulled her back breaking it.

"You are beautiful. Even more beautiful now." And it was the truth.

Bulma blushed. "You are lying."

I could only smile.

For I kept my promise years ago, I gave her back her innocence.

And I have protected it.

(Bulma's POV)

I looked up from my blush to meet his eyes, and in them I could see the same adoration, the same undying love he held in them the day we first kissed. It has not faded over the years, and it never will. I smiled back.

"Wait here." Vejita whispered.

He leaned in, pecked my cheek, and disappeared through the trees. I knew what he was leaving for. He was going to get food to eat by the lake again. I sighed and sat down on the ground followed by Zarbon sitting beside me. I looked over to my eldest son. He was staring up at the clear sky with a grin on his face. I looked over his features, he was the spitting image of his father. His long, dark green hair, lighter green skin. His handsome features that drove all the girls on this planet crazy, yet he didn't date any of them. The only difference was his eyes. He inherited my sky blue eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him in a playful manner, shoving his shoulder.

"Oh nothing." Zarbon answered staring up at the sky. "I'm just happy seeing my parents so in love with one another."

In one smooth motion, he leaned over and embraced me in a tender hug. It didn't catch me by surprise. Zarbon had always been overly affectionate to me. When he was a toddler, he would grow jelous over anyone else getting my attention. It concerned me at first, greatly, because I never neglected him, yet he acted starved for affection and cried constantly, like I had tormented him. But as the years passed, the acts faded, and now he was only affectionate.

I laughed lightly, hugging him back affectionately, enjoying his warmth for a moment, before we parted. In a passing moment, I wished Bardock and Goten were that affectionate still. It was those small moments of childhood I am sure every mother misses. But everything passes with time.

I tucked a loose string of green hair behind his smiling face. "You certainly are affectionate today." I joked.

"I'm just happy, that's all. I'm just happy I have my mother's love." Zarbon looked down at the ground and began tracing designs in the dirt. "I know this will sound strange, but I feel like I searched a life time for that love. I feel like I was suffocating from it. Like it was some kind of unattainable dream, something I could never breathe, but now I have it..."

Zarbon looked up at me and met my eyes, and in that moment I felt my blood run cold. I could see in his eyes the same look of his father. The same scream my eyes have shouted for so many years to finally be silenced only just recently in the arms of the love I so eagerly obtained.

It is a look of pure torment. A soul thrashing through its past life into this one, drowning in its own tears, losing control quickly. An invisible torture, brought on by crowds that never part, just walk all over you, and storm clouds that break to blind you in the fog. And when the spirit finally drowns, the cycle begins again to clench a young mind in a new life.

Zarbon smiled as he reached up and cupped my face. His eyes danced with a thousand dreams that all ended at the same place. Love. A dream he never reached in the past. And I now know that is her name, Love.

I couldn't help but wonder, while I stared into those shining eyes, the same eyes as mine that screamed and whispered for an entire life the same hell as mine...

If Zarbon's mother had only loved him, if he could have only obtained that love, would he had turned down the same path as me? Would he have been healed like me, had a happy life in the end as me? Would he have buried all that pain in the grave? Would he have turned out like this, the happy peaceful adult sitting in front of me, so well rounded that there are no pointed edges?

My eyes saddened a bit, and Zarbon instantly softened, and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I stiffened momentarily under the minstration, my mind flashing back to Zarbon on top of me in the bed, laughing in my face.

Zarbon watched my sad eyes for a moment, before he spoke. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm not sure for what, but I just feel sorry. And I love you, mother."

I thought back to the small child in tattered clothing, strangling his mother on the floor screaming at her for her love. My eyes softened a bit.

Zarbon smiled again. "I have your love now, mother. And you are all I could possibly wish for."

He stared up into my eyes, with his eyes, so identical, and I knew what he spoke was the ultimate truth. Such tender eyes, pouring out onto me an unconditional love that could only come from a child. The first love, the original, that was unquestionally given to me from the first moment I held him. And it is a love that will forever be eternal.

And I know when I die, we will walk into Eden together, hand in hand; Vejita on one side, me on the other, and he will be in the middle.

And he will never have to search for that first love again, because in this life, I held him first.

I smiled tenderly at him, and tucked the hairs behind his head, just like when he was a child. I looked into his eyes with a new love, because he is mine now, and I could not possibly hate him.

"I forgive you." I whispered to him, and watched as the relief flooded his eyes. And I saw the clouds part as he took his first breath of new life. "I love you to, Zarbon."

I embraced him in a tight hug, and a new scream rose inside of me, one that filled me with a peace I searched so long to hold, as forgiveness rained down on both of us. And anyone who looked into my eyes could see this hell was replaced. It rose through me and filled every fiber of my being as I held Zarbon deep in my embrace, and those words took on a new meaning all their own.

Never let go.

And I never will.

Vejita, my son.

I promise.

A/N:

An Interview With Lailith:

Sheol: Wait, wait. How can Zarbon be reincarnated as his son. Isn't that impossible?

Lailith: On the contrary. Each species has a different gestational period and way of conceiving their young. Zarbon's species only ovulate once a year, and in order to counter this, their sperm can stay alive inside the female for up to seven months. This made it possible for Bulma to conceive their son long after Zarbon had already died.

Sheol:... ... ... That is really gross. I really didn't need to know all that.

Lailith: You did ask, my lady.

Sheol: ...

Interview With Kakarrot:

Sheol: What's up with naming Gohan Bardock?

Neko: Kakarrot never knew grandpa Gohan. He can't name Gohan after someone he never knew in this reality. Doi.

Sheol: Shut up, Neko. No one asked you.

Kakarrot: Mphm mmm mph mf mmm.

Sheol: Ewwwwwww... swallow your food first. Chi Chi's right. You do have bad table manners.

Kakarrot: Mph mhm

Sheol: Eh, translation?

Neko: He said sorry. What's the matter? Don't speak pig latin?

Sheol: That's a really bad joke.

Neko: Shut up.

Sheol: ... I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. I really need a social life.

An Interview With Hope

Sheol: So Hope, was Radditz and Caliko reincarnated too?

Hope: No, both Caliko and Radditz knew me before they died. They experienced love and knew what it was, despite their mistakes. It was that love that carried them over to me in the next life.

Sheol: So then you are saying Zarbon didn't know you? He couldn't enter heaven?

Hope: Oh, he knew who I was. He knew my name, but he didn't _know_ me. He only had the smallest taste of what love felt like in his life. He didn't deserve hell, but he couldn't readily be carried over to heaven with such a lack of love, so I sent him back for a second chance after he waited in heaven with me for his new body to be conceived.

Sheol: Oh, well okay then, if you say so. I won't argue with you. I don't believe in reincarnation though. But maybe when I die I'll find out I'm wrong. Whatever. It made for a good ending to my story though. :)

Neko: So Sheol, you actually wrote a sweet ending.

Sheol: Don't get too excited Kitty. It's a very rare thing. You'd know that if you read any of my other stories.

Neko: And the truth is revealed, you have a soft side.

Sheol: Didn't I tell you to shut up?

Neko: So did you like the ending.

Sheol: Yeah, actually, I like the epilogue. I hope the readers liked it too. Guess I'll find out if and when they review.

Neko: Hey, I got a question for the readers. Do any of you guys even read this garbage she types at the end?

And one final note, the poem I quoted in the story, I wrote it. It's an original poem of mine, titled _Your Silhouette_. I thought it fit so I stuck it in there. I hope you liked it.

**The final end**


End file.
